El protector
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: UA. Capítulo 20: Sorry por la espera. Decisiones y viajes. Ya llega la accion... R
1. Prólogo

**_EL PROTECTOR_**

_**By: michel 8 8 8**_

**_PROLOGO_**

_En la ciudad de Shimojou (Prefectura de Nagano)_

_Bien entrada ya la noche_

En el balcón de su increíble mansión se encontraba una preciosa dama, vestida únicamente con una bata blanca, mientras que a por su espalda, su marido se acercaba. La atrapó en un abrazo, a lo que ella, susurrando, le respondió:

-Kojiro, _dozô,_ no la dejes aquí...

El hombre, molesto, la soltó, se apoyó contra barandilla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, giró la cabezahacia ella y le dijo:

-¿A qué viene eso ahora, Kikuyo?

-¿No te has enterado de lo de la hija de los Uramura?

Kojiro suspiró "Así que es por eso..." pensó.

Esa era la noticia de la que todos y cada uno de los periódicos hablaban. EL SECUESTRO DE LA HIJA DEL GRAN COMISARIO.

Había ocurrido hace ya tres semanas, pero a nadie se le olvidaba, todo el mundo parecía tener presente.

Según los testigos, la hija del comisario de Tokio, Uramura, salió de su escuela tranquilamente y mientras se dirigía hacia el paso de cebra que comunicaba esa calle, con la de su domicilio, una furgoneta Mercedes, negra y con los cristales completamente tintados, se paró frente a ella, se abrió la puerta trasera, que era corredera, y de ella, bajó un individuo, con un pasamontañas y una escopeta de doble cañón, ambos recortados, y la empujó dentro de la furgoneta, tras esto, efectuó un disparo al aire, se montó en el automóvil y salieron disparados. A pesar de que varios de los testigos le proporcionaron a la policía la matrícula de la furgoneta y de que todos coincidían, la furgoneta le había sido sustraída a una panadería cercana la semana anterior y cuando, varios horas más tarde, se localizó el vehículo en la cuneta de la autopista, este estaba completamente vacío, no había nada que los CSI pudieran utilizar para identificar a los secuestradores, tan sólo una pequeña muestra de sangre en el maletero, que resultó pertenecer a la propia chica secuestrada. Varias horas después, el comisario recibió una llamada de los secuestradores, le pedían 800 millones de yens y así comenzó una negociación de tres días en las que de esos 800 millones, consiguieron rebajarlo hasta 500, cifra que, con la ayuda de toda la familia, consiguieron reunir. Una vez pagado el rescate, la familia Uramura se apresuró a personarse en el bar que le habían indicado. Donde, tras unos minutos buscando, vieron como una furgoneta pasaba a toda velocidad y de ella salía despedida una persona: su hija. Rápidamente, todos se acercaron hacia ella y se percataron de que se encontraba inconsciente y de que había algo que faltaba en ella... al estar junta a la joven se dieron cuenta de que era aquello que tanto extrañaban: su dedo anular. Rápidamente la llevaron al hospital y hasta ahí llega lo que decían los periódicos, pero Kojiro sabía que no se quedaba ahí, después de esto, Uramura hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para dar caza a los que habían secuestrado a su hija, pero no pudo hacer nada, eran profesionales. Ya llevaban 43 secuestros y la policía seguía sin nada, ello hizo pensar que quizá fueran familia de algún pez gordo del gobierno, pero los que se encontraban en las altas esferas sabían perfectamente que lo que estaba detrás de los secuestros tenía que ser. Por fuerza, la mafia japonesa, conocidos como Yakuzas.

-Pero, Kikuyo, sabes que la reunión del mes que viene puede ser fundamental para la empresa. Además, los secuestradores sólo cogen a víctimas de familias adineradas y prácticamente todo Japón sabe que la Kamiya Corp. ahora cotiza a la baja en el Nikkei y que nuestras aspiraciones del año pasado de crear una sucursal en EEUU y ser la primera marca nipona en Wall Street ya no existen. Además, con la competencia de Sony y Nintendo, de los malditos holandeses con su Philips y los estadounidenses de Microsoft, no tenemos ni una sola posibilidad en el mercado de las videoconsolas, por eso estamos completamente concentrados ahora en intentar reflotar con los televisores nuevos y los discos UMD de segunda generación, pero el problema es que el mantenimiento de la maquinaria es costoso y tus "caprichitos" están agujereando la bolsa de las monedas que traigo a casa y me temo que la bolsa se está vaciando del todo.

-¿Cómo que "caprichitos"?- preguntó ella, indignada.

-Por ejemplo ese reloj de pared Carilon Cuarzo alemán. Es enano, ni siquiera llega al metro de alto y apenas si suena.

-Pero cariño, eso puede llegar a costar 3000 yens y lo he sacado por solo 1000.

-De acuerdo¿pero y esa cacatúa de marfil? Hace más feo el salón y como se caiga serán 7000 yens menos. Entiendo que eso no sea demasiado, pero es que ladrillo a ladrillo se hace una casa y tus gastos este mes superan los 20 millones...

-Pero, cariño, somos una de las familias con más alto nivel social de todo Japón, no podemos permitir que nuestro nivel se rebaje. Vivimos mejor incluso que los Sekihara.

-Ya lo sé, cariño, pero o rebajas tus gastos o lo pasaremos mal.

-Kojiro, te estás yendo del tema principal, lo que estábamos tratando era lo de Kaoru...

-Pero, Kikuyo, no la podemos llevar hasta USA por 1 semana, después a Francia, pasando solo uno o dos días aquí, ella tiene algo llamado instituto y lo está acabando, no podemos permitir que vuelva a bajar los estudios como la última vez que nos fuimos y ya comprobaste que lo de la institutriz no funcionaría, ella odia esas cosas, y como la apartes de su amiguita Misao, prepárate a perder los tímpanos con sus gritos.

-Kojiro, pero cómo quieres que me vaya tranquila de aquí dejando a Kaoru a la disposición de quien quiera secuestrarla...

-Está bien, hablaré con Gein, a ver si hay algo que pueda hacer.

-Kojiro, es que yo ya sé lo que mi hija necesita.

-¿Y qué es?

-Un guardaespaldas.

Claro, ahora todo estaba claro. Kojiro había oído que las familias Minoshi, Seishima y Kanishi habían contratado guardaespaldas para sus hijos e hijas, dado el incremento de los secuestros en la zona. Así que, cabía la posibilidad de que, a fin de cuentas, no fuera preocupación por su hija, sino que era sólo otro capricho para poder tener el mismo "status" que las demás mujeres ricachonas de la zona. Esa actitud de su mujer era algo que sacaba de quicio a Kojiro, el quería a su hija más que nadie en todo el mundo, y también quería mucho a su mujer, pero la ansia por lo material de Kikuyo era algo que el presidente y único accionista de Kamiya Corp. no podía soportar, y si lo hacía, era únicamente porque la belleza que era su mujer, le hacía cambiar de opinión la mayor parte de las noches del año.

-¿QUÉ? Kikuyo¿te sigue llegando sangre al cerebro¿Tú sabes lo que puede llegar a costar un guardaespaldas?

-Tranquilo, he hablado con Gein, me ha dicho que ha contactado con una agencia y que la semana que viene nos mandarán a uno con su currículum, tú le echas una ojeada y decides, ya está, si no te convence, pues nos mandan otro.

-Vale, perfecto. ¿Pero es que no me escuchas? Te he dicho que cuestan una fortuna. Además¿para qué te crees que tenemos el seguro de secuestro contratado, eh? Recuerda que esos ingleses cobran una buena tajada.

-Tú tranquilo, ya se ha encargado Gein de eso, son tres meses de prueba, y si no te convence, pues sólo pagas 60000 yens.

-Está bien, la semana que viene le haré la entrevista a ese guardaespaldas.

La mujer, feliz, se arrojó a los brazos del hombre y le abrazó con fuerza.

-"Bueno, ya veremos que tal sale..."

**Notas del autor: **Aquí os dejo este pequeño prologo. Después de aquel intento de one-shot que hice, pues aquí os dejo algo que espero que dure más y que os guste más. Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, el fic estáligeramente basado en el libro EL PROTECTOR (bueno, la trama es casi igual) y en la película que se basó en el libro, EL FUEGO DE LA VENGANZA, de Denzel Washington. Así que, como veis, ni los personajes ni la historia son mios completamente.

Se despide.

michel 8 8 8


	2. Una vida complicada

_**Una vida complicada**_

_En algún lugar de la Prefectura de Miyazaki_

_En un restaurante cercano a la costa_

Hacía un día realmente soleado en la costa de Miyazaki, pero el restaurante _Aoiya_ tan sólo tenía una mesa ocupada.

En ella se encontraba un hombre bajito, pelirrojo y delgado, cuya espesa barba rojiza ocultaba una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz, con un plato de _Tempura Obi_, unas naranjas _Hyuga-natsu_ ligeramente apartadas de él, debían ser el postre y frente a él, una botella de _Shochu_, ya casi vacía.

Comió lentamente y cuando acabó con lo que tenía en la mesa, se sirvió lo que quedaba de _Shochu_ y lo apuró de un trago. Después, se recostó tranquilamente en la silla y dirigió su mirada al cielo, donde ésta perdió toda la expresividad que le quedaba y se sumergió en los recuerdos de batallas pasadas, victorias gloriosas y derrotas... inexistentes. Una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar tantas y tantas batallas y tantas y tantas victorias. De acuerdo, muchísimas personas desconocían su existencia, pero en el ámbito de los mercenarios, él único que había merecido el apodo de _hitokiri_ tras la abolición del sistema samurái había sido él, _hitokiri battousai_. Kenshin no estaba orgulloso del apodo, pero jamás se arrepintió de las vidas que segó, pues lo hizo para que la gente pudiera vivir más tranquila.

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori acababa de llegar a su establecimiento, tras recibir una llamada de su socio, Seta Soujirou, que le pedía que fuera inmediatamente, que había llegado alguien a quien le agradaría ver.

Pasó por la barra y al ver al único cliente del día, una sonrisa de melancolía se dibujó en el rostro del ex-mercenario, algo que hacía tiempo que no ocurría, tres años concretamente, desde la última visita de su amigo. Con un movimiento de cabeza, agradeció a Soujirou que le hubiera llamado y se acercó sigilosamente a su amigo, que estaba apurando el contenido de su botella, mientras se acercaba observó como su antiguo compañero de armas se recostaba en la silla, dirigía su mirada al cielo y sonreía ligeramente. Cuando estuvo tras él le dijo:

-_Ça va, _Kenshin.

El pelirrojo se levantó, dirigió una mirada afable a su interlocutor y le respondió

-_Ça va, _Aoshi.

Se abrazaron afectuosamente, pero Kenshin quedaba por debajo de la cabeza de Aoshi, ya que el 1´88 de éste, le hacía parecer un padre junto a su hijo, debido al escaso 1´70 del otro.

-¿Un café?

-_Dozô._

Aoshi entró un momento en la cocina y la puerta no había acabado de cerrarse cuando salió con dos tazas de humeante café en sus manos. Se sentó junto a su amigo y durante unos minutos, un silencio sepulcral reinó en la mesa, tan sólo el rumor del viento y el mar rasgaba el silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, ya que ninguno de los dos era hablador, al contrario, los dos extremadamente callados, como si cada mililitro de saliva que tuvieran valiera una fortuna y no mereciera la pena gastarlo. Fue Kenshin quien rompió el silencio:

-¿Cómo te va, Aoshi?

-Bueno, bastante bien, la verdad. Tanto la pensión como el restaurante de _Aoiya_ funcionan bastante bien...

-Pues no lo parece- interrumpió Kenshin, riendo ligeramente.

-Es que nos has pillado en mala temporada, tendrías que haber venido en otoño o incluso en invierno, pero es que en verano los turistas prefieren hoteles a pensiones.

-Aoshi, y en eso...

-Estamos bien, Kenshin, tranquilo, ya está todo completamente arreglado.

-¿Todo?

-Sí, sí, sus padres ya lo han aceptado, les costó desprenderse de su hija, pero les visitamos todos los meses y su padre, por cierto, preguntó por ti. Por supuesto les dije que hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Sí, eso es verdad- hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y continuó- pero mírame, hace tan solo 4 años era el más temido de los mercenarios, ahora... ahora estoy cogiendo hasta algunos kilos de más.

Kenshin se desabrochó la camisa violeta que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Ya no se le marcaban los abdominales como antes, ni tampoco los pectorales. De acuerdo, Kenshin no había sido especialmente musculoso, pero siempre había mantenido su cuerpo fuerte y engrasado, como si fuera un arma. Aún seguía siendo delgado, pero aquellos abdominales que resistieron la embestida de una moto Honda de 500cc, ahora estaban cubiertos de una ligera capa de tejido adiposo, que afeaba ligeramente las 3 cicatrices paralelas que recorrían sus abdominales horizontalmente.

-Parece que éstas molestas cicatrices no me dejarán fácilmente- suspiró su amigo, aún muy serio.

Aoshi no pudo evitar recordar como, 6 años atrás, uno antes de que Kenshin dejara de aceptar trabajos de Kogoro Katsura, al igual que él, Kenshin había aceptado un trabajo en el que se le ordenaba que acabase con una célula terrorista que se estaba formando en Oriente Medio y como de costumbre, fueron ellos dos y el resto de su equipo, eran un equipo de siete personas, que habían conseguido un increíble respeto en el mundo de los mercenarios y los asesinos en la sombra. Kenshin, era prácticamente el cabecilla, a pesar de que se trataban como iguales, siempre que había dudas acudían a él o a Aoshi, ya que ellos dos tenían más experiencia. El pelirrojo era realmente un grandísimo francotirador y también dominaba la metralleta, hasta tal punto que e su uso hizo un arte. Aunque destacaba porque nunca se separaba de su catana y siempre llevaba junto a ella un wakizashi, como si fuera un samurái, pero ya había demostrado, que en caso de quedarse sin munición, no estaba ni mucho menos desarmado. Aoshi había conseguido su fama gracias a la forma en que usaba su par de Micro UZIS y sus dos Desert Eagle. Además, al igual que Kenshin, siempre llevaba espadas al cinto, pero en su caso, eran un par de kodachis, que al igual que sus demás armas, eran extremadamente efectivas en distancias cortas.

Este par de asesinos había conseguido ser temido por todos y cada uno de los terroristas del mundo, pues cuando luchaban juntos, cada uno cubría al otro con precisión milimétrica, atacaban con una sincronización sobrenatural y sabían exactamente donde se encontraba el otro en cualquier momento de la batalla.

El resto de su grupo lo conformaban Anji, que había sido mandado muy joven a un monasterio, pero se escapó y se enroló en el ejército, pero resultó ser demasiado impulsivo para afrontar la disciplina del ejército, así que se fue, pero poco tiempo después, Katsura Kogoro le reclutó para su EDLP, Ejército De La Paz, y al descubrir su potencial, le enviaron con los que en ese "ejército" eran conocidos como el General Battousai y el General Okashira. Anji se adaptó rápidamente al resto de compañeros y demostró que aquella Vulcan de avión que portaba en las batallas era manejada con una destreza increíble, al igual que su salvaje estilo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Después estaban Hyottoko, Beshimi, Shikijo y Hannya. Mientras que Kenshin, Aoshi y Anji, apenas pasaban de los 20 años, los otros cuatro estaban a las puertas de hacer medio siglo ya. Hyottoko era el encargado de lanzar misiles en caso de ser necesario, Beshimi era uno de los mejores rastreadores del mundo, Shikijo siempre se ocupaba de conseguir cualquier información que les faltara mediante interrogatorios y de utilizar las granadas con una destreza sobrehumana y por último Hannya, se encargaba de las detonaciones, era raro verle sin C4 en la cintura, y en ese caso, era porque llevaba C3 oculto en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Si había que hacer que algo explotara, bastaba con decírselo a él y poco después, se oía el sonido de una explosión en la lejanía.

Ese encargo consistía únicamente en infiltrarse en su cuartel general y una vez allí, aplastar cualquier resistencia que encontraran. Una simple "barrida silenciosa". Kenshin y Aoshi calcularon que siendo tan solo 150 soldados, 30 capitanes, 6 coroneles y 1 comandante, con una superficie de 500 m2, pues tardarían unos 30 minutos en limpiar completamente el edificio, así que tendrían tiempo incluso de hacer turismo. Por lo que les habían dicho, el único problema que podrían encontrar sería el comandante, era el segundo al mando y su nombre era Jinee Udo.

En el momento en que la lancha les dejó en una ciudad, cuyos habitantes llamaban Basrah, siguieron subiendo por el río Disjlah, hasta que, tras 2 horas de camino, llegaron al lugar que les indicaban, el lugar había sido testigo de varios enfrentamientos en la Guerra del Golfo, ya que el terreno estaba completamente muerto, tan sólo había un respiradero, oculto por piedras, y que Beshimi usó para llegar hasta la base, la inspeccionó y salió tras cinco minutos, les dio a sus compañeros las claves básicas de la instalación y rápidamente Kenshin ,con una M-14, Aoshi, con dos Micro USIS, y Anji, que para su sorpresa había encontrado una mini Vulcan, entraron en la base. Usaban municiones de bajo calibre, que no eran más que dardos, que inyectaban un veneno letal, nacido a base de muchos experimentos por parte de Gensai, el médico del EDLP y también llevaban silenciadores. Ya estaban todos neutralizados, así que Aoshi y Anji se dirigieron a la salida para que Hannya y los demás prepararan la demolición, mientras que Kenshin se dirigía al salón principal para enfrentar a Jinne Udo. Mientras se dirigía tranquilamente hacia allá, pensaba en que esa era la estrategia acertada, pues si lo que hacían era simplemente explotar la base, corrían el riesgo de que alguien sobreviviera e intentara reconstruirlo todo y si no volaban el edificio, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien descubriera los experimentos bioquímicos que se estaban llevando a cabo allí y los sacase a la luz, cosa que a ninguno de los 20 países que suministraban fondos para el EJDLP les agradaría en demasía. Se colocó frente a la puerta pero cuando iba a derribarla, sintió un "algo" en su interior, pensó que era una especie de 6 sentido, pero rápidamente lo supo "Una mecha". Inmediatamente se apartó de la puerta, justo antes de que la puerta explotara. Tras un momento de aturdimiento, Kenshin se levantó y entró en la estancia, estaba completamente destrozada, mientras observaba la habitación, vio algo resplandecer e instintivamente se apartó, con lo cual se salvó de que una bala del 45 se encontrara justo entre ceja y ceja. Se levantó, con la metralleta en alto, pero no tuvo tiempo de disparar, pues ésta vez, su enemigo acertó y le dio justo sobre el cargador, atravesándolo y dejando la M-14 completamente inservible. Cuando se dispuso a disparar a Kenshin, éste le lanzó una pequeña cuchilla que llevaba escondida en su muñequera, y la cuchilla se incrustó en el cañón de la pistola del enemigo, así que, este combate lo acabarían como antaño, espada contra espada.

Jinne sonrió y miró hacia Kenshin. Al instante, saltó contra él y le asestó tres cortes en el pecho. Kenshin ni siquiera se movió, algo le había paralizado y entonces comprendió el poder de su rival: hipnosis. A causa del dolor, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y con un brazo se oprimió la zona dolorida y cuando vio que su enemigo se acercaba de nuevo, se levantó a una increíble velocidad y desenvainando aún más rápido, partió por la mitad a su enemigo y cayó desmayado.

Después, Aoshi y los suyos, al ver que no salía, se aproximaron a mirar y contemplaron con espanto que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Hyottoko lo cargó a cuestas y salieron rápidamente, en el momento en el que se encontraron fuera del radio de la explosión, Beshimi avisó por radio de que había un hombre gravemente herido. La respuesta de Katsura no se hizo esperar, 1 hora más tarde, un Lockheed C-130, que, en honor a su apodo, llevaba un Hércules pintado bajo y sobre cada una de las dos alas, aterrizó en el terreno, bastante accidentado por la explosión. Del que rápidamente bajó un gran equipo médico, que internó a Kenshin en una UVI, de emergencia, que se encontraba dentro del propio aeroplano. Kenshin, tras 3 semanas ingresado, salió por su propio pie, algo que sorprendió a todos los médicos, con una herida semejante y la sangre perdida, lo mínimo habrían sido 3 meses de internamiento, pero Kenshin, con sólo 3 semanas ya estaba en un estado incluso mejor que antes de la operación.

-Kenshin¿tienes algún plan?

-No, tan sólo quería saber como estabais y pasar algunos días con vosotros.

-Pues muy bien, porque ahora mismo no hay mucha clientela y podremos ponernos al corriente de lo que es el mundo de cada uno.

-Por cierto¿qué tal Sano?

-¿El cabeza de pollo? Pues bastante bien, consiguió sacarse la carrera de medicina y es un cirujano bastante reconocido por aquí. Ahora mismo él es el jefe de cirugía de el Hospital civil de Tokio, el nuevo que construyeron hace poco. Además, seguramente hablas oído hablar de su mujer, me refiero a en su trabajo.

-Pues no, nada fuera de lo familiar.

-¿No? Me extraña. El caso es que es la mejor pediatra de todo Tokio y ha cogido bastante fama, por sus experimentos para intentar acabar con los efectos de ese brote tan raro...

Kenshin, que llevaba ya un rato con su cara completamente seria de nuevo, contestó:

-Parece que no salgo de casa lo suficiente.

-Kenshin, pareces agotado¿subes y duermes un rato?

-¿Y tú¿No estás cansado?

-No, además, ya me echaré un rato cuando Soujirou llegue mañana por la mañana.

-Está bien, hablaremos después del almuerzo.

-De acuerdo. _Oyasumi nasai, tomodachi._

-_Oyasumi._

**Notas del Autor: **Este fic se comenzó a escribir a principios de Julio del presente año y contenía, en las notas del autor, un comentario referente al autor del libro original, que por fallos en la web no apareció, el comentario en cuestión, era una referencia a la muerte del gran escritor que era AJ Quinnell, que falleció a día 10 de Julio de 2005 tras una larga enfermedad. El escritor de 65 años que residió en Gozo (Malta) durante gran parte de su vida. A este hombre le debemos tanto la saga de Creasy, como dos adaptaciones cinematográficas de su libro _Man on fire. _Ambas dirigidas por Tonny Scott y ambas auténticas obras de arte. Si a alguien le gustan las películas de acción, le aseguro que le gustaran y si le gusta leer, pues cualquiera de los libros de la serie de Creasy es bueno para pasar un gran rato.

Ahora, cambiando de tema, ya os he explicado más o menos como se encuentra Ken y la acción y todo vendrán ya en el segundo capítulo. En los reviews, me preguntaron si Ken sería el guardaespaldas y os aseguro que en el próximo capítulo todo quedara resuelto y hay otro en el que decían que no conocían la peli ni el libro y sí, si no la conoces, bastante mejor, pero aunque los hubieras visto o leído, te llevarías más de una sorpresa... Muchas gracias a Kaoru Sith de Cheshire y a gabyhyatt por los reviews y a gabyhyatt también le agradezco el review en mi otro fic de RK.

Bueno, esperando que os divirtáis y dejéis reviews, con cualquier duda, pregunta o consejo que tengáis, se despide

michel 8 8 8


	3. Un nuevo trabajo

_**Un nuevo trabajo**_

Había sido una mañana interesante para Kenshin, la de ese día. Había conversado con Aoshi sobre lo que había su vida hasta el momento y porque Misao no se encontraba junto a él, a lo que su amigo respondió que se debía a que el hijo de ambos, Yahiko, se había encaprichado con la casa que tenían en las montañas a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí y no quería salir, así que le tocaba a Aoshi y a Soujirou llevarlo todo, y aunque hasta hoy no habían tenido problemas, eso no significaba que no se las fueran a ver negras en otoño cuando tanto de Kyoto como de Tokio empezaran a llegar los turistas que habían aplazado sus vacaciones y que en esa zona eran bastantes...

-Y a ti... ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

-Económicamente, pues sobrevivo.

Ese no era ningún misterio para Aoshi, ya que Kenshin amasó una gran fortuna y como gastaba poco, quizás su dinero podría durar tres generaciones de gente como él, si no más.

-Pero Aoshi, sólo tengo 28 años y ya siento como si hubiera vivido 70, me siento viejo. Siento que mi mente no puede encontrar ya sorpresa en esta vida...

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, amigo mío, siento como si ya hubiera vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir.

En ese momento, Aoshi recordó una charla que tuvo anoche:

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

Aoshi estaba ya con el pijama y dispuesto a acostarse a dormir, cuando sonó su móvil:

-¿_Mosi-mosi_?

-¿Hermano? Soy yo, Sano.

-Ah, Sano¿qué tal?

-Pues yo bastante bien¿tú?

-Bien también, aunque nunca me creeré capaz de igualar tu estado de ánimo, hermanito.

-Por cierto¿qué tal está Kenshin?

Aoshi dirigió una mirada hacia la pared, tras la cual se encontraba la habitación de su amigo y añadió:

-Sano, Kenshin está fatal. Le conozco mejor que nadie, pero, no sé que le ha hecho llegar hasta este estado. Sano, Kenshin se ha dejado barba, ha cogido peso y está bebiendo.

-Pero, Aoshi, beber es normal, alguna que otra copita de vez en cuando...

-No, Sano, no hablo de una o dos copitas. Te hablo de que un hombre que siempre ha rechazado el alcohol hasta en su más mínima expresión, se ha bebido una botella de _Shochu _en 15 minutos. La verdad, no sé que más hacer...

-Ya lo sé, un trabajo. Eso es lo que necesita, algo que mantenga su cuerpo y su mente alejados de la bebida.

-Sí, claro, y también necesita un Dodge Viper, para que siga sintiendo la adrenalina¿no te jode? Sano, encontrar un trabajo no es como ir a por un helado, no sólo hay que elegir, también hace falta encontrar una heladería.

-Aoshi, mi vecino del tercero, le escuché ayer hablando de que en su negocio faltaba gente.

-Pero Sano, Ken no es de esos que puede hacer cualquier trabajo y lo sabes. Ya sé que es muy bueno en trabajos manuales e incluso podría ser fisioterapeuta de algún deporte, pero no creo que acepte cualquier trabajo.

-Hermano, te estoy hablando de un empleo de guardaespaldas.

Aoshi se quedó fijo donde estaba "¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?", pensó. Habló un poco con más sobre el tema con su hermano y tras 30 minutos de conversación, colgó. Se acostó y durante toda la noche, el tema estuvo presente en su cabeza.

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

-Guardaespaldas- dijo, de repente.

-¿Qué?- contestó Kenshin, sorprendido.

-He pensado que podrías hacerlo, trabajar de guardaespaldas.

-Aoshi, mírame, en este estado cuidar de un cadáver me resultaría tan difícil como cantar medianamente bien "Purple rain". ¿Cómo quieres que proteja a un vivo?

Su alto amigo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquella escena, hace 5 años, en la despedida de soltero de Aoshi, cuando ellos dos, su equipo, Sano y Katsura fueron a un karaoke y a su jefe se le ocurrió la idea de cantar una ronda de canciones clásicas, Kenshin se pidió el último lugar y a pesar de ser el que estaba en mejor estado mental, o lo que es lo mismo, el único que no estaba como una cuba, fue el que destrozo los oídos del resto cantando ese gran éxito como si de una canción de AC-DC se tratase.

-Kenshin, tú tranquilo, seguro que solamente es algún ricachón paranoico que tiene miedo de que le roben los millones que ha conseguido a lo largo de una vida llena de estafas y fraudes.

-Pero, Aoshi, por muy paranoico que sea¿crees que alguien contratará a un borracho?

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es no beber mientras estés de servicio, bebes en tu habitación y listo.

Kenshin no parecía muy seguro, así que planteó una última y definitiva pregunta:

-¿Y si se produce un intento de secuestro¿Qué hago yo?

-Lo que puedas, te van a pagar un sueldo más bien malo, así que, no creo que sea para que hagas milagros.

-Bueno, mejor que estar aquí parado.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia un kiosco que había cerca, para comprar su periódico favorito, el Nishinippon Shimbun, y un diario deportivo, pero no encontró el que buscaba, así que se conformó sólo con el Nishinippon. Volvió su silla, dejó el periódico en la mesa y volvió a hablar con Aoshi, pues había encontrado otra dudilla más:

-_Demo, _Aoshi, tú sabes tan bien como yo que fuera de mi estrecho círculo, no me relaciono con casi nadie, en ese círculo, apenas si hablo y las únicas personas con las que consigo esbozar alguna que otra media sonrisa, sois vosotros, tu familia. ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva con gente como los ricos de mierda estos? Los que no son clasistas, son prepotentes... apenas si hay un rico bueno por cada 1000.

-Kenshin, que seas su guardaespaldas no significa que tengas que pasar todo el día con ellos, además, en los compromisos sociales, la gente suele poner a los guardaespaldas en una mesa cercana, nunca con ellos, así que prácticamente sólo te relacionarás con gente de tu condición.

-Está bien, lo haré. Dile a tu hermano que llame a su amigo ese.

Cogió el periódico, se levantó y se fue mascullando algo como "¿Guardaespaldas?", pero también dejando a Aoshi sorprendido.

-"Nunca dejará de sorprenderme. ¿Cómo demonios escuchó la conversación?"

Poco después, Kenshin volvió:

-Oye, Aoshi, una pequeña duda. ¿Hace falta presentar un currículum vitae de esos?

-Tranquilo, yo ya me encargué de eso.

-Entonces ¿ya sabías que aceptaría?

-Era muy probable.

Kenshin se volvió a ir, sin darse cuenta de que Aoshi le había metido una trola como un castillo. Tratándose de Kenshin _"Battousai"_ Himura, era imposible prever cualquier reacción, pero había preferido mentirle, pues si dejaba que fuese Kenshin el encargado de escribir el currículum, seguro que tan sólo ponía las cosas negativas, con cuantas vidas había acabado, cuantos H1 de ejércitos privado había destrozado sólo usando misiles STINGER unipersonales tierra-aire, caracterizados por la baja altitud que toman y por su sistema de infrarrojos para discernir entre aliados y rivales. Por eso, Aoshi decidió escribirlo él, refiriéndose siempre a sus heroicas actuaciones en conflictos armados alrededor de prácticamente la totalidad del globo terráqueo, con excepción de los polos, y únicamente por la simple y sencilla razón de que a los criminales importantes no les hacía excesiva ilusión perder a la mitad de sus hombres por hipotermia o cualquier cosa parecida.

Estuvo varias horas escribiendo sobre la vida de Kenshin y se sacó unas 7 páginas de "experiencia profesional" porque, era innegable, Kenshin fue un profesional entre profesionales. Ya bien entrada la noche, cogió una foto que tenía de Kenshin vestido con el traje del ejército, la puso en una de las esquinas superiores, la unió al resto de folios con un clip, introdujo todo en un sobre, lo cerró y se lo mandó a su hermano, ya él haría el resto.

_2 semanas mas tarde_

_En unos apartamentos de Tokio_

-Kikuyo, que quieres que te diga, este tío no podría proteger a una persona ni aunque le dieran todas las armas que tiene el ejército- decía Kojiro exasperado, con el móvil en la oreja.

-¿Pero a este que le pasa, Kojiro?

-Para mí que un crío 1´95, con el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, 13 pendientes en una oreja, 15 en la otra, y ya el resto del cuerpo... buff, mejor ni hablar.

-Pero Kojiro, ya has visto a 6, la agencia se va a quedar sin personal.

-Me da igual, el primero que nos mandaron daba pena, y estos de aquí... me cuesta creer que uno sólo de ellos haya visto una pistola en su vida.

-Pero los currículums...

-Cariño, las falsificaciones existen desde hace años.

-Pues, querido, más te vale salir de ahí con un guardaespaldas.

-Mira, cariño, tu querrás un guardaespaldas, pero te aseguro que si hay un guardaespaldas, será uno competente y capaz de protegeros, porque no voy a gastar mi dinero en algo inservible.

Mientras tanto 

_En otra habitación_

Aoshi se encontraba frente a Kenshin, arreglándole la chaqueta negra que llevaba, mientras que este hablaba:

-Aoshi, no te prometo nada¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, ve con él y sé tu mismo, con eso me basta.

-Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Y que me han dado?

-Pues me parece que por ahora te tendrás que contentar Namby tipo 14 de 8 balas. Aunque como tu tienes un permiso de la Marina para usar armas de fuego, sólo la tendrás que llevar hasta que quieras, aunque claro, no creo que a una empresa de guardaespaldas japonesa, le haga mucha ilusión que sus guardaespaldas usen armas extranjeras.

-Vaya, no uso de éstas desde que dejé el ejército...

-Kenshin, no te me pongas melancólico ahora.

-Tranquilo. Recuerda que mi infancia no es mi época favorita- se colocó unas gafas Ray Ban en el cuello de la camisa y empezó a acariciase las mejillas, recorriendo la piel, ahora sin un solo pelo.

-Sinceramente, Kenshin, se te ve mejor sin barba.

-_Arigatô_.

Kenshin salió del apartamento en el que se encontraba y en el que apenas media hora antes se encontraban 6 hombres más, todos muy felices porque iban a pasarse el día bebiendo buen champagne, vino y cerveza y porque, tal y como decían ellos "Kikuyo Kamiya está como un tren. Quien pudiera vivir con semejante monumento". Además todos parecían tan seguros de conseguirlo que se habían traído varias maletas cada uno, Kenshin había optado por ser prudente y tan solo trajo lo indispensable: útiles de baño, un poco de ropa, sus catanas y su colección de CD´s, junto al reproductor, que era exactamente lo mismo que había llevado a _Aoiya. _

El primero tan sólo duró 2 minutos con Kojiro, era alto, de pelo castaño y quizá pesara unos 120 Kg. Todos se preguntaban como podría proteger a alguien en ese estado, pero al parecer Kojiro leyó el currículum de todas formas, que por lo que Kenshin y Aoshi escucharon de los cotilleos, era una experiencia profesional que entraba en un postik y sobraba sitio: cocinero y cinturón amarillo de Kárate Wado Ryu.

Tanto el segundo como el tercero, habían sido soldados por algún tiempo y tenían cierta experiencia en el campo de batalla y cinturón negro de Kick Boxing, pero ambos habían sido expulsados del ejército por intento de violación, algo que hacía que Kojiro desconfiase de ellos directamente.

El resto eran simples gorilas de discoteca sin ningún tipo de experiencia y simples charlatanes que buscaban vivir a costa de Kamiya Corp. sin hacer nada.

Kenshin, a diferencia del resto, golpeó la puerta antes de entrar, y una voz desde del interior le dijo:

En la habitación 

-Kikuyo, ahora te llamo, que viene el último- antes de que hubiera una respuesta, colgó y dijo- ¡PASE!

Un hombre bajito, de pelo rojo y con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla, entró en la habitación y tras pedir permiso se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio de Kojiro.

-Kenshin Himura¿no?- comentó, en el momento en el que empezaba a hojear los papeles que tenía acerca del hombre que se sentaba frente a él.

-Y usted debe de ser Kojiro Kamiya, si no me equivoco.

Estrecharon sus manos y Kojiro siguió absorto en su lectura sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo. Ese hombre era una mezcla entre Terminator y Rambo en miniatura, levantó la vista ligeramente de los papeles y clavó su vista en su invitado, que se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, "¿cómo es posible que ninguno de los muchos políticos corruptos del país le haya contratado ya?" pensó.

Kenshin, que no estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, leyó la pregunta que se estaba formulando su interlocutor y respondió para sí mismo "Pues porque me temen desde la escaramuza que tuvimos que hacer en Eilat y Givatayim"

-Perdone, _Himura-san_ ¿dónde está la trampa?

-¿Trampa?

-Sí, dos años de servicio en la Armada y la Marina, diversas condecoraciones al mérito y al valor, coronel del ejército japonés con apenas 20 años, participación en guerras como Kosovo e intervención en conflictos mediante operaciones antiterroristas en Irak, Palestina, Israel, Egipto, Arabia Saudí, Sierra Leona, Burkina Faso, Japón... y sigue citando muchos países europeos. Diestro en el dominio de no se cuantas armas, y en otras cuantas artes marciales... es todo demasiado perfecto¿cuál es el truco?

-Bebo- fue la seca respuesta del ex-mercenario.

-¿Afecta eso en algún aspecto a su labor de protector?

Kenshin se rascó la barbilla ligeramente, gesto, que sin saber por qué, le dio la impresión a Kojiro de que éste hombre le sería sincero.

-Pues... quizás disminuya levemente mis reflejos y mis reacciones motrices sean ligeramente más lentas, pero, por lo demás, no ocurre nada.

-¿Ninguna señal física?

-De ningún tipo.

-Bien, mi esposa no debe saber nada, así que usted beberá única y exclusivamente por las noches y sus labores serán, llevar por la mañana a mi hija al instituto, acompañar a mi esposa a sus compromisos sociales y recoger a mi hija a las 16:00, y una vez a la semana, los jueves, tendrá libre la tarde, y domingos tendrá el día completamente libre. Los días que esté de servicio, desayunará, almorzará y cenará en la cocina, junto a Shura y Okina. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-_Hai._

Kenshin estampó su firma en el contrato y Kojiro le hizo entrega del arma, se levantaron, Kenshin se encontró con Aoshi en la puerta, quien le dio su maleta y le despidió desde la escalera, mientras Ken guardaba su equipaje, Kojiro le tendió las llaves del Mercedes para que condujera y así evaluar su seguridad al volante.

Este era un nuevo comienzo para Kenshin, que no sabía aún la que le esperaba en casa de los Kamiya.

Tras conducir por medio ..., Kenshin aparcó frente a una gran mansión de estilo occidental construida por el padre de Kojiro, Kogoro Kamiya, hacia ya muchos años.

Kenshin se bajó del Mercedes, le entregó las llaves a Kamiya, sacó su equipaje y se dirigió hacia la entrada acompañado por Kojiro y una vez en la puerta, Kamiya le planteó una última pregunta:

-¿Lleva usted alcohol en su maleta?

-_Iie, Kamiya-san,_ tan sólo llevo una botella y como comienzo a trabajar mañana, supongo que podré conseguir algo.

-Bien, mejor así.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y rápidamente, Shura, la ama de llaves se personó en la puerta.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor Kojiro?

-Informe a mi mujer de que he llegado con la visita que esperaba, _onegai gozaimasu._

-Enseguida, señor.

Al instante desapareció por las escaleras y Kojiro y Kenshin entraron y se acomodaron en los sofás del salón, esperando a la señora.

Tras un breve y silencioso minuto, Kikuyo Kamiya apareció por las escaleras y se acomodó junto a ellos.

-¿Desean alguna bebida?- preguntó la anciana ama de llaves, que seguía igual de eficiente que 30 años atrás.

-Tráigame una cola, por favor- contestó Kojiro.

-Yo nada, gracias- respondió la señora Kamiya.

-¿Podría traerme un vaso corto con Whisky, por favor?- agregó Kenshin.

-Enseguida, señores.

-Kikuyo, éste es tu nuevo guardaespaldas y el de nuestra hija, Kenshin Himura- comenzó Kojiro, cuando Shura se retiró.

-Encantada- dijo Kikuyo.

-Igualmente- respondió el pelirrojo.

Desde que le dirigió la palabra por primera vez, Kikuyo había comenzado con un discreto examen visual del guardaespaldas. Al principio, sintió un ligero temor al notar la mirada fría y violácea y la cicatriz en el rostro del pelirrojo, pero se borró al escuchar la melodiosa y suave voz de su interlocutor, que escondía alguna pena, según le pareció observar. El pelo rojo y largo cogido en una coleta , tenía cierto aire afeminado, era verdad, pero igualmente tenía una expresión dura. El temor inicial se transformó en una sensación de seguridad al percatarse de que en la mirada de ese hombre se notaba vejez y cansancio espiritual. "Este servirá"pensó, mientras Shura servía las bebidas.

Pero Kenshin no se quedó atrás y también realizó un examen visual de la que sería una de sus protegidas. Era de una estatura media, poco más alta que él, unos labios realmente pequeños, cosa que extrañó a Himura, pues las ricachonas tendían a tener labios inflados y de silicona, por supuesto. Los ojos de ella captaron su atención pues eran completamente negros y prácticamente inexpresivos. El pelo, tan negro como sus ojos, lo llevaba corto, no le llegaba al cuello. El resto del cuerpo, estaba bien formado y se dio cuenta de a que se referían sus "compañeros".

-_Aijô, _¿Dónde está Kaoru?

-Arriba- contestó Kikuyo- estaba acabando con los ejercicios de matemáticas cuando bajé. Parecía muy feliz desde que le comentaste lo del guardaespaldas.

-¿No había tenido guardaespaldas antes?- preguntó Kenshin.

-No- respondió Kojiro- hasta ahora no lo habíamos visto necesario...

Kojiro se paró al ver a su hija bajando por las escaleras. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, dijo:

-Kaoru, te presento a Kenshin Himura, tu guardaespaldas. ¿Te importaría enseñarle la habitación en la que se quedará?

-Sígame- dijo la chica, instando al ex-mercenario a seguirla.

Le llevó al segundo piso y giró a la derecha, poco después, se paró frente a una puerta, la abrió y dijo:

-Aquí es.

Kenshin echó una mirada a la habitación, era habitable, estaba dotada de lo mínimo: un pequeño cuarto de baño occidental, un futón, un pequeño escritorio, una mesilla de noche y dos lámparas, una en la mesilla y la otra en el techo, además, tenía tres enchufes para conectar electrodomésticos. "Sobreviviré"- sentenció.

-_Arigatô gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono._

-_Oyasumi-nasai, Himura-san._

_-Oyasumi, Kaoru-dono._

La chica siguió su camino hasta su habitación, que era la siguiente habitación a la de Kenshin.

Una vez sólo, el pelirrojo deshizo su maleta rápidamente, puso la botella de Whisky escocés sobre la mesa y comenzó a limpiar su arma mientras pensaba en como orientar su trabajo, como iban a ser sus compañeros en la casa y en la niña a la que tendría que proteger.

**Notas del autor:**Muy buenaaas, ke tal?

Está bien, os lo he dejado un poco raro el final (al menos eso me an dixo algunos) pero a partir de ahora Kenshin tendrá que convivir con Okina, Shura, (la pirata del anime) Kojiro, Kikuyo y Kaoru... ya veremos como se lleva con cada uno de ellos.

Ahora a los reviews...

Lo primero, muchisimas gracias a todos, que no os podeis ni imaginar cuanto me gusta recibir reviews, jeje.

**luna, **tú tranquila, que no pienso desalentarme tan rapidamente (mi primer fic tardo 3 caps n consegir reviews y encima dspues se me borro...) y espero que te siga gustando. **arcasdrea**, espero que te siga intrigandoel fic y respecto a las armas... es queen el libro detallan algunas y como lo quería hacer lo más fielmente posible al estilo de Quinnel-sensei, pues me he informado un poquillo**. KaoruHimura IX**,este me ha salido un poco más largo, pero supongo que aún lo podía haber alargado un poco más, solo espero que te guste. Y si te ha gustado la parte del pasado de Ken y de Aoshi, prepárate, porque en este fic van a haber MUCHOS flashbacks de ese estilo. Ah, y tienes razon, el otro nick era un poquillo mas largo**... gabyhyatt**, no me extrañaría nada que te sonase, pues el libro fue best-seller en varios países y la peli arrasó, además, el papel que aquí hace Kaoru, en la peli lo hace la misma niña que salió en LA GUERRA DE LOS MUNDOS y Denzel Washington, hizo una increíble interpretación en el papel que ahora ocupa Kenshin**.Meg-ek**, si has leído también el libro, sabrás que al finalla niña muere y"Creasy" (Kenshin) no muere, sino que se va con la hermana de "Julia" (Misao), la mujer de "Guido"(Aoshi), pero en la peli, le matan y se salvan la madre (Kikuyo)yPinta (Kaoru). Así que no creo que pase ni uno ni otro, ya que hay una diferencia crucial de la que ya os percataréis (si no lo habéis hecho ya) y por la que pasarán cosas que en el libro y la peli eran completamente imposibles.

Y también pediros que me sigais dejando reviews y a los que no lo hacen, QUE SE ANIMEN.

Por último, informaros de que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones puede que sean semanales, quincenales, mensuales... no sé, es que el instituto empieza ya...

Pues hasta el próximo capítulo

se despide

michel 8 8 8


	4. Empezar de nuevo

_**Empezar de nuevo**_

El pelirrojo, en la semipenumbra de su habitación, se sirvió un _Whisky__ on the rocks_ y comenzó a desmontar y limpiar su arma de manera automática, mientras pensaba en su vida de ahora en adelante.

_Lo primero_: Su trabajo.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y su experiencia se limitaba a las típicas películas de Hollywood, pero que él consideraba simples y burdas "americanadas", así que lo miró desde una perspectiva militar. Tenía que evitar que dos objetivos bajo su protección cayeran en manos del enemigo sin importar los medios.

En el caso de la niña, resolvió que lo más sencillo sería preparar varias rutas alternativas tanto a la ida como a la vuelta, procurando pasar por el menor número posible de semáforos, para evitar emboscadas, en caso de que fueran profesionales y si no lo eran, lo más probable sería que les atacaran al azar, así que llevaría algo de munición y las catanas en el coche.

Y en el caso de Kikuyo Kamiya, lo más sencillo sería simplemente estar atento y evitar pasar mas de dos veces a la semana por un mismo local a menos que fuera necesario.

Por último, la seguridad en la casa. A primera vista, parecía un lugar seguro, pero en su estancia en el salón, se percató de varios puntos débiles de la residencia que intentaría arreglar con la ayuda de ese... ¿Okina se llamaba? Da igual, lo importante era evitar cualquier tipo de intromisión en la vivienda, así que también tendría alguna que otra sorpresilla para cualquier asaltante. Alguna Claymore en el jardín... dos o tres pares de "Miras digitales" en las cornisas... "No- se dijo a sí mismo- este no es el palacio del rey, con una o dos cámaras en los puntos muertos del sistema de seguridad bastará"

En segundo lugar: Los protegidos.

Con la señora Kamiya no tendría ningún tipo de problema, pues se veía a la legua que no era excesivamente parlanchina, pero su hija era harina de otro costal.

Kaoru Kamiya, era el vivo retrato de su madre, únicamente diferenciable de ella por los ojos completamente azules de la hija y por la coleta alta que adornaba la cabeza de la heredera de los Kamiya.

Los niños nunca se le habían dado bien. En otro tiempo, quizás, pero desde que empezó con sus trabajos para Katsura, todo cambió.

Su alma se encogía cada vez que los veía completamente raquíticos, con las barrigas abultadas o llenos de magulladuras, mientras que sus ricos dirigentes consumían en un día, lo que estos niños en meses... era inaceptable, así que Kenshin creó una barrera sentimental contra ellos, pues en un enfrentamiento, cualquier sentimiento, fuera de la batalla, diferenciaba la vida de la muerte y al ver a esos niños, sentía muchas cosas y siendo _Battousai_, no se podía permitir algo así.

Esa experiencia sería todo un reto para él, sería la primera vez que tendría contacto diario con un niño. Para él, lo más parecido a eso, fue el bautizo de Yahiko, hacía 4 años, en el que él fue el padrino y no pasó de sostener al bebé durante 5 minutos, en los que sintió muchas cosas que años atrás, habrían sido impensables. Así que ahora optaría por alejarse del entorno de la joven.

Pero era algo realmente complicado, quizás le dijeran loco o cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero mientras que le guiaba a su habitación, había sentido muchas cosas hacia la niña, y ninguna de ellas le agradaba, pues sabía a lo que se exponía.

Sólo dos personas habían conseguido entrar en su mundo, Aoshi y Hiko.

Se colocó la sobaquera y la chaqueta e intentó sacar rápidamente la Namby, pero tardaba 2 segundos en realizar la acción, así que repitió el proceso, pero sin la sobaquera, sacándola escondida en el cinturón "0´8 segundos. Más lento que en Israel, pero igualmente mucho más rápido que con la sobaquera. Será por el cañón..." Comprobó el estado de los 3 cartuchos que le había dado Kojiro y los llenó con 8 balas cada uno. Dejó la pistola bajo el futón, pero muy cerca, para que le fuera fácil sacarla en caso de ataque y apurando la última gota de la botella, se acostó.

Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro al recordar su infancia, no es que le agradara demasiado, pero había sido la época de su vida que más le había enseñado.

* * *

Kenshin había nacido en una familia de clase media-baja, comían y a veces se podían permitir algún caprichito, pero siendo su padre jardinero y su madre ama de casa, no podía esperar demasiado. Entonces, un día, estaba tan tranquilo en casa de unos amigos de sus padres, mientras que él jugaba en una habitación, con el regalo que su padre le hizo la semana pasada por su quinto cumpleaños, cuando de repente, entraron en la casa unos ladrones y dispararon a matar contra todos los habitantes de la casa, robaron lo que pudieron y se fueron. Kenshin se escondió asustado en la chimenea que había tras él y tras un buen rato, escuchó como la policía entraba en la casa, pero él estaba aterrado y siguió escondido, hasta que le encontraron, le sacaron y le llevaron a comisaría. Allí, un hombre alto, musculoso y con el pelo amarrado en una coleta, que se identificó como Seijuro Hiko, el jefe, le hizo preguntas sobre lo sucedido, pero lo hizo con mucho tacto, evitando que el niño quedara traumatizado y no sirviera para nada. 

Después de esto, Kenshin acabó en un orfanato, en el que pasó varios meses.

En él, Himura daba clases en una escuela militar, que se regía estrictamente por el código militar, sin inflexiones y con castigos físicos como carreras, flexiones y abdominales. Cuando Hiko fue a visitarle para pedirle su testimonio en el caso, e intentar identificar a los agresores. Cuando se percató de su penosoestado físico, lo sacó de allí.

Tras ello,lo llevó a su casa y le adoptó. La investigación resultó infructuosa y a pesar de que habían pasado seis meses, no se había encontrado a los culpables, pero eso ya no le importaba a Kenshin, pues había empezado a aprender kendo con Hiko, así que apartó la venganza, de momento y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu que Hiko le transmitió durante 11 intensos años, hasta que Ken, ya con 16 años, se convirtió en un auténtico maestro, llegando a crear técnicas propias. Pero Hiko, no se contentó sólo con eso, también le instruyó en el manejo de las armas de fuego, pues al ser el Superintendente de la policía en Kyoto, tenía todo un arsenal a su disposición. En resumen, a los 18 años, Kenshin era una auténtica máquina de matar. Con esa misma edad entró en el ejército, en el que ascendió rápidamente, dada su habilidad. Pero tras 2 años de servicio, dejó el ejército y se unió a Kogoro Katsura en su lucha clandestina contra el terrorismo, gracias a la cual, se vengó de los asesinos de su familia y conoció a Aoshi y a Misao.

* * *

Kenshin se tumbó, conectó su reproductor, puso el disco y se dispuso a dormir. 

_Algunos minutos antes_

_En otra habitación_

Kaoru Kamiya, salió de su cuarto de baño ya con su camisón de dormir puesto, se tumbó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en su guardaespaldas.

"Es un tipo realmente extraño, lo mire por donde lo mire. Físicamente, tiene aspecto de mariquita, pero tiene una especie de "no sé qué"... y esa cicatriz, que le hacen parecer... como dijo el otro día la de la tele... a, sí, un "macho ibérico". Además, con esos ojos violetas, con ese toque entre dorado y ámbar que se le marca... Bien, mañana me tendré que enterar de más cosas durante el trayecto al instituto"

Se dispuso a dormir, cuando, por su ventana, empezó a sonar una canción de rock, que a Kaoru le sonaba bastante, era _The__ reason, _del grupo _Hoobastank._ Esa canción le hacía pensar a Kaoru que su guardaespaldas había hecho cosas malas, pero había encontrado una razón para cambiar.

"Kaoru, ya tienes 17 años, tendrías que saber que mucha gente compra canciones sólo por el ritmo, no por las letras..." se reprendió a sí misma.

_A la mañana siguiente_

_En la cocina_

Kenshin se encontraba junto a una taza de café con un "chorreoncito" de vodka, y con un mapa de Tokio sobre la mesa.

-_Okina-san_ – le preguntó al anciano que se encontraba a su lado- ¿Cuál es el instituto al que asiste _Kaoru-dono_?

-Pues me parece que era al _Saint Paul's High School_¿No, Shura?

-_Hai_.- respondió ella.

-_Arigatô gozaimasu_.

Kenshin volvió a fijar su vista en el mapa, mientras daba sorbos al café. Sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a dibujar líneas sobre el mapa, que no eran otra cosa que las 15 rutas que había diseñado tanto para las idas como para las vueltas. Apuró lo que le quedaba de café y salió al jardín de la mansión, observando cada uno de los pros y los contras de las instalaciones, haciendo anotaciones en la contraportada de su mapa.

"A ver ésta valla... Hmmmm... 30cm... no es suficiente, habría que ponerla por lo menos en 2´00 m, para evitar cualquier tipo de escalada. Entonces haría falta alambre cruzado de 1cm x 180cm por si acaso falta y de largo unos... 500m, ya que hay abetos y pinos bajos, los usaremos para camuflarla. Ya me imagino al típico ladrón novato saltando contra la valla y llevándose una sorpresa de... ¿cuánto es lo máximo para las vallas electrificadas? No sé, de momento la dejaremos tal cual. Ahora las cámaras... hay 15 en todo el perímetro y tan sólo tienen un ángulo muerto, así que no hace falta que toque ahí. Entonces ya está, vamos a dentro, a hablar con _Kamiya-san"_

Entró en la cocina y se encontró a Kaoru, ya vestida con el uniforme, básicamente una falda gris y un polo blanco con el escudo de su instituto, una imagen de San Juan, bordado.

-Buenos días, _Kaoru-dono._

-Buenos días, _Himura-san_- le respondió ella.

-_Dozô, Kaoru-dono, _llámeme Kenshin.

-De acuerdo, Kenshin, pero tú tienes que llamarme Kaoru- "Bien- pensó ella- un paso más hacia mi objetivo"

Kenshin había salido en el mismo momento en el que acabó su frase y Kaoru se había dado cuenta de que había estado hablando con la vajilla de porcelana de su madre, que, dicho sea de paso, era de un maestro artesano de Sevilla, en España.

Himura entró en el despacho de la casa y se encontró a Kojiro, rodeado de papeles y metiendo algunas carpetas en su maletín, al parecer, dispuesto a irse ya.

-_Kamiya-san, _¿me podría indicar donde hay una ferretería aquí, en Tokio?

-Pues... ahora mismo no sabría decirle¿para qué la necesita?

-Para realizar ciertas remodelaciones en la seguridad de su residencia.

-Tranquilo, _Himura-san, _de eso se encargará Okina.

-_Iie, Kamiya-san, _me gustaría ser yo el que se encargue de ello.

-Está bien, cuando acompañe usted a mi mujer esta tarde, ella ya le indicará donde encontrar lo que necesita.

-_Domo arigatô._

Y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa, donde Kaoru le esperaba.

Ya fuera, observando la zona de los coches de los Kamiya, se dio cuenta de que solo habían todoterrenos, el Mercedes Clase S y el H2.

En ese instante, Kojiro entró en el garaje y le dijo a Kenshin:

-_Himura-san, _el coche que usted llevará es el Hummer 2. No se preocupe, está completamente blindado.

-De acuerdo.

Kenshin abrió la puerta del copiloto a Kaoru yél se acomodó en el asiento del conductor.

Sacó las llaves de la guantera y encendió el coche. Mientras esperaba a que la radio se pusiera a funcionar, colocó bajo el asiento un _wakizashi _que llevaba escondido y cuando la música comenzó a sonar arrancó y puso dirección al colegio, tras colocar la ruta en el GPS del automóvil.

Kaoru iba sentada al lado de Kenshin, en silencio, mientras tarareaba las canciones que sonaban en la radio. Kenshin no hablaba, iba concentrado completamente en la carretera. Kaoru pensaba que Kenshin se debía sentir un tanto extraño en el "mastodonte" que conducía, pero no era así, ya que Kenshin había viajado en varios Hummer 1, tanto en el ejército, como con Katsura, y lo había hecho de copiloto, de piloto, con la M14 en el techo, con la gatling atrás... Kenshin iba completamente concentrado en la carretera para evaluar todos los posibles lugares que pudieran ser foco de peligro en el trayecto.

Tras media hora de viaje, Kenshin aparcó en un pequeño parking que tenían para los padres, se bajó, ayudó a Kaoru a realizar la misma acción. (Hay que recordar que ambos son bajitos y un H2 no es un Mini Cooper, precisamente) Mientras Kaoru le guiaba hacia la parte interior del edificio, Kenshin evaluó mecánicamente las medidas de seguridad. Muros altos, un guardia en la entrada, ya mayor, pero aún así capaz de recordar los rostros de los estudiantes y sus acompañantes y una puerta de hierro de 20cm de grosor, prácticamente inexpugnable. "Razonablemente seguro", sentenció.

Ya dentro, Kaoru se encontró con una mujer de unos 60 años no muy alta, de ojos azules, pelo ya grisáceo y varias arrugas surcaban su rostro. En el momento en el que la vio, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó afectuosamente. Acto seguido, presentó a Kenshin.

-Ella es la Madre Sachiko, la directora. Él es Kenshin Himura, mi nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Se dice _Himura-san, _Kaoru.- le respondió, como si estuviera reprendiendo a una niña pequeña.

-No, Madre, él me ha dicho que le llame Kenshin.

Kenshin estrechó la mano que la señora le tendía y mientras Kaoru se despedía agitando el brazo y Kenshin movía ligeramente el brazo en señal de respuesta, pasaron al despacho de la directora.

El despacho era una simple habitación con una mesa de roble macizo, dos estanterías llenas de libros, una en cada lado de la habitación y miles de fotos colgadas en las paredes. Kenshin se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver como varios estudiantes, seguramente iniciaban la secundaria, charlaban y jugaban animadamente. Aquello era algo nuevo para él, ya que su escuela había estado marcada por la soledad, debido a su trauma infantil.

-¿Hace mucho que se dedica a esto, _Himura-san_?

-No, señora. He realizado labores similares pero nunca había sido guardaespaldas.

-Es terrible... que los padres tengan que contratar a gente para que vele por sus hijos... sinceramente, creo que su profesión no debería existir. Espero que no lo tome como algo personal...

-No, señora. Si quiere que le sea sincero, yo tampoco la apoyo, pues la existencia de ésta, revela la maldad de los hombres... tampoco debería existir el ejército, pero mientras los humanos sean humanos, me temo que seguirá siendo así. El mal reina en este mundo, Madre.

_-Himura-san, _La Biblia dice: "_No te dejes vencer por el mal..._

_-... antes procura vencer el mal con el bien"_ Romanos 12:21.- y ante la estupefacta expresión de la mujer, añadió- Lo sé, Madre, pero ése es un ideal utópico en el mundo en el que nos encontramos.

-Desgraciadamente, he de decir que tiene usted razón. Pero ¿cómo es que conoce usted la Biblia?

-Desde pequeño, mi padre (Obviamente, habla de Hiko)me educó profundamente en el Cristianismo, Madre.

-Si desde joven le educaron en la fe¿Por qué no lleva algún rosario o imagen?

-Verá, Madre, he tenido razones para alejarme de Dios.

La Madre Sachiko suspiró y añadió:

-_Dozô, Himura-san_, cuide de nuestra Kaoru, ella es muy importante en nuestra escuela.

La puerta se abrió y por ella, se asomó la cabeza de una joven, quizás profesora, que le pidió a la directora que saliera, que tenía una clase. Se despidió de Kenshin y éste se dirigió a la residencia Kamiya, donde recogió a Kikuyo. Lo primero que hicieron fue pasar por una ferretería, donde Kenshin compró lo que necesitaba y lo guardo en el amplio maletero del coche. Después la acompañó a un centro comercial, en el que, discretamente, compró algún que otro suministro con bastantes grados.

Tras unas agotadoras horas, llevó a Kikuyo a su residencia, donde él aprovechó para tomarse rápidamente un bocadillo y, con la ayuda de Okina, comenzó con la instalación de la nueva valla de seguridad. Tras dos horas de intenso trabajo, la dejaron lista y Kenshin se dirigió hacia el coche, para ir a recoger a Kaoru.

Cuando llegó, estacionó en el mismo lugar que en la mañana, salió del vehículo y esperó apoyado en el capó a ver a Kaoru.

Cinco minutos después, aparecía charlando tranquilamente con dos chicas de su misma edad, a las que, al parecer, tampoco les había afectado demasiado la vuelta al instituto.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de Kenshin, le presentó a sus amigas:

-Kenshin, éstas son Sayo Amakusa- dijo, señalando a una chica poco más alta que ella y de pelo castaño- y Tae y Misao Sekihara- añadió señalando a dos chicas, parecidas a Sayo, pero que tenían el pelo negro y los ojos verdes- chicas, éste es Kenshin Himura, mi guardaespaldas.

-Un placer, señoritas- dijo, aún muy serio.

-Igualmente- respondieron ellas, sonrojadas.

Cuando se fueron, murmurando cosas como "Que suerte tiene Kaoru" o " Ojalá mi padre me pusiera un guardaespaldas como él", Kaoru subió al coche con Kenshin y durante una parte del trayecto, fueron en silencio, pero cuando Kaoru notó que Kenshin se relajaba ligeramente al volante, habló:

-¿Te gustaba tu escuela, Kenshin?

-No.

-¿Pero no te gustaba nada de nada¿Ni un poquito?

-Nada, _Kaoru-dono._

Kenshin esperaba que las respuestas cortantes que le daba a la niña hicieran que el interés de ésta decayera, pero no lo hizo, sino que avivó su interés:

-¿Y porqué no te gustaba?

-En mi colegio no había una amable Madre Sachiko cuidando de nosotros y tampoco era una escuela como la tuya. "Era una escuela militar, bastante mal cuidada"

-Entonces... ¿no eras feliz?

-_Kaoru-dono, _la felicidad era sólo un estado de ánimo, nunca me preocupé por ello.

Eso hizo que Kaoru se sumiera en algunas reflexiones por algún tiempo, pero sólo unos cinco minutos, porque después, cuando pudo ver, reflejada en el retrovisor, la cicatriz de Kenshin, se inclinó ligeramente para tocarla:

-¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

Kenshin se apartó de forma brusca y dijo:

-¡No hagas eso mientras conduzco!

Paró el coche en la cuneta, alejado del tráfico y le dijo:

-Mire, _Kaoru-dono_, yo soy como soy, jamás me he llevado bien con los niños y no va a ser ésta la excepción¿de acuerdo?

-Pero yo no soy una niña... - contestó, indignada.

-Lo es y punto y si no le gusta, hable con su padre y que le busque otro guardaespaldas.

Kaoru se bajó del coche y se subió en el asiento trasero, ya allí, se abrochó el cinturón, se irguió en el asiento y dijo en tono neutro, pero no exento de un leve tono de reproche:

-Puede llevarme a mi casa, _Himura-san-_ recalando especialmente en el _san._

Kenshin siguió con su camino tranquilamente, pero sin poderlo evitar, lanzaba miradas hacia el espejo retrovisor a cada momento. Por una parte se sentía ligeramente bien, pues había conseguido marcar ligeramente el territorio a la joven Kamiya, pero por otra parte... se sentía mal por haberle gritado, aunque sentenció que era necesario. Aún así, quedaba una última sensación en su interior: lo que sintió cuando ella tocó su cicatriz. Fueron sólo dos segundos, de acuerdo, pero el olor tan característico de ella, tan cerca de él... su suave mano entrando en contacto con la áspera cicatriz. No puede volver a ocurrir, jamás.

Así llegó hasta la mansión de la joven, ella se bajó y Kenshin siguió su camino tan tranquilo, pasó varias horas en su habitación, releyendo grandes clásicos como _Go-rin-no-sho_, de Miyamoto Mushashi y _El arte de la guerra_, de Sun Tzu. Después bajó a cenar una sopa de miso, un pescado a la plancha y un poco de _shushi, _mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían Okina y Shura y realizando breves comentarios de no más de una frase, cuando le preguntaban su opinión. Felicitó a Shura por la comida, que estuvo realmente excelente y ella le respondió diciendo que había trabajado en un restaurante cuando era joven y que algún día le daría la dirección, cuando la necesitase.

Kenshin se fue a dormir y por el camino se cruzó con Kaoru, que le dirigió un seco y simple:

_-Oyasumi nasai._

Pero él no le dio importancia, se duchó, se bebió una pequeña botella de buen _sake _de _Hokkaido_ y se durmió pensando en que mañana sería otro día y escuchando un gran éxito del grupo _Foo__ Fighters, In your honor._

Mientras que en la habitación de enfrente, una joven lloraba en su cama hasta quedarse dormida, escuchando esa misma melodía y otra que le trajo muchos recuerdos, _Best__ of you._

**Notas del Autor:** Ya estoy aquí. Esta ha sido mi actualización más lenta, pero podría haber sido peor. Estas líneas las escribo tras ver la versión de 1987 del libro, y os digo que también está muy bien, tanto _Man on fire_, como _El fuego de la venganza_ sonmuy buenas.

Ahora agradecer a** KaoruHimura IX, gabyhyatt, Alexandra Shinomori, Meg-ek, Carla y silvi-chan**, esos reviews que me dejan y que me hacen tan feliz.

Respondiendo a vuestras dudas, Kaoru tiene 17 años y no sé si al final lo podré hacer KK, a los que han leído el libro, os digo que el final se asemejará bastante, en principio, pero no sé como acabará... y el libro, el título original es Man on fire y en España se tituló El protector, de AJ Quinnell.

Por último, iran apareciendo canciones a lo largo del fic que no son las originales del libro y seleccionadas por mí, si a los lectores les gusta el rock, las de este capítulo, os gustarán.

Pues hasta el próximo capítulo

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


	5. Un cambio drástico I

**Fe de erratas: **Muchas gracias a por señalarme un fallo que hubo enla primera versión del cap, en la que decía que The Police, con el grandísimo Sting ala cabeza, eran americano y, como bien dijo, son ingleses y, si quereis pruebas, no hay más queescuchar _Englishman in New York _Estaba pensando en mis cosas y se me fue la pelota. Lo siento por todo aquel que se haya asustado o haya tenido que ser ingresado en el hospital a causa de ello. Intentaré que no vuelvan a pasar cosas de esas.

* * *

_**Un cambio drástico**_ (Parte I)

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Kenshin se instalara en la Mansión Kamiya y, la verdad, le iba bastante bien. Todo en la mansión había vuelto a la normalidad.

Kikuyo y Kojiro viajaban continuamente por Europa y América parando apenas algunos días en Japón.

Kenshin había disminuido ligeramente sus dosis diarias de alcohol, aunque no las había erradicado. Generalmente, dejaba a Kaoru en el instituto, cogía provisiones para la noche y ayudaba a Okina con la casa, Aoshi, le dijo una vez, en broma, que era un complejo de culpa por haber pasado años y años destruyendo cosas. Recogía a Kaoru y veía la televisión.

Sobre Shura había descubierto algunas cosas. Una noche, tras la cena, le preguntó si era de Osaka, por las _Takoyaki_ que cocinó y ella le respondió que sí y que se había mudado a Nagano por temas económico/ laborales y que había trabajado de camarera en un restaurante pequeño y sencillo del centro y que algún día, si iba por allí, le haría una reserva.

Okina era el viejo más chismoso y verde de todo Nagano. Según pudo saber, se había criado en Kyoto, junto alpadre de Kojiro y al venir éstos a la gran ciudad, le pidieron a Okina que se fuera con ellos, aunque fuera como jardinero y éste aceptó, había sido prácticamente el niñero de Kaoru.

Y hablando de Kaoru...

Cuando sus padres se iban, ella comía en la cocina con ellos y generalmente se pasaba más de una hora hablando con Okina y Shura, ya que él se retiraba y se sentaba en el sofá a ver las noticias o leer el periódico. Se portaba de una manera respetuosa, aunque risueña con Okina y bromista con Shura. En los últimos días los temas de conversación habían girado entorno a un presunto pretendiente que Kaoru tenía en su clase, ella se sonrojaba y negaba, pero al parecer a los otros dos les gustaba picarla. Kenshin advirtió que se querían mucho y que estaban sumamente contentos de que Kaoru comiera con ellos.

La niña siempre iba en completo silencio en sus trayectos y daba la impresión de estar enfadada con el pelirrojo, pero todo era fingido.

Kaoru, al igual que su madre, era una actriz excelente. Desde pequeña, crecer sin hermanos y el estilo de vida de sus padres, la habían hecho bastante inteligente y madura, pero aún así, tendía a hacer amigos con facilidad, quizás incluso con demasiada facilidad. Por otra parte, al igual que todos los niños, tenía una naturaleza curiosa y amaba hacer descubrimientos y ahora mismo, lo que quería era saber más de Kenshin y nada se lo iba a impedir. Al contrario que otras muchachas de su edad, no se desalentaba con los fracasos, sino que se empeñaba con más fuerza en lo que quería. Retrocedió cuando Kenshin le gritó, pero ahora volvía a la carga con un nuevo plan, "Infalible", según ella.

No se equivocó al juzgar a Himura, un ataque frontal hacia él no serviría para nada. Necesitaba encontrar un hueco entre sus defensas para colarse y estaba segura de encontrarlo, pues nadie es indiferente a todo, así que comenzó manteniéndose alejada de él y esperando día a día de manera paciente, que el pelirrojo bajara la guardia.

En una de esas noches, mientras Kenshin leía el periódico, Kaoru fusilaba a preguntas a Okina y Shura.

La viva curiosidad de la chica, la llevaba a preguntar sobre cualquier tipo de noticia que leyera en los periódicos, viera en la televisión, o hubiera tenido que estudiar para historia.

Ninguno de ellos dos era excesivamente culto, ni había pasado de la educación Primaria, así que las respuestas de ambos eran muy limitadas. Kenshin solía oír esas conversaciones más bien por encima, pero aquella noche, la palabra "_Tenchu_" le hizo escuchar atentamente.

Kaoru había estado estudiando la Revolución Meiji para la asignatura de Historia y no entendía el porqué de aquella situación. Okina se encogió de hombros y refunfuñó algo acerca del oportunismo.

El tema suscitó el interés de Kenshin, que, por vez primera, intervino en la conversación. Los tres se quedaron escuchando atentamente mientras el guardaespaldas explicaba que aquella era otra época, y que en ella no existían los valores actuales, pero un grupo de personas se unió para erradicar la tiranía que en aquellos momentos sufría el país de parte de los Tokugawa.

Kenshin se encontró explicando a sus oyentes como Takayoshi Kido, conocido como Koin Kido y como Kogoro Katsura, que cambió su nombre por el de Matsusuke Niibori, cuando se enfrentó al Shogun, se convirtió en el representante del movimiento _Sonno joi_, en la provincia de Chosu y se alío con Toshimichi Okubo, homónimo de Katsura en Satsuma y con Saigo Takamori, para luchar contra el Shogun, para restaurar la gloria del emperador Meiji en el trono nipón.

La Restauración Meiji transcurrió entre 1866 y 1869, años durante los cuales se realizaron levantamientos populares contra el gobierno. En esta revolución, se debe destacar la _Guerra de Boshin_, que comenzó en la _batalla de Toba-Fushimi_. Durante aquellos 3 años, los _Ishin shishi_, o los Revolucionarios a favor de Meiji, y los soldados del _Bakufu_, partidarios del shogun Yoshinobu Tokugawa, se enfrentaron, en lo que fue denominado _Bakumatsu_.

_Tenchu_ era la palabra, "Justicia Divina", que los revolucionarios usaban para justificar la revolución, ellos sólo eran el brazo ejecutor de Dios.

Kaoru le preguntó sobre el resto de la historia y Kenshin continuó.

Lo que los revolucionarios perseguían, era la Restauración, o _Taisei Hokan_, del Emperador Mitsuhito en el trono, fue conseguida en el mes de Mayo de 1869, tras vencer a Toshizo Hijikata, Vice comandante del _Shinsengumi_.

En ese momento, Kaoru preguntó acerca de los Shinsengumi, Kenshin le respondió que el _Shinsengumi_, también conocido como _Mibu-ro_, o_ Lobos de Mibu_ era un grupo de expertos espadachines al servicio del Shogun, que actualmente representarían a los SWAT, la unidad especial de la policía. Su comandante, era Isami Kondo, discípulo del _Tennen Rishin Ryu_, los segundos al mando era Hijikata y Keisuke Yamanami y el jefe militar era Ito Kashitaro. Estaba repartido en 10 divisiones, cada una con un capitán.

La primera, estaba comandada por Soji Okita, un joven, pero gran guerrero, la segunda, estaba capitaneada por Shinpachi Nagakura y la tercera por Hajime Saito, más tarde conocido como Goro Fujita. El resto de capitanes eran por este orden: Chuji Matsubara, Kanryusai Takeda, Genzaburo Inoue, Sanjuro Tani, Heisuke Todo, Mikisaburo Suzuki y Sanosuke Harada.

La fama le llegó al _Shinsengumi_ tras el "_Asunto Ikeda-ya_", que significa "_Asunto de la posada Ikeda_", en 1864. Atacaron la posada por la noche, acabando con el plan de los revolucionarios de incendiar Kyoto. Gracias a ello, los 300 miembros del Shinsengumi consiguieron fama en la ciudad, pero también desprecio, dado que su táctica solía ser el combate de varios contra uno, que era considerado desleal, pero había que tener en cuenta que lo que a ellos les importaba era mantener al shogun, no importaban los medios.

Ahora, Kaoru volvió a la carga preguntando el porqué eligieron ese momento para atacar al Shogun.

Kenshin volvió a contestar rápidamente. La razón, dijo, era porque el comodoro Matthew Calbraith Perry, llegó al puerto de Uraga, el día 8 de Julio de 1853, a bordo de "enormes barcos negros" y solicitó formalmente a una comitiva de los Tokugawa, que abrieran su país al comercio internacional, no sólo con los holandeses. Al principio se negaron, pero tras la amenaza de Perry de usar la fuerza, aceptaron tratar la carta de presidente Millard Fillmore. El día 14 de Julio, Perry partió de nuevo hacia USA, prometiendo que volvería por una respuesta.

En Febrero de 1854, Perry soltó amarras en USA y partió de nuevo hacia Japón, donde firmó la Convención de Kanagawa el 31 de Marzo de 1854, en la errónea creencia de que el pacto había sido hecho con las autoridades imperiales.

De pronto Kenshin dejó de hablar, tomó su libro y partió hacia su habitación. Gruñó un "_Oyasumi nasai_" y se encerró en su habitación.

El plan de Kaoru comenzaba a dar resultados, ya hablaba más de 30 segundos seguidos, eso era todo un logro. Su plan era digno de un gran comandante guerrillero. En otra época, podría haber sido una excelente guerrera.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, la niña callaba y él conducía.

Una semana más tarde, Kenshin llamó a Sanosuke para que fueran, con Megumi, a comer al restaurante que Shura le había dicho. Para Megumi fue un alivio separarse del terremoto que eran sus gemelos por una noche y relajarse con una buena cena. Había tenido suerte de que una compañera del hospital se ofreciera a hacerle el favor.

Shura fue bastante modesta, cuando dijo que sólo había sido camarera en un pequeño restaurante. Pues el restaurante en cuestión era igual de grande que la posada y el restaurante de _Aoiya_ juntos y según les dijo el dueño, Shura también había sido cocinera y era muy estimada entre ellos. Se notó, porque el dueño les atendió en persona y les dio una buena mesa.

Al parecer, los Kamiya iban allí a menudo y cuando el dueño se vio obligado a hacer un recorte de personal, ellos contrataron a Shura. La comida era ligeramente cara, pero ellos no tenían aprietos económicos, así que se permitieron algún que otro caprichito.

Para empezar, se pidieron un poco de _shushi_, después, se pidieron _Teriyaki, Udon, _(por recomendación de Shura)y también _Okonomiyaki._

Mientras que, esa noche, Kenshin y Sanosuke tan sólo bebían agua, Megumi estaba acabando MUY deprisa con la bodega del restaurante. Todos estaban contentos, pues era una de las pocas noches libres de Kenshin y, además, la felicidad que irradiaba Megumi era contagiosa.

Durante la cena, Sanosuke se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el estado anímico de su amigo, a decir verdad de sus pocos amigos, que era muy diferente al que Aoshi le describió la semana anterior. No es que mostrara todos sus dientes en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ni tampoco que contara chistes sin parar, sin embargo sonreía con más facilidad e incluso respondía a las bromas de Megumi con comentarios ligeramente ácidos, algo que él no acostumbraba a hacer. Megumi quería saberlo absolutamente todo sobre Kikuyo Kamiya, ya que tenía una gran reputación como dueña de su casa y mujer viajera, se decía que no existía lugar famoso o monumento en el que no se hubiera hecho una foto, incluso se rumoreaba, que en un viaje de negocios que hicieron a España, obligó a su marido a cambiar la ruta de vuelta para hacerse una foto con el cartel que señalaba la entrada a un pueblo llamado Lepe en la provincia de Huelva, así que le preguntó a Kenshin sobre eso. El pelirrojo sonrió y le dijo que no lo sabía, pues a él no le gustaban los cotilleos y que no había preguntado sobre ello, pero comentó que habiendo visto como se organizaba la vida de los Kamiya, no le diría que era imposible.

Megumi le preguntó si eran verdad las habladurías sobre que era una mujer de increíble belleza, pues tanto en las tiendas de Shibuya, como en el Hospital General de Shinjuku Norte, donde ella trabajaba, se hablaba constantemente de aquella mujer y Kenshin le respondió que sí, que era verdaderamente hermosa y aún más, teniendo en cuenta que no había recibido ningún tipo de tratamiento estético. Sanosuke le aseguró que así era, pues siendo el jefe de Cirugía de uno de los hospitales más grandes de Tokio, pues lo sabía todo, Megumi añadió:

-Estos cirujanos son muy peligrosos, a la mínima operación que te hagas, ya lo saben todos los cirujanos del país y parte del extranjero, son más chismosos que una reunión de amas de casa, incluso "algunos" se llegan a poner a ver los cotilleos con sus mujeres para decirles exactamente todas las operaciones que se ha hecho cada invitada.

Kenshin sonrió al imaginarse a Sanosuke, con Megumi, viendo los programas del corazón y diciendo todo tipo de tonterías médicas, mientras Megumi, con una vena en la cabeza, le pide que se calle de una vez, que no se entera de con quién se ha liado no sé quién.

-Ejem...- interrumpió Sano- dime, Ken¿te gusta Kamiya Kikuyo?

-Pues me gusta igual que él buen vino y la buena comida- respondió.

-¿Y la niña¿Es como su madre?

Kenshin cerró los ojos y reflexionó, sus interlocutores se percataron de que era una pregunta que despertaba su interés. Finalmente, contestó que la hija, en cuanto a belleza física, era igual que su madre, incluso pudiera ser que el aire jovial y alegre de la joven, la hiciera más bella aún.

En ese momento, se encontró pensando en Kaoru. Desde el día en que le había explicado, por encima, la Revolución de Meiji, ella le había hecho una o dos preguntas más para ampliar sus conocimientos. Precisamente, aquella mañana, había escuchado una noticia en la radio que captó el interés de la joven, la noticia decía algo así: "_Hoy, se cumple un mes, de que el Primer Ministro, Junichiro Koizumi, ganara las elecciones anticipadas y consiguiera el respaldo de los ciudadanos para llevar a cabo su reforma del sistema de Correos..._" y ella le preguntó que porqué tuvo que realizar esas elecciones anticipadas, ya que a ella no le gustaba demasiado la política, a lo que Kenshin respondió, que el Primer Ministro se vio obligado a realizar las elecciones anticipadas, porque el Senado nipón, rechazó su propuesta de reforma postal.

Kaoru siguió preguntando e hizo que Kenshin ampliara y simplificara la respuesta que le dio anteriormente. Cuando llegó al instituto, Kenshin se encontraba hablando acerca del Partido Liberal Demócrata y sus bases.

Tras acabar con sus pensamientos, le dijo a Sano, que el carácter de la niña era extremadamente curioso y muy extravertida.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron a pasear por las calles de Nagano, con Megumi colgada de los brazos de los dos hombres. Cuando Kenshin se despidió, Megumi le obligó a prometer que cuando tuviera otra noche libre, les llamaría y volverían a quedar para cenar.

-Se le ve muy diferente, sí.- decía Sanosuke por el móvil- parece mucho más tranquilo, incluso llegó a hacer bromas subiditas de tono...

-Jeje, y cuando estuvo aquí no pasó de lo de Purple Rain...

-Sí, hermano, esa casa le está cambiando, aunque él no se de cuenta, me parece que está volviéndose más "humano".

Aoshi estaba muy sorprendido, pues no pensaba que en un mes consiguiera hacer a cambiar al gruñón de Kenshin por aquel compañero que fue en su día.

-Y ¿Qué tal le va con la niña?

-Según él, es una niña curiosa, extravertida e hiperactiva. Dijo que le hacía preguntas que serían más para un licenciado en historia que para una niña de su edad. Supongo que la tolera, de no ser así, ya habría renunciado o habría hecho que le despidiesen.

-Me pregunto como es que tolera a una niña que le atosiga a preguntas, sabiendo lo reservado que es...

Aoshi agradeció la llamada de su hermano y también lo que había estado haciendo por Kenshin. Sanosuke le respondió que no se preocupara que para él era un placer. Sanosuke quería mucho a su hermano mayor y lo idolatraba, al igual que a Kenshin, a pesar de que Sano sólo era tres años más joven que ellos. Haría cualquier cosa por los dos.

Aoshi colgó profundamente intrigado, Kenshin haciendo bromas y tranquilo junto a una niña hiperactiva y curiosa que no paraba de hacerle preguntas... era contradictorio, pero claro, a él y a Misao les pasó lo mismo... un pensamiento se formó en su mente, por una parte lo consideraba imposible, a Kenshin nunca le afectarían emocionalmente esas cosas, sin embargo... ya le pasó a él y podría volver a pasar. "Ya veremos como avanza esto", se dijo a sí mismo.

_Al día siguiente_

Kaoru conocía algo del pasado de Kenshin, pero ella quería saberlo todo, quería saber porqué se hizo guardaespaldas, porqué esa cicatriz en la mejilla... y la clave era hacerlo poco a poco.

Esa mañana había visto en las noticias que el ejército japonés estaba realizando prácticas de prevención antiterrorista junto a los SWAT, los GEO y los Navy Seals, así que preguntó a Kenshin sobre el tema, quien le respondió que esos grupos eran los principales exponentes de la acción militar antiterrorista y como Japón quería estar en la vanguardia, había solicitado una petición para realizar prácticas conjuntas. Entonces, ella intervino:

-Tú estuviste en el ejército¿verdad?

Él respondió con una mirada seria y añadió:

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Oí como _Oka-san _se lo contaba a una amiga que vino a visitarnos la semana pasada, _Sumigata-san._

-_Hai_, así es, estuve dos años en el ejército de Su Majestad el Emperador.

-¿Sí¿Qué rango llegaste a tener?- preguntó, como si aún fuera una niña a la que le contaban sus primeros cuentos de terror.

-Llegué a ser Coronel del ejército de tierra.

-¿Había muchos soldados en tu batallón?

-Unos 40000 soldados estuvieron a mis órdenes, _Kaoru-dono._

-Vaya... igual que James Blunt...

-_Kaoru-dono, _él fue capitán durante la guerra de Kosovo, no es lo mismo tener a 40000 soldados bajo tu supervisión en una base militar, que tener a 20000 en plena guerra.

Kenshin volvió a callar y volvió a subir en su habitación enfurruñado. No sabía lo que le pasaba con esa chica, era algo extraño... con ella hablaba sin parar y no sentía el típico juicio que solía recibir por su condición de asesino, cierto era que ella lo ignoraba, pero aún así le resultaba agradable mantener una conversación con esa chica.

¿Cómo podía ser? No lo sabía. Aquello no le pasaba desde que lo dejó... todo por ella... No podía ser, _Kaoru-dono _era sólo una niña, así que no podría ser lo mismo que con ella, pero si podría ser lo mismo que con Aoshi... Kenshin tenía que evitar por todos los medios que ella se acercara a él, pues podría influir en su trabajo. Había que eliminar por completo cualquier tipo de relación con la niña.

Kenshin puso un disco de losBRITÁNICOS _The Police_, en el que cantaban su mayor éxito, _Every breath you take, _mientras pensaba "Por mucho que me las dé de duro, sigo siendo un sentimental"

**Notas del autor: **Bien, ya os traigo aquí un nuevo capítulo. Este también es un capítulo sin mucha lucha, pero aún así se empieza a entrever cierta relación entre dos personas en el futuro... ya veréis.

Todo el discurso que suelta Kenshin es real y verídico. Quizás os suene del manga, pero aquí he añadido algunos datos de "cosecha propia". Os habréis dado cuenta de que en este fic cabría la posibilidad de que algunos nombres se repitieran, como es el caso de Katsura, pero eso ya lo explicaré más adelante.

En el fic he introducido una pista que os dirá en que año y mes exactamente se desarrolla este fic, así que, si alguien lo sabe, que me lo diga en un review, por favor, para que otros lectores lo sepan también.

Y lo que os decía en el capítulo tres de una gran diferencia, es que tanto en el libro como en la peli, el personaje de la niña tiene 11 y 9 años respectivamente, pero aquí tiene ya 17 y una chica de 17 y una de 11 no reaccionan igual y menos con la personalidad de Kaoru.

Y si hay por ahí algún incondicional del AxM o del SxM, que no se preocupe, que ya apareceran más cosas acerca de ellos.

Ahora pasamos a los reviews:

Primero agradecer a **gabyhyatt,** que siempre esté ahí para dejar review, también a **KaoruHimura IX **que siga este fic desde el primer cap. Jeje, puede que el retarto de Kenshin me haya salido como un tío que depende exclusivamente del alcohol, pero me gustaría aclarar de que no es así y que lo hace únicamente para intentar borrar los malos recuerdos de tantos años de batallas y sangre, aunque eso ya lo veré más adelante. Y tranquila, que no habrá muertes dramáticas ni confesiones de amor en charcos de sangre, en principio acabrá bien, pero yo quería decir que no acabaran sin un rasguño y volviendo a casa tan tranquilo como en muchas películas de Hollywood, esta historia intenta ser lo más real posible, por eso todas las armas que se mencionan son reales al igual que los coches y la mayoría de las ciudades, claro que salta a la vista que ni Aoiya está donde lo he colocado, ni ese restaurante de Shura existe. En cuanto a los hospitales... he tenido que cambiar nombres por cuestiones de copyright, pero tanto Shinjuku, como Basrah y todas las localizaciones son reales y por último, **skaevan**, muchísimas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado.

Ahora, he de daros una noticia. Ayer, día 20 de Septiembre de 2005, falleció, a los 96 años,el célebre "caza-nazis" de origen austríaco, Simon Wiesenthal. Este superviviente de 12 campos de concentración, llevó ante la justicia a más de 1100 criminales de guerra nazis, incluyéndose entre ellos a Adolf Eichmann, ex-jefe de la SS y principal artífice de la conocida "Solución Final", o lo que es lo mismo, la deportación de millones de judíos a campos de exterminio. Wiesenthal le descubrió y puso sobre su pista al Mossad, quienes en 1954 lo capturaron en Buenos Aires y le llevaron a Israel. Fue sentenciado a la horca 7 años después. Unicamente el "Doctor Muerte", también conocido como, "El ángel de la Muerte", cuyo nombre real era Joseph Mengele forma parte de su lista de (relativos) fracasos.Si hubiera que elegir de entre los nazis, al top 3 de los más indeseables, él y Hitler mantendrían una feroz lucha por el primer puesto. Sin embargo, Wiesenthal no debe sentir que fracasó, ya que Mengele murió ahogado en unas playas de Brasil. En mi modesta opinión, tuvo suerte, pues os aseguro que no le haría ninguna ilusión padecer una sola de las miles de maldadesque realizó en Auswichtz. La labor de Wiesenthal acabó en 1989, ya que, si quedara algún criminal libre, éste sería demaiado viejo para ser juzgado. Desde aquí, me gustaría pediros que no olvideis a la gente como él, que defendió la verdad durante toda su vida y le dio igual tener problemas con la justicia de su país, luchó por la verdad, y eso es lo que importa. Ojala siga habiendo gente como él.

Por último, he adelantado algunos caps. ya que no estoy muy liado en el instituto, pero como el fin de semana que viene tengo que ir a un campeonato y me temo que el siguiente y el otro seguramente tambien... no se cuando podre subir caps nuevos.

Marbella, 21/09/2005

Con esto, se despide hasta el proximo capitulo

michel 8 8 8


	6. Un cambio drástico II

**_Un cambio drástico _**(Parte II)

Kenshin estaba convencido de que cualquier tipo de relación con la niña sería perjudicial para su trabajo, mientras que Kaoru pensaba que le era necesario para seguir feliz, así que había muy pocas posibilidades de que ambos acabaran por sellar una amistad, pero el destino nos hace algunas jugarretas de vez en cuando.

Una tarde, Kojiro y Kikuyo estaban de viaje por Italia, Okina entró en la casa y le dijo a Kaoru que un pajarito había anidado en la _sakura_ del jardín trasero y ella rápidamente se encaminó hacia el árbol. Cuando estuvo allí, pudo ver el nido del ave y se escuchaban algunos "Pío, pío", así que subió para ver a las crías del ave, pero cuando sólo le quedaban dos ramas para llegar, la que aguantaba su peso se rompió y ella cayó hacia el suelo, torciéndose la muñeca izquierda y gritando de dolor. Kenshin estaba acabando con el periódico cuando oyó el grito de Kaoru.

La chica yacía de espaldas, apretándose fuertemente la muñeca y las costillas. Okina, a su lado, estaba completamente pálido y congelado en el tiempo. Si Kenshin le hubiera dado un toquecito en la frente, seguro que habría caído hacia atrás como una roca, pero dedujo que la herida de Kaoru sería más preocupante. Palpó la muñeca, comenzaba a tornarse roja y morada, pero aún así no sería más que una simple torcedura. Después puso la mano en las costillas de la chica y a pesar de la reticencia de ella, le levantó la camisa para ver mejor la marca. No, no había ninguna fractura seria, pero aún así había un pequeño hematoma, Kenshin prefirió asegurarse y apretó ligeramente la zona del moratón.

-¿Duele?

-No mucho, ya se está pasando.

La chica estaba realizando un esfuerzo titánico por no llorar.

-No creo que sea más que una torcedura.

Ella asintió.

En ese momento entró Shura, sin aliento y completamente pálida, al ver a Okina aún congelado, se aterrorizó más, pero Kenshin se acercó y la tranquilizó. Le dijo que seguramente no sería nada, pero que igualmente la iba a llevar a una doctora amiga suya para que se asegurara. Alzó a la chica con una mano bajo las rodillas y otra en la espalda y, con delicadeza, la llevó hasta el Hummer, la tumbó en el asiento trasero y se volvió hacia Okina. Se acercó al jardinero, que estaba empezando a coger algo de color y le pidió que tranquilizase a Shura.

Okina y Shura estaban realmente impresionadas por la actuación de Kenshin, pero había sido rápida debido a la práctica, pues en el campo de batalla había tenido que cargar a compañeros desangrándose a sus espaldas y había tenido que realizar torniquetes a extremidades en cualquier estado, sí, también en casos en los que apenas había extremidad. La clave de que todo saliera bien era no perder la calma.

Kenshin se acercó al hospital de Megumi y le pidió que le hiciera una pequeña radiografía y su diagnóstico coincidió con el de Kenshin, simple torcedura. Le puso una escayola en la muñeca y le dio unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor.

De vuelta en la casa, Kenshin informó a Okina y Shura sobre el estado de Kaoru y les pidió que la ayudaran a acostarse, pues podría tener problemas para manejarse a una mano. Telefoneó a Kojiro a su hotel en la ciudad de Florencia y le puso al corriente de la situación. También le dijo, por cambiar un poco de tema, que prefirió llamar él, pues si hubiera llamado Shura, ellos ya estarían aquí inspeccionando todas las UVI de Nagano. La llevaría al colegio al día siguiente y todo volvería a la normalidad. Kojiro le agradeció la llamada y colgó.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru para ver como se encontraba. La niña estaba sentada contra el respaldo de la cama, y con la sábana tapándole las piernas. Se sentó junto a ella, en un lado de la cama y le dijo:

-¿Estás mejor?

Ella respondió con un ligero gesto de asentimiento.

Se hizo un largo silencio entre ambos. De repente, Kenshin se levantó y dijo:

-Las pastillas son somníferos, te ayudaran a dormir. Si te despiertas con dolores, puedes tomar dos más- ya en la puerta añadió- Y hablé por teléfono con tu _otô-san_, te manda besos y abrazos de su parte y tu _oka-san._

-_Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin._

-_Oyasumi, Kaoru-dono._

Kenshin partió y Kaoru se quedó sola en su habitación, pensando. Ya no le molestaba que empleara con ella ese honorífico, que hacía ya bastantes años que había desaparecido del japonés popular, sino que se había hecho a la idea. Pero se había dado cuenta de que la mirada que le dirigió cuando se despidieron no era tan dura como antes... quizá ella tuviese razón y Kenshin tenía su corazoncito, muy oculto, pero lo tenía, al fin y al cabo.

_A la mañana siguiente_

Kaoru bajó las escaleras como siempre y tuvo que ser ayudada por Shura para servirse su desayuno. Lo comió con normalidad y salió fuera, donde Kenshin la esperaba subido en el coche. Bajó del automóvil y le abrió la puerta trasera a Kaoru, pero esta negó y le dijo que preferiría sentarse delante, que se sentiría más cómoda, así que Kenshin cerró la puerta y le abrió la del copiloto, ella entró ayudada por el pelirrojo y éste cerró la puerta y se acomodó en el puesto del piloto. Introdujo el número 1-12 en el GPS y cuando éste emitió un pitido, Kenshin arrancó.

Cuando pararon en un semáforo, Kenshin dijo:

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, esos somníferos me hicieron dormir de un tirón toda la noche, _arigatô gozaimasu, _Kenshin.

-De nada.

-Oye, Kenshin¿tardará mucho en curarse?

-Pues... depende, en principio debe estar en perfecto estado para dentro de 2 semanas.

-Uf, menos mal, es que dentro de seis semanas empieza el campeonato entre escuelas municipales y yo soy la capitana del club de Kendo de mi Instituto...

Cuando Kenshin se incorporó al tráfico, añadió:

-¿Eres buena?

-Sí. Kenshin, soy la capitana, que esperabas... tan sólo me falta un poco de velocidad al iniciar el asalto.

-Resumiendo, que tu rival entra en tu _ma-ai_ antes que tú en el suyo y te ves obligada a usar la parada-respuesta¿no?

-_Hai..._¿Sabes de _kenjutsu?_

-Lo único que necesitas es sentir el _hajime_ del árbitro, nada más. Con un poco de práctica, estará arreglado. ¿Desde cuando entrenas?

-Desde que tenía cuatro años. Mi padre me enseñó muy bien.

-¿Tu padre es kendoka?

-Sí, es el único maestro que queda del _Kamiya Kasshin Ryu._

-Vaya, he oído hablar de esa técnica, pero es de _iai-do_¿te sirve en el kendo?

-_Hai._

Así llegaron al colegio, donde las amigas de Kaoru ayudaron a ésta a llegar a su clase, después de "concederle el honor de estampar sus autógrafos, tan codiciados, en aquella escayola".

La actitud, tanto de Kenshin como de Kaoru, había cambiado. La amistad de Kenshin no era un capricho, era una necesidad y el mayor sueño de Kaoru era ver a aquel hombre sonreír de verdad pues, a su juicio, significaría que la barrera se habría roto.

Kenshin, de manera inconsciente, no se había cerrado ante Kaoru. Sentía que entre ambos se había creado un vínculo desconcertante, ya que no llegaba a entenderlo. No se podía hacer a la idea de tener como amiga a una niña, pues así era como él decía verla, ya que le hacía sentir como el lobo jugando con la liebre. Para él era inaceptable, trató de quitarse a la niña de su cabeza, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que eso leera imposible.

-No lo creo Kaoru, hay quien dice que fueron los egipcios, hay creencias de que fueron romanos que se perdieron, vikingos, griegos locos en la búsqueda del averno para rescatar a sus seres queridos... hay miles de teorías, incluso hay gente que sostiene que fue un monje irlandés... me podría pasar días y días leyendo sobre teorías diferentes.

Kaoru estaba junto a él en el coche, en el viaje de vuelta a la Mansión Kamiya, platicando acerca del descubrimiento de América, pues el profesor de historia, lo había estado tratando en clase.

Así, la conversación derivó en un intercambio de hipótesis acerca de la primera aparición occidental en el Japón. Mientras que Kaoru defendía que el primero fue un monje portugués, Kenshin sugería la posibilidad de que quizás fuera holandés, dado el trato preferente que éstos recibieron de los Tokugawa en temas comerciales. Ella estaba muy interesada en aprender, pues consideraba a su guardaespaldas más culto que todos los libros de historia del mundo y el correspondiente aluvión de preguntas, llevó a Kenshin a realizar algo muy extraño en él.

Un par de días después, Kenshin bajó a cenar con una bolsa de plástico blanca en la mano. Se sentó y sacó de ella un paquete, que le entregó a Kaoru, quien rápidamente y con una inmensa alegría, lo abrió. Era un libro acerca de la Revolución y la Restauración de Meiji.

-Lo vi de casualidad en una librería del centro- dijo.

Siendo sinceros, vio de casualidad ese libro, pues había estado una hora y media buscando un libro similar y ése se encontraba en el mismo estante.

-¿Es para mí¿De verdad?- sus ojos brillaban como nunca, irradiando felicidad.

-Sí, es para ti- Kenshin se sentía muy incómodo y se notaba- Me dio la impresión de que te interesaba el tema y es algo extraño en jóvenes de tu edad. El _Taisei Hokan _de los _Ishin Shishi _es un hecho fundamental para nuestra época, está bien que sepas más sobre ello. Además, éste autor es, aquí en Japón, igual que César Vidal en España, uno de los mejores historiadores.

_- Arigatô gozaimasu, _Kenshin- dijo, mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un fuerte abrazo, acto que dejó muy parado a Kenshin, pero que tras varios segundos congelado, respondió al gesto de la chica devolviéndole el abrazo, pero con menos efusividad y fuerza que ella. Kaoru sentía que el hielo se había roto completamente.

Pero fue al domingo siguiente cuando estuvo completamente segura de ello.

-La ha traído a almorzar con nosotros.

-¿_Nanî_?

-Te digo que ha venido a comer con nosotros con ella, hoy. Salieron hace cinco minutos.

Aoshi, se retiró ligeramente el auricular del oído, intentando asegurarse de que no había malinterpretado lo que Sanosuke acababa de decirle, miró a Soujiro y movió levemente la cabeza, con gesto incrédulo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico, ampliando aún más su característica sonrisa ante la expresión de sorpresa de su jefe.

Aoshi lo ignoró y continuó con la conversación telefónica.

-¿Así, de buenas a primeras se presentó en vuestra casa, con la niña?

Sano rió.

-No, él nos prometió que cuando tuviera un hueco libre vendría a vernos a Tokio, pero esta mañana, me ha llamado diciendo que no podría venir, porque los padres de la chica han tenido que alargar su estancia en Florencia y que no podría venir. Megumi le sugirió que trajera a la niña y Kenshin aceptó. Megumi casi se cae cuando oyó eso.

-¿Cómo es... Kaoru?- preguntó Aoshi.

-¿_Jou-chan_?- Aoshi sonrió ente el calificativo que le había otorgado a la niña- Pues se podría decir que ligeramente hiperactiva, aunque no tanto como Misao, claro. Es bastante inteligente, muy educada y bastante hermosa, como dijo Kenshin. Además, se ve a la legua que adora a nuestro pelirrojo.

-¿Y cómo reacciona Ken?

-Pues casi como siempre: gruñón y áspero, pero no la mira como a las demás personas que yo sé que conoce, pues en ningún momento, en todo el almuerzo, le ha visto sacar al _Battousai _que lleva dentro. Me da la impresión de que no es simple tolerancia lo que siente por la chica. Claro que, Megumi, como mujer, cree que Kenshin ve en Kaoru el hijo que nunca tuvo, pero yo, como hombre y amigo suyo... me da la impresión de que ahora mismo no es así como ve a la niña, no niego que quizás en el pasado la viera como a una hija, pero ahora mismo la ve con otros ojos, aunque no lo demuestre.

-¿Le dirige frases a la chica?- Aoshi pensó que ese ya sería un récord para Ken, nadie fuera de su círculo, y quizá la cajera del súper o algo así, había recibido de él más que monosílabos.

Ahora la risa de Sanosuke llegaba hasta prácticamente la terraza del _Aoiya_.

-Desde luego, a pesar de ser ligeramente gruñón con ella, no puede evitar sacar media sonrisa cuando habla con o de ella. Él se ha pasado, prácticamente, todo el almuerzo explicándole cosas. Ya te he dicho que la niña es muy curiosa y ve en Kenshin a su oráculo de Delfos particular. Un segundo, te paso a Megumi, que ha ido a recoger a los niños.

Durante media hora, Megumi y Aoshi mantuvieron una charla telefónica.

Megumi le dijo que Kenshin había cambiado. Se había encariñado con la chica, Aoshi no se equivocó.

Quizás él no se había dado cuenta, pero era verdad que estaba contento, verdaderamente contento. Porque para que Kenshin dijera algo más que "Hola, Adiós" en casi cualquier lugar, tenía que estar realmente contento, algo que no pasaba desde hacía meses.

Por otra parte, según Sanosuke, la niña era encantadora, así que no sería extraño que cualquier persona le cogiera cariño, sin embargo, lo que a todos ellos les llamaba la atención, era que esa persona fuera Kenshin, dado su rechazo emocional a las relaciones sentimentales, debido a los dos traumas que ha tenido que soportar a lo largo de su vida. Decididamente, tenía que ser una chica "muy encantadora".

-Kenshin¿qué es un _hitokiri_?

Kenshin apartó la vista de la carretera y la miraba sorprendido.

-¿_Oro_?

-Un _hitokiri_¿qué es eso?.

-Pues... una especie de asesino.

-Vaya... y si la revolución fue tan sangrienta¿por qué sólo hubo cuatro _hitokiris?_

-No creo que sea adecuado que le hable de ello, _Kaoru-dono._

-Kenshin, ya no soy una niña, _dozô,_ sé sincero conmigo.

-Está bien, _Kaoru-dono_.

Kenshin solía contestar con absoluta franqueza a las preguntas de Kaoru, pero no creía que ese fuera un tema para tratar con ella, aunque al final, cedió.

-_Hitokiri, _es una especie de título que se le entregó a cuatro partidarios del Emperador, viene a ser algo así como "Asesino-carnicero". A esos cuatro se les conocía con el nombre de "Los cuatro carniceros". Eran considerados imbatibles, en especial Gensai Kawakami, cuyo nombre real era Genjiro Komori. A pesar de que éste tenía un aspecto ligeramente afeminado, era increíblemente fuerte, frío y calculador, enterraba su espada en sus rivales con una precisión que la gente consideraba "Divina". Utilizaba la técnica _Furanui, _de la escuela de _Shiranui-ryu_ que él mismo creó. Seguramente fuera una fusión de la técnica que usaba cada uno de sus dos maestros, Muhe Todoroki y Teizo Miyabe. Kawakami se hizo famoso por acabar con la vida de Sakuma Syouzan. Los otros dos _hitokiris _importantes, fueron Shimbe Tanaka e Izo Okada. El otro era Henjiro Nakamura, que cambió su nombre por el de Toshiaki Kirino. Henjiro murió, junto a Takamori Saigo, abatido por el ejército del emperador. Seguramente te sonará esa parte, pues inspiró la película _El último Samurái, _de Tom Cruise.

-Vaya, así que eran hechos históricos...

-Kaoru¿no me digas que no lo sabías...? Es historia básica.

-¿Y qué quieres? Yo soy más bien de ciencias.

Kenshin había sufrido un drástico cambio, eso Kaoru lo sabía. La barrera de hielo que Kenshin había creado, se comenzó a desintegrar poco a poco, hasta que la semana pasada se rompió completamente, el día en que fueron a comer con Sanosuke y Megumi.

La invitación de Kenshin a comer con él y algunos amigos implicaba que había sido aceptada en el mundo de su guardaespaldas y que le había abierto una puerta hacia su vida, puerta que Kaoru franqueó agradecidamente.

Kaoru estaba increíblemente feliz, pero decidió actuar cautelosamente, respondiendo de una manera discreta a las preguntas que el matrimonio le hacía y cada vez que tenía que responder, miraba hacia Kenshin, pero éste se mostraba muy despreocupado, no como un padre que lleva a sus hijos a comer con unos amigos y teme que se vayan de la lengua, sino como un amigo que lleva a otro amigo a comer con otros amigos. Así que, poco a poco, Kaoru comenzó a coger confianza, ayudó a Megumi con la comida (aunque de manera amable, ésta le pidió que le dejara a ella, cuando Kaoru estuvo a punto de incendiar la cocina con el Wok) y les hizo bromas tanto al "Tori-atama" como a la "Kitsune", mientras que ellos dos se divertían picando a la "Tanuki".

Definitivamente, Kenshin había cambiado, para mejor y saber que ella había tenido algo que ver en esa mejora, hacía infinitamente feliz a Kaoru. Ahora, su reto era hacer que Kenshin sonriera de verdad y se prometió a sí misma conseguir una sonrisa sincera del pelirrojo, a casi cualquier precio.

**Notas del autor: **Aquí tenéis el cap. que faltaba. Puede que haya tardado un poquito, pero s que me he estado cambiando el PC y éste es el primer cap. que subo desde mi nuevo ordenador. En éste capítulo ya se ha sellado la relación entre Ken y Kao y en los sucesivos ahondaré en su pasado para explicar así su futuro.

En éste capítulo, me gustaría agradecer a **gabyhyatt, Maat Sejmet y Dani Himura **sus reviews para éste fic.

El presente capítulo, va dedicado a mi ex-profesor de Lengua, que por desgracia no nos volverá a impartir esa materia. No es que tenga nada en contra del que tenomos ahora, ni mucho menos, pero aún así, ha sido una gran pérdida tanto para mí, como para el colegio. Le deseo lo mejor, su alumno, Michel.

Pos con esta dedicatoria me despido de vosotros hasta el siguiente capítulo

Sayonara.

michel 8 8 8


	7. Con sólo una sonrisa, yo me conformo

_**Con sólo una sonrisa, yo me conformo.**_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Kaoru tuvo aquel accidente con el árbol y ya estaba completamente recuperada. Era una mañana tranquila y soleada y Kaoru se acababa de levantar. Al bajar a desayunar y no encontrar a Kenshin se extrañó, pues él siempre estaba despierto el primero, antes incluso que su padre y Okina y él siempre desayunaban algo juntos, así que subió a ver si se encontraba en su cuarto:

-¿Kenshin, estás ahí?- preguntó, mientras entraba en la habitación.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo haciendo flexiones en el suelo, con unos auriculares inalámbricos, conectados al CD mientras contaba "351, 352, 353...". Se quedó observándole a él y a su habitación. Los efectos personales de Kenshin eran muy limitados, el CD, su ropa, unas maletas y un estante con 5 espadas, de estilo japonés tanto las armas como el estante y, sobre él, un pergamino que rezaba lo siguiente: _Kami no yurushi_ (Perdón divino). En el estante tenía, abajo, un _tantô_, o cuchillo con filo de _katana_, sobre éste, tenía un _wakizashi_, o espada secundaria, justo encima de ésta, una _katana_ tradicional, pero adornada con el relieve de un dragón rojo en la funda, también tenía una _katana_ con el filo extrañamente curvado, que Kaoru supuso sería una _sakabatou_, o espada de filo invertido y sobre ésta, una katana de mango y funda, ambos de madera. Esa le llamó bastante la atención, pues tenía escritas en la vaina las siguientes palabras: _Hitokiri wa itsumo hitokiri. _

-Me la regaló mi maestro, es obra de un artesano de Nagoya.

-Ahh... - Kaoru estaba bastante colorada, ya que tenía a Kenshin, frente a ella, bastante sudoroso y sin la camiseta, presumiendo de musculatura a escasos centímetros y enseñando, sin ningún tipo de pudor, 3 grandes cicatrices a la altura de sus abdominales- es que como no bajabas...

-Enseguida voy.

Kaoru salió y bajó hacia la cocina y se preparó un desayuno ligerito, con ayuda de Shura. Tras cinco minutos de espera, Kenshin bajó, con una camiseta blanca de algún equipo de fútbol y un pantalón de deporte largo.

El pelirrojo se hizo unos huevos fritos, se calentó un poco de bacon y se sentó en la mesa, frente a Kaoru y le preguntó:

-Y¿dónde realiza sus prácticas?

-Pues generalmente en el instituto, con Maekawa-sensei, o aquí en casa, en el dojo que mi padre montó en la parte trasera.

-Vaya... tiene dojo propio. Me sorprende.

-Kenshin, es que es una casa bastante grande, no creo que te haya dado tiempo a recorrerla entera.

-_So desune. _¿Cuándo quiere que entrenemos¿Ahora, o en la tarde?

-¿Qué te parece un entrenamiento ahora y otro en la tarde?

-Perfecto.

Acabaron su desayuno y Kenshin y Kaoru subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, a ponerse unos kimonos de entrenamiento. Kenshin agradeció en ese momento a Aoshi que hubiera insistido tanto en que siempre llevara uno consigo, que no podía saber lo que le esperaba en cualquier lugar del globo, así que mejor prevenir.

Al cabo de un rato, bajaron y Kaoru guió al pelirrojo hasta un impresionante dojo que debía de ocupar prácticamente un espacio igual al del comedor. Se quitaron las zapatillas y realizaron una respetuosa reverencia.

-¿Le importa hacer primero un tocado contra el maniquí? Es para evaluar su nivel.

-Ningún problema.

Kaoru se colocó en posición de guardia a la espera de que Kenshin diera la orden. Cuando lo hizo, ella salió realmente rápida hacia el maniquí golpeando con un perfecto _kesagiri _el hombro del adversario.

-Muy bien. Pero tenía razón, de haber sido un combate real, el enemigo le habría golpeado en el estómago mientras usted sale hacia él.

Kenshin se colocó frente a ella y le dijo:

-Voy a golpear en algún momento, sin señal. Tiene que presentir y parar¿ok?

-Vale.

Kaoru respiró hondo y se relajó, lista para pasar a la acción en pocos segundos. Colocó el _bokken _frente a ella y centró su mirada en los ojos de Kenshin. Pasaban los segundos y en el momento en que bajó ligeramente la guardia, Kenshin avanzó unos centímetros con un pequeño paso y golpeó a Kaoru en el hombro muy ligeramente.

-No vale, has ido demasiado rápido.

-Kaoru-dono¿cree que hace 200 años habría importado eso? Lo que ha de hacer es pensar que es un auténtico combate entre samuráis¿entendido?

-De acuerdo. ¿Me permites la revancha?

-Por supuesto.

Se volvieron a colocar en guardia y Kaoru se preparó para detener el ataque. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y, de improviso, Kenshin se lanzó contra Kaoru, pero ella ya había previsto el ataque alto del pelirrojo, realizó un _age-uke _con el bokken, con el que esperaba detener el golpe, pero Kenshin, en el último segundo, giró y se agachó, para golpearla en el costado. La chica reaccionó muy rápidamente y detuvo el golpe con la empuñadura. Kenshin dio un salto hacia atrás y realizó una reverencia, dando por acabado el asalto.

-¿Cómo puede empezar tan lento y reaccionar tan rápido?

-No sé... será que el _hajime_ me asusta...

-De acuerdo, practicaremos eso. Pero, ha detenido mi golpe, el mío, ni más ni menos, que estaba yendo bastante rápido y he sido campeón nacional desde los 10 años hasta los 20... ¿Cómo es que nunca gana¿En qué puesto queda?

-Pues suelo ser segunda... aunque soy la mejor de mi club. Pero es que el otro es realmente bueno... siempre adivina donde le voy a parar y donde supongo su golpe y me suele ganar por 15-5 o así...

-Pues tengo que conocer a ese chico, de verdad.

-Cuando vayas a recogerme y él esté, te lo presento, es muy majo.

-De acuerdo, ahora practique el _Nukitsuke, dozô._

-_¿Nukitsuke?_

-Ah, es verdad, ha crecido con las series de televisión y las pelis de samuráis... entonces, practique el _battou-jutsu, _ése si lo conoce¿no?

-_Hai_.

-Ya sabe, tiene que lograr alcanzarme a la primera, si no, estaría perdida. Es un auténtico combate por el honor y la gallardía¿entendido?

-Lo que diga, _sensei_.

Kaoru se colocó en guardia y colocó el _bokken _en su cintura. Agarró la _katana _de madera con la mano izquierda y dejó la derecha a una pequeña distancia de la empuñadura, como si lo estuviera haciendo con una _katana_ real. Pasaban los segundos... ninguno se movía, estaban concentrados en la mirada del otro para leer sus intenciones. De repente, Kaoru adelantó el pie derecho, para lanzar el golpe y Kenshin colocó su _bokken _en la dirección en la que vendría el golpe, pero, justo antes de "sacar la espada", Kaoru cambió de dirección y pasó el pie izquierdo por detrás del derecho y, con la mano que sujetaba el _bokken_, lanzó un golpe transversal contra Kenshin, pero no había nadie en ese lugar. Instintivamente, miró hacia arriba y observó como su guardaespaldas estaba en el aire, saltando hacia el otro extremo de la sala, cerca de darse con el techo. Cuando cayó, le dijo a la chica:

-Increíble, no me lo esperaba, pero, si es capaz de moverse a esa velocidad¿cómo es que le ganan?

-Es que... el otro, tiene un año más que yo y da clases, no sólo de _kendo_, también de una técnica muy rara... _wako-jutsu_, o algo así.

-¿_Wato-jutsu_?

-Sí, ésa es.

La cara de Kenshin, durante unos segundos, se tornó asombrosamente blanca, pero rápidamente volvió a su color natural.

-¿Conoces esa técnica?

-Sí, la crearon los chinos, hace unos 1500 años, creo. Enseñaba un arte letal, capaz de dominar la _katana _mejor que muchos estilos de _kendo _e _iai-do._ De hecho, el campeón mundial de _Wato-jutsu_, Sun-Tsi-Te, era amigo mío y me explicó un poco como iba aquella historia. Una vez peleamos en un combate de entrenamiento y él perdió, 15-13. Yo acabé sangrando por la nariz y con la muñeca dañada y él... con tres costillas rotas y 2 dientes menos, pero aún así, seguimos siendo grandes amigos.

-Tú, Kenshin... ¿A qué escuela perteneces?

-Soy autodidacta.

Era mentira, pero no del todo, ya que el sistema de entrenamiento de Hiko era realizar la técnica contra Ken y que éste consiguiera dominarla a través del sufrirla en persona.

-Vaya... y¿desde cuándo practicas? Porque ese nivel... es bastante alto.

-Desde los 6 años, _Kaoru-dono_.

-Je, no me extraña que seas tan bueno.

-Pero llevo 6 años sin tocar una _katana,_ _Kaoru-dono._

-_¿Nazê_?

-Motivos personales, me gustaría no hablar de ello, si no le importa.

-Tranquilo, el pasado de las personas no es lo que importa, sino como tienen enfocado su futuro.

-"Eres una niña aún, no entiendes que lo que tú das a entender es un ideal bastante utópico, el de alguien que aún no tiene un pasado que cargar y un futuro por labrar. Tú futuro no lo hacen tus ideas, sino tu pasado. Tú pasado, indirecta o directamente condiciona enormemente tu futuro, de manera irremediable"- se dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo.

-Bien¿ha concluido la sesión?

-_Hai._

-En ese caso, me retiro a hacer los deberes.

Se puso en _Heisoku-dachi_, realizó una reverencia a Kenshin, quien se la devolvió, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Antes de dejar el tatami, se volvió a realizar una reverencia en _Heisoku-dachi_, pero ésta vez hacia el emblema del dojo, situado sobre un pergamino y bajo una foto del fundador de la escuela, Kojiro Kamiya (1846-1877). El pergamino rezaba lo siguiente: _"Heiwa – Ai – Ken- Kamiya Kashin Ryu"_.

Kenshin se quedó un rato meditando, observando el pergamino y maravillándose de que un ideal como ése hubiera perdurado durante más de un siglo y hubiera gente que, aún habiendo vivido ya las más horripilantes torturas, seguían creyendo en ello. Se retiró, realizando una reverencia hacia el emblema y el fundador y salió, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, con la esperanza de encontrar algún Aquarius, pero tan sólo había agua, cola y una botella de Jack Daniels y otra de JB.

-Bueno, a falta de pan, buenas son tortas¿no?- se dijo.

Sacó el JB y vertió una parte del contenido en su boca, la bebió y estaba guardando la bebida cuando una voz le interrumpió:

-¿Qué bebes, Kenshin?

No era voz de pregunta, si no de reproche, a la que Kenshin respondió:

-Es... una bebida isotónica.

-Sí, ya.

-Y... ¿Qué quería, _Kaoru-dono_?

-Te iba a preguntar si me podrías echar una mano con los deberes, tengo problemas con historia.

-Voy. Me cambio y estoy¿ok?

-De acuerdo.

La mirada que Kenshin recibió de Kaoru, no le gustó nada, pues era una mirada de desaprobación, algo que le llegó hasta el corazón, haciéndole recordar viejos tiempos, en los que esa misma mirada, habría significado mucho menos y tiempos en los que significaban exactamente lo mismo... no, también significaban menos y Kenshin no podía permitir algo así, aunque claro, eso lo decía su pasado, su corazón le decía todo lo contrario.

Subió, se puso una ropa más de "andar por casa", unos vaqueros, una camiseta gris de manga corta y, sobre ésta, una camisa naranja, de manga corta también, y con flores blancas estampadas. Golpeó ligeramente la puerta de Kaoru:

-¿Se puede?

-Pasa, por favor.

Se acercó a la puerta de Kaoru, cogió una silla que había cerca, le dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo y la barbilla sobre los antebrazos:

-¿En qué necesita ayuda?

-Verás, aquí dice que escriba acerca de países que tengan aún activa la pena de muerte y opine sobre ello.

-¿Para eso está Internet, no?

-Sí, pero es que mi padre rompió el módem la semana pasada, cuando se le cayó el café encima.

-Ah, entiendo. La pena de muerte, actualmente está vigente en unos 90 países... ¿Cuántos necesita poner?

-Aquí dice que 10.

-Pues... los más importantes son EE.UU., China, Egipto, India, Corea del Norte, Corea del Sur, Federación Rusa, Nigeria, Qatar, Pakistán, Irak, Irán... y lo que es peor... en Japón sigue vigente.

-Vaya... ¿tantos países?

-Sí y lo peor es que, en más de uno de los casos, los culpables han resultado ser inocentes en investigaciones _post mortem_.

-Pero, se mirarán las pruebas y todo eso¿no?

-Jajaja.

-No le veo la gracia, Kenshin.

-Verá, _Kaoru-dono_ –dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder contener la risa- lamento tener que decirle esto, pero los jueces corruptos, los abogados sobornados, los jurados falsos y los testigos pagados, no son exclusivos de Hollywood, en la vida real existen y, por desgracia, a ellos se les suman otros factores como el racismo, los celos y la venganza, sin olvidar las pruebas retocadas y manipuladas y los "cabezas de turco". Le puedo hablar de cientos de casos, quizás miles, que durante el transcurso de nuestra historia han sido manipulados para hacer que algunas personas carguen con la culpa, sin tenerla en realidad.

-¿Miles?

-Por ejemplo, el Emperador Nerón, acusó a los cristianos del conocido incendio de Roma. Cientos de ellos murieron en la hoguera, sin tener ninguna culpa, pues fue el Emperador Nerón quien ordenó quemar Roma.

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero, no me negarás que...

-... si los asesinos pueden matar¿porqué no podemos matarlos nosotros a ellos? Verá, hacer eso, sería como matar ratas usando ratas o exorcizar demonios usando demonios, es imposible. Ya sé, que pensará que hace falta mano dura, pero eso no implica convertirnos en asesinos también. Nunca, habrá motivos suficientes para matar a una persona. Jamás los habrá y, si usted encuentra uno, dígamelo.- Kenshinabrió los ojos, sorprendido, ante lo que acababa de decir. Era la verdad y él, la había estado ignorando durantetoda su vida. Deseando quitarse de en medio, añadió rápidamente-¿Necesita más ayuda con su tarea?

-Sí. Aquí dice que tengo que decir los medios de ejecución por pena de muerte más usados.

-Silla eléctrica, inyección letal, fusilamiento, hoguera, lapidamiento, ahorcamiento, guillotinamiento y la cámara de gas. Son los más famosos en el mundo y la historia- respondió rápidamente.

-Vale. _Arigatô gozaimasu_, Kenshin.

Kenshin se levantó, dejó la silla en el lugar del que la cogió y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y preguntó:

-¿Para qué asignatura necesita saber eso?

-Pues es un trabajo voluntario que puso el profesor de historia

-Entiendo.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación

_Una semana más tarde_

Kenshin, dada la poca atención que, por motivos laborales, Kojiro prestaba a la educación marcial de su hija, él asumió el cargo de maestro y había proseguido con los entrenamientos de la chica, aunque no sólo eso había ocurrido, también se había agrandado el lazo que los unía a ambos. Kenshin, se pasaba más tiempo hablando con ella y ella hacía más preguntas, desde temas como los automóviles voladores hasta otros como la guerra de Irak.

Esta mañana, Kenshin había a llevado a Kaoru a la escuela y había vuelto tranquilamente al domicilio de la chica, donde se quedó charlando con Okina, acerca de lo mal que lo estaba pasando el Nikkei, por el empuje tanto del Dow Jones, como del Eurostoxx.

Al ir a por ella, en la tarde, se paró frente a la entrada de la escuela y esperó leyendo el periódico, hasta que oyó el timbre de fin de clases. Salió del mastodonte que tenía por coche y se apoyó contra el capó, con los brazos cruzados y con su mirada analizando la calle, palmo a palmo, a través de sus gafas de sol.

Mientras la chica salía, una moto se paró frente a ella y sus amigas y el conductor de la motocicleta comenzó a hablar con ellas. Se quitó el casco, dejando ver un pelo blanco, tirando a plateado (se veía a la legua que era pintado) y siguió hablando con ellas, con el casco bajo el brazo. Kenshin se acercó, con una mueca de indecisión en el rostro, al no saber si esa persona, era quien él creía que era, pero por los datos que Kaoru le había dado aquella vez en el dojo, tenía que ser él.

Cuando la chica se percató de la presencia de su guardaespaldas, levantó el brazo a modo de saludo y, con gestos, le dijo que se acercara. Cuando estuvo a poca distancia de ella, se plantó y dijo:

-Kaoru, ven aquí, _dozô._

La chica se le acercó, ligeramente asustada, por el brillo de sus ojos y por la omisión del honorífico.

-Kenshin, te presento a...

-Yukishiro- le cortó el pelirrojo.

El motorista se dio la vuelta, mostrando sus pequeñas gafas negras y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda.

-Vaya, Himura¿Cómo tú por aquí?- dijo, con una falsa sonrisa.

-Haciendo mi trabajo, Yukishiro.

-Bueno, pero si no te importa, devuélveme a la chica, que ésta noche nos vamos a ir de marcha.

-Ella no irá contigo, Yukishiro. Kaoru- añadió dirigiéndose hacia la chica- ve al coche y espérame, _dozô_. Iré enseguida.

Kaoru, rápidamente se fue hacia el coche. Le costaba tener que desprenderse de ese bombón para esa noche, ahora que por fin se podía ir de fiesta, pero si Kenshin le decía que se fuera, lo mejor era que lo hiciera así.

-Ey- gritó Enishi- vuelve aquí. Al menos dime si irás...

-No te acerques a ella, Yukishiro. Es por tu bien.

-¿Qué pasa¿Te da miedo que te quite a tu novia?

-Ella no es mi novia, Yukishiro y te lo digo por última vez. N-O-T-E-A-C-E-R-Q-U-E-S-A-E-L-L-A- añadió, haciendo hincapié en todas las palabras.

Enishi avanzó un paso en dirección al coche y se vio empujado, junto a su moto, contra la acera y poco le faltó para golpear el muro. Para las chicas, Kenshin ´le había dado un puñetazo a Enishi en el estómago; para Kaoru, Kenshin le había dado tres puñetazos muy rápidos en el pecho a Enishi: para Kenshin y Enishi, Kenshin le había golpeado a Enishi con una versión del _Kuzu Ryu Sen,_ sin espada y golpeando sólo en el pecho del hermano de Tomoe.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el coche, tranquilamente.

-Gilipoyas- gruñó Enishi, al tiempo que escupía sangre junto a su saliva y se limpiaba un poco de esa sangre, de su boca. Kenshin le había golpeado bien fuerte, más que la última vez.

_En el coche_

Kenshin se montó tranquilamente y seleccionó la ruta en el navegador. Cuando puso el vehículo en movimiento, Kaoru le preguntó:

-¿De qué conoces a Enishi, Kenshin?

-Se lo explicaré en su casa, _Kaoru-dono._

Al llegar allí, se ducharon, cenaron y se dirigieron al dojo, para tener un poco de intimidad. Kenshin se apoyó contra una pared, con una pierna estirada y la otra recogida, apoyando su barbilla contra la rodilla, mientras que Kaoru estaba arrodillada frente a él. Kenshin levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo y habló:

-Conocí a Enishi hace ya 6 años, cuando él tenía 12. Yo estaba muy feliz con mis 22 años y con la que en aquellos tiempos, era mi novia, mi prometida y la actual causa de el enfrentamiento entre Enishi y yo... Tomoe Yukishiro.

Kaoru se quedó helada¿Había dicho prometida? No, no era posible...

-Todo comenzó el día en que mis padres fueron asesinados, hace ya 22 años.

Y así le narró su historia, la historia de su cicatriz y la historia... la historia de Hittokiri Himura Battousai.

**Notas del Autor:** Muy wenas. He conseguido poner éste cap. tras pasarme toda la noche haciendo un trabajo para Historia, preparando otro para Lengua y ver el videoclip de "When the Eagle cries", del grupo Iced Earth.

Os pido que, si tenéis tiempo y ganas, le echéis un vistazo, porque narra de una manera magistral las consecuencias del 11-S. Veréis, matar es un hecho detestable, pero no sólo por el acto en sí, sino porlo que conlleva el matar, pues si matas a un hombre, posiblemente no sólo mates a ése hombre, quizás también mates, indirectamente, el futuro de dos hijos y la vida de una mujer, que quizás no te hizo nada. Sé que no se puede expresar con palabras, por eso os pido que lo veáis. lo podéis conseguir con el emule, o con yahoo music.

Ahora, volviendo al fic, ya sabemos cual es el primer problema al que se enfrentarán y en el siguiente, veremos el final de Hittokiri Battousai (su vida de mercenario, claro) y supongo que el título del siguiente cap, lo dejará todo claro.

Hablando de los reviews, **gabyhyatt, **ya sabes quien amenaza a Kao, espero que te siga gustando el fic**. thinia Milondra**, lo siento si no tiene acción, pero dame un mes, más o menos para tener listo el siguiente cap. y prometo meterle acción hasta reventar incluso puede quebusque hasta alguna canción para esa pelea, pero, por favor, has de esperar, porque los examenes no me ayudan mucho...Espero que te siga gustando el fic**. skaevan** hola de nuevo, veo que te sigue gustando y espero que éste vuelva a gustarte. Muchas gracias a todos por el review y a todos losde MSN, los que me ayudan "in person" y a AJ Quinnell y Nobuhiro Watsuki por crear la trama y los personajes. Mil Gracias, Arigatô gozaimasu. A todos los que leen y no reviewean, gracias por leer, pero esperoque dejen reviews, que no cuesta tanto.

El título del próx. cap. es:

**_Soldadito marinero_**

Una pista: Fito y fitipaldis.

Weno, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que irme a dormir.

Se despide

michel 8 8 8

P. D: Buenas noches a todos(bostezo)


	8. Soldadito marinero

_**Soldadito marinero**_

Kenshin, comenzó explicándole el asesinato de sus padres, la adopción de Hiko tras el paso por el orfanato y su vida como soldado y mercenario:

-La historia que nos ocupa sucedió, como ya dije antes, hace 6 años. Le explicaré.

* * *

Tras acabar con los planes de Jinne Udo y la consiguiente estancia en la UVI del hospital, Katsura les dio un mes de vacaciones, para que descansaran después de la tensión que suponía acabar con una organización como aquella. Por mutuo acuerdo, y de sus compañeros, se fijaron como destino Okinawa, pues era uno de los pocos lugares del mundo que ninguno de ellos había visitado. 

Legaron al día siguiente, cada uno con una maleta de ruedas en la mano y un macuto deportivo colgado del hombro, mientras que Kenshin, Aoshi y Anji, llevaban camisetas blancas y sobre ellas camisas con motivos hawianos, junto con pantalones piratas y sandalias, con unas Ray-Ban en la cabeza, sus compañeros habían optado por algo más discreto, ropa de chaqueta. Quien peor lo pasó fue el grandullón de Hyottoko, pues con sus 2'50m de altura y 350 Kg de peso, tuvieron que encargarle el traje al sastre de Katsura, quien tuvo que estar toda la noche en vela trabajando en el traje del gigantón, quien, por supuesto, atraía todas las miradas del aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron a la furgoneta que habían alquilado, Anji sitúo sus 2m de músculos en el asiento del conductor, Kenshin y Aoshi se sentaron delante con él y los demás se fueron atrás.

-Chicos¿Porqué os ha dado por vestir así?

-Es que no queremos llamar la atención, jóvenes- respondió Hannya, que llevaba puesta, en ésta ocasión, una máscara realmente buena, hecha a medida y que se asemejaba con un varón japonés de unos 50 años, que era su edad- no somos como vosotros. A mí me daría algo si salgo vestido así a la calle.

-Pues me parece que os ha salido el tiro por la culata- respondió Aoshi, riéndose.

Llegaron tranquilamente al hotel y cada uno se fue a una habitación individual, menos Hyottoko y Beshimi, que, como eran primos, siempre que había desplazamientos, dormían en la misma habitación. Aquello era algo que llamaba la atención, pues Hyottoko medía 2'50m y pesaba 350 Kg, mientras que Beshimi no pasaba de 1'30 m y no llegaba a los 50 Kg, pero quienes les conocían, sabían que en realidad, por dentro, eran más hermanos que primos.

Esa mañana, la dedicaron a observar los lugares históricos de las muchas guerras que soportó esa localidad, quedando altamente sorprendidos por la cantidad de monumentos que encontraron en una isla tan pequeña. Comieron tranquilos, en un restaurante pequeño, apartados del bullicio general. Por la tarde, se fueron a pasear tranquila y simplemente por el sencillo placer de pasear, hasta que cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, decidieron volver al hotel, para cenar y echar unas cartas antes de dormir.

Se sentaron en una mesa circular y cada uno pidió un plato para él y comieron riendo como siempre, pues, para ellos, no había motivo para no estar felices.

-Kenshin- dijo Aoshi, recostado en la silla.

-¿_Hai_?

-Te reto.

-Aoshi, llevo 2 años ganándote¿de verdad, quieres que te vuelva a ganar comiéndome el postre con los ojos cerrados antes que tú?

-No, Kenshin, ése no es el reto que tenía en mente. ¿Qué te parece la recepcionista esa alta que está atendiendo a esos ancianos?

-Pues... es guapa, sí. ¿Y...?- era guapa, quizás no fuera a ir a Miss Japón, pero aquellos ojos negros, su descomunal altura de 1'75 m, extraño para una mujer japonesa, y aquel pelo completamente de color de ébano, cogido en aquella cola alta... la verdad es que no le desagradaban.

-Verás... yo voy a por la bajita que había en recepción, tú a por ella. Gana el primero que consiga su número de teléfono.

-_Demo, Aoshi..._

Kenshin estaba hablando sólo, pues su amigo ya estaba apoyado en la barra de recepción charlando animadamente con la chica como si fueran amigos de infancia. El pelirrojo sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aoshi quería que pensaran que él sólo lo hacía para ganar a Kenshin, pero se había dado cuenta de cómo Aoshi se había quedado parado frente recepción cuando la vio, observando su corta estatura, su realmente larga trenza y aquellos ojazos verdes, que evocaban confianza, así que, para no dejar en mal lugar a su amigo, se levantó y fue hacia la chica. Ni él ni Aoshi eran muy habladores, pero si Aoshi era capaz de mantener una conversación con aquella chica, Kenshin no iba a quedarse atrás, además, ahora la chica de Aoshi estaba empezando a reírse... se le agotaba el tiempo.

_10 minutos más tarde_

Aoshi se dirigía hacia la mesa, triunfante, con un pos-tik en la mano y algunos números garabateados. Cuando llegó, al ver que Kenshin no estaba, se sentó lentamente, regodeándose. Para pasar mejor el rato, preguntó:

-¿Y Kenshin?

-Como no llegabas, fue al servicio hace un rato- respondió Hannya.

-¿_NANÎ_?

Miró hacia atrás y al ver que la chica ya no estaba, él había pensado que Kenshin la había llevado a otro lugar para seguir hablando, pero...

-Anda, Aoshi, ya estás aquí- dijo Ken, sentándose.

-¿Pero... qué... cómo...?- balbucía Aoshi, incrédulo.

Kenshin sacó un papel rosa, con forma de corazón, de su pantalón y se lo enseñó a Aoshi. Bostezando, añadió:

-He quedado a comer con ella, mañana a las 14:00. Tengo su teléfono, su móvil y su Messenger, por si los quieres. Se llama Tomoe Yukishiro, 20 años, está estudiando económicas, concretamente pretende sacarse el título de Contabilidad. Sus padres murieron hace 5 años y ella ha tenido que sacar adelante a su hermano de 12 años, sola. Saca adelante al hermano gracias al dinero que le deja su empleo a tiempo parcial en este hotel.

-Vaya... y yo sólo he conseguido su nombre y su número... ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Tuve un buen maestro, Aoshi, el mayor Cassanova de la historia de la policía, Seijuro Hiko.

-Así cualquiera lo consigue.

-Bueno¿qué, admites tu derrota?

-_Hai..._

Así consumieron el resto de la noche, hablando y pensando en sus planes para la tarde siguiente...

_A la mañana siguiente_

Mientras que Okina, Anji y el resto ya habían bajado, Kenshin y Aoshi seguían completamente dormidos y daba la impresión de que durante algún tiempo, una o dos horas, seguiría siendo así.

Para hacer tiempo, bajaron al gimnasio. Okina, se lo pasaba en grande con un saco de boxeo, Beshimi y Hyottoko estaban en la báscula, averiguando su peso en los planetas del sistema solar y Shikijo y Anji se estaban echando un "pique" a ver quién de los dos levantaba más peso en pesas largas (las que son a dos manos). La confrontación captó la atención de todo el gimnasio, formándose un círculo alrededor de ambos. La competición consistía en sostener en lo alto, durante 10 segundos, la pesa, aumentándola en 5 Kg por extremo tras cada ronda. Empezaron por 20 y 20 y ya iban por 60 y 60, ambos se habían quitado ya las camisetas y estaban sudando bastante.

Anji rebasaba en 10 cm el 1'90 de su compañero, pero la musculatura de Shikijo, gracias a los estimulantes y otras sustancias de dudosa legalidad, estaba más desarrollada que la de Anji, aún así, sus constantes "piques" solían ser muy reñidos, ya que "Cicatrices" Shikijo, por la enorme colección de ellas que poseía y "Cadenitas" Anji, pues parecía MA, el del Equipo A, solían competir todos los fines de semana que tenían libres y apostar 1 ronda en el bar de Mike y cada vez que no conseguían acabar, se acumulaban. Ya iban por 43 rondas.

Cuando llevaban 80 Kg en cada extremo, y todos sus compañeros se encontraban, a su alrededor, gritando "Anji, Anji, Anji" o "Shiki, Shiki, Shiki", los dos que faltaban aparecieron en escena. Anji, que no estaba levantado las pesas en ese momento, les sonrió y les dijo:

-Venga, bellas durmientes, unios al grupo.

Y les lanzó, a cada uno, una pesa de 50 Kg. Aoshi cogió la suya sin problemas, se la cambió de mano y la dejó en la mesa, pero Kenshin... el pelirrojo la cogió, pero apenas medio segundo más tarde, ya se encontraba con las dos manos en el suelo, intentado levantar la pesa. Mientras, sus compañeros pensaban...

-"¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte y no ser capaz de levantar una simple pesa de 50 Kg?"

El público comenzó a dispersarse con la aparición de sus dos compañeros y unos minutos más tarde, cuando no quedaba ya nadie, Kenshin levantó a una mano, sin esfuerzo, la pesa y la lanzó sin mucha fuerza contra una colchoneta que había en el suelo, a unos 15 m de distancia y, dirigiéndose a sus amigos, dijo:

-Chicos, no estamos aquí por una reunión de musculitos. Recordad que, fuera del trabajo con Katsura-sama, no somos más que simples profesores de Educación Física, periodistas o albañiles¿ok? Ya me lo dijo el jefe una vez "Nada de tonterías, nada que pueda desenmascararos" la más mínima demostración de fuerza puede significar una investigación periodística de nuestras operaciones y ya sabéis que al gobierno no le interesa que eso pase, especialmente a los Ministerios de Justicia, Defensa y Asuntos Exteriores.

-Lo que digas, Kenshin, pero... ¿no te olvidas de qué hora es?-preguntó Aoshi.

-No, sólo son las 12:45, me queda un buen rato.

-¿En qué mes estamos, Ken?

-Casi en Mayo, estamos a últimos de Abril...

-Ken¿a ti que te dice la palabra finales de Abril?

-Pues que son tres palabras...

-Imbécil- le gritó- ¿Adelantaste el reloj?

-Pues claro...

El terror se dibujó perfectamente en el rostro de Kenshin, quien salió corriendo hacia la habitación, como si el diablo le persiguiera. 5 minutos más tarde, Kenshin estaba en la puerta, vestido con unos vaqueros, zapatillas Adidas y una camiseta blanca, con el sello Adidas, la palabra SIEMENS escrita en negro en el pecho y un círculo en el lado opuesto al sello Adidas. Poco después, aparecía Tomoe, también con vaqueros, pero llevaba una camiseta blanca con una raya rosa en la parte de los pechos.

Anduvieron durante unos 10 minutos y llegaron a un famoso restaurante, situado muy cerca de un centro comercial.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar, animadamente:

-Y tú¿tienes algún ídolo?- preguntó Tomoe.

-Pues, tengo los típicos héroes de juventud, pero ahora mismo, tan sólo hay personas famosas que tienen o no mi respeto. Por ejemplo, Bono, líder de U2, es alguien que me cae realmente bien por sus letras, su labor política...

-Pues a mí me encantan Andy y Lucas.

-¿Qué¿ Los niños españoles esos?

-Pues... sí... ¿No te gustan?

-Es sólo que no sabía que supieras español.

-Jeje, japonés, inglés, francés y español. Estoy aprendiendo italiano.

-Vaya... y yo que pensaba que era el único japonés que sabía español...

-Je, lo siento. Por cierto¿a qué te dedicas?

-Doy clases de _Kenjutsu_ en un instituto del centro de Kyoto y a veces le hago algún que otro favor a un amigo, dando clases en su dojo cuando él no está.

-Vaya... ¿y cómo es que te puedes permitir un hotel de 5 estrellas?

Ahí le habían pillado desprevenido, pues era verdad que los profesores escolares de _Kenjutsu_ ganaban lo justo y poco más, así que tendría que pensar algo rápido...

-Pues verás, es que mis compañeros son periodistas y capataces de obra, así que, con lo que sacamos entre todos y alguna que otra ayudita de mi padre, nos podemos permitir esto una vez al año.

-Aahhm... entiendo.

Así se pasaron toda la comida, charlando tranquilamente, hasta que acabaron de comer y salieron a dar una vuelta, para volver al hotel.

Ya en la puerta, se despidieron, quedando para el día siguiente, cuando ella acabara su turno. Tomoe se fue, dejándole un beso a Kenshin en la mejilla y a éste parado en la puerta. 5 minutos después, cuando se recuperó del shock, entró en el hotel, pensando que tampoco había sido tan mala la idea de Aoshi. Pasaron dos semanas y Kenshin ya había comenzado a recibir y dar besos en los labios de su actual novia, mientras que Aoshi se le había adelantado un poco. Se había comprometido con la chica en cuestión y se iban a casar dentro de dos días en una iglesia cristiana de la localidad.

* * *

-Vaya amigos que tienes, Kenshin. ¿En sólo dos semanas y media ya se había comprometido? 

-_Hai, _te explico. Mientras que yo me había limitado simplemente a ir a comer o una vez al cine, Aoshi se había lanzado al ataque desde el primer momento. Como sabrás, el cristianismo se ha extendido enormemente por las islas japonesas en los últimos 10 años y yo y mis compañeros, somos fieles seguidores de esa doctrina, al igual que Misao, la ahora esposa de Aoshi.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Mucho, porque, como seguramente te habrán explicado, una de las metas del matrimonio es llegar virgen al mismo¿verdad?

-_Hai. _Kenshin, ya viste a que instituto voy.

-Pues Aoshi y Misao no lo hicieron. El día anterior a su compromiso, se fueron a una playa, por supuesto Aoshi nos había avisado antes, y pasaron allí toda la tarde, hasta que ya estaba oscureciendo. Misao le habló sobre su vida, la vida tranquila y sencilla que pueden llevar los lugareños y Aoshi se sorprendió contándole la suya, pero sólo por encima, omitiendo detalles como los nombres de nuestros contactos, etc...

Misao fue quien sorprendió esta vez a Aoshi, cuando le abrazó y le dijo que tenía que ser muy dura la vida que llevaba. Aoshi no sabía como reaccionar, pues la última vez que le contó eso a una chica, ésta salió corriendo poco después. Tras esto, siguieron conversando acerca de cómo habían marcado a Aoshi ésos años de destrucción y cuando a mi amigo se le fue un poco la mano, Misao le dijo que no podía, que él ya tendría que saber lo que aquello conllevaba, a lo que Aoshi respondió que lo sabía y que era eso lo que él siempre habría deseado. No hace falta que te explique el resto de la noche¿no?

-Tranquilo, creo que tengo una idea aproximada- dijo, sonriendo pícaramente.

-Bien, pues al día siguiente, Misao se presentó en su casa y le dijo a su padre "_Otô-san _éste es Aoshi, mi prometido" Su padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, con un café sobre la mesa, levantó ligeramente la vista, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y prosiguió con su lectura.

A nosotros nos chocó un poco más la noticia, pero no nos enfadamos ni nada, simplemente le manteamos un poco, vamos, lo típico.

-Kenshin, me parece que te éstas saliendo del tema...

-Verás, a partir de aquí, la cosa vuelve a Tomoe...

* * *

5 días después, Aoshi y Misao tenían pensado casarse, ya que la parroquia en la que se iban a casar, proporcionaba los trajes necesarios a los novios, ya los regalos y los trajes del resto, se lo tenían que buscar ellos, pero no hubo problemas y todo se celebró perfectamente, con Kenshin como padrino, gracias a la intercesión de Aoshi y Tomoe, madrina, por parte de Misao. Todos estaban muy felices, incluyendo a Katsura, quien, a pesar de su puesto y la imposibilidad de que acudiera su mujer, consiguió pasarse por la isla e ir de copas con los chicos, Seijuro y el hermano de Aoshi y pasándoselo en grande tanto en la despedida de soltero de Aoshi como en el posterior karaoke. El día antes de la boda, Kenshin habló con Tomoe y le pidió que se fuera con él a vivir a Kyoto y comprobar si, tras algún tiempo, podrían seguir el camino escogido por Aoshi y Misao, cosa que ella aceptó encantada. 

El día de la boda, todo transcurrió a la perfección, incluso Kenshin y Aoshi, por le general los más serios de todos, se unieron a bailar la "conga", gracias a la iniciativa de Seijuro y sus compañeros, que dijeron que no podía faltar ese tradicional baile, a pesar de que allí en Japón prácticamente se desconociera su existencia.

Volviendo a Kenshin, él y Tomoe, junto con su hermano, se instalaron en casa de Kenshin. A Tomoe le concedieron el cambio de universidad y continuó sus estudios en la universidad de Kyoto, mientras que Enishi, su hermano, comenzó a dar clases en el instituto de Kenshin. Era un buen chaval, educado, responsable y siempre sacaba medias superiores a 8 en los exámenes. Además, recibía clases de _Wato-jutsu_ en un dojo cercano e iba todos los días, sin excepción y cuando, de vez en cuando, Kenshin le dejaba o le recogía del dojo, siempre recibía felicitaciones de su _sensei._ Todo aquello ocurrió durante el mes que Tomoe pasó en la casa.

Aquella mañana, Kenshin le había pedido a Tomoe que se casara con él y ella había aceptado, así que llegó antes a su casa, rebosante de alegría, y se tumbó en el sofá meditando en la boda, el banquete, los hijos... en fin, todo lo que aquello iba a conllevar y que con tanto gusto había aceptado. Media hora más tarde, Tomoe llegó y Kenshin se quedó en la misma posición, para sorprenderla cuando, como de costumbre, se sentara en el sofá para leer alguna revista del corazón, pero ese día, no pasó así, si no que ella se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el teléfono, todavía con el bolso en el hombro. Marcó un número y una voz masculina, respondió.

-¿_Moshi-moshi_?

-¿Izuka?

-_Hai _¿_Dare wa_?

-_Tomoe watasi ga._

-Ah… Tomoe…¿ya lo tienes?

-_Hai_, es todo mío. Incluso me ha llegado a pedir matrimonio el cretino ése. Vaya sorpresa que se va a llevar...

-Bien, perfecto. Dirígete a donde siempre, Mumiyo y otro más te esperaran, desde allí, dirigios al cuartel.

-Ok.

Tomoe partió rápidamente y Kenshin se quedó un segundo meditando en lo que había que hacer. Estaba congelado, le había dicho cretino y que le iban a dar una sorpresa... además, sabía demasiado como para dejarla con vida, si se iba a aliar con alguna organización peligrosa. Cuando se repuso, cogió las llaves del Chevrolet Tahoe, su coche, y salió rápidamente de la casa, sin preocuparse en echar la llave. Cuando llegó hasta el coche, lo puso en marcha rápidamente, tras introducir el PIN en el sistema del coche, y salió disparado en persecución del Renault CLIO de Tomoe, agradeciendo que le hubiera puesto el sistema de LPS (Localización Por Satélite), aunque ése no fuera su fin original. Cuando ya lo pudo seguir a ojo, introdujo en el ordenador lo que sabía de sus enemigos y al poco recibió un e-mail en el que le decían que ambos sujetos estaban en la lista de buscados de alerta ámbar, por lo tanto, eran potencialmente peligrosos. En el mismo instante en el que recibió los mail, también recibió una llamada de Takasugi, el segundo de Katsura.

-Ken¿porqué has solicitado esos datos?

-Código F-42.

Filtración de información por parte de una persona amiga, o lo que es lo mismo: hay un topo.

-¿Identidad?

-Yukishiro, Tomoe. La estoy siguiendo por el centro de Kyoto, su vehículo es localizable con el código R-3515-CL.

-De acuerdo. No hagas tonterías, un equipo va a salir en su persecución, retírate.

-Lo siento, Takasugi, pero me veo obligado a desobedecer tu orden.

-Per...

Kenshin cortó la comunicación y continuó, hasta que vio que dos personas se subían en el coche. Entonces, paró un segundo y pulsó un botón en la pantalla táctil del coche, que hizo que los asientos traseros se dieran la vuelta y surgieran diversas pistolas, _katanas_, una recortada y varias metralletas, granadas de mano y una cinta, que Kenshin cogió y se puso en la frente. El rojo de la cinta era más oscuro que el de su pelo y le daba un aspecto más fiero, si se combinaba con el ámbar que ahora se había instalado en sus ojos.

Entonces, Tomoe puso en marcha el coche y Kenshin realizó la misma acción y la siguió por donde ella iba y cuando paró, se bajaron y los vio dirigirse hacia el edificio central de la famosa empresa alimenticia NACHISKO, pero no entraron por la puerta principal, sino que pulsaron algún botón en el logo de la entrada y una puerta se les abrió en el edificio contiguo. Entrada que franquearon rápidamente.

-Interesante- murmuró Kenshin, mientras se daba la vuelta y cogió dos pistolas y una M-14, como siempre. Por último, sacó una _katana _adornada con un dragón rojo y salió del vehículo.

Pulsó en el mismo lugar que ellos y una puerta se le abrió. Se situó frente a ella y dijo:

-Comienza el baile.

Entró en el edificio, agachado y lentamente y se escondió tras una pared, mientras dos guardias pasaban a su espalda. En ese momento, uno de ellos puso una mano en su oído y Kenshin, temiéndose algo muy malo, levantó la mirada.

-_Masaka_, cámaras- exclamó, cuando vio una lente brillante, enfocándole el rostro.

Disparó hacia la cámara y el sonido le delató ante sus acompañantes, quienes rápidamente, se escondieron tras un pilar y de vez en cuando sacaban la cabeza y hacían algún disparo. En ese momento, Kenshin escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia él desde el otro lado.

-Me cago en...

Se levantó, inspiró y expiró con fuerza, con la cabeza gacha y levantó el rostro y las dos pistolas, decidido.

- No hay vuelta atrás.

Salió de su escondite y cuando sus enemigos asomaron la cabeza tras el pilar, los abatió con un certero disparo entre ceja y ceja a cada uno. Los pasos a su espalda comenzaron a tornarse más fuertes, así que se escondió tras el pilar, para acabar con ellos, sin que ellos descubrieran su localización.

-Saki, Shito, Matsui- se oyó el sonido de su mano cortando el aire "Derecha, 3", pensó Kenshin- Yuzo, Kashi, Jin, Goza- otro sonido "Izquierda, 4".

Sus enemigos avanzaban precavidos, emitiendo los menos sonidos posibles con sus pasos, pero el más mínimo ruido significaba la muerte contra _Hittokiri Himura Battousai. _Sacó las manos, pegadas a la pared y, tras calcular aproximadamente la localización de sus rivales, efectuó siete disparos, ocasionando siete bajas más en el enemigo.

El capitán de escuadrón se sorprendió y rápidamente se comenzó a moverse hacia el frente, con pequeños movimientos a los lados, ocasionando que Kenshin fallara en sus siguientes nueve disparos. Cuando estuvo a la altura de Kenshin, el capitán se escondió tras la otra parte del pilar, con la oreja pegada, para poder escuchar cualquier movimiento de su enemigo.

Kenshin agarró una de lasesquinas de su cara del pilar y, para evitar que adivinara sus intenciones, dijo:

-Eres bueno...

Aún agarrado al borde, saltó al frente y, girando gracias al apoyo en el pilar, golpeó con las rodillas en la cabeza de su rival, clavándole el tabique nasal en el cerebro. El capitán murió al instante.

-... pero te falta imaginación.

Eso era verdad, porque si algo caracterizaba sus trabajos, eran sus dos posibles variantes, una; imaginativa, eficaz y con la que, a veces, sobrevivían rivales y la otra; apocalíptica. Si alguien se enfrentaba a él, mientras realizaba un trabajo del segundo tipo, más le valía rezar porque la genética avance lo suficiente como para hallar ADN en la nada, pues eso era lo que iba a quedar de él, nada, ni siquiera el recuerdo.

Kenshin avanzó por los pasillos, pero la caminata fue corta, pues un batallón, que parecía ser de antidisturbios, apareció en su camino, portando escudos antibalas, cascos y rifles de asalto AKS-74U y en el momento en que vieron un pie del pelirrojo aparecer tras la esquina, fundieron a balazos la pared, pero Ken logró esconderse tras el muro a tiempo para que no le dieran a él.

Kenshin giró la cabeza para intentar encontrar algo para despistarles y lo vio.

-Perfecto.

Cogió un extintor y disparó, con él, al suelo, creando una neblina que le permitió salir de donde se encontraba y les lanzó el extintor. Cuando el objeto se encontró muy cerca de sus enemigos, descargó una ráfaga sobre el extintor, que lo hizo explotar y acabar con toda la línea de enemigos, ocasionando varias pérdidas permanentes en el ejército del rival.

Kenshin siguió avanzado, hasta llegar a una enfermería, donde entró rápidamente. Se dirigía hacia él un pelotón de unos quince hombres, dispuestos a acabar con él.

-_Masaka, _sólo me quedan diez balas en la metralleta... habrá que repetir el truco- pensó.

Cogió una camilla, le ató una bombona de oxígeno que había en la pared, le quitó el tapón a la bombona y lanzó la camilla contra la puerta, abriéndola y dejando la camilla apuntando a sus enemigos.

-_Sayonara, baby_- se dijo a sí mismo.

Y vació lo que quedaba del cargador en disparar al rastro de aire que soltaba la bombona, ocasionando que éste explotara y enviara la bombona, como si de un misil se tratase, contra sus enemigos, acabando con ellos, pero también con la munición de Kenshin.

El pelirrojo se colgó la ametralladora de la espalda y cogió varios bisturís y otros útiles médicos, que se guardó en los bolsillos, para usarlos como armas arrojadizas. Salió rápido de donde se encontraba y fue corriendo por el centro del pasillo, para evitar que le sorprendiera algún rebote, acabando, uno por uno con todos los guardias que salían a su paso.

Cuando ya estaba cerca del final, un hombre, completamente vestido de negro, se paró frente a él, a unos 20 metros y le dijo:

-Gran trabajo, Himura, pero tu viaje acaba aquí. Soy uno de los cuatro grandes del _Mimawari-gumi_ y te aseguro que nadie podrá vencerme y menos un asesino como...

Kenshin, harto de la palabrería, le lanzó el último bisturí que le quedaba a su rival, pero éste lo cogió entre dos de sus dedos con facilidad y se lo devolvió a Kenshin, quien ya había desenvainado y tuvo que colocar vaina y _katana _en la trayectoria del objeto y destruirlo cuando volvió a envainar. Su rival aprovechó el momento de indefensión de Kenshin y le disparó una flecha, algo que tenía bajo la manga, pero Kenshin, extremadamente rápido, la paró con la empuñadura y se lanzó al ataque, para acabar lo más rápido posible.

Con una velocidad endiablada, Kenshin se situó frente a su rival en décimas de segundo y cuando éste le atacó con una navaja que llevaba, el pelirrojo saltó, esquivándole y sosteniendo la espada en alto. Colocó la mano izquierda también en la empuñadura y al caer, acabó con él, atravesándole desde la cabeza, hasta que la espada salió por uno de los laterales de la pelvis de su rival. Kenshin la extrajo, acabando con la columna vertebral del enemigo.

Siguió corriendo, ya empezando a jadear, cuando otros dos se presentaron ante él, con las mismas vestimentas ninja que el anterior y varios hombres, con _Karate-gi_, pantalones rojos y cinturones negros. La verdad, aquellos quince hombres transmitían una sensación de poder acabar con cualquiera, pero, claro, Kenshin no es un cualquiera.

Los cinco primeros se lanzaron contra él y Kenshin, honesto hasta el límite, dejó la _katana_ envainada y se enfrentó a ellos puño con puño.

Primero, dos de ellos le lanzaron sendos _mae-geri_, que Kenshin esquivó colocándose entre ambos y desde esa posición, golpeó con su rodilla en los gemelos del rival, mientras que con la palma de la mano, golpeaba hacia abajo, acabando con su carrera de karateka al instante, pues le había cortado los ligamentos de los gemelos y el cuadriceps, además de haberle descolocado completamente la rodilla, pero su compañero no tuvo más suerte, pues Ken, flexionando la pierna de apoyo, como mandan los cánones, le había propinado un _ushiro-geri-jodan_, en pleno rostro, agachándose hasta quedar por debajo de su pierna levantada y desviando notoriamente su tabique nasal y acabando con todos los vasos sanguíneos que pasaban por las cercanías de la nariz. Los otros tres le rodearon, dejando únicamente su espalda libre y se dispusieron a atacar. Los dos que se encontraban a sus lados, le atacaron, uno con un _mawashi-geri_ y el otro con un _oi-tsuki-jodan_. Primero bloqueó la patada con un _shokutei-mawashi-uke _y le plantó en el estómago un increíble _ura-mawashi-geri _a la media vuelta, que acabó, temporalmente, con la respiración de su enemigo y, después, bloqueó el puñetazo con un _uchi-uke, _muy potente, que mandó al suelo a su enemigo, con la muñeca prácticamente desintegrada y, aprovechando el momento, el tercer rival, le golpeó con _mae-geri-kekomi_ en el estómago, que lanzó a Kenshin, hacia arriba y hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera con el estómago dañado y contra el suelo. Kenshin se levantó, con las dos manos y se colocó en guardia, con la katana frente a él. La apoyó con su mano derecha en el hombro derecho y, con la mano izquierda, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, pero su rival, negó con el dedo y repitió el mismo gesto que Kenshin, quien volvió a negar y a repetir el gesto, cosa que provocó el enfado de su enemigo, que se lanzó como un loco contra él y Kenshin, con un excelente movimiento circular, partió por la mitad al rival y se lanzó contra el resto, cortando en cachitos a todos los karatekas que quedaban frente a él.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia sus rivales pero sólo uno quedaba allí, el otro corría, al parecer, a avisar a su jefe.

El que se había quedado, a diferencia del anterior, no habló, sacó una pistola e inmediatamente disparó una ráfaga de seis disparos, de los cuales tres impactaron en el brazo izquierdo de Kenshin y otro más rozó ligeramente su mejilla izquierda, los demás, pasaron realmente cerca de su cabeza. Inmediatamente después del sexto disparo, Kenshin se lanzó contra su enemigo y con un _teisho-jodan_, golpeó en la nuez de su enemigo, tirándolo de espaldas y asestándole un golpe descendente con la katana en el estómago, acabando con la vida de Mumiyo.

Kenshin siguió corriendo hasta encontrar una última puerta, que tiró con un golpe de su pie. Entró lentamente y se encontró a Tomoe tras un hombre adulto, de unos 50 años, alto, con el pelo ya blanco y largo y con vestimentas ninja, al igual que sus compañeros.

El rival le mostró unos guanteletes y se colocó en _kamae_, en una posición intermedia, más de _Kung-Fu_ que de _Kárate_ y esperó hasta que Tomoe se escondió tras la mesa. Entonces, atacó.

Primero le lanzó un _oi-tsuki-jodan_ al rostro y Kenshin, con pasmosa tranquilidad, atravesó el antebrazo, justo entre el cúbito y el radio y, acto seguido, partió la tibia y el peroné a su enemigo con un _yoko-geri-fumikomi._ Mientras su enemigo se retorcía de dolor, giró la muñeca con la que sostenía la espada, retorciendo aún más el cuerpo de su enemigo y dejando inservible ese brazo, dado que todos los nervios y los huesos estaban hechos polvo.

El viejo, asombrado por la rapidez de Kenshin, intentó sacar una pistola, pero el pelirrojo, extremadamente rápido, de nuevo, saltó hacia él y le atravesó con la katana, en un perfecto golpe en _tsuki, _que acabó, para siempre, con el jefe de aquella organización tan extraña. Ahora sólo quedaban dos, aquel tipo... Izuka y Tomoe.

Kenshin, de un salto, pasó por encima de la mesa y se colocó frente a Tomoe, quien lo miraba muy asustada. El pelirrojo, simplemente la agarró por la muñeca y la sacó de la sala. En el pasillo, Yoshito le esperaba para ayudarle, pero Kenshin ya había terminado y en ese momento... el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir más lento de lo normal. Primero, una sensación cálida en la mejilla izquierda, producida por un corte ascendente de un cuchillo, la voz de un niño gritando: "Hermanita..."; justo después, la _katana_ de Kenshin saliendo de su funda, un chorro de sangre salpicando la espalda de Ken, el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta y viendo a Tomoe en el suelo, con su _katana _en el pecho y un niño, que caía al suelo llorando y salía corriendo hacia su hermana. En ese instante, Kenshin reaccionó y cogió a la chica en brazos, sacándola rápidamente, pero no sirvió de nada, ya estaba muerta cuando la subió al coche. Esa misma noche, Enishi desapareció, junto a todas sus cosas, dejando una carta en la que decía que no quería volver a verle, que se había ido a vivir con su profesor hasta encontrar algo mejor. Así acabó todo. Durante el año siguiente, ayudó a Katsura a atrapar a Izuka y en el momento en el que lo hizo, él y Aoshi le pidieron permiso a Katsura para dejarlo, uno por sus compromisos como padre, marido y dueño de una posada y el otro, porque ya no podía seguir. El jefe les permitió inmediatamente su dimisión y aún hoy, seguía mandando e-mails, de vez en cuando, a sus antiguos hombres, para saber que era de sus vidas.

Eso, hasta hace dos años, cuando, mientras se dirigía a hacer la compra, se encontró en la puerta a un Enishi muy enfadado que le gritó:

-Kenshin, me das asco, eres un asesino, mataste a mi hermana. Pero tranquilo, ya me encargaré yo de que recibas tu merecido.

Kenshin no había acabado de cerrar el portal del edificio de apartamentos, cuando el joven quinceañero se lanzó contra él, espada en mano, dispuesto a acabar con la vida del pelirrojo, pero éste, simplemente se agachó y le asestó un perfecto gancho en la mejilla izquierda a Enishi. Ken siguió su camino y Enishi se quedó mirándole, con odio.

* * *

-Kenshin, el disparo y el corte¿fue lo que te hizo la cicatriz? 

-No, la cicatriz fue cuando pelee con Izuka. Tuve que matar a mucha gente para llegar hasta él, alguno tenía que herirme y fue él quien lo hizo, creando una cicatriz en el lugar en el que apenas quedaban marcas de las heridas anteriores.

-Ahh...

-Supongo que, tras oír esta historia de mi vida, sabrá que es muy peligroso que me quede con usted. Presentaré mi dimisión esta misma noche. Mañana en la mañana me iré, si usted así lo desea.

Kenshin ya se había levantado y se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando una voz, le detuvo:

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kenshin?

-Pues que es muy peligroso que permanezca a su lado, pues si mi trabajo es protegerla y sé que ese enemigo va sólo a por mí, mi deber es alejarlo de usted.

-Kenshin, _onegai gozaimasu, _deja de decir tonterías. Me da igual lo que hiciste, sólo me importa que eres mi amigo y a los amigos no se les deja tirados por cosas como esa.

-Pero... ¿sabe a lo que se expone, _Kaoru-dono_?

-Sí, pero no me importa, pues tú eres más fuerte que él¿verdad?

-No sabría decirle, hace años que no entreno... Lo más seguro, para usted y su familia, es que desaparezca de aquí.

Kaoru se dio la vuelta, mirando a la pared, indignada y le dijo al ex-asesino:

-Está bien, si quieres irte, vete. _Demo_, al menos, dame una dirección para contactar contigo...- algunos sollozos, comenzaban a aparecer en la voz de Kaoru.

-Manda una carta a Shimojou, en la calle Shiminsen, 23, Residencia Kamiya, 2 planta, habitación 5, la leeré inmediatamente- añadió, mientras cerraba la puerta.

La chica, al oír la dirección que le había dado el otro, se volvió hacia allí y le vio, frente a la puerta.

-_Kaoru-dono_, si me quedo¿promete no llorar?

-_Hai._

-En ese caso, ésta tarde seguiremos con los entrenamientos- le dijo, sonriendo.

-Bien. Ah, por cierto, una pregunta¿porqué le has cambiado el nombre a algunos de esos compañeros tuyos?

-¿_Nanî_?

-Sí, por ejemplo, a tu jefe le llamas Katsura, a su amigo Takasugi, también has metido por ahí a uno o dos más... ¿es que son famosos, o algo así?

-Bueno, ese es el nombre por el que se les conocía allí, así que no sé sus nombres reales.

-Ahh... entiendo.

Salieron del dojo y mientras que Kaoru se dirigió al salón, para jugar un poco a la videoconsola, Kenshin se dirigió a su cuarto, con una mirada muy decidida.

Entró en su habitación, cogió las botellas que le quedaban y las metió en una bolsa.

-"Adiós, amigas mías. Me habéis ayudado a olvidar el pasado, pero también me habéis quitado la fuerza que poseía en ese pasado. Ahora, tengo que luchar por un presente y un futuro, así que he de deciros adiós y ponerme en forma de nuevo"- pensó Kenshin.

Cogió la bolsa y la bajó al cuarto de Okina, quien las recibió encantado.

Así comenzó una vida de ejercicios diarios y más fuertes para Kenshin, que no se contentaba con 400 flexiones, ahora tenía que ir a por las mil, después llevaba a Kaoru al colegio, entrenaba en el dojo, recogía a la chica, le daba clases y descansaba en su habitación. Todo ellos, con una buena alimentación y 8 horas de sueño. Nadie la tocaría, pues tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver y eso, él lo sabía bien, era imposible. Aunque claro, el destino, como ya demostró anteriormente, puede ser un poquillo cabrón cuando quiere.

**Notas del autor:**

Muy buenas, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Bien, el presente cap es publicado bajo la inspiración de la canción del grupo Fito y Fitipaldis, Soldadito marinero, que realmente me encanta y justamente después de pasar un fin de semana de retiro espiritual en Granada y de que Juan Zarzuela, mi compañero de la esgrima, quedara segudno de Andalucía. Desde aquí, felicidades. Ahora, hablando de temas más serios, he hablado con mi tutor acerca de las notas de la 1 Evaluación y, por lo que me ha dicho, voy bastante bien, así que mis fics no corren peligro, al menos hasta que el lunes las recoja mi padre... reazaré un poco.

Bien, ahora a los reviews:

**skaevan, **muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando y también espero tu review en el próx cap. **gabyhyatt, **muchas gracias y respecto a Ken... hay algunas cosas que aún no ha contado y que apareceran conforme avance el fic, sus inquietudes religiosas, más cosas sobre su familia y cosas así, **arcasdrea, **mil gracias por el review y tu comprensión. Espero que el siguiente lo suba el lunes, tras las notas y por último, pero nunca jamás menos importante, **KaoruHimura IX¡**Ya estás de vuelta! Muchísimas gracias por el review y por la comprensión de mi situación. Je, veremos que hace Enishi, porque os tengo preparadas varias sorpresas...

El siguiente capítulo lo tengo prácticamente concluido, tan sólo me falta el final y el título. Ya sabéis, en caso de que mi padre sea indulgente conmigo (he conseguido sacar el curso limpio, algo es algo), el lunes por la noche subiré el siguiente cap

Ahora, tras actualizar la BIO y el fic, me voy a estudiar, que es lo importante.

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


	9. Jugada maestra I

**_Jugada maestra (Parte I)_**

_**La mejor de todas, eres tú.**_

_5 semanas más tarde_

La vida en la mansión Kamiya transcurría con absoluta normalidad. Enishi no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, Kojiro y Kikuyo habían tenido que ir a Chicago, para una feria de muestras y Kaoru había evolucionado bastante en el aspecto marcial. Kenshin, en previsión de que, algún día, alguien intentara algo en la calle, contra Kaoru, también le enseñó todos los tipos de agarrones que le podrían hacer y como deshacerse del agarre y del agarrante, también le enseñó un poco del _kempo_ que él aprendió de Aoshi, un poco de _Kárate, Kung-Fu y Jiujitsu_. En resumidas cuentas, estaba creando una sucesora, pues la chica absorbía toda la información como si fuera una esponja. Así, habían llegado hasta el día del torneo y, para variar, los Kamiya habían tenido que alargar su estancia en Chicago, debido a una oferta irrechazable de parte de un empresario noruego.

Kenshin montó en el coche, con Kaoru a su lado y se dirigió hacia el instituto, mientras Kaoru leía el periódico.

-Kenshin- preguntó la chica- ¿Qué signo eres?

-¿Perdón?

-Del horóscopo.

-¿No me diga que se cree esas cosas? A mí me dijeron que no tendría suerte en los caballos, aposté y gané 30000 yenes.

-Vale, pero¿qué signo eres?

-Pues, mi cumpleaños es mañana, así que, debo de ser...

-¡Cómo? Hay que hacer una fiesta, con tarta y todo eso... Ya verás, te vas a quedar de piedra con la tarta que va a hacer Shura.

-Kaoru-dono, por favor, yo ya no estoy para fiestecitas...

-Me da igual, pues entonces un picnic en la montaña o algo así.

-Está bien, el picnic me parece aceptable.

-Bien...

Kenshin la interrumpió:

-Pero, sólo si gana hoy.

-¿Cómo¿Tengo que ganar en mixtos?

-_Hai, _será un aliciente más.

-Está bien. Ganaré y nos iremos de picnic.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron y cuando Kaoru se bajó, Kenshin le dijo:

-Recuerda, el _hajime _del árbitro no te asusta, te gusta y te libera de toda tensión¿entendido?

-_Hai, demo... _¿No vienes?

Kenshin vaciló. Habría muchos padres y él se sentiría muy fuera de lugar. Puede que incluso fuera mal recibido.

-_Dozô, _Kenshin, te prometo que nadie te molestará. _Onegai..._

Kenshin contempló aquella radiante carita ansiosa y suplicante y no pudo más que aceptar. Aparcó en un sitio libre, echó la llave y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio.

Estaba abarrotado de gente y todos conversaban entre ellos, que si su hija era la mejor, que si la otra era más rápida, que si la otra tenía un _Ki _muy fuerte. Seguramente, sólo repetían lo que les había dicho Maekawa.

Kenshin se sentía muy incómodo y cuando vio que la Madre Sachiko se le acercaba, la incomodidad aumentó bastante.

-Buenas tardes, Himura-san.

-Madre.- respondió, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza- Verá, es que los señores Kamiya han tenido que alargar su viaje.

-No se preocupe. ¿Cómo se encuentra, Himura-san?

-Pues... bien, la verdad.

-Así ha de ser, pues usted es hoy el padre de Kaoru.

Un silbato se oyó, procedente de la pista y atrajo la atención del pelirrojo.

-Disculpe, Madre, pero va a comenzar la competición...

-Oh, claro, vaya a ver a Kaoru, supongo que necesitará su apoyo.

Kenshin se despidió, se volvió, encontró un sitio en la grada y fijó toda su atención en la pista 7, donde Kaoru estaba luchando realmente bien un chico, que debía de haber ganado algún campeonato provincial o nacional, pues lo hacía muy relajado, creyendo que la filosofía de "No uses sólo tu fuerza contra tu enemigo, usa la suya contra él o arrebátasela" le serviría contra Kaoru, pero Kenshin sabía que, Yutaro Tsukayama, había elegido la peor estrategia posible contra su alumna. Seguramente, Yutaro fuera compañero de Kaoru y se dejara guiar por lo que veía de ella en los entrenamientos, pero Kenshin sabía que Kaoru tenía un físico bastante poderoso, que era ocultado por su belleza.

-"Ése es su punto fuerte, que la mayoría la considerarán una damisela en peligro más, pero es justo lo contrario"- se dijo a sí mismo.

Poco después, Kenshin obtuvo la confirmación a sus reflexiones.

El combate duró solo 35 segundos. Kaoru comenzaba a la defensiva, al igual que su rival, pero ella engañaba atacando o bajando la guardia, ocasionando que su rival la atacara y ella parara y contraatacara, ganando así los 4 primeros puntos y cuando el árbitro dio el _hajime_ para iniciar el asalto, Kaoru se lanzó contra él como una bala y golpeó en el hombro perfectamente a su rival, logrando el 5-0 que le daba el primer puesto del grupo y le daba muchas posibilidades de pasar a la _directa_.

Lo mismo ocurrió con los siguientes tres adversarios, que Kaoru volvió a derrotar con 5-0, causando que más de uno de los ojeadores allí presentes, se fijaran en ella.

Por la megafonía, anunciaron que se daba un descanso de 5 min. a los luchadores, mientras realizaban la adecuación de la _directa._ Kaoru, en ésta ocasión, partiría como primera cabeza de serie, lo que hacía que tuviera que enfrentarse a rivales que hubieran quedado por debajo del tercer puesto en la _pule_(Fase de grupos, en vocabulario de esgrima). Teniendo en cuenta que Kaoru lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, Kenshin se permitió unos segundos para ir al baño y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando vio a alguien muy conocido en la puerta, esperando en la cola.

-¿Miyauchi, eres tú?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh?- su interlocutor se dio la vuelta y al verle, gritó-¡Kenshin!

Ken se acercó a su amigo y le estrechó la mano. Maekawa, por su parte, le dijo:

-¡Cuánto tiempo! No nos vemos desde... desde la pachanga de hace 6 años¿verdad?

-_Hai. _Por cierto¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues cuando lo dejé, hace ya 5 años, Katsura me consiguió éste puesto aquí, ya que el director es su primo¿y tú?

-Pues...

-Es Kamiya, _ne._

-_Hai, demo... ¿Donoyouni...?_

-Je. Kenshin, puede que le hayas pedido que no luche de verdad si no es necesario, pero esos giros de muñeca en el último segundo y esa capacidad de predicción, sólo tienen un nombre, _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu _y actualmente sólo hay dos personas que conozcan esa técnica, tú y Seijuro y, como bien sé, Seijuro nunca, jamás, pensaría en transmitirle el Hiten a ninguna mujer, por lo tanto, has tenido que ser tú.

-Tienes razón. Soy el guardaespaldas de Kaoru-dono y, como vi que sus padres estaban dejando de lado su increíble proyección marcial, aproveché y le di algunas clases.

-Jeje, se nota.

La megafonía volvió a anunciar que ya se habían colgados las _directas_ de dieciseisavos.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, mis alumnos necesitan mis consejos a pie de pista. Ah¿porqué no te vienes conmigo, al banco del equipo?

-Pero...

-Kenshin, eres el entrenador de Kaoru, tienes que estar ahí. Además, seguro que te encuentras con uno o dos viejos conocidos.

-Está bien.

Tras una breve estancia en el lavabo, Maekawa llevó a Kenshin al banco del equipo, donde ya había tres componentes del mismo sentados, lo que significaba que habían sido derrotados. En la pista 9, sin embargo, Kaoru estaba venciendo sin problemas a una chica, un poco más alta que ella y que tardó poco en caer del todo.

Así fue como, rápidamente, Kaoru fue pasando los octavos, los cuartos y volvió a pasar, con un marcador "perfecto" la complicada semifinal, colocándose en la final, frente a un chico, que resultó ser el mismo Yutaro Tsukayama, al que Kaoru había vencido por 5-0 en la _pule._

Kaoru volvió a comenzar ganando 5-0 y siguió escalando, dejando el casillero de su rival a 0, hasta que llegó al que sería el último punto, 14-0, si acertaba, ganaba. A la chica le podían un poco los nervios, pues el _shinai _que llevaba, no era cogido con la misma decisión que antes. Al percatarse de ello, Kenshin se levantó y se acercó al área técnica, pidiendo un tiempo muerto, porque tenía un mensaje urgente para Kamiya. La sacó de la pista y le dijo al oído:

-Kaoru-dono, ya le dije que el llegar hasta aquí, no significa nada si no gana y, recuerde, si gana, hay picnic- la mirada de Kaoru cambió, tornándose más decidida- Ahora le voy a pedir un favor: Derrótele de una manera espectacular.

Kaoru asintió y volvió al _tatami, _mientras Kenshin se quedaba en una banda, como el entrenador del rival.

-_¡Hajime!_

Kaoru no se lo pensó dos veces y lanzó un ataque en forma de _Nukitsuke_, que su adversario paró y se dispuso a contraatacar, cuando contempló como Kaoru continuaba con su ataque y daba una vuelta, con la que le golpeó en el estómago, cuando él todavía no había apenas movido el _shinai._

-_Wara-ari_, _Kamiya-san_.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre, Kaoru tiró el _shinai, _se quitó la "careta", estrechó, deportivamente, la mano de su rival, tiró el _shinai _al suelo y salió como una bala hacia Kenshin, quien la observaba con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

-¡Kenshin!- gritaba- ¡Lo he conseguido, he ganado!

Se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo, le abrazó efusivamente y Kenshin, también feliz, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ha estado perfecta, mejor que ninguna- le dijo.

_Al día siguiente_

-Hace un día realmente precioso. ¿No crees, Kenshin?

Estaban en una montaña, junto al Hummer y el pelirrojo se encontraba sacando el cesto y las bolsas del espacioso maletero del coche.

-_Hai, demo _sería realmente mejor si me echara una mano.

-Oh, claro.

La chica se acercó al coche, sacó la manta escocesa, a cuadros rojos y líneas azules, que llevaban y la extendió, para que Kenshin colocara la cesta y sirviera la comida que llevaban. Shura había realizado un trabajo estupendo y Kaoru lanzaba exclamaciones de asombro cada vez que Kenshin sacaba comida de la cesta. Había, como es tradicional en la zona, un plato de _shushi_ y otro de _shashimi,_ dos brochetas, una de atún y otra de ternera, con salsa _teriyaki_ y un plato occidental, llamado "cerdo relleno", que consistía en una pieza de carne, con un huevo cocido en interior. Por último, como postre, tenían una pequeña tarta, rellena de _gellatto di stracciatella_ y dos velas, un dos y un nueve.

-Vaya, así que se enteraron hasta de mi edad...

-_Hai, Okina-san _miró tu ficha, que estaba en el escritorio de mi _otô-san._

Kenshin se imaginó, como si fueran dibujitos infantiles, a Okina entrando sigilosamente en el despacho y, creyéndose un ninja, leyendo los informes y saltando de alegría al encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Uy, menos mal que me ha avisado. Esconderé mi diario bien, por si acaso.

Charlaron tranquilamente y Kaoru se daba cuenta de que Kenshin se empezaba a relajar, no como cuando llegó, que era insociable, rayando el irritable.

El pelirrojo, que había observado como Kaoru le escrutaba con la mirada, le dijo:

-Tengo la sensación de que desea preguntarme algo. Dígamelo sin miedo, ya le he contado todo sobre mi vida, no creo que pase nada por un poquito más.

-Verás Kenshin, es que...

-¿_Hai_?

-Pues, que me preguntaba cómo podías tener el pelo así de rojo... y también, me fijé en que tus ojos cambiaban un poco de color conforme hablabas de una persona u otra, en tu relato...

-Ah, era eso...

-Sé que parece una tontería, pero es que me comía la curiosidad.

-No se preocupe, es algo muy sencillo. Verá, mi abuelo, que pasaba a unos 15 Km. de la isla de Hiroshima, aquel fatídico 6 de agosto de 1945 y, según tengo entendido, porque mi fuerte nunca fue la biología, la radiación provocó una ligera mutación en los espermatozoides, que cambió el gen dominante de pelo negro, tradicional en la familia y formó un gen recesivo de color de pelo rojo, no se manifestó en mi padre, pero sufrió una simple mutación que lo convirtió en dominante sobre el negro de mi madre. Lo de los ojos violetas que cambian a ámbar, se debe a otra mutación del mismo tipo, que sí se manifestó en mi padre y parece ser hereditaria. Lo que ocurre, es que el color natural de mis iris es el violeta, pero debido al aumento de tensión, provocado por la ira y sentimientos similares, los pigmentos oculares cambian a un color ambarino y que resulta ser brillante en la oscuridad. Un médico que me trató el problema cuando tenía 15 años, lo documentó como "El primer caso de Ojos de Gato del mundo".

-Vaya... Jamás lo habría imaginado, sinceramente.

-No se preocupe- respondió riendo- poca gente lo hace.

La conversación se paró hasta que:

-_A vôtre santé._- dijo el pelirrojo, levantando una copa de vino, para probar el alcohol tras dos semanas sin olerlo siquiera.

-¿Qué quiere decir ?

-A tu salud, en francés.

-_Yamsing- _respondió ella. Ante la cara de sorpresa de Kenshin, añadió- Salud, en chino.

-Ya lo sé, pero... - Parecía curiosa, pero la impresión era equivocada, pues Kaoru era MUY curiosa.

Platicaron acerca de los distintos idiomas y de las dificultades para aprenderlos y Kenshin, contó un chiste.

Un chico, haciendo un examen, tenía que realizar la traducción de un texto, del latín, al español. El texto decía así:

_Y Escipión desembarcó en el puerto deOstia junto a un batallón de 50000 soldados._

La traducción del chico fue:

_Y Escipión desembarcó de una Ostia a sus 50000 soldados en el puerto_.

La chica reía a carcajada limpia y se llevaba la mano a la boca del estómago mientras golpeaba el suelo, a causa de la risa y cinco minutos después, consiguió calmarse un poco.

Todo siguió como una conversación normal, hasta que Kaoru dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kenshin.

La chica le tendía una cajita, alargada, envuelta en papel de regalo rojo, con un lazo blanco.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños, Kenshin.

Kenshin se quedó completamente extrañado; no tenía costumbre de dar las gracias. En ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que a principios de semana, antes de que sus padres partieran al extranjero, había arrastrado a su padre hasta el centro comercial para ir de compras. Debía de haber comprado el regalo ese día. El pelirrojo deseaba que no fuera una cosa cara o ridícula, pues él no podría disimular.

Abrió la caja y se sorprendió al descubrir el contenido, no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

El contenido, era una cadena labrada en oro, bastante bella y que tenía colgando dos figuras. Un crucifijo de oro, de apenas 3cm de altura y poco menos de anchura y una moneda con el rostro de un santo que Kenshin conocía realmente bien.

-Es San Judas Tadeo, patrón de las causas perdidas.

Vaya, la chica no sólo era MUY curiosa, también era MUY observadora.

Para otra persona, quizá pareciese ser un regalo muy extraño, pero Kenshin sabía exactamente el porqué de ese regalo. Un día, hacía dos semanas ya, habían conversado sobre la religión, pero profundamente y Kenshin tuvo que admitir que si no iba últimamente a las misas y celebraciones litúrgicas similares, el motivo no era otro que la increíble contradicción que para él suponía ese tema.

Así que le explicó sus temores a la chica.

Desde que vivía con sus padres, ya comenzaba a ser educado en la fe de Dios y en su Divina Providencia, pero que mataran a sus padres cuando él sólo contaba con 6 años, no ayudó, precisamente, a fomentar la fe de Himura. Desde joven se alistó en el ejército y pudo contemplar los horrores que causaba la guerra en primera persona.

Un bebé, que moría quemado por la cercana explosión de un C4, era imposible que estuviera purgando un pecado. Una joven campesina africana, violada mil veces por los soldados enemigos invoca a Dios y no obtiene ninguna respuesta. Un psicópata tortura hasta la muerte a un sacerdote¿Y muere de viejo, tranquilamente¿Después de pasarse toda su vida creando el infierno en vida a los demás? No, Kenshin no conseguía encontrar en ello ningún tipo de lógica.

Sin embargo, había podido contemplar el lujo y ostentación de muchos obispos del mundo, residentes en países pobres. Una vez, viajando con sus amigos desde Filipinas hasta EEUU, para hacer escala hacia Japón, coincidió con un grupo de obispos, que viajaban en primera clase y disfrutaban de todas las atenciones. No, no era nada lógico.

Pero el reverso de la moneda, tampoco es que ofreciera mejor imagen. Kenshin había visto y ayudado a misioneros que se pasaban toda la vida ayudando en muchos países pobres, sin ningún beneficio material y sin haber pisado jamás la zona de primera clase de un avión, incluso algunos, nunca habían volado.

Una vez, durante una misión de apoyo al ejército de un señor de la guerra de un país africano, Kenshin había pasado por un hospital donde advirtió a cuatro jóvenes monjas alemanas, que debían ir con ellos, pues el ejército del presidente quería tomar aquellas tierras y acabar con ellas. Los soldados llegarían en doce horas y Kenshin dudaba de la fiabilidad de sus hombres para resistir el ataque y suponía que se batirían en retirada, se reorganizarían y algunos días después, volverían allí. Las monjas se negaron a irse, pues decían que su deber era estar junto a todos los enfermos e intentar salvar sus vidas. Kenshin y Aoshi les relataron, con todo lujo de detalles, lo que los soldados les harían si llegaban hasta allí. Las monjas se quedaron. Una de ellas, era joven y guapa. Kenshin, al volante del H1, se paró frente a la puerta, mientras el Land Rover de otro pelotón se estacionaba a pocos metros de él. Acercó la cabeza a la ventanilla del copiloto y dijo:

-Te sucederá lo peor. No tendrán ninguna piedad. Sufrirás mucho y morirás lentamente.

A lo que ella respondió:

-Dios me protegerá, al igual que lo hará contigo, si tienes fe.

Al no poder convencerla, Kenshin se fue con desgana y se cumplió lo que dijo; tomaron el pueblo y su grupo tardó una semana en poder volver allí, pero nada, nada de lo que había vivido entonces, le había preparado para lo que vio aquel día. El hospital, había desaparecido entre las llamas y saliendo de los escombros, se podían ver manos y piernas de gentes que habían muerto quemadas. Entre los escombros, encontró el cuerpo de la chica. Estaba mutilado y prácticamente carbonizado. Kenshin golpeó, frustrado, un trozo de pared que quedaba en pie, mientras que Aoshi, justo tras él, apretaba los dientes y los puños, con furia.

Cavaron unas tumbas, las enterraron, rezaron una oración, no por creencia, sino por respeto y partieron hacia el vehículo. Pusieron la máquina a toda potencia hasta la noche, cuando consiguieron alcanzar a los responsables, era un pelotón de 600 hombres del presidente. Kenshin y Aoshi, ambos con metralleta pesada sobre el techo, frieron a balazos al contingente enemigo, dejando de ellos poco más que sangre y huesos. Quizás la mayoría de ellos no habían ni violado ni mutilado a la joven monja, pero habían estado allí y lo habían permitido, eran igualmente culpables.

¿Aquello era la voluntad de Dios? No, no podía existir un Dios que permitiera semejantes atrocidades, da igual que se le llame Buda, Alá o Thor, no puede existir un Dios tan cruel que se pueda merecer las atenciones de tanta gente.

-Lo compré yo- dijo Kaoru, cuando vio que Kenshin terminaba su relato- un poco de mis ahorros.

Ante la mueca de Kenshin, continuó.

-No te puede hacer ningún daño¿no?- preguntó, sonriendo- Póntelo, aunque sea sólo por mí.

Kenshin dudó un segundo y respondió:

-Está bien.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, levantó la cadena y se la colgó del cuello.

-Ya sabes, si te encuentras con el diablo, tienes que levantar el crucifijo contra él.

Mientras decía eso, la chica gesticulaba con los dedos, haciendo una especie de cruz, con los dos dedos índices.

El hizo una mueca de extrañeza, sería muy diferente a levantar la _katana._

En aquel momento, se oyó un ligero tintineo de cascabeles en las cercanías. Un perro salió del bosque que estaba a sus espaldas y comenzó a olfatear el terreno, buscando algo.

Kaoru le ofreció un poco del cerdo que había sobrado y el pastor alemán aceptó complacido. Después Kaoru se levantó y salió corriendo junto al perro, jugando con él. Kenshin saludó amablemente al pastor y le ofreció un poco de vino.

Fue una tarde especial para Kenshin. Sentado junto a un hombre que no era Aoshi, charlando tranquilamente hasta la puesta de sol, mientras Kaoru y el perro correteaban por el lugar.

-Es alentador ver que aún quedan parejas de jóvenes que saben apreciar la belleza del campo- y le sorprendió la expresión del ex-asesino, que se estaba preguntando dos cosas: "Kaoru¿mi novia?" y "¿Cuántos años me ha echado?"

Al caer la noche, guardaron todo en el coche, se despidieron del pastor y su perro y partieron de vuelta a casa.

Poco después de salir de allí, Kenshin se extrañó del silencio de Kaoru y cuando giró la cabeza para verla, contempló su bello rostro dormido y su acompasada y muy leve respiración.

Bajo la luz de los focos de tráfico, las facciones del pelirrojo se relajaron, tornándose en una expresión de alegría. Estaba en paz.

Al volver a la casa, llevó a Kaoru en brazos hasta su habitación, la acostó y se permitió una última mirada antes de salir.

Ya en su habitación, le estuvo dando vueltas a lo que le había dicho el pastor y llegó a una conclusión. Tendría que hablarlo con ella.

La semana siguiente, había quedado a comer con Aoshi y Misao, aunque seguramente también vayan Sano y Megumi, justo después de la competición por equipos. Le pediría que le acompañase allí, lo hablaría con Aoshi y Sano y llegaría a una conclusión.

**Notas del autor: **Ya estoy aquí. Sé que prometí subirlo ayer, pero mis padres llegaron tarde de la reunión de Evaluación y me acabo de enterar esta mañana SIGO TENIENDO INTERNET. He conseguido sacarme un 6,8 en la media y, según losprofes, voy en línea ascendente, así que puede que me saque el 7,5 o el 8 para la Evaluación de navidad.

Lo primero, esta vez, es agradecer a D Fernando Del Castillo y D Telesforo, su ayuda con el tema del físico de Kenshin, porque casi la pifio poniendo que era un mutante total... y también a D Francisco Cervera, por sugerirme el chiste, ya que el del libro no era bastante bueno, que digamos...

Ahora los reviews**: gabyhyatt**, muchísimas gracias por el review y respecto a las preguntas... el papel de Tomoe lo tengo que mantener un poquillo oculto, pues cambiará radicalmente en breve y no la mató Ken, ella se suicidó con la katana de Ken**, DaniHimura-S1r4**, No te preocupes, no hay prisa con los reviews. Muchas gracias por molestarte en leer el fic**, skaevan**, Muchísimas gracias y, espero que éste cap te siga gustando como los anteriores**, Mei Fanel**¡Un/a nuevo/a reviewer! Muchas gracias y es que tenía pensadohacerlo más empalagoso, más romanticón, perono es mi estilo.Además, en breve,todo dará un giro radical, que modificará el rumbo de ésta historia**, silvi-chan**, Hola de nuevo y muchísimas gracias por el review. Respecto a la adicción de Ken... tenía que hacer que cortara por lo sano, al igual que lo hizo el del libro, para que después pase una cosa especial... A mí también me gustaría hacerlo más dependiente del alcohol, pero el guión pre-escrito no me lo permite, **Cisne.Negro**(1), muchísimas gracias por avisarme, lo cambiaré hoy mismo. Lo siento, pero es que estaba pensando en otro grupo y se me fue la pelota, de veras que lo siento, fue un error humano (El infarto me iba a dar a mí), **Cisne.Negro.**(2), Muchísimas gracias por el apunte pero... me parece que el error está en que lo expliqué mal. En aquella época predominaban las fieras, los combates entre gladiadores y algunas crucifixiones, pero yo no quería decir que TODOS fueran a la hoguera, yo quería decir que muchos fueron (Y eso es real y verídico), lo lamento si lo expliqué mal. Respecto a la silla eléctrica, es cierto que ha caido en desuso, pero siguie siendo el ajusticiante preferido en los países relativamente pobres de Asia Menor (Vietnam...) Al igual que el ahorcamiento, que en occidente nos parece una aberración, pero en países como Pakístan (creo que era allí, corrijanme si me equivoco) se sigue practicando y de manera público en delitos como lo que popularmente conoceos como "Los cuernos", o sea así, las infedelidades dentro del matrimonio y puse que era el bokken, porque le he puesto cierto nivel de destreza a Kao y a partir de cierto grado usan bokken y, en grados más altos, se llegan a usar katanas, tantos y tachis. En karate, yo llegué a usar una vez un bokken y una katana. Muchísimas gracias por las correcciones, intentaré explicarlo todo más claramente a partir de ahora, muchísimas gracias, **Cisne.Negro.** (3), tranquila, errores más grandes he cometido yo..., **Kaoru, **Mil gracias por el review. Enishi estaba allí, porque el dojo quedaba cerca y se acercó al oír el estruendo. No había guardias en la calle, lógicamente, pues no era una operación policial oficial, como indiqué antes,Tomoe se suicidó cogiendo la espada de Ken, él no la mató y la cicatrizse la hizo Izuka, en el combate del final, justo debajo, me parece que lo decía... justo después del flashback, aunque noestoy seguro y, por último, pero nunca jamás menos importante**, Arcasdrea**, Muchas gracias por el review. Jeje, supongo que escribo así porque me chupo todas las pelis de Jet Li, Jackie Chan y Bruce Lee, entre otros y porque he hecho karate (Llegue al cinturón azul... ya sé que no es mucho), supongo que un poco se me ha pegado. Y lo de coordinador, cuando quieras, ya sabéis que mi Messenger y mi Hotmail y mi Gmail están a las disposición de todos los fanfictioners y fanfictioneros. Y la rima era complicada, porque sólo tiene sentido fonéticamente.

Este cap no tiene influencias de ninguna canción.

Se despide, antes de irse al insti

michel 8 8 8


	10. Jugada maestra II

_**Jugada maestra (Parte II)**_

_**Secuestro exprés**_

_6 días después_

_Por la tarde_

La chica estaba exhausta tras el último entrenamiento y se encontraba tumbada, completamente estirada, en mitad del tatami.

Kenshin, tras ir a por unos Gatorade, volvió al _dojo_ y se sentó, apoyado contra la pared y en su postura habitual, junto a ella. Le ofreció la bebida isotónica que había traído:

-Uf... gracias al cielo. No podría competir mañana sin cosas como ésta.

-Je, la comprendo, a mí también me pasaba cuando tenía su edad. Oiga¿tiene algo que hacer tras la competición?

-Pues... _Iie, _¿por?

-Verá¿qué le parece venir acomer con Aoshi, Misao y conmigo? Seguramente vengan también Sano y Megumi.

-¿De verdad?- la pelinegra se levantó, emocionada y olvidando por completo el cansancio.

-_Hai._

-Pues claro que voy, con la ilusión que me hace conocer a Misao...

-¿A Misao¿Porqué?

-Es que Megumi afirmó, muy segura, que Misao era más hiperactiva que yo... y no me lo creo, sinceramente.

-Ah, es eso... pues le aseguro que Megumi no exageraba. Misao jamás ha estado quieta durante más de 1 minuto y según me dijo Aoshi, ni siquiera cuando duerme o está tomándose un baño.

-Jaja- rió la chica.

Tras ello, pasaron un rato charlando acerca de trivialidades y, al terminar, realizaron el saludo y partieron cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Mientras que Kaoru se entretenía hablando un rato con sus amigas por el Messenger, Kenshin se había encerrado en su cuarto y estaba meditando muy profundamente.

-"Joder, si me hubieran dicho, hace 10 años, que estaría en ésta situación, me habría reído pero... después de todos los años que llevo en ésta tierra¿Me tengo que enamorar precisamente ahora? Y, lo que es más importante¿De alguien como ella? Porque, si fuera de alguna universitaria o algo así, lo entendería, pero¿enamorado de una estudiante de Bachillerato? Oh, _Kami-sama, dozô, onegai gozaimasu, _hazme una señal."

Al rato, al ver que todo seguía igual pensó:

-"Que ridículo, yo, que tanto negaba de cualquier Dios, me encomiendo a uno para el amor...".

_A la mañana siguiente_

Kaoru se levantó bastante temprano y se bajó a desayunar. Le encantaba eso de que las competiciones fueran en Sábado, pues así se perdía un día de clases y hacía su deporte favorito.

Se preparó un desayuno bien fuerte, para poder aguatar el día que le esperaba y se sorprendió al encontrar una taza, un plato y unos cubiertos lavados y en el secadero.

-"Debe de ser Kenshin, Okina jamás se despertaría tan pronto"

Así que, con esa suposición, se dirigió hacia el _dojo_ y, al no verlo, supuso que se habría subido a dormir otra vez y ella decidió subir, cambiarse y quedarse un rato en el _dojo _meditando, pero un sonido de algo rasgando el aire, la impulsó a salir al exterior y, en el jardín trasero, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Allí estaba Kenshin, con un pantalón de deporte negro, con una raya blanca a cada lado y de la marca Bokken, una de las mejores en artes marciales, junto con unas sandalias de deporte. También llevaba una chaqueta de peso, que debería llevar unos 30 Kg, pero no molestaban para nada la realización de su _kata_. Era una _kata, _muy rápida y la hacía con _katana_, así que debía ser del _Hiten Mitsurugi._

Kaoru se quedó observando al guardaespaldas, mientras que éste realizaba su _kata_. Por la complejidad y rapidez de los movimientos, tenía, por fuerza, que ser una _kata _de la vieja escuela, pero de nivel superior. Ella había visto a compañeros suyos realizar _katas básicos _muy rápido y sin la chaqueta que llevaba Ken, pero aún así, éste era mucho más rápido de lo que ellos serían jamás. También había visto a Kenshin realizando _katas _de Karate-do, de estilo _Shotokan_, concretamente, Kenshin le había enseñado la _Basaidai, Wkanku-dai, Empi, Teki-Shodan _y las 5 _Heian_, además, estaba aprendiendo una de las katas más difíciles, la _Sueyoshi No Kon, _que tenía que realizarse con un _Bo._

Kenshin, que se había percatado, hacía tiempo ya, de la presencia de la chica, siguió con su _kata_, pero lo hizo adornando algunos movimientos. No sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de impresionar a la chica. Al llegar al segundo y último _kiai _de la _kata, _volvió a posición de _yamei _y realizó el saludo pertinente. Se quitó la chaqueta, guardó la _katana_ y, de repente, preguntó:

-¿Qué le ha parecido?

-Pues... increíble, no creo que jamás pueda hacer algo así.

-Claro que podrá, yo le enseñaré.

-Sí, pero... - sonó la alarma del despertador de Kaoru, haciendo que ella saliera disparada hacia su habitación- _Ghal Madonna, _llegaré tarde.

Mientras tanto, Kenshin, aguantaba una ligera risita, risa sincera, que no sentía desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo...

_15 minutos después_

Kenshin iba en el asiento delantero, conduciendo, mientras que Kaoru, a su lado, se peleaba por que uno de los calcetines de competición entrara en su pie izquierdo.

-Perdone, pero me ha dado la impresión de que hablaba en maltés...

-¿Cómo?

-Antes, en el jardín, dijo _Ghal Madonna. _Esa es una expresión muy típica en Malta, que une la lengua característica del lugar y el italiano.

-Ah, sí, es verdad. Una vez fui allí, hará unos tres años y se me pegó esa expresión. En vez de decir _La Virgen_, ahora suelo decir eso, porque me gusta más.

Justo cuando llegaban, Kaoru venció al susodicho calcetín, se colocó las zapatillas y salió del coche, más tranquila, porque vio que eran los primeros en llegar.

-Kaoru-dono¿está segura de que era a las 10?

-Pues...

La chica sacó un papel del saco que llevaba colgado de su bolsa con el shinai y el bokken y lo leyó.

-Verás Kenshin, resulta que...

-Era a las 11¿verdad?

-Jeje, _hai..._

Kenshin meditó un segundo y dijo:

-Bueno, da igual, así practicaremos un poco antes del torneo.

Kaoru le miró, un poco avergonzada por el error y Kenshin le sonrió, lo que hizo que la vergüenza pasara rápidamente y cambiara de motivo.

_45 minutos después_

_En el dojo del gimnasio._

Habían tenido suerte, Maekawa ya había llegado y le había dejado pasar para entrenar.

Llevaban ya 30 minutos, después de los calentamientos y no lo hacían nada mal. Kenshin le estaba enseñando una _kata_ de _Bo_ a Kaoru y ella aprendía rápidamente, ya casi la dominaba y sólo se la estaba enseñando desde el día anterior.

-Ahora, pasaremos de la simulación al combate real.

Kenshin sacó un _shinai _y se puso en guardia. Extrañamente, lo hizo a una sola mano, manteniendo la otra abierta y un poco atrasada. Eso no se solía hacer en _Kenjutsu._

Kaoru, creyendo que ello supondría menor fuerza en el brazo de su _sensei, _atacó fuertemente, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su maestro realizaba un _shiradori _deteniendo su _shinai _y marcaba el golpe contra el pecho de la chica.

-Eso no vale- se quejó ella- no se puede coger la espada con la mano...

-Ya lo sé, pero esto no es _kendo, _es un combate en mitad de la calle.

La chica comprendió y se volvió a situar en guardia. Kenshin tiró el _shinai_ al suelo, sacó un pequeño trozo de madera, poco más chico que un _tantô_ y comenzó a moverlo a un ritmo frenético, realizando algunas fintas y Kaoru realizaba buenos esquives rompiendo el _ma-ai._

Tras un par de minutos, Kenshin se lanzó al ataque frontal y Kaoru hizo algo que ni siquiera él se habría atrevido a hacer en mitad de algún combate. Movió ligeramente el _shinai_, cerrando la línea de ataque del pelirrojo y dejó la punta junto a la garganta de Kenshin.

-¿Suficiente?- le dijo ella, desafiante.

-_Iie._

Kenshin desapareció frente a sus ojos y apareció, milésimas de segundo después, tras ella y sosteniendo el trozo de madera a modo de navaja contra su cuello.

-¿Suficiente?- dijo el pelirrojo, irónico.

-_Hai._

La chica soltó el _bokken _y cuando Kenshin apartó la "navaja", agarró un brazo de él y realizó una llave de Judo que tiró al ex-asesino al suelo y lo dejó conmocionado. Inmediatamente, la chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo inmovilizó.

-Suficiente- concedió Kenshin.

La chica simuló dar un golpe mortal y se levantó. Kenshin la siguió al instante.

Kaoru se dirigió hacia el vestuario, donde la esperaban sus compañeras, que la miraban envidiosas, mientras pensaban "que suerte tiene de tener a ese _sensei_ y no al viejo verde de Maekawa-_sensei."_

Kenshin, por su parte, agradeció llevar puesto un traje de entrenamiento, con un _hakama _que se separaba bastante de su cintura en la zona de la entrepierna, pues aquel contacto le había hecho pensar algunas cosillas...

El pelirrojo fue a su vehículo y se cambió. Poco después, ya se encontraba en el banco de entrenadores, junto a Maekawa, esperando que diera comienzo la competición.

Minutos después, la megafonía anunciaba el primer enfrentamiento: _Saint Paul_ VS _Hakishi._

Eran tres competidores y un suplente por cada equipo. El capitán era elegido por los compañeros, teniendo en cuenta la experiencia, la edad, el palmarés y la habilidad y Kaoru era, desde la semana pasada y por unanimidad, la mejor y la capitana del equipo.

-Yutaro, empiezas tú. Kashima, tú le sigues¿ok?

-¿Porqué no empiezas tú, Kaoru?- preguntó Hiroshi, que era nuevo en las competiciones por equipos.

-Verás, es que el que empieza primero, también es el primero en acabar de tirar y el que empieza el último, también es el que acaba, en caso de que tengamos mayor ranking, y así ha sido hoy- explicó Yutaro.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo, sin entender nada.

Se prepararon frente a la pista y se saludaron, con un movimiento del _shinai. _El árbitro llamó a los dos primeros y los situó.

-¡_Hajime!_

Así comenzó el combate. Al principio, comenzaron verdaderamente bien y llegaron al turno de Kaoru con una ventaja de 10-0. La verdad, les encantaba aquello de que ahora realizaran las puntuaciones igual que en la esgrima occidental.

Siguieron bien, con un 20-0, hasta que, en el turno de Yutaro, éste se hizo un esguince en el tobillo y tuvo que ser sustituido por el muy presionado Hiroshi, que, junto al desastroso final de Kashima, originó que el equipo llegara al turno de Kaoru con un 26-44 y con sólo los tres minutos reglamentarios para sacar adelante al equipo. Ese era un "marrón" bien grande, pues le tocaba contra el capitán del rival, que era sub-campeón de Japón.

Sin embargo, aquello no supuso ningún tipo de inconveniente para Kaoru, que, desde la aparición del guardaespaldas, había iniciado una ascensión meteórica en todos los sentidos, marcial e intelectual, gracias al apoyo del susodicho.

En otras circunstancias, Kaoru habría esperado los ataques del rival y, gracias a las lecciones de anticipación del _Hiten, _habría ido contestando poco a poco, pero tenía 3 minutos para conseguir los 19 tocados que necesitaba su equipo y no era momento de esperar, así que se lanzó en una ofensiva frontal y total.

Golpeaba incansablemente y encontraba huecos invisibles para cualquiera que no fuera un auténtico experto y en la sala, se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano.

Maekawa observaba, impresionado, el combate, al igual que tres ojeadores allí presentes, que tan sólo captaban algunos movimientos, pero, aún así, estaban impresionados. Kenshin, a diferencia de ellos, sonreía satisfecho y se permitía alguna pequeña crítica, cuando veía que la joven descuidaba la guardia.

Al cabo de 2 minutos y medio, Kaoru había remontado hasta establecer las tablas en el marcador, sentando el 44-44. El árbitro, al ver la cara de Kaoru, con el cansancio dibujado a la perfección en su rostro, permitió, en contra del reglamento, pero con caridad humana, que tuvieran medio minuto libre junto a los entrenadores.

Kaoru se acercó a Maekawa, pero éste negó con la cabeza y le señaló a Kenshin, quien estaba parlamentando con el árbitro. Enseguida, se acercó a la chica y le dijo:

-Bien, Kaoru-dono. He estado hablando con Kaji, y me ha asegurado que coincidimos.

-¿En qué?- preguntó ella, perdida.

-En que podría vencerle con un amago de Do y un golpe a la media vuelta con paso hacia delante.

-_Demo... _Eso es muy difícil... me estoy jugando el cuello, no me puedo arriesgar...

-Puede y lo hará, Kaoru-dono. Si lo hace, le aseguro que ganará.

El pitido de Kaji les devolvió a la pista y acrecentó el nerviosismo del público, que se había olvidado del resto de combates y se había centrado en el que mantenía Kaoru contra aquel sub-campeón.

El árbitro se colocó en su posición y ordenó que se colocaran en _kamae._

El público contuvo el aliento desde el momento en el que el árbitro gritó el, _¡Hajime!_, hasta que, 3 segundos después, Kaoru tiraba de costado al pobre rival. Fue todo rapidísimo. Lanzó el Do y, en el momento en el que intentó parar, Kaoru giró y le golpeó en el costado, a la media vuelta. 45-44, pasan los estudiantes del _Saint Paul._

La felicidad estaba muy presente en todos, menos en Kaoru, que se mantuvo seria, a pesar de sentir unas enormes ganas de saltar y gritar. Tenía que guardar fuerzas, era la capitana del equipo y tenía que mantener la compostura.

Al cabo de 5 minutos, conocieron a su siguiente rival, la escuela secundaria _Rampo Edogawa,_ una de las mejores de la zona norte de la ciudad.

Aunque eso era sólo en el aspecto estudiantil, si nos referimos a temas marciales... _Saint Paul _estaba, al menos este año, a la cabeza. Lo demostró venciendo por 45-3 a los de _Rampo Edogawa._

Estaban en semifinales y Kaoru seguía imperturbable. Kenshin, consciente de la concentración en la que estaba sumida la chica, prefirió no molestarla y entabló conversación con Kaji, un antiguo colega de armas del ejército, quien había entrado en el mundo del _Kenjutsu _como entrenador, cuando, por una fractura de tibia y peroné, tuvo que abandonar el ejército y redirigir su vida. Empezó dando clases en el instituto de su hijo y, el año pasado, acabó sacándose la licencia de árbitro a escala nacional.

Tras un cuarto de hora de conversación, Kenshin se excusó diciendo que empezaban las semifinales y tenía que vigilar a Kaoru-dono.

Aquella fase no fue siquiera digna de mención, un rotundo y aplastante 45-0, dejó clara la distancia existente entre ambos.

La final estaba frente a ellos y, el nombre del club, pues no era un instituto, asustó a Kenshin: _Catay-Do._

Para otros, sería un nombre extraño, pero comprensible, pero en el caso del pelirrojo... sabía perfectamente que, si alguien estaba en ese club tenía, por fuerza, que ser Yukishiro, Enishi, cosa que no le agradaba en demasía.

Se colocó en la banda de entrenadores, saludó al entrenador rival y se fijó en uno de lo combatientes, el más alto de ellos, que se movía con una gracia inusual en un kenjutsuka y realizaba movimientos muy rápidos y complicados, llegando a hacer filigranas que apenas se podían ver.

Llegó la final, y en ella estaba Kaoru, lista para el combate y su oponente, era el chico alto que había llamado la atención de Kenshin.

Se saludaron y en ese momento, se fijó en el rostro del chico y era, sin duda alguna, Enishi Yukishiro. Se concentró en el combate como nunca y le pidió un _bokken_ a Maekawa, quien, al instante, reconoció a Enishi y, no sólo le dio a Kenshin un _bokken, _si no que además cogió otro y observó el combate muy concentrado, deseando que Enishi hubiera recapacitado y no se abalanzara sobre Kaoru ni hiciera ninguna tontería, pues no estaba tan diestro como hacia algunos años.

Dio comienzo el combate. Enishi fintaba y atacaba sin descanso, mientras que Kaoru paraba e intentaba contestar cuando podía y no recibía tocado.

Así llegamos hasta el 44-44. El siguiente golpe decidiría el campeón.

Enishi se preparó en guardia y Kaoru se relajó en _kamae, _hasta el máximo.

-_¡Hajime!_

Enishi se lanzó, con rabia, contra Kaoru, mientras que la chica permaneció en su lugar, imperturbable. Cuando Enishi lanzó el ataque, Kaoru realizó un cortísimo paso hacia la izquierda y derribó al joven Yukishiro con un certero golpe en el hombro.

Habían ganado.

Kaoru, ahora sí, se dejó llevar por la felicidad y se lanzó contra Kenshin, dispuesta a abrazarlo, pero cual fue su sorpresa, al ver que no estaba en la banda. Instintivamente, miró a su espalda y allí vio a Kenshin, deteniendo un golpe de Enishi, que parecía ir dirigido hacia ella. Acto seguido, el pelirrojo entabló combate con Enishi, sin pensárselo dos veces y sin reparar en tácticas defensivas. Kenshin golpeaba de refilón y Enishi se dolía mucho, a pesar de la lejanía de los golpes.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru observaba atónita el combate, hasta que, sin previo aviso, se vio agarrada y cargada rápidamente por un individuo bastante alto. Al caer en la cuenta de que la estaban secuestrando y no podía librarse del agarre, gritó:

-¡KENSHIIIIIIIIN!

El pelirrojo se giró al escuchar el grito asustado de Kaoru y se lanzó en persecución del secuestrador, pero un golpe en su pie izquierdo le hizo caer al piso.

Se levantó apoyando las manos frente a él y realizando una voltereta. Inmediatamente después, se volvió hacia Enishi, pero éste ya no estaba.

Kenshin emprendió, de nuevo, la persecución del secuestrador y lo siguió a toda velocidad hasta fuera del recinto, donde el gigantón se montó en un coche y su compañero, más chiquito que él, quitó el pie del freno y salieron disparados, tras hacer una ligera "S" en el asfalto. Kenshin, rápido, entró en su Hummer e inmediatamente se lanzó, todo lo rápido que le permitía aquel mastodonte, en persecución del Mercedes que llevaban los secuestradores.

En la cabeza del pelirrojo, tan sólo cabían dos pensamientos: "La han secuestrado" y "por mi culpa".

Pero había dos cosas que tenía muy claras, la salvaría y lo pagarían.

**Notas del Autor: **Ey, ya estoy de vuelta.

Vaya, vaya, secuestros, comidas, combates... lo que no pase aquí...

Bien, como habéis leído, supongo que sabréis que Enishi es el secuestrador y que Kenshin ha salido en su persecución. En el siguiente cap. seréis testigos de la gran batalla entre Ken y Enishi,aunque me está costando bastante la coreografía, pues siempre intento hacerlo lo más realista posible, pero haré una excepción y meteré mucho Hiten y mucho Wato, para hacerlo un poco más espectacular. Podeís encontrar informaciónacerca de todas las técnica de Karate que he mencionado y mencionaré en www. karatekas. com. La información sobre las técnicas de Ken y Enishi la estoy sacando del manga, la serie y los OVA, pero de todas formas, en Internet, hay mucha y muy buena información.

Esta será la última vez que responda a los reviews en el fic, pues la web ha dado la posibilidad de responderlos via e-mail y castigan si no lo haces, así que os pido que, o dejéis el mail o revieweis firmando, para que os pueda responder. A partir de ahora sólo responderé dudas generales en el fic.Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, espero los reviews.

**MONIKA-DONO, **muchas gracias por el review. Si, ya era hora de que Kenshin viviera más el presente, gracias, intentaré seguir con el fic así y supongo que, por desgracia para mi inspiración, seguiré estudiando, **gabyhyatt**, muchísimas gracias por el review. Bueno, lo de la biología lo aclararé después. Je, muchas gracias y, supongo que, en breve, Kenshin nos sorprenderá a todos con una acción "extraña". **sen rei, **muy buenas, gracias por el review. Lo de los Awards, encontrarás más información di lees el fic FF RK SPANISH AWARDS 2005, de **KitsuneyTanukiSagara**, así podrás votar tu también. **Cisne.Negro. **Muchas gracias por el review. Ups, vaya, parece que "mi fuente" se coló un poquillo en el tema. Siento mucho el fallo y espero queen este capítulo ya esté correcto. Si no lo está, te ruego me lo digas por review (Vaya manera más buena de conseguir reviews¿eh**?) Kaoru**, muchas gracias por el review, y te aseguro que nunca jamás me tomaré uan crítica a mal (salvo que me insulte, claro). Aclararé ese tema de la biología más abajo**. Kaoru Himura star**, muchas gracias por el review, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace que a la gente le siga gustando. Muchas gracias por todo, hasta el siguiente cap. Por último, pero, como digo siempre y por última vez lo digo,no menos importante**, silvi-**chan, vaya, muchas gracias. Tutranquila, que yo siempre intento tener muy en cuenta las opiniones de los lectores. Espero continuar recibiendo vuestros reviews.

Respecto al tema dela biología, que ya algunos me han comentado, yo no soy un eminente biólogo, ni mucho menos y no creo que lo sea, porque yo tiro más para los idiomas. En ése párrafo, yo intentabaliar al lector, haciéndole creer que Kenshin sabía lo que estabadiciendo, pero él sólo repetía. Ese problema tenía que aparecer, pues Kenshin tiene un pasado muy extraño y haré que se manifieste, dentro de algún tiempo. Puse algunos datos que hacían que la gente tendiera a pensar que Kenshin estaba en lo cierto, pero, lamento tener que decir ésto antes de tiempo, pero Kenshin está muy equivocado en lo que dijo y eso se deduce sabiendo que la onda expansiva de la bomba atómica fue de mucho más de 15 Km, pues han habido muchos casos de mutación en lugares mucho más lejanos, pero por ésa misma causa. Sólo deciros que si alguien recibe la readiación de esa bomba, lo más seguro es que muriera, duarnte el parto, o muy poco después. Consulte a mis profesores para que me dieran datos que hicieran la historia ligeramente creíble, pero debo decir que Kenshin aún no sabe, acertadamente, el porqué de su mutación.

De todas maneras, me agrada que realicéis críticas al fic, para conseguirque mejore, así que os ruego que, siempre que encontréis un fallo, me lo comuniquéis por favor (aunque no os paséis, que no hace faltadeprimirme)

Por último, éste capítulo lo escribo después de que mi club colocara a tres floretistas en el podio M-15 y ami en el tercer puesto de M-17.Enhorabuena, muchachos, vamos a demostrar que en Marbella-San Pedrosomos los mejores.

Se despide hasta el próximo capítulo

michel 8 8 8

cuidáos


	11. Jugada maestra III

_**Jugada maestra (Parte III)**_

_**Culminación de una venganza**_

Era plena tarde en Shimojou y había poco tráfico, pero éste estaba alterado debido al par de coches que circulaba a casi 250 Km/h, por mitad de la autopista, esquivando por la mínima a otros vehículos.

Iban completamente rectos, girando a duras penas para evitar a otros coches, hasta que salieron de la autopista y entraron al centro de la ciudad.

Kenshin les seguía, conduciendo a una sola mano, mientras sacaba de debajo del asiento la _katana _que siempre le acompañaba, solo que ésta vez, era un _sakabatou_.

El anciano que conducía el otro coche manejaba con destreza, pero Kenshin tenía mucha experiencia en persecuciones y más en distritos habitados. Al llegar a una curva complicada, no soltó el acelerador, pero puso el freno de mano y el coche derrapó, estando a punto de volcar, pero no lo hizo y bajó rápidamente la palanca del freno de mano, volviendo a coger los 250 Km/h que llevaba anteriormente. No vacilaba ni un instante y a cada segundo le ganaba un metro a los individuos que perseguía, mientras seguía esquivando camiones y vehículos similares.

Tras un buen rato y cuando el indicador de la gasolina empezaba a acercarse a la lucecita roja que indica el cercano agotamiento de las reservas de combustible, los perseguidos giraron hacia la derecha, entrando en el polígono industrial de la ciudad y parándose frente a un edificio abandonado.

_Mientras tanto_

_En el aeropuerto internacional de Chicago_

-Kojiro, de verdad, no te entiendo¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

-Es que quiero estar con mi hija lo antes posible. El lunes me llamó Shura y me dijo que Kaoru había ganado el torneo local y que ésta mañana serían los combates por equipos, así que me gustaría llegar para ver al menos la final y darle a Kaoru el regalo que tenemos para ella... - respondió el cabeza de familia de los Kamiya, sonriendo.

-Lo que tú digas, Kojiro.

* * *

Bajaron rápidamente del vehículo y entraron como balas, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por Kenshin. Tras entrar, cerraron la puerta y la atrancaron desde dentro con un recogedor de basura con el palo de metal, para seguir corriendo hacia delante. El pelirrojo intentó tirar, primeramente, la puerta abajo de una patada, pero el recogedor resistió la embestida y, sin dudar, cortó la puerta por la parte central, la que estaba siendo ocupada por el recogedor y volvió a patear la superficie metálica, que cedió sin problemas. 

Kenshin avanzó a toda velocidad, dejando tirados a todos aquellos que salían a su paso, hasta que se situó a apenas 5 metros de los secuestradores. El más alto de ambos dijo:

-Kihei, llévatela, yo entretendré a éste todo el tiempo que pueda.

El más anciano de los dos asintió y cargó a Kaoru, a quien habían dejado inconsciente, a hombros y siguió corriendo. El que se había quedado, sacó una _tachi _de su espalda y la esgrimió frente a él.

-Apártate- amenazó Kenshin, con sus ojos completamente dorados- o morirás.

-Después de ti.

Kenshin se lanzó al ataque, con el _sakabatou _frente a él y sin dar tiempo a su enemigo a reaccionar, le lanzó un _kuzu ryû sen _velocísimo, que lo dejó en el suelo, sin respiración y sin conocimiento.

Kenshin siguió, hasta que al entrar en la nave central del almacén, encontró una escalera vieja y cochambrosa que se mecía suavemente, lo que significaba que alguien había subido por allí hacía poco. Salió disparado hacia allí y, de un salto, subió hasta lo más alto de la escalera, que podía estar, perfectamente, a 10 metros de altura. Se situó frente a la puerta, que no era ni más ni menos que la típica puerta de almacén americana, toda de acero y con un cristal enorme en el centro, en el que se podía leer. _IMPRESIONES HAICHOWA_

De una patada tiró abajo la puerta y entró en la habitación. Al entrar, se encontró al anciano, depositando a Kaoru en el suelo y a Enishi sonriendo satisfecho, pero su cara dibujó una mueca de odio al verle entrar. Kenshin, sin embargo, no se fijó en eso, tan sólo observaba el moratón que tenía Kaoru en la mejilla derecha. La habían golpeado¿Cómo se les podía haber siquiera ocurrido realizar una acción tan vil como aquella a una muchacha tan hermosa como "su" Kaoru? Lo pagarían,en verdad, lo pagarían.

Los ojos de Kenshin, comenzaron a brillar, completamente ambarinos y un aire asesino se dibujó entorno a él...

-_Kami-sama_, que _ki _más fuerte.

Kenshin se colocó en guardia, con la espada al frente y, al flexionar las piernas, para aumentar el impulso, el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse y, en respuesta al poderoso y furioso _kiai _que lanzó poco después, el miedo de Kihei aumentó bastante, llegando a oscurecerse su pantalón y a aparecer un ligero vaporcillo de dudosa procedencia mientras sacaba, lenta y dubitativamente, una pistola de su espalda.

-Me las pagarás, Yukishiro- amenazó el pelirrojo.

Se lanzó al frente y el viejo le disparó, apuntando a su rostro, pero, antes de que la bala saliera del cañón, Kenshin ya había girado su cuerpo y le había golpeado en la nuca a Kihei, lanzándolo hasta la escalera, escalera que comenzó a bajar rodando, peldaño a peldaño.

-Ahora vas tú.

-Te espero.

Sin dar lugar a más intercambio de palabras, Kenshin se lanzó, con un golpe descendente, que Enishi bloqueó muy bien, pero era tal la fuerza que llevaba, que Enishi, ya con la espada en la mano,se vio obligado a recular.

Kenshin, bastante enfadado, se lanzó con el hombro por delante contra el indefenso Enishi y lo lanzó contra el otro extremo de la habitación, haciendo que golpeara la mesa de madera que adornaba el lugar y esparciera los papeles por el suelo. Enishi, enfadado también, se levantó y no vio a nadie frente a él, porque Kenshin ya estaba sobre él.

-¡_Ryu Tsui Sen_!- gritó Kenshin, en lugar del _kiai _que se daría en _Karate._

Enishi se encontró con la espada a milímetros de su cabeza y aún se preguntaba de donde había sacado la rapidez suficiente para esquivarlo, cuando Kenshin arremetió de nuevo.

-¡_Ryu Kan __Sen Tsumuji!_

Esta vez, Enishi sacó la velocidad suficiente para parar el golpe yesquivarlo, al tiempo que realizaba una poderosa técnica.

-¡ _Kofuku Zettousei! _

Kenshin, a pesar de ser muy rápido, no pudo evitar que el golpe impactara en su estómago y le hiciera caer al suelo, a algunos metros de distancia.

El pelirrojo, con apenas un pequeño agujero en su camiseta, se levantó rápidamente y, tras volver lentamente a su guardia, sacó la funda e hizo algo que Enishi jamás habría esperado, al igual que Kaoru, que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento y observaba el combate, enmudecida por la incomprensión.

Con la _sakabatou _en la mano derecha, mirando hacia arriba y la vaina, en la izquierda, mirando hacia abajo, saltó al frente y al caer, golpeó fuertemente al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡ _Kaiten Kenbo Rokuren_!

Con Enishi saltando hacia atrás, sin dudarlo un instante, se lanzó de nuevo, usando una técnica de un buen amigo suyo:

-¡ _Shouyou Ken_!

Ahora Enishi, completamente desequilibrado, cayó hacia atrás.

Kenshin se disponía a llamar a las autoridades para que vinieran a por Enishi y le metieran en un buen calabozo, cuando una voz le llamó:

-¡KENSHIN!

El pelirrojo se volvió y vio a Enishi, con las venas completamente marcadas, saltar hacia él, con mucha ira.

Kenshin tuvo que tirarse hacia atrás, apoyando las manos y la espalda, con las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba, para poder esquivar al joven Yukishiro, quien cayó a pocos metros tras él, en la escalera.

Enishi sonrió y se lanzó al vacío tras él, cayendo de pie y gritando:

-¡BATTOUSAI!

Kenshin colocó la vaina en el cinturón que llevaba y se lanzó al vacío tras él, al tiempo que realizaba una poderosa técnica, con la que esperaba dejar sin sentido a Enishi de una vez por todas.

-¡ _Ryu Kan__ Sen Arashi_!

Mientras giraba, no pudo ver como Enishi clavaba la espada en el suelo y se lanzaba contra él.

-¡_Chouten Tousei_!

El choque no se hizo esperar y Kenshin salió despedido hacia arriba, con la suerte de quedar de pie sobre el brazo de la barandilla, mientras que Enishi cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, desde unos 5 metros de altura.

Esta vez, Kenshin se arriesgó a usar una técnica que él mismo había creado y que nunca había usado en combate, pero parecía la única forma de acabar con su adversario: Una combinación de dos de las cualidades más grandes del _Hiten._

-Kenshin ryû- murmuró antes de saltar.

-¡_Kaiten Battoujustu_!- gritó, ya en el aire.

Enishi saltó contra él mientras que Kenshin se elevaba y, al escuchar el nombre de la técnica, su rostro se puso lívido e inmediatamente puso la espada sobre su cabeza, a modo de protección.

Kenshin, sin embargo, iba a jugarse el pellejo y sabía que cualquier fallo en la técnica le cortaría la pierna y le rompería tres costillas, como mínimo, al caer. Además, sabía que tras matarle a él, seguro que Enishi mataría a Kaoru y, podrían matarle a él, pero¿Tocarla a ella? No, Kenshin la defendería hasta la muerte, o hasta contra el diablo mismo.

Cuando ambas _katanas _se cruzaron en el aire, era tal la fuerza que Kenshin llevaba, que partió la extraña espada china de Enishi por la mitad y lo envió al suelo, llegando a hacer un increíble agujero en el suelo.

El pelirrojo, que cayó sobre el inconsciente Enishi, se arrastró algunos metros, hasta que consiguió ponerse de pie,levantó la mirada y se encontró a Kaoru frente a él, a unos pocos metros y, al parecer, paralizada.

-_Kaoru-dono..._

Kenshin aún se preguntaba cuando había llegado la chica hasta allí, cuando ella, en lugar de quedarse parada, corrió hacia él y le abrazó, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, sobre sus respectivas rodillas.

-Kenshin... yo...

-Tranquilícese, por favor. Ya ha pasado todo, enseguida vendrá la policía y se llevarán a este indeseable a sus calabozos.

La chica comenzó a sollozar y él la abrazó, dejando que ella apoyara su cabeza, sobre su fuerte hombro.

Lo que pasó después, volvió a ocurrir a cámara lenta, como algunos años atrás: El grito de Kaoru, ella tirándose sobre él, haciendo que él cayera en el suelo, el sonido de un disparo y la sangre cayendo sobre él.

En ese momento volvió a la realidad y se encontró con la joven en sus brazos, sangrando abundantemente por un costado. Aunque la herida no fuera grave, la hemorragia si lo sería.

Enishi, con el arma en alto, no se esperó la reacción del pelirrojo. Este se lanzó contra él y, en lugar de hacer un _Kuzu Ryu Sen _de nueve golpes, lo hizo de ochenta y uno, golpeando en cada una de las ocasiones, con un _Kuzu Ryu Sen_, creando una técnica propia y aún más mortal, que dejó a Enishi sin respiración y completamente destrozado.

Inmediatamente después se acercó a donde estaba la chica, aún consciente y se quitó la camisa, usándola para intentar detener la hemorragia, la cargó en sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia su coche. Mientras conducía a una mano y con la otra, tapaba la hemorragia de Kaoru, escuchó algo, que hizo que se diera más prisa, llegando a rozar los 270 Km/h con el Hummer (**N.A.: **Algo casi imposible con un bicharraco como ese.) Lo que escuchó, fue a Kaoru murmurar:

-_Ai... Shi...__ teru... Ken… shin…_

¿Ai Shiteru Kenshin? No podía ser cierto, pero, por si acaso Kenshin no se lo creía, la chica, lo repitió, más bajo que antes, pero igualmente, el sonido llegó claro a los oídos de Ken:

_-Ai... Shi... teru... Ken… shin…_

Aquellas tres palabras, hicieron que Kenshin desease detener el tiempo más incluso que cuando sen encontraba, en Arabia, rodeado por 15 hombre con rifles FAMAS y apuntándole, teniendo él, únicamente, su _sakabatou_.

Tres minutos después, Kenshin estaba ya en la entrada de un hospital. Un minuto después, Kaoru estaba entrando en quirófano, mientras que Kenshin era curado en una pequeña salita, de todas las heridas que tenía, a causa de la pelea con Enishi, mientras dirigía constantes miradas al Quirófano de Urgencias.

_Mientras tanto_

_En el aeropuerto internacional de Chicago_

Kojiro y Kikuyo estaban sentados, en unos incómodos bancos de plástico, con aspecto abatido y cara de aburrimiento.

-Se tenía que romper el motor justo en nuestro vuelo, manda...

-Tranquilo, Koji – Kikuyo sólo le llamaba así cuando se cabreaba y no había otra forma de hacer que su marido se calmara que el adulamiento- recuerda que dijeron que estaría arreglado para dentro de dos horas...

Una voz por megafonía, interrumpió la frase de Kikuyo y anunció:

-_Pasajeros del vuelo 37985- KashimaGeneral Air lanes, con destino a Nagano, escala en Tokio, lamentamos comunicar que, por la presencia de una peligrosa borrasca, se ha decidido cancelar el vuelo. Disculpen las molestias. Diríjanse al mostrador B-17, donde les darán las instrucciones para llegar hasta su alojamiento temporal. _

-¿Decías?- le dijo Kojiro a su esposa, molesto- le tendría que haber hecho caso a mi padre y haber comprado un jet privado.

* * *

Kenshin, estaba sentado frente a la sala del quirófano, esperando a que alguien le diera algo, pero nadie salía de la habitación y ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Miró un reloj que había frente a él y se rió mentalmente al ver que solo llevaba 5 minutos en el hospital y 2 allí sentado. 

Poco después, un médico salió de sala y, tras él, la camilla donde levaban a Kaoru, con una mascarilla y durmiendo.

-¿Familiares de la Srta. Kamiya?

-Yo- dijo Kenshin, levantándose- soy su guardaespaldas, sus padres están de viaje.

-Ah, entiendo. Verá, la Srta. Kamiya ha sufrido un...

-Disculpe, pero se puede saltar todo el rollo médico, tan sólo me interesa saber si está bien.

-_Hai, _está fuera de peligro y bastante bien, para lo que se esperaba en un primer momento, la bala no tocó ningún órgano, vena o arteria importantes, así que una enfermera le informará, en breve, de que puede pasar a verla, si así lo desea, pues aún está bajo los efectos del suero.

El doctor se retiró y Kenshin le dijo:

-_Arigatô Gozaimasu_.

El médico sólo sonrío y se fue.

Kenshin se dirigió a una cabina y llamó a Aoshi, tenía que hablar con alguien:

-¿_Moshi-moshi_?- respondió la fría voz de Aoshi, desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Aoshi, soy yo, Kenshin.

-Oh, Kenshin, te estamos esperando...

-Verás, Aoshi, estoy en el hospital.

Se oyó como su amigo tapaba la línea con la mano y se lo decía a sus acompañantes, en respuesta, se escuchó como Sanosuke comenzaba a gritar "¿qué ha pasado?".

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Aoshi, con mucha más calma que el resto.

-Enishi, Kaoru, 3-15.

-¿Es grave?

-No, pronto estará fuera de peligro.

-¿Hospital?

-Central de Nagano.

-Ok, vamos para allá.

-No os molestéis, ya iré yo a veros a vosotros.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-_Hai_.

Se despidieron ydeseándole suerte a Kao y Kenshin, Aoshicolgó.

Salió un momento del hospital y volvió, pocos minutos después, con algunos objetos en una bolsa.

Llegó a la sala de espera, donde una enfermera le dijo:

-¿Es usted el Sr. Himura Kenshin?

-_Hai._

-La Srta. Kamiya está consciente y pide hablar con usted.

-Oh, _Arigatô._

La enfermera se fue, dejando a Kenshin sólo, frente a la puerta, nervioso, por averiguar el motivo por el que Kaoru sólo pedía hablar con él. Abrió la puerta y entró...

**Continuará**

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno, ya sé que más de uno intentará asesinarme después de hacerlo tan corto, dejarlo así, o simplemente por el placer de asesinarme, pero os aseguro que es por una buena razón. Ya lo sabréis en el siguiente cap, jeje.

Muchos habéis dicho que no os ha sorprendido que Enishi sea el secuestrador, lo entiendo, pero es que todavía quedan muchas cosas por resolver¿porqué cambian de color los ojos de Ken¿Qué papel tenía Tomoe¿Para qué murió? Por eso, os ruego, esperéis, a ver como voy a intentar resolverlo en siguientes caps, sorprendiendo más a unos y menos a otros, pero en los 15 o 20 caps que quedan, espero dejarlo todo resuelto y, como algunos ya saben, ya tengo hecho un esquema de la secuela de éste fic que, espero, os esté gustando.

También, comentaros una cosilla. En éste cap todas las técnicas se pueden encontrar en Internet, pero hay gente que me ha dicho que se pierde en los momentos en los que usa técnicas de Kárate. Si en próximos caps, os seguís perdiendo, pondré explicaciones al final. Ya sé que siempre os digo lo mismo, mis queridos lectores, pero es muy importante para mí cualquier fallo que pueda haber en el cap, así que, os ruego que si encontráis cualquier dificultad o fallo al leerlo, me lo comuniquéis. Gracias.

Y os digo lo de siempre, por favor, dejad un review y, si lo dejáis anónimo, onegai gozaimasu, dejad una dirección para que os pueda responder.

Deseando que os guste el fic de éste humilde aspirante a escritor

se despide

michel 8 8 8

Cuidáos, paz, amor y salud para todos


	12. Rock and Roll dreams come through

_**Rock & Roll dreams come through**_

La enfermera se fue, dejando a Kenshin sólo, frente a la puerta, nervioso, por averiguar el motivo por el que Kaoru sólo pedía hablar con él. Abrió la puerta y entró...

Allí estaba ella, recostada contra el cabecero de la camilla, con una gasa en la mejilla y sin ningún tipo de cable, salvo algunos pequeños, que indicaban sus funciones vitales.

Se fue acercando a pasos cortos hacia la camilla, mientras decía:

-_Kaoru-dono, watashi..._

En ese momento, Megumi irrumpió en la sala y se abalanzó sobre la chica, tirando al desprevenido pelirrojo al otro lado de la habitación mientras, confundido, exclamaba un "¿OROO?"

-¿Estás bien, Kaoru?

-Ehm... _hai..._

-¿No te ha pasado nada?

-Según me han dicho, la bala no tocó ningún órgano ni ninguna vena o arteria importantes, así que mañana por la mañana estaré en mi casa, después de las pruebas y con el alta voluntaria.

Megumi iba a decir algo, pero Kenshin la interrumpió, mientras se levantaba lentamente, apoyado en el pomo de la puerta.

-Megumi¿porqué has venido si os pedí que no lo hicieseis?

-Estaba preocupada por Kaoru¿pasa algo?

-_Iie, demo... _¿y los demás?

-Pues Aoshi y Misao se tuvieron que ir, una urgencia en Aoiya, y el _tori-atama _me está esperando abajo, en el coche, porque no había sitio.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, aplastando al pobre Kenshin contra la pared.

Tae hizo su aparición en la habitación:

-Kaoru¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien...- la chica estaba aguantando la risa que le provocaba ver a Kenshin tirado en el suelo, con un enorme chichón, los ojos dando vueltas y contando lo que parecían ser estrellitas. Además, el hecho de que su ropa estuviera semidesintegrada y sólo las vendas le impidieran ver el cuerpo de su protector, la hacían sentir ligeramente incómoda.

Megumi se excusó y se fue de allí, prometiendo ir a visitar a Kaoru para vigilar su evolución.

-_Demo... _¿qué ocurrió? Te estábamos esperando en tu casa, cuando alguien llamó, preguntando por tu _otô-san_- se oyó decir a Kenshin algo así como un "Ese era yo"- y Shura comenzó a gritar cosas del Central de Nagano, 417 y accidente.

-Es una larga historia, _Tae-dono- _interrumpió Kenshin, ya recuperado, aunque seguía sobándose el chichón- ya se lo explicaré después, si así lo desea, pero ahora me gustaría hablar un minuto con _Kaoru-dono._

Al ver que Tae no se iba, añadió:

-A solas- lo dijo, acompañando el par de palabras con una mirada molesta.

-Tranquilo, soy una tumba- respondió ella, sonriendo

Kenshin le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, se colocó junto a la cama de Kaoru y le dijo:

_-Kaoru-dono, watashi..._

-Kenshin, ya vale, _dozô- _le interrumpió, enfadada- estoy harta del –_dono. _Ya que somos amigos, podrías llamarme por mi nombre, _ne._

Ken sólo sonrió.

-Je, está bien, Kaoru. Verás, esto que ha ocurrido...

-"¿Oh, no se referirá a...?"- pensaba la chica.

-... me ha hecho pensar sobre mi futuro...

-"_Kami-sama, onegai-gozaimasu_, que no se acuerde..."

-... y me ha hecho caer en la cuenta de que la vida es muy corta, demasiado, como para verla venir de frente sin hacer nada y sólo esperarla.

-"Bien, parece que no se acuerda"

-Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que, sin ti a mi lado, ya no puedo vivir. Por eso, quería pedirte algo...- sacó una cajita del bolsillo y le dijo- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

A Tae se le abrieron los ojos como platos al oír esas palabras, mientras que Kaoru pensaba miles de cosas, desde "_Kami-sama, _está loco", hasta "Kaoru, no seas tonta, di que sí".

-Ya sé que aún eres muy joven para pensar en algo así, y no te pido que aceptes en este momento, sólo piénsalo y ya me dirás.

Kenshin se estaba dando la vuelta para salir, cuando una voz le detuvo:

-Kenshin... _watashi_...

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se quedó observando a la chica que le hablaba.

-¿_Hai_?

-_Hai Chikaimasu, _Kenshin.

-¿_Nanî_?

-Que si que quiero casarme contigo, Kenshin.

Kenshin se quedó parado un segundo e inmediatamente se dirigió, a paso lento, hacia Kaoru.

-Tae, no mires- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se inclinaba.

Kenshin iba descendiendo con bastante lentitud, mientras que Kaoru subía, también a poca velocidad y se comenzaban a oír incesantes pitidos, que provenían de una máquina cercana. Tae se asustó al ver como subía el indicador de las pulsaciones de Kaoru peligrosamente y hasta una enfermera llegó a entrar en la habitación, alarmada por los pitidos tan proseguidos de la máquina y se quedó parada, en la puerta, observando la bella escena. Kaoru, ligeramente levantada, estaba siendo besada en los labios, lentamente, por un pelirrojo, encorvado y con una mano tras el cuello de la joven. Kenshin jamás pensó que algo así le pasaría, aunque, meditándolo bien, llegó a la conclusión de que tampoco estaba tan mal...

Se separaron y Kenshin recargó su frente sobre la de la joven.

-Muchas gracias, Kaoru, me has hecho el mayor regalo que nadie podría haberme hecho jamás...

_-Iie, _Kenshin, tú me has regalado a mí algo que yo jamás pensé que podría conseguir.

-_Iie, kimiwa_

-_Iie, kimiwa_

Tae, harta ya de tanto "No, tú", interrumpió:

-Ya vale¿no?- ambos la miraron extrañados, incluso la enfermera que estaba allí le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Tae- _Dozô_, parecéis una pareja de adolescentes en su primera cita...

Ante el comentario, Kaoru se sonrojó levemente (más de lo que ya estaba), bajó la cabeza y el indicador volvió a aumentar de ritmo, tras la bajada anterior. Ello, convenció a Kenshin de que preguntara:

-¿No me dirás que...?

Kaoru dudaba

-Bueno...- volvió a interrumpir Tae- yo os dejo, que me parece que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros...

Y, con una risa digna de la Megumi de antaño, se dirigió a la salida.

-"Y se va ahora, manda..."- pensó Kenshin.

Kenshin y Kaoru, ya a solas con la enfermera, esperaron a que ella acabara. Revisó las constantes vitales de la chica y se fue también, aunque no sin antes felicitarles.

Ya completamente solos, Kenshin reemprendió la conversación:

-Kaoru...

Ella levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole y dijo:

-¿Qué dices, Kenshin?

-Que si...

-_Iie,_ Kenshin, son sólo sueños de Tae, estate tranquilo, soy una adolescente del s. XXI.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, quedándose completamente embobados.

Tras un rato, la puerta volvió a abrirse, entrando Okina y Shura en la habitación:

-Srta. Kaoru¿cómo está?- preguntó Shura, muy preocupada.

-Pues muy bien...- Kaoru había hecho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, puso las dos manos tras la cabeza, escondiendo el diamante tras su cabeza- Sois los terceros que en el día de hoy me preguntáis lo mismo, ni que hubiera sido algo grave...

-Kaoru- interrumpió Shura- si no ha sido algo grave, según el médico que ha estado hablando fuera con nosotros, es porque Himura actuó rápido, detuvo la hemorragia y te trajo inmediatamente.

Kenshin interrumpió:

-Perdonad- dirigiéndose a Okina y Shura- ¿os importa estar con ella? Tengo que salir rápidamente, llevo un día muy atareado y la presión...- sonrió, transmitiéndole el mensaje a Okina.

-Está bien- le respondió Okina, sonriendo también, al creer comprender la urgencia de Kenshin.

Kenshin salió de la habitación y se dirigió la planta baja del hospital, donde le esperaba un asunto pendiente desde hacía años.

Fue directamente, sin cambiarse sus pantalones desgastados ni ponerse nada sobre sus vendas, pues los restos de camiseta que llevaba no cubrían demasiado su cuerpo.

Llegó hasta la planta de Urgencias y se dirigió inmediatamente a una entrada lateral, por la que llegó a una salita de la UVI.

Los dos policías uniformados que estaban en la puerta, se acercaron a él:

-Disculpe, señor- le dijo uno de ellos- pero no debería estar aquí.

-Se equivoca. Si no debiera estar aquí, no sabría donde está éste lugar y que aquí dentro- señaló a la sala- tenéis a Yukishiro Enishi.

-Ehm... quién es usted?

-Sargento Himura, de la armada. Me han ordenado que interrogue al sospechoso.

-¿Sospechoso? Pero si ya está asegurado que es el culpable

-Lamento decepcionarle, pero se han encontrado pruebas de su posible inocencia, así que he de interrogarle.

-Pero... ¿qué pinta aquí la armada, señor?

-Verá, agente. Resulta que el individuo que ahí tienen retenido, está también bajo sospecha de un posible robo de explosivos, armas y material militar del ejército de Su Majestad el Emperador y sospechoso de intentar perpetrar un acto terrorista contra la persona de Su Santidad el Papa.

-Está bien, como quiera, sargento- intentando dar buena impresión, ejecutaron el saludo militar.

Kenshin, con un resoplido, realizó, desganado, la respuesta, golpeándose levemente la frente con el canto de la mano y entró.

Enishi estaba completamente escayolado en todo el cuerpo, menos en el rostro y tenía sus extremidades suspendidas en el aire.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Yukishiro.

-Verás, me he dado cuenta de que aún existen diferencia entre nosotros... y me gustaría arreglarlo antes de que algún inocente salga herido de alguna de nuestras, más que posibles, peleas futuras.

-Je¿y qué quieres arreglar?

-Pues... me gustaría saber porqué me odias tanto.

-Muy sencillo, mataste a mi hermana- una sonrisa extraña se formó en sus labios y sus ojos expresaron todo el odio contenido.

-Yo no lo hice, Enishi. Ella se mató.

-No, no lo creo, Izuka no lo dice así.

Kenshin palideció:

-¿Izuka?

-Sí, Izuka, un buen amigo de la hermana que mataste- la mirada de Enishi se tornaba cada vez más oscura, más... asesina

-_Demo_... Enishi... Izuka murió hace ya 6 años. De hecho, yo le maté.

-No lo creo, la semana pasada estuve hablando con él.

Kenshin meditó un segunda la posibilidad de que Katsura se hubiera equivocado y no fuera Izuka a quien le mandó asesinar en aquel hotel...

-Verás, Enishi, volviendo al tema principal¿qué es lo que te dijo Izuka?

-Me dijo lo suficiente, que tú la mataste.

Una posibilidad cruzó la mente de Kenshin. Era excesivamente retorcida, muy rebuscada y bastante improbable, pero... por cosas más raras había pasado ya.

-Enishi... ¿conociste a Izuka antes o después de lo de tu hermana?

-Antes, pero... ve dejándolo ya, porque no creo que te sirvan de nada tantas preguntas. Te mataré antes o después.

-Bien, vale, lo que tu quieras, pero, dime, ese Izuka¿oyó alguna vez mencionar que tu dabas clases de _Wato-jutsu?_

-¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? El fue quien me dijo que tenía potencial y por quien yo empecé con el Wato.

Entonces, cabía alguna posibilidad...

-Verás, Enishi, esto que voy a contarte, es TOP SECRET, tan sólo lo saben los mandamases de una organización y los 7 hombres que participamos en aquella misión.

Mira, tanto tu hermana como ese Izuka, al que tanto apoyas, eran miembros del PAM, el Pro Anarchy Movement, un movimiento que pretendía instaurar al un falso emperador en el trono, desacreditando al actual. Su plan consistía en atacar a los ministros y hacer creer a las masas que estaban recibiendo sobornos del Emperador, para que éste volviera a tener el poder total y absoluto, como antaño. Para ello, tu hermana entabló una relación conmigo y consiguió acceso a los más grandes secretos del Japón, que la organización de la que era miembro, poseía. Cuando lo descubrí, salí en persecución de tu hermana, que se escondió en una base de ellos. Entré y reduje a cuantos guardias lucharon contra mí y llegué hasta ella, que se encontraba junto a otro de sus hombres. Acabé con dicho enemigo y me dirigí, con tu hermana como rehén, de nuevo hacia mi casa, pero, en el trayecto, ella se soltó de mi agarre, cogió mi _katana_ y se la incrustó entre las costillas. Eso fue lo que viste.

-No puede ser... mi hermana jamás...

-Lo sé, Enishi, todos creemos que nuestras familias son perfectas y que todos nos queremos, pero no siempre es así.

-Te ruego que lo medites y ya verás como te darás cuenta de que es verdad. Si no, pregúntate esto ¿Cómo estabas en ese lugar tan extraño para ti en ese preciso momento?

Enishi, simplemente giró la cabeza, evitando mirarle y Kenshin salió de la sala, guardando en su interior alguna esperanza de que Enishi recapacitara y pudiera olvidar aquel último lazo con su pasado.

Le indicó a los guardias que no dejaran salir a Yukishiro bajo ningún pretexto y siempre estuviera bien vigilado, hasta que un compañero suyo o él mismo, volvieran para llevárselo a los calabozos o a soltarlo. Tras ello, se dirigió de nuevo junto a Okina y Kaoru, esperando que ni él ni Shura comenzaran a informar a todo el vecindario lo de Kaoru... pues aún había que esperar hasta que ella estuviese completamente segura, pues no podía hacerse ilusiones aún... ella era todavía era una adolescente, especie realmente extraña, cuyas características más reseñables son su capacidad para hacer de un granito de arena todo un castillo, su talento para transformar lo blanco en negro, pasar de amigo a enemigo mortal en cuestión de segundos y tener las hormonas tan revolucionadas, que parece que estén en una discoteca.

Por el camino, se encontró a Shura, quien le agradeció de nuevo su presteza a la hora de ayudar a Kaoru, pero Kenshin le respondió que no se preocupara, que era su trabajo.

Al llegar a la habitación, Okina le pidió salir un momento a hablar con él.

-Kenshin... me ha sorprendido bastante.

-¿El que?- preguntó Kenshin, sorprendido por el extraño comienzo de la conversación.

-Que le hayas pedido matrimonio a Kaoru¿Qué iba a ser si no?

Kenshin se quedó de piedra, no se esperaba eso de Okina.

-Has roto todas las barreras, la profesional, la de la edad... y has luchado por lo que quieres, cosa que poca gente hace.

-_Ettô_...

-Tranquilo, Himura, que yo te comprendo, a mí me pasó algo parecido de joven... No te preocupes, te guardaré el secreto.

Okina se fue, quitándole a Kenshin un GRAN peso de encima, porque le había dado un susto de muerte.

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas. Lo lamento, pero ésta vez he de ser breve.

Este cap está inspirado en la Canción Rock & Roll dreams come through, de Meat Loaf, que os recomiendo y me temo que no habrá más actualizaciones en mucho tiempo, porque, a pesar de haber sacado todo Notable o Sobresaliente, el de Mates me ha Suspendido, así que mi padre me ha dado un ultimatum con dos claves Mates igual a PC, así que, hasta que no la recupere, me temo que no habrás más actualizaciones. En principio será a mediados de Enero, pero Dios sabe si mi padre seguirá enfadado y no me dejará...

Bueno, me despido deseandoos una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo.

Que los Reyes y Papa Noel (depende de para quien) se porten bien.

Cuidáos mucho hasta que nos volvamos a leer, compañeros/as

michel 8 8 8


	13. Más cambios todavía

_**Más cambios todavía**_

Kenshin entró en la habitación y sonrió al comprobar que Kaoru se había dormido completamente. Bueno, hacía poco que habían acabado con su primer trimestre de clases y aunque ella hubiera hecho los exámenes en su domicilio con un profesor vigilándola, igualmente era muy cansado eso de estudiar y además, la pobre chica no podía hacer aquello que la liberaba de toda tensión: luchar. Ya fuera con el _shinai_, haciendo _Karate, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Kung-fu_, con un palo... eso la liberaba de tensión y la hacía sentir bien, pero ahora, por culpa de la herida, no podría hasta dentro de tres días y poco después sería la Navidad... así que le tocaría ayudar a su _keibo _con los arreglos... Aquello sí que había sorprendido a Kenshin, aunque no mucho, teniendo en cuenta la hostilidad que Kaoru le dirigía.

_Algunos días antes_

_En el hospital_

Kenshin entró en la habitación, bastante aliviado por la charla con Okina y muy feliz al ver la sonrisa que Kaoru le ofrecía.

-Lo has arreglado ya todo?

-_Hai, _y de ésa era de una las dos cosas de las que quería hablar contigo.

-Dime... - la chica parecía bastante sorprendida.

-He estado hablando con Enishi y me parece que en breve estará todo solucionado. Incluso puede que le sugiera que ingrese en la policía o con Katsura. Después de esto, puede que en elfondo tenga algún corazón.

-Vaya, me alegro. Y lo otro...?

-Verás... ¿quieres que se lo digamos a tu padre y tu madre?

-Pues... será muy difícil que yo se lo diga.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Es que, acaso, no te deja si quiera tener novio?- Kenshin estaba realmente sorprendido.

-_Iie... _es que mi madre murió hace ya 5 años.

Kenshin la miró extrañado

-_Demo_... ¿Cómo es eso posible, si os parecéis como dos gotas de agua?

-Yo soy hija de Midori Murasaki, a la que tú conoces es mi tía y madrastra, Yuki Murasaki, la hermana gemela de mi madre. Se cambió el nombre al casarse, aún no sé por qué.

-"Yuki Murasaki... ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?"- pensó Ken.

-Ahhh, comprendo- dijo el pelirrojo- aunque parece que tú y ella no simpatizáis en exceso, aunque te esfuerces por esconderlo¿a qué se debe ello?

De los ojos de Kaoru se podía extraer una conclusión, LA ODIABA y sus palabras respaldaban dicha suposición.

-Esa estúpida lagartona iba detrás del dinero de mi padre desde que se casó con mi madre y, aunque lloró en el funeral, no tardó más de dos días en empezar flirtear con mi padre... yo le advertí, pero él, desesperado como estaba y con una copia exacta de mi madre ante él, no pudo hacer otra cosa. No le culpo.

-Vaya, supuse que tu madre te habría negado algún capricho y por esoestabas tan seria, cortante y distante con ella. Parece que me equivoqué.

-_Hai, _eso parece- la chica le sonrió y volvió a la conversación anterior- Kenshin, volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando antes, prefiero que no se lo digamos aún a mi padre, ni a Kikuyo- parecía que, por fin, Kaoru, podía desahogarse con alguien de su desprecio hacia su madrastra- porque no creo que ella lo acepte. No temo en nada a mi padre, pues siempre me apoyará en todo, pero ella... me quiere confinar y casarme con algún ricachón americano o europeo, para tenerme lejos y hacer que su cuenta corriente suba como la espuma...

-No creo... si fuera así, no creo que hubiera contratado a un guardaespaldas.

-Bueno, quizás sólo te quiera aquí para asegurarse de que nadie le quite a su gallina de los huevos de oro.

Kenshin se acercó hacia ella.

-Sabrás que para mi no eres ninguna gallina de los huevos de oro¿no?

-Claro que no, tontín.

Parecían una auténtica pareja de enamorados, aunque¿acaso no lo eran?

* * *

Kenshin, muy a su pesar, se acercó a ella y, con un ligero empujoncito en el hombro, la despertó. 

-Kaoru... Kaoru... - le susurró al oído.

La chica abrió los ojos y se desperezó lentamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kenshin?- la chica seguía con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Verás... he estado hablando con Megumi, después de que saliera y, aunque me pidió que no te lo dijera hasta mañana, para darte la sorpresa, me parece que te lo puedo decir ahora.

-¿El qué?- la conversación parecía empezar a interesar a la joven.

-El día 6 de Enero, se supone que es la fiesta de los Reyes Magos y, como sabrás, aquí no se celebra, de hecho, si la Navidad se celebra en todo el mundo es gracias a la Coca-Cola, y Aoshi y el resto, siempre nos reunimos ese día en el Karaoke de un amigo común y pasamos la noche y éste año han ampliado el local, así que, si quieres, tú y dos amigas tuyas podríais venir.

-De verdad?

-Por supuesto- Kenshin sonrió, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. No invitaba a nadie a ningún sitio desde hacía años y cuando lo hacía, nunca recibía respuestas tan efusivas como las de la joven.

-Perfecto, llamaré a Tae y Sayo para que se vengan con nosotros, seguro que les gustará.

Kenshin sonrió.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a retirarse, cuando una voz le detuvo:

-Kenshin, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

Se giró y esperó a que la chica continuase

-¿Hay algún personaje de la Historia de la Iglesia a quien admires?

Kenshin abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, demasiado sorprendido por la pregunta como para preocuparse por su imagen

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Pues... es que he estado leyendo un libro sobre Atila, el Azote de Dios, y el Papa León I le convenció para que desistiera.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- rió Kenshin

-¿Qué es lo gracioso, esta vez?- a Kaoru le molestaba MUCHO que se rieran de ella.

-Perdona la pregunta, pero... ¿quién ha escrito ese libro?

-No sé, un italiano, creo...

-Bien, pues voy a tener que hablar con él, porque me da la impresión de que domino la historia mejor que él. Verás, cuando en el año 452 d.C. Atila luchó contra Roma por segunda vez, llegó hasta Roma, pero no la saqueó. La razón que mucha gente suele dar, es que, en su encuentro con el Papa León I, el Magno, el Santo Padre le convenció para que desistiera, como tú misma has dicho antes, en su empeño de acabar con Roma y el huno se retiró. No pongo en duda que el Papa fuera un excelente parlamentario y orador, que me consta que lo fue, pero aquella no fue la única razón por la que abandonó Roma. Su ejército, sin saberlo, había invadido una de las zonas de Europa más afectadas por la peste y sus hombres caían más por el efecto de la enfermedad que por el de las guerras, así que Atila, obtuvo un tributo del Papa y la excusa perfecta para retirarse y sufrir el menor número de bajas posibles en su, ya de por sí, muy debilitado ejército, tras aquella batalla contra la coalición romana en 451 d.C., en la conocida batalla de los Campos Cataláunicos.

-Vaya...

-Yo te aconsejo, que si has de admirar la valentía de alguien, podrías tomar como referencia a Ghandi, que se enfrentó, de manera pacífica, a la invasión inglesa que sufría la India, consiguiendo la independencia, o a la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, que hizo lo imposible con unos medios inexistentes, o incluso al Dr. Martin Luther King...

-El de la igualdad racial?

-Sí, ese mismo que se enfrentó al mundo, o lo que es lo mismo, a Estados Unidos. Quizás te suene su famoso discurso "I have a dream", que yo sólo puedo comparar con el, también reconocido, "We shall fight on the beaches" de Churchill.

-Pero¿qué tenían de especial esos discursos?

Kenshin suspiró, sorprendido de que la chica no conociera algo tan elemental, al menos para él:

-En el primero, el Dr. King hablaba a sus conciudadanos de la discriminación que aún sufrían las personas de color y hablaba de sus sueños de un mundo igualitario y no racista, algo que, aún hoy, no se ha conseguido completamente, por desgracia. En el discurso de Churchill, alentaba a sus soldados a no desfallecer en plena Segunda Guerra Mundial, con todas las cartas en su contra. El 4 de Junio de 1940, Churchill, en la Cámara de los Comunes, les dio un mensaje a sus compatriotas, que acabó de esta manera:

"..._We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender_".

Me lo sé de memoria, pues desde joven me han apasionado los hombres como él, que se tuvieron que hacer cargo de las situaciones realmente difíciles y encontraron la mejor solución.

Kaoru estaba de piedra, no se podía creer algo así. Sabía que Kenshin era bastante más culto que Okina y Shura, pero esto ya... debería ir a la tele, a algún programa como aquel de las preguntas... el 50x15, porque esto parecía demasiado.

-Jeje, parece que te ha sorprendido un poquito¿no?

-Sí... saberte discursos de memoria... no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno, debes tener en cuenta que yo me ganaba la vida dando clases de Educación Física y haciéndole trabajos a Katsura, pero antes, también estuve en el ejército, así que, tenía bastante tiempo libre...

Kenshin salió de la habitación. Aún se sorprendía de lo mucho que había cambiado en aquellos dos meses y medio que llevaba en aquella casa. Aquello habría sido normal hacía unos años, pero ahora? Después de lo de Tomoe? Ni siquiera él se creía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Se iba a casar, mantenía conversaciones civilizadas en las que usaba más que monosílabos y hacía ya algún tiempo que no amenazaba de muerte a nadie, sin contar a Enishi, claro. Enishi... ése era otro de los temas de conversación más habituales.

A los dos días de que el pelirrojo hablara con el peligris y mientras Kenshin se iba, uno de los guardias que había dejado con Yukishiro, vino y le pidió que volviera dentro, pues el preso pedía hablar con él.

Cuando llegó, Enishi le soltó sin más:

-¿Por qué habría de creerte?

Kenshin se sorprendió, pero contestó rápidamente:

-Pues porque digo la verdad, Enishi. Ya sé que cuesta mucho creer algo así, pero has de hacerme caso, sé de lo que hablo- se señaló la mejilla- Esto me lo hizo el "supuesto" Izuka, cuando luché contra él, pero, por lo que me has dicho, ese no podía ser Izuka.

-Kenshin tú... ¿serías capaz de perdonarme todo lo que he hecho?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos a más no poder, sorprendido por todo lo que significaba aquello. No había usado ningún "apelativo cariñoso" como Battousai ni nada parecido y les estaba pidiendo que lo perdonara. Aquello no se veía todos los días.

-No...- comenzó Kenshin, haciendo que el rostro de Enishi se ensombreciera- ... hace algunos años. Pero ahora, sabiendo todo lo que sé, tan sólo te pediría una cosa- Enishi subió los ojos, incrédulo- Un abrazo, hermano.

Kenshin le dio un abrazo, aunque no excesivamente efusivo, porque cabía la posibilidad de que, estando con Kaoru, se hubiera reblandecido, pero tampoco hasta tal punto... mientras que Enishi, con la mano libre, correspondió al pelirrojo.

Ahora que, más fríamente, meditaba sus acciones, se daba cuenta de hasta que punto había calado aquella joven en su interior. Había removido hasta sus entrañas y le había cambiado casi todo en lo que creía, mostrándole que aún quedaba gente buena en el mundo. Incluso volvería al mismísimo infierno y acabaría con quien hiciera falta, para que ella no corriera ningún peligro.

Por la noche, Kenshin se dispuso a leer algún libro de los que Kojiro le había prestado cuando el sonido de un bajo (Ese instrumento musical, similar a la guitarra, pero con tan sólo 4 cuerdas y que se suele tocar a dos dedos) interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Se levantó, sorprendido de escuchar el más mínimo ritmo musical en esa casa y se dirigió al lugar del que provenían los sonidos y se encontró a Kaoru, recostada contra la pared y con un bajo de color verde entre sus manos y un mini amplificador Marshall (como los grandes, pero apenas llegas a los 10cmx10'5cm, os sonará si habéis visto School of Rock) junto a ella.

-¿Qué tocas?

La chica se sorprendió y un chirrido procedente del bajo sacudió toda el ala de la casa.

Nadie se quejó y no era nada extraño, pues en esa parte de la casa, tan sólo vivían Kenshin, Kaoru y Okina, a quien era imposible despertar hasta las 10 a.m. justas, cuando él mismo se despertaba.

-Nada, sólo estaba practicando un poco.

-¿Y cómo es que nunca te había oído antes?

-Pues porque el cuarto suele estar insonorizado, pero hoy dejaste abierta la puerta, Kenshin.

-Vaya, kendoka y bajista... no está mal.

-Jeje, gracias.

-Y... ¿quién es tu bajista favorito?

La pregunta sorprendió a Kaoru, que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a este tipo de preguntas por parte de Kenshin, pero aún así, la seguían sorprendiendo.

-Pues... Markku Lappalainen es bastante bueno... Mike Dirnt está muy bien... no sé, son muchos.

-Jeje, no me extraña, pero ¿no te va ninguno más histórico? Garry Tallent, de la E Street Band, John Illsley, de los Dire Straits o Adam Clayton, de los, aún actuales, U2….

-Bueno, Clayton no está mal, pero a mí me van grupos más moviditos, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, Green Day, Foo Fighters...

-Jaja- Kenshin seguía riendo desde el comentario anterior- ¿Y esos son grupos moviditos?

-Bueno, es que a mí, el Metal ya es muy fuerte... de los que dijiste antes, U2 si me gusta un poco.

-No, no, si yo, lo que quería decir, es si eso te parecen grupos moviditos.

-Pues sí...

Kenshin cerró la puerta y se sentó en un lateral de la cama.

-Pequeña, Rammstein es un grupo duro, AC-DC son un grupo de verdad y, si quieres grupos más actuales, te recomiendo más bien a los Yellowcard.

Le cogió el bajo y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y el bajo sobre un hombro, como si fuera su espada y le dijo:

-Te sorprenderá que te esté contando todo esto, pero de verdad, tengo un motivo para ello. Hace unos años, fui a un karaoke con Sano, Aoshi y unos cuantos amigos más, para celebrar la despedida de soltero de Shinomori. Pues bien, todos acabaron como cubas menos yo – durante un segundo el rostro de Ken se ensombreció- y me toco cantar a mí. Por moción popular elegí Purple Rain, del reconocido Prince y me salió la vena Heavy, consiguiendo que mi voz se asimilara a la "pelea de gatos" de Bon Scott (el primer cantante de AC/DC)...

La mente de Kaoru trazó un dibujo imaginario del "concierto" de Kenshin y de los rostros de sus compañeros y no tuvo más remedio que taparse la boca para evitar reírse a carcajada limpia.

-...así que, por mi orgullo herido, más que por otra cosa, empleé mi tiempo en aprender algo de música y acabé cantando igual de mal, pero en cuanto a historia de la música, ya es otra historia, jeje.

-Pero, si tanto le has dado a la música, algo tendrás que saber¿no?

Kenshin meditó un segundo, se levantó y le dijo:

-¿Tienes alguna guitarra?

Kaoru le señaló su armario y le indicó que abriera la tercera puerta, de las cuatro que tenía y, dentro, Kenshin encontró dos bajos más y una guitarra, como las que siempre vemos, pero con la parte que sería negra, en rojo.

-Vaya, creo que ésta me servirá.

La sacó y le preguntó a Kaoru si de verdad aquello estaba insonorizado. Ella le contestó afirmativamente y Kenshin se colgó directamente la guitarra y la conectó al amplificador de Kaoru.

-Pero... ¿no usas púa?

-Para lo que voy a intentar, recalco en intentar, conseguir, es mejor hacerlo sin púa.

Cerró los ojos, rogó interiormente que aún se acordara de cómo sonaba aquel sólo de guitarra, espiró y comenzó a tocar el solo de guitarra que Mark Knopfler creó para la versión en directo de Sultans of Swing.

Al acabar, Kaoru estaba boquiabierta y Kenshin se asustó, como pocas veces a lo largo de su vida, pensando que en realidad no poseía ningún instinto musical.

-_Ghal-Madonna- _dijo Kaoru.

-"La Virgen"- se repitió Kenshin, interiormente- "Me parece que la he liado bien"

-¿Lo has compuesto tú?- consiguió articular Kaoru.

-Hmm... no, fue Mark Knopfler...

-Vaya, pues tenía que ser verdaderamente bueno para componer algo como esto... ha sido espectacular, ya me lo imagino en Directo...

Kenshin, aún más sorprendido que antes, preguntó:

-¿Ha estado bien?

-Buf... ha sido increíble, de verdad. ¿Por qué dudabas tanto de tus habilidades?

-Pues porque nunca había tocado ante nadie, ten en cuenta mi personalidad antes de llegar aquí y temía liarla.

-Tranquilo, no lo has hecho- la chica le sonrió.

Kenshin se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a dejar la guitarra en su sitio y salir, cuando la voz de Kaoru, de nuevo le detuvo:

-Kenshin.

-_Hai?_

-Antes, cuando hablaste del karaoke, parecía como si tuvieras un mal recuerdo

Kenshin se sorprendió, como lo llevaba haciendo tantas veces desde que la conoció.

-¿Qué pasó?

Se acercó de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama, dejó la guitarra en el suelo y miró el despertador de la chica:

-"Las doce de la noche, supongo que puedo contárselo"

-Verás, sobre los Karaokes, tengo dos anécdotas, una más cómica y otra, que me impulsó ha rechazar el alcohol desde los 13 años"

Primero, te comentaré que desde los 13 años, hasta los 21, no probé ni una sola gota de alcohol. Con 21 años me quedé trompa por primera vez en mi vida y, después del ridículo que hice, lo dejé, hasta que también deje a Katsura y opté por el alcohol como ahogador de penas.

En una de las muchas veces que ha viajado por todo el globo, en Sevilla, nos fuimos por ahí, como se suele decir y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, probé un poco de San Miguel, una cerveza y acabé como dije antes, como una cuba y, al salir, nos montamos en la camioneta y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto de privado de la organización en Jerez de la Frontera, con la borrachera.

Entonces, vimos una nave del espacio, en medio de la carretera, con luces de colores, así que serían sin duda los extraterrestres. Se abrió una puerta y de dentro salieron dos hombres verdes y nos pusimos a gritar algo en el pequeño español popular que conocíamos:

Bienvenidos queridos marsiano

Esto es la tierra y nosotro los humano

Cuando se nos acercaron, nos quedamos muy asustados, porque los marcianos parecían muy cabreados. Nos habíamos cagao encima, no sabíamos que decir, no eran extraterrestres, eran la pareja de la Guardia Civil, que es un cuerpo que se encuentra a medio camino entre la policía y el ejército.

Primero nos pidieron la documentación, que, como estaba japonés, no entendieron, pero luego le pusieron el medidor y al pobre Shigure, que no podía soplar, de lo borracho que estaba, le pidieron el permiso de conducir, que, como también estaba en japonés, tampoco fue entendido por ellos. Al final, Shougo, otro de mis compañeros habituales, consiguió enseñarles la placa del EDLP y nos escoltaron hasta el aeropuerto, donde Katsura en persona nos estaba esperando. Nunca había pasado una vergüenza tal en toda mi vida.

-Y¿la otra?- preguntó Kaoru, que intentaba contener las carcajadas desde que aparecieron los Guardias Civiles.

-Pues... de joven, a pesar de ser un buen chico y desear la venganza, era igualmente rebelde y me encantaba irme de fiesta los fines de semana con Takasugi, un vecino con el que me llevaba especialmente bien, éramos casi como hermanos- Kenshin dirigió la mirada al techo con una sombra de melancolía en el rostro- siempre estábamos preparados para más aventuras, las queríamos todas, de verdad. Una vez atrapamos a unos ladrones, otra vez salvamos a una anciana de ser atropellada... llegamos a salir en el periódico local por salvar a un bebé de un edificio en llamas, éramos muy felices de ser importantes y siempre nos jactábamos de ello en las fiestas, pero, con el paso de los meses, comenzamos a conocer a gente poco recomendable y a empezar con las drogas, el alcohol... Hace años que pasó, pero aún me atormento cada noche, recordando las lágrimas que derramé cuando se fue, me dijeron que se estrelló con un árbol y murió abrasado por las llamas. Además, me contaron que cayó en un coma etílico mientras iba en el coche, acentuado por las drogas que había consumido...

Ken se levantó, guardó la guitarra, que antes había dejado en el suelo le deseó buenas noche a la joven.

El tiempo pasó y el día de Nochebuena, una gran fiesta, tuvo lugar en la residencia de los Kamiya. Kojiro y Kikuyo hasta las cejas de Sake, Kenshin y Kaoru, bailando al ritmo de "All I want for Christmas is you", de Mariah Carey y Shura y Okina... también hasta las cejas de Sake y diciendo tonterías sobre un elefante rosa y una vaca con alas que se estaban comiendo el árbol.

Tras el baile y la cena, Kojiro se acercó a Kaoru, con una caja en la mano que, curiosamente, no paraba de moverse, como si estuviera viva:

-Kaoru...

La chica se giró y vio a su padre frente a ella.

-_Hai, otô-san? _

-Hija, qué es lo que tú más has deseado tener en este mundo?

La chica meditó un segundo y cuando iba a hablar, Kojiro la interrumpió.

-Aquí lo tienes.

La joven se inclinó rápidamente y vio a un pequeño pastor alemán, con bozal, intentando morderse la cola en la jaula. Kaoru la abrió y el perro salió inmediatamente disparado hacia ella, saltando sobre su hombro. El perro fue rápidamente abrazado por la joven, que le retiró el bozal, acción que el perro aprovechó para darle un lametón en la mejilla, provocando una sonrisa en Kaoru.

-Y... Cómo se llama?

-Pues... No sé... queríamos que lo decidieras tú.

-Se llamará... Koji, como tú, papá.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a comparar a Kojiro con el perro, especialmente Okina, que llevaba una "tajá" como un camión. Kojiro, en principio, se opuso enérgicamente, pero al ver las miradas que el perro y Kaoru le dirigían, el patrón de los Kamiya, accedió.

Ya en la madrugada, con el resto de los ocupantes dormidos y roncando y con Koji dormidoa sus pies, Kenshin y Kaoru estaban solos en el salón, abrazados en el sofá, cuando Kaoru se separó de él y sacó dos pequeñas cajitas, iguales.

Le dio una a Kenshin y ella se quedó con la otra.

-Ábrela –le pidió.

Kenshin así lo hizo y vio que dentro había un collar, de cuerda, en lugar de cadena y con la figura de una katana de color metálico, colgando.

-Es igual que la mía...

Entonces Kaoru le enseñó lo que traía su caja y era una cuerda igual, pero con una vaina en lugar de la katana.

-¿Ves? Tú una parte y yo la otra, juntos, es como mejor están¿verdad?

-Por supuesto- se lanzó sobre ella y la atrapó sobre el sofá, depositando un beso sobre sus labios.

Tras unos momentos disfrutando mutuamente del beso del compañero, Kenshin se levantó y fue a su habitación. Kaoru se extrañó, pero enseguida le vio aparecer de nuevo con un paquete de considerables dimensiones:

-¿Cómo has conseguido mantener algo así de grande en secreto con Shura y Okina por aquí?

-Jeje, es que a mí eso de usar el futón... como que no.

Claro, por eso siempre lo tenía extendido y sin una sola arruga.

Se lo extendió Kaoru y, cuando lo abrió, se quedó absolutamente maravillada. A primera vista, podría parecer un bajo normal y corriente, pero, si quien lo miraba era alguien que sabía de música, era ni más ni menos que un Fender de Precisión de color negro, como el original. Su Fender verde estaba bien, pero era de los nuevos, sin embargo, este que tenía en sus manos... era el modelo del año '58, original... si quedaba alguno sobre la tierra, debería de costar una fortuna. En sus ojos se empezaron a dibujar lágrimas de alegría, cuando Kenshin añadió:

-Míralo por detrás, por favor.

La chica le dio la vuelta y ponía _"From John, with my best wishes, to Kaoru" _(De John, con mis mejores deseos, para Kaoru)y una firma y, justo bajo esa, otra dedicatoria "_From Flea, to Kaoru"_ con su correspondiente firma (De Flea, para Kaoru).

-¿Estos son...?

-Sí.

-Pero, como...?

-Las ventajas de conocer a gente influyente- respondió sonriendo.

Ahora fue Kaoru quién abrazó a Kenshin.

"Otro año que, como los demás, empieza y se acaba"- pensó Kenshin, aún abrazando a Kaoru- "Bueno, no como los demás"- finalizó sonriendo.

Tras un rato abrazados, se separaron y así acabó otro día más, en la vida de Kenshin Himura, que no se imaginaba cuanto había de cambiar su vida aún.

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenaaaas, ha pasado algún tiempo¿no?

Hablando sobre el fic, os comento que la primera parte de las "memorias de Ken, está inspirada en la canción "queridos marsianos", de los Mojinos Escozíos y la segunda, en "Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are", de Meat Loaf, ambas son excelentes y os las recomiendo. En cuanto a los nombres, Markku Lappalainen, es de Hoobastank yMike Dirnt es de Green Day. En cuanto a los bajos, podréis encontrar fotos de ellos con Google y los autógrafos del bajo, el primero es del bajista de Led Zeppelin, la mítica formación británica y Flea, no es otro que Michael Balzary, de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers, dos de los mejores bajistas que han habido y hay. Os preguntaréis a que viene tanta música, pues tengo dos razones: El próximo capítulo, que tendrá mucho que ver con ello y un "colega", que me dijo que me inventaba cosas y no sabía lo que decía: pues bien, crack, sin ánimo de ser prepotente, ni mucho menos, espero que leas esto y si ves que me haya inventado algo, me lo dices, porque es mejor que no hables, a que te las des de chulo sin saber. En ningún momento he intentado violar ningún tipo de derecho de autor, pero si lo he hecho, onegai, decídmelo y lo rectificare enseguida.

En el siguiente cap, se supone que los protas irán a un karaoke a cantar y de fiesta y después volverá a comenzar la acción, pero centrandonós en el cap, os voy a hacer una pregunta sobre su estructura, que preferís¿que ponga las letras y las traducciones, solo las letras o nada? Es IMPORTANTE que me lo digáis, por favor, para comenzar a traducir correctamente algunas de las letras que me faltan.

Bien, pues la semana que viene, es mi birthday, 16 tacos ya... me hago viejo... jaja y no sé si podré actualizar, pero lo intentaré y me haría ilusión poder subir el cap de "El Rey Battousai" el Sábado, para mi cumple, pero si no puede ser, lo subiré en el mismo momento en el que pueda. Además, estoy un poco liado con trabajos y escribiendo un guión para un corto, junto a tres colegas. Ya os contaré más en otra actualización.

Cuidáos mucho y, como siempre, paz y amor para todos

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


	14. La Ultima Cena

_**La Última Cena**_

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde las Navidades y ya se encontraban en el día K, tal y como Kaoru lo había definido.

Por la mañana, Kenshin llevó a Kaoru a sus recientemente iniciadas clases de piano y sacó a pasear a Koji, con quien se llevaba bastante bien. El pelirrojo acariciaba el hocico de su canino acompañante, que estaba sentado en un banco del parque, junto a él, mientras ojeaba el periódico, que si un ministro había dicho alguna cosas de más y cosas por el estilo. En los deportes, tan sólo hablaban de que Takahara y Ono volverían a Japón y un poco sobre Arabia Saudí, que se enfrentará a los nipones para preparar el mundial, junto a unas notas sobre el rendimiento de Suzuki y Nakata, héroes deportivos nacionales, en sus vidas deportivas en el extranjero. Entonces, llegó a la página de SUCESOS, que comenzaba con el siguiente titular:

"AUMENTO ALARMANTE DEL NUMERO DE SECUESTROS EN TODO JAPÓN"

Según parece, Japón ha vuelto ha verse inmersa en una espiral inacabable de sucesos inadecuados para el modo de vida actual. Primero, comenzaron los insultos racistas desproporcionados en multitud de campos diferentes, deportes, música... y ahora volvemos a los tiempos de los samuráis, donde había secuestros diarios y rescates costosos y difíciles. Ahora, en éstos tiempos de felicidad y armonía, algunas bandas armadas han vuelto a las antiguas tradiciones y se dedican a extorsionar a familias a cambio de las vidas de sus allegados. El _modus operandi_, según parece, consiste en controlar a las víctimas por algún tiempo y lanzarse en sus secuestro en el momento más propicio, saliendo de las clases, cuando vaya con sus amigos... Con la joven ya en sus manos, los secuestradores, usando distorsionadores de voz, realizan una llamada al familiar más cercano y opulento de la joven secuestrada. Tras ello, exigen un pago enorme y, si hay suerte, la joven vuelve a su casa con un trauma o alguna parte menos de su cuerpo y si sale mal... Con estas líneas, se pone sobre aviso a toda aquella persona que desee proteger a sus hijas a cualquier precio. Mejor que invierta 2 millones en guardaespaldas que 1 millón en un rescate, que jamás sabremos como salió, si nunca se produjo.

Kenshin, al instante, levantó la vista y la concentró en el edificio frente a él.

El pelirrojo podía percibir la tranquilidad excesiva en el lugar y el ambiente pacífico que las notas de Kaoru generaban, desde la ventana abierta de Misumoto-sensei, con aquella excelente interpretación del Claro de Luna de Beethoven.

El ex-asesino escrutó la calle, mientras doblaba el periódico y lo colocaba bajo su axila derecha. Una pareja besándose junto a un árbol y diciéndose cosas bonitas, un anciano dando de comer a tres palomas junto a él, con una sonrisa entrañable... ¿desde cuando se fijaba él en esas cosas tan secundarias? Estaba claro, desde que Kaoru entró en su vida. Ella había sido quien había iluminado el mundo sombrío, del que él era residente, hasta convertirlo en un mundo perfecto, repleto de buenas intenciones. Tanto había sido así, que, durante los últimos días, había estado olvidando su faceta de guardaespaldas, hasta que leyó aquella noticia... aquello le devolvió, con una patada en el trasero, al auténtico mundo humano, en el que lo primero es el dinero, que aparece y se nos va de las manos... Kenshin siguió con su inspección de las calles, hasta llegar a un Ford Mustang GTO. El sujeto que se encontraba en el asiento del conductor, un individuo de unos 50 años, moreno con sus primeras canas, con unas gafas Police antiguas y bien grandes, encendió el motor y arrancó, fijando su vista en Kenshin. Mientras el coche seguía su camino, ninguno de ellos apartó la vista del otro. Cuando el coche pasó frente a él, Kenshin se levantó, de manera que el revólver Namby que llevaba quedara al descubierto. El individuo dijo algo dentro del coche y partió, sin volver a dirigirle la vista a Kenshin.

-"Me suena su cara..."

Durante unos segundos, Kenshin se quedó pensativo, observando en la dirección en la que el automóvil había partido, cuando una voz, bien conocida de dirigió hacia él.

-Kenshin¿nos vamos ya?

El pelirrojo se giró, encontrándose con la sonrisa que la joven Kamiya le brindaba.

-Un segundo.

Kenshin dio un pequeño silbido y Koji se situó junto a él, sentado y moviendo la colita. El pelirrojo le acarició la cabeza y dijo:

-Vámonos.

Se dirigieron hacia el automóvil y salieron en dirección a la residencia Kamiya. Por el camino, Kaoru se dirigió a Ken, para que le respondiera una duda que la asaltaba desde hacía tiempo:

-Kenshin, me dijiste que fue tu padre quien te enseñó tu técnica de _iai-do_¿no?

-_Hai_...

-Pero, si es tan fuerte como tú, debería de haber salido en las noticias¿no crees?

-Jeje, ese hombre jamás participó en un torneo de Kenjutsu y nunca dio una exhibición, decía que el Hiten no debe salir de nosotros y ha de quedar en secreto y que, además, las competiciones eran algo demasiado cansado para alguien como él.

-Vaya...

Kenshin apoyó el codo en la ventana y continuó, tras suspirar:

-Pero, en el momento en el que cumplí los 10 años, me comenzó a mandar a todas las competiciones locales y nacionales y me amenazaba con no recogerme si no ganaba. Por supuesto que yo lo hacía pero... no degustaba las victorias, hasta que, tras lo de Takasugi, empecé a ir a campeonatos nacionales absolutos, con apenas 14 años. Fue algo curioso, en las categorías inferiores me costaba sangre y sudor ganar, pero en la categoría absoluta, veía los movimientos de mis contrarios a cámara lenta y siempre ganaba en tiempos mínimos.

-Vaya, no sabía que comenzaras tan joven a ganar en absoluto...

-Ves, el éxito es pasajero, en aquellos tiempos, yo era bastante conocido y todos los chavales que aprendían Kenjutsu querían ser como yo, jeje, pero ahora... ahora sólo quieren ser Tom Cruise o Brad Pitt...

Kenshin paró al coche y bajó. Primero pasó por delante del coche y abrió la puerta de Kaoru, ayudándola a bajar, Después se dirigió a la puerta trasera y, en el instante en el que la abrió, Koji salió disparado, tirando al suelo a un sorprendido Kenshin.

-¿Qué le pasará ahora a éste?

Kaoru, riendo por la escena, le tendió una mano a Kenshin, para ayudarle a que se levantara. Kenshin la aceptó y se dirigieron al interior.

Ya en la casa, Kenshin descubrió el por qué del comportamiento de Koji: En el salón, junto a Kojiro, había un individuo, anciano y canoso, vestido de etiqueta, con un Chow-Chow, que tenía un lacito rosa en la cabeza. Al parecer, los instintos más primarios de Koji comenzaban a desarrollarse a una temprana edad.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Kenshin a ambos hombres.

-_Konnichiwa, Otô-san_ – y, dirigiéndose al invitado, Kaoru añadió- _Gein-san_.

Kojiro levantó una mano a forma de saludo y, su invitado, carraspeó un "Buenas".

Kaoru continuó su camino, junto a Kenshin y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al poco, ambos salieron y se dirigieron al _dojo_.

Allí, pasaron el resto de la mañana entrenando. Salieron y Kaoru comenzó a comer rápidamente, mientras que Kenshin lo hacía de una forma más pasiva. Kaoru acabó rápidamente y salió disparada hacia su habitación. Al instante se comenzó a oír el rumor del agua por las cañerías y supusieron que se estaba dando una ducha.

-_Kojiro-san?_

-_Hai?_

-Verá, es que no sé si Kaoru-dono le ha dicho que planea ir hoy a una fiesta.

-Ah¿sí? y... ¿Dónde sería?

-Pues... en... _Der Stall_ ...- Kenshin trataba de hacer memoria, pero ahora no se acordaba del nombre

-¿El karaoke ese? Y... ¿con quien?

-Pues... creo recordar que me dijo que con _Tae-dono_, _Sayo-dono_ y unos amigos del kendo.

-Hmmm- Kojiro cerró el periódico y meditó un segundo- _Ken-san_¿le importaría acompañarla?

-En absoluto, no tenía ningún plan.

Kenshin se iba a retirar, para cambiarse, cuando Kojiro le interrumpió.

-_Ken-san_, ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que le vi. Ha perdido ese olor a derrota... ya no bebe... y le veo sonreír más que nunca. Me alegra que haya encontrado algo para seguir adelante, Himura.

Kenshin le miró, con una media sonrisa en el rostro y le dijo:

-Pues no sabe cuanto me alegro yo.

Kenshin se volvió y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se cambió. Al cabo de 15 minutos, salió de su cuarto, con unos vaqueros, unos tenis Adidas blancos con las rayas rojas, una camiseta negra y, sobre ella, camisa blanca, con los últimos dos botones abiertos, resaltando su cabello rojo y dándole un aspecto más juvenil, incluso rozando lo "macarrilla". Sobre la camiseta, se dejaba entrever las cadenas que Kaoru le había regalado. Verdaderamente había cambiado.

Al poco rato salió Kaoru, con unos vaqueros también, unas zapatillas Puma blancas y rosas y una camiseta blanca, de manga corta con las mangas y los hombros rosas, junto a una chaquetilla vaquera.

-¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó Kenshin, mirando a un lugar que no era su cara, precisamente.

-Cuando quieras- se dirigió a la puerta, seguida de cerca por Kenshin- _Sayonara, otô-san_

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron al coche. Kenshin se aseguró de que, tanto la recortada, como la _katana, _que acostumbraba a llevar, siguieran en su sitio, bajo su asiento. Al cerciorarse, se abrochó el cinturón y se dirigió a donde Kaoru le iba indicando, para llegar a la casa de Tae y Sayo. Cuando llegaron, las chicas iban saliendo por la puerta y rápidamente se montaron.

Por el camino, no pararon de bromear con Kenshin y Kaoru sobre el aspecto de matrimonio que, en lugar de tener, les faltaba. Por supuesto, eran bromas, pero hicieron a Kenshin reflexionar.

-"Y si le estoy amargando la vida a la pobre chica? Quizás para ella sea un simple sueño infantil..."

Dirigió una mirada discreta a su acompañante y se dijo a sí mismo

-"No, no tiene edad para fantasías infantiles..."

Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar al karaoke en el que había quedado con el resto.

Se bajó el primero y ayudó al resto a bajarse. Entraron en el local y, en cuanto vio a un hombre con el cabello largo y vestido de camarero, se acercó a él por la espalda, tras pedirle silencio a las chicas y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Sacó la Smith & Wesson que se había auto-regalado por navidad y se colocó tras el joven. Le puso la pistola en la espalda y le dijo:

-Amakusa, Shougo¿podría hacernos el favor de acompañarnos a la comisaría?

El joven inmediatamente levantó las manos y se tensó:

-Yo no he hecho nada oficial...

Al instante, notó una cierta risilla tras él y se volvió rápidamente, encontrándose con un Kenshin que se sujetaba el estómago para no morirse.

-_Ken-kun_.

Kenshin consiguió serenarse y abrazó al chico, que instantáneamente le respondió apretujándole más.

Cuando se separaron, Kenshin le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dijo:

-Ha pasado ya algún tiempo, _ne_.

-_Hai, _6 años ya... ¿Cómo has estado? Oí que caíste en una depresión...

-No fue nada, tranquilo. Ya todo está mejor.

-Y... quién es esa chica de la que tanto se habla ahora?

-Perdón? Ah, ya- Kenshin se giró y le pidió a Kaoru que se acercara. Al estar a su altura, Ken se separó de Shougo y se colocó junto a Kaoru- Shougo, está es Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru, este es Shougo, un antiguo compañero, que como vio que no tenía futuro en el negocio, se decidió por abrir un karaoke y dedicarse a su otra gran pasión, cantar, jaja.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y a picarse un poco entre ellos, hasta que una voz llamó a Shougo:

-_Nii-san, _¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Una joven se dejó ver tras Shougo.

-¿_Sayo-chan_?- preguntó Kenshin sorprendido

La joven, sorprendida, examinó el rostro de Kenshin e intentó hacer memoria...

-¿_Ken-san_?

-_Sayo-chan, _cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues bien... ¿tú?

-Estoy como nunca, de verdad.

Por un rato estuvieron hablando, pero cuando recordaron que Kaoru y las demás estaban con ellos, lo dejaron y se dirigieron a la sala que Shougo reservaba todos los años. Ya sentados, esperaron a que llegaran el resto de los invitados.

Pocos minutos después, Aoshi, Sano, Megumi y Misao llegaron y se relajo aún más el ambiente.

-Bueno, pues ya está¿no?

-No, aún faltan dos más...

Kenshin meditó un segundo. ¿Quiénes podrían ser...? La puerta respondió a sus preguntas:

-Buenas tardes, chicos.

Katsura entró por la puerta, acompañado de Iku, su mujer.

-Katsura?

-Kenshin, cuanto tiempo.

El pelirrojo se levantó inmediatamente y realizó una respetuosa reverencia. Katsura sonrió y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, Kenshin. Hoy estamos de fiesta, así que, olvidémonos de todo y... A CANTAR.

Kenshin se quedó a cuadros con esa acción, Katsura siempre había sido bastante estricto, pero de repente, de buenas a primeras, le dice que hay fiesta y toca cantar. Cuanto podían llegar a cambiar las cosas en 6 años... El había pasado de ser una persona arisca e insociable, a ser el mago de la risa, Katsura había dejado de ser estricto, Sayo había dejado de tener 11 años...

-A ver, cuantos somos al final... 2, 4, 5... 12, perfecto – dijo Shougo- Bien, os explico como va esto...

-No es subirse al escenario y cantar?- intervino Sano

-_Iie, _esta máquina es nueva. Primero se hace una ronda de una canción, todos con la misma y, los 4 con más puntuación, pasan a jugar una ronda de tres canciones, han de ser diferentes y ahí se elige al ganador.

-Vaya... como ha cambiado el karaoke de siempre...

-Jeje, a mí me lo vas a decir...

Shougo se acercó a la máquina y pulsó un botón. En la tele que daba al público, se veían miles de carátulas girando, hasta que se detuvo en una... U2. Entonces, volvió a girar , hasta que se volvió a parar en otra... "Under a Blood Red Sky", decía.

-Anda... –susurró Tae- ¿Tú sabes quiénes son esos?

-Pues... deben de hacer música gótica de esa rara.

Shougo le volvió a dar al botón y salieron en la pantalla 8 títulos que se comenzaron a mover también hasta que se volvieron a parar, dejando ver... New Years Day.

-Y hoy empieza...- Shougo introdujo los nombres de todos en la máquina, esperó unos segundos y en las pantallas se mostró una lista, con todos ellos, ordenada al azar y que situaba a Kenshin como el primero de la lista.

-Vaya¿alguien se ha traído tapones para los oídos?- dijo Aoshi, bastante animado.

-Ja ja- rió Kenshin lentamente, mirando a Aoshi seriamente.

Se subió, cogió el micro y fijó su vista en la pantalla, donde comenzaron a aparecer las letras:

_Yeah... _

All is quiet on New Year´s Day  
A world in white gets underway  
I want to be with you  
Be with you night and day  
Nothing changes on New Year´s Day  
On New Year´s Day

I will be with you again  
I will be with you again

Under a blood red sky  
A crowd has gathered in black and white  
Arms entwined, the chosen few  
The newspapers says, says  
Say it´s true it´s true...  
And we can break through  
Though torn in two  
We can be one

I...I will begin again  
I...I will begin again

Oh...  
Maybe the time is right  
Oh...maybe tonight...

I will be with you again  
I will be with you again

And so we´re told this is the golden age  
And gold is the reason for the wars we wage  
Though I want to be with you  
Be with you night and day  
Nothing changes  
On New Year´s Day  
On New Year´s Day

Cuando terminó, levantó el micrófono y se tiró de rodillas, cuando vio que la máquina señalaba 9760/10000.

Se levantó, dejó el micrófono y bajó.

-A ver quien supera eso, jaja.

Todos en la sala estaban alucinados, a excepción de Kaoru, quien ya le había oído cantar. Pasar de AC/DC, a tener una voz que sería la envidia de cualquier cantante. Seguro que había estado entrenando.

Luego vino el turno del resto. Primero fue Sano, que lo hizo más o menos bien... si no le contamos que tan solo siguió el ritmillo y lo que es cantar... nada de nada. Megumi, lo hizo verdaderamente bien... hasta que Sano comenzó a picarla y hacerle burlas para desconcentrarla. Los demás lo hicieron relativamente bien, pasando a la segunda fase, Aoshi, con 9765 puntos, Kaoru con 9750 y Katsura con tan sólo 9150.

-Bueno, Aoshi, ya que has ganado... tu empiezas- dijo Shougo.

-Bien.

Aoshi se subió al escenario y eligió tres canciones, empezando por "Sunday Bloody Sunday", "One" y "Where the streets have no name", todas de U2

Cuando Aoshi acabó, con 28960 puntos, sobre 30000, lo hizo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que dejó a Kenshin con unas ganas enormes de ganarle.

Se subió al escenario y cogió el micrófono dispuesto a batir a Aoshi. Comenzó a ojear la muy extensa lista de 1000000 de canciones, hasta que encontró las tres que estaba buscando. Primero seleccionó "Sometimes you can't make it on your own", de U2, después, "Perfect", de Simple Plan y, para rematar la faena, "The kids aren't alright", de The Offspring, consiguiendo 29900 puntos.

Cuando Kenshin bajó, se notó en su mirada que si alguien dudaba de que Battousai había muerto, ya no lo podría hacer más.

-Buff, tengo que hacerlas perfectas... está complicado- se dijo Kaoru a sí misma.

Cuando se levantó para tomarle el relevo a Kenshin, éste le guiñó un ojo y le susurró:

-Tú puedes, Kaoru.

La chica subió al escenario, bastante confiada tras las palabras de Kenshin y seleccionó rápidamente aquellos tres temas que tocaría y que tan bien se sabía. "Crazy", de Simple Plan, "American Idiot", de Green Day y "Pieces of a Dream", de Anastacia.

Cuando ella acabó, lo hizo con unos 29100 puntos, bastante dignos, pero que no quitaban que Kenshin tenía las de ganar, a menos que Katsura hiciera el milagro. Kaoru fue a sentarse y dirigió una mirada a Katsura, para evaluar si sería capaz de ganar a Kenshin y le descubrió con una sonrisa de seguridad en el rostro.

-"Que tendrá planeado..."- se preguntaba.

Katsura se subió al escenario y, seleccionó tres canciones. Todos se esperaban algo tipo "The Police", pero Katsura les sorprendió cuando cogió el micrófono y comenzó a cantar:

_Yeah  
It's my life  
But all in words i guess _

Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for  
When they know they your heart  
And you know you were they armor  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you  
And everything you stand for turns on you, despite's you  
What happens when you become the main source of a pain?  
Daddy look what i made, dad's gotta go catch a plane  
Daddy where's mommy?  
I can't find mommy, where is she?  
I don't know, go play hailie, baby your daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing this song, the song ain't gon' right itself  
I'll give you one underdog and you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother who's a spittin' image of her  
That's slim shady, yeah baby slim shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight shady's rock-a-bye baby  
And when i'm gone just carry on don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that, i'm looking down on you smiling  
And i ain't gon' feel a thing  
So baby don't feel no pain just smile back

I keep havin' this dream  
I'm pushing hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
You're makin' mommy cry  
Why, why is mommy cryin'?  
Baby, daddy ain't leavin' no more  
Daddy you're lying, you always say that  
You always say this is the last time  
But you ain't leavin' no more, daddy you're mine  
She's piling boxes in front of the door tryin' to block it  
Daddy please daddy don't leave, daddy no, stop it!  
Goes in the pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, this'll keep you safe daddy take it wit' ya  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talkin' 'cause man i can hear 'em  
They're sayin' you got one more chance to do right, and it's to-night  
Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em 'fore it's too late  
And just as i go to walk outta my bedroom door it turns to a stage  
They're gone, and the spotlight is on, and i'm singing...  
And when i'm gone just carry on don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that i'm looking down on you smiling  
And i ain't gon' feel a thing  
So baby don't feel no pain just smile back

Sixty thousand people, are jumpin' out they seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow, and thank you all for comin' out  
They're screamin' so loud, i take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, i don't believe what i'm seeing  
Daddy, it's me! help mommy her wrists are bleedin'  
But baby we're in sweeden, how did you get to sweeden?  
I followed you daddy  
You told me that you weren't leavin'  
You lied to me dad, and now you made mommy sad  
And i bought you this coin, it says 'number 1 dad'  
That's all i wanted, i just wanna give you this coin  
I get the point, fine! me and mommy are going  
But baby wait!  
It's too late dad you made your choice  
Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us  
That's what they want, they want you marshall  
They keep, screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, i bet ya you will  
You rap about it, yeah. word. can't keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time i couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closin' on me?  
I turn around, find that gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain, scream "die shady" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes  
The plane that i was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when i wake up, alarm clock's ringin'  
There's birds singin, it's spring and, hailie's outside swingin'  
I walked right up to kim and kiss her, tell her i missed her  
Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister, almost as if the...

Todos se habían quedado verdaderamente maravillados, no se esperaban ver a Katsura, tan serie como era, rapeando una canción, como esta de Eminem.

Entonces comenzó la segunda canción, que les dejó aún más descolocados:

_What´s wrong with the world, mama  
People livin´ like they ain´t got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that´ll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin´  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you´re bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that´s exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y´all, y´all _

People killin´, people dyin´  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin´  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
´Cause people got me, got me questionin´  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love

It just ain´t the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don´t belong  
Nations droppin´ bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin´ lungs of little ones  
With ongoin´ sufferin´ as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin´ really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin´ wrong  
In this world that we livin´ in people keep on givin´  
in  
Makin´ wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin´ each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin´ on but the reason´s undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it´s swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where´s the love, y´all, come on (I don´t know)  
Where´s the truth, y´all, come on (I don´t know)  
Where´s the love, y´all

People killin´, people dyin´  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin´  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
´Cause people got me, got me questionin´  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I´m gettin´ older, y´all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin´  
Selfishness got us followin´ our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo´, whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That´s the reason why sometimes I´m feelin´ under  
That´s the reason why sometimes I´m feelin´ down  
There´s no wonder why sometimes I´m feelin´ under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found

Now ask yourself  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?

People killin´, people dyin´  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin´  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
´Cause people got me, got me questionin´  
Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)

Aquello ya era demasiado. Señor Correcto Katsura cantando a los Black Eyed Peas... ya sólo faltaba que se pusiera a cantar algo de 2Pac o de 50Cent, incluso Puff Daddy o Biggie Smalls les sorprendería a más no poder. Sin embargo, lo más importante, era que llevaba 20000 puntos... y daba la impresión de que iba a ganar. Entonces, comenzó a sonar la siguiente melodía y Katsura comenzó a cantar:

Big City Life,  
Me try fi get by,  
Pressure nah ease up no matter how hard me try.  
Big City Life,  
Here my heart have no base,  
And right now Babylon de pon me case.

People in a show,  
All lined in a row.  
We just push on by,  
Its funny,  
How hard we try.

Take a moment to relax.  
Before you do anything rash.

Don't you wanna know me,  
Be a friend of mine.  
I'll share some wisdom with you.  
Don't you ever get lonely,  
From time to time  
Don't let the system get you down

Soon our work is done,  
All of us one by one.  
Still we live our lives,  
As if all this stuff survives.

I take a moment to relax,  
Before I do anything rash.

The Linguist across the seas and the oceans,  
A permanent Itinerant is what I've chosen.  
I find myself in Big City prison, arisen from the vision of man kind.  
Designed, to keep me discreetly neatly in the corner,  
You'll find me with the flora and the fauna and the hardship.  
Back a yard is where my heart is still I find it hard to depart this Big City Life.

Ni siquiera los 30000 puntos que brillaban en el marcador de Katsura, sacaban a los asistentes de su asombro. Katsura se podría haber dedicado perfectamente a ser rapero y no se habría muerto de hambre, eso seguro.

Cuando Katsura bajó, comenzaron los aplausos y las felicitaciones.

Aquello era lo que Kenshin necesitaba. Sus amigos y Kaoru, nada más. Con eso, ya era feliz y, como bien sabemos todos, la pena puede llegar en cualquier momento o lugar, solo hace falta que tengas felicidad...

**Notas del Autor: **Buf, por fin lo acabe... gomen-nasai por tardar tanto, pero es que, entre las dos veces que me lo borraron y el trabajo de revisarlo... tarde bastante. Bueno, si a alguien le interesa alguna letra de alguna de las canciones o alguna traducción, que me lo diga y yo se la proporcionaré. Iba a quedar demasiado largo, si no lo hacía así...

Las noticias del periódico, son todas reales (exceptuando la de los secuestros) y aparecieron en muchos de los diarios nipones por las fechas en que se sitúa el fic.

Muchos me habéis dicho que el capítulo anterior no triunfó especialmente y me parece que éste tampoco lo hará, pero a partir del siguiente... reengancharé y provocaré insomnio y ansiedad a más de uno... Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, de verdad, muchas gracias y, a los que no los dejáis, dejadlos, dozô.

Para cualquier duda, un review.

se despide

michel 8 8 8


	15. Quien algo tiene, algo pierde

_**Quien algo tiene, algo pierde**_

-Buf... – Kaoru se apoyó sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa- ¿Le hemos hecho algo a _Kashimoto-sensei_? Por qué nos tiene que poner el completo desarrollo de una frase compuesta y encima lo del acusativo ese tan extraño...

-Bueno, quizás ha influido que _Kaji-kun_, apagara las luces en la última clase, que _Sato-kun_ le escondiera todo su maletín detrás de la caseta del perro y que _Touji-kun_ le pusiera una cáscara de plátano detrás de la puerta y él se resbalara- le dijo Tae sonriendo.

Kaoru ignoró la respuesta de su amiga y sacó su agenda. Al abrirla, se detuvo contemplando las dos instantáneas que adornaban la portada. Una del día de Navidad, con toda su familia y la otra del Día de Reyes, en el karaoke. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven al contemplar el rostro de quien le acompañaba en todas y cada una de las instantáneas. Sí, siempre era ese pelirrojo, que, a pesar de cómo se comportó en un principio, había demostrado ser una gran persona.

Tras unos segundos observando las fotos, la chica pasó unos cuantas páginas hasta llegar al día en el que se encontraban. En dicha casilla, estaban escritas las asignaturas de "_Alemán"_, "_Matemáticas" _y _"Kendo"_. La joven tachó Alemán.

-Perfecto, ahora toca con _Mikoshi-sensei_. ¿Crees que preguntará las integrales¿O sólo pondrá los vectores...?

-No lo sé, Kaoru. Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí, estaría yo dando las clases, jaja.

Kaoru rió por un momento, pero entonces entró _Mikoshi-sensei _en la sala y todos volvieron a sus bancas.

_Mikoshi-sensei _se sentó en su mesa y, rápidamente, Touji, el gracioso de la clase, saltó. Sosteniendo en alto un dibujo de un Pikachu, le dijo al profesor:

-_Mikoshi-sensei_¿Quiere este dibujazo?

-No, gracias- respondió el maestro, un hombre ya en sus cincuenta, con una barriga preocupante y todos los dientes amarillos y descolocados, a causa del tabaco y unas gafas- la foto te la guardas para el DNI.

La clase comenzó a reír con todas sus ganas, mientras Touji refunfuñaba algo sobre que no quería que vieran el retrato de su maestro en su DNI.

Cuando la clase se calmó, el profesor comenzó a repartir hojas con los problemas de Matemáticas que les iban a servir como calificación en aquel segundo trimestre.

-"Joder, tenía que poner las integrales y los... VECTORES? No, no puede ser, lo único que no estudié..."- pensaba Tae.

-"Perfecto, integrales y Vectores fijos y libres... y encima nos pregunta que es una integral y un vector. Este año en mates sobresaliente, fijo"- pensaba Kaoru, mientras respondía a todas las preguntas a la velocidad del rayo.

El examen transcurrió con toda la normalidad posible. Touji, fue pillado copiándose de una chuleta que tenía en la mano y fue expulsado mientas decía, que aunque su mano pusiera INTEGRALES, eso no se refería a las mates, sino a la lista de la compra y los números y símbolos, a las cantidades de productos. Asumi, una de las más listas de la clase, fue descubierta con todos los apuntes en las rodillas y también fue expulsada. Mientras estaban fuera y como venganza, se pusieron a gritar "FUEGO, FUEGO" sin reparar en la presencia de la directora justamente detrás de ellos, que se los llevó directamente a su despacho.

-Buf... ¿Crees que el examen a última hora de Gimnasia será difícil?

Kaoru se acercó, sonriendo y le respondió:

-No lo sé, yo estoy en Kendo...

-Y... ¿en qué consiste vuestro examen?

-Pues... según _Maekawa-sensei, _traerá a algún compañero, amigo, o maestro de otro dojo, para que luchemos con él y _Maekawa-sensei _observará y puntuará.

-Vaya... ¿Cómo crees que te irá?

-Bueno, en principio no debe de haber ningún problema. ¿Y a ti con la gimnasia?

-Pues... depende de lo que nos mande hacer _Sato-sensei._

Por un rato, siguieron charlando mientras, en la clase, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas.

Yuki Matsui, intentaba recordar si, aquella mañana le había dado de comer a sus perros.

Kaji Ogasawara, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que su abuelo le compraría el balón de fútbol e ideando estrategias para convencerlo de que lo necesitaba de verdad.

Yoshikatsu Ono, hacía todo lo que estaba en sus manos para olvidar la enorme rata que había visto en el agujero de su techo. Por un segundo, llegó a pensar que "el bichejo ése" le estaba mirando a él y le sonreía maquiavélicamente.

Kazu Doi, se imaginaba bajando de una nave espacial, con una enorme bandera japonesa en su brazo izquierdo y la otra en jarras, en su cadera. Era la primera persona en pisar Marte y unos seres verdes venían a darle la bienvenida, con sus tres ojos, siete piernas y dos brazos con quince dedos cada mano.

Touji Kawaguchi, estaba barajando los _pros y contras _de lanzarle una bola de papel a Yumi Tamada.

Hidetoshi Okubo, tan sólo pensaba en lo injusta que había sido la reprimenda que sus padres le habían dado aquella mañana, sólo porque él le diera un pequeño empujoncito a su hermano y él hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para tirarse encima de la mesa del salón y romperse un brazo.

Yoshito Nakata, pensaba en si le dolía lo suficiente la barriga como para pedirle al maestro, permiso para ir al lavabo.

Yumi Tamada estaba pensando en diferentes maneras de ponerse enferma el domingo para no venir a clase los días siguientes.

Poco después, mientras Kaoru, Tae y la recién incorporada Sayo, conversaban tranquilamente, cada uno de ellos había sacado una conclusión.

Yuki Matsui, había conseguido recordar que les había dejado el plato lleno, con las sobras de la cena de ayer.

Kaji Ogasawara, había establecido un plan de acción brillante. Si su abuelo no se lo compraba, le daría un beso y, con carita de cordero degollado, le diría que era el mejor abuelo del mundo... seguro que picaba. Kaji se rió de su increíble genialidad.

Yoshikatsu Ono, intentaba olvidar a la rata y concentrarse en algún otro tema... pero incesantemente, aquel par de brillantes ojitos, aparecían en su mente y le atosigaban.

Kazu Doi, seguía explorando Marte. Estaba entrando en una cueva, completamente adornada para él, con cristales de miles y colores y centenares de libros y comics de ciencia ficción.

Touji Kawaguchi, había recapacitado y llegado a la conclusión de que no sería decoroso lanzarle una bola de papel a la delegada de clase... le daría con un avión.

Hidetoshi Okubo, se había dado cuenta de que tenía, con diferencia, la peor familia del mundo entero, aunque le llevaran al mejor colegio de la ciudad y le dieran todo lo que necesitase, era la peor, categóricamente.

Yoshito Nakata, decidió que no perdía nada por intentarlo. Cuando llegase el maestro, se lo diría antes de que empezase a hablar y que fuese lo que _Kami-sama _quisiese.

Yumi Tamada, había tramado diferentes planes. Ducharse con agua fría, en lugar de caliente; poner el termómetro cerca de su lámpara; dormir en ropa interior, o si acaso desnuda, teniendo en cuenta que habían dado –3 C para aquella noche.

En ese momento, la directora entró en la clase y se quedó detrás de la mesa del profesor. Carraspeó e, inmediatamente, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus bancas y se quedaron en silencio.

-Bien- comenzó la madre Sachiko- _Fukunishi-sensei _está enfermo y no podrá impartir la clase de Música que teníais a esta hora. Así que, de acuerdo con _Maekawa-sensei_ y _Sato-sensei_, a esta hora, también tendréis la clase de Educación deportiva.

Los alumnos salieron rápidamente hacia los vestuarios y se prepararon para las clases, mientras, en el dojo...

-¿Por qué yo? Yo tan sólo vine a recoger a Kaoru-dono

-Muy sencillo, amigo. Kakunoshin, maestro del dojo _Nakizawa_, recibió un golpe en la roilla y tiene una pequeña rotura de menisco y una distensión parcial de los ligamentos cruzados anteriores.

-Pero sabes que a mí esto no se me da bien. En cuanto empiece, la adrenalina tomará el control de mi cuerpo y el pobre chiquillo no estará ni 3 segundos en el asalto.

-No cuela, Kenshin- le respondió el otro.

-¿Cómo?

-He hablado con Okina y me ha comentado cosas acerca de tus entrenamientos con Kamiya. Dice que incluso has dejado que te venza en más de un par de ocasiones...

-Un segundo, yo nunca me he dejado ganar, lo que ocurre es que ella es demasiado buena, me confié y me ganó. Punto y final.

-Lo que tú digas. El caso es que me harás este pequeño favor¿verdad?

-Por los viejos tiempos, amigo, por los viejos tiempos.

Kenshin entró en el vestuario y cogió prestado el kimono del profesor de kárate, que Maekawa le dijo que podría usar.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Kenshin salió, ajustándose el cinturón negro.

-¿Cuál usaré?

-Este- dijo, mientras le lanzaba un_shinai _al rostro- Ya llegan los alumnos.

Se abrió la puerta y nueve jóvenes entraron en la sala. Kaoru se sorprendió de ver allí a Kenshin, pero de repente, recordó que le había dicho que él y Maekawa estuvieron juntos desde que él entró en el EDLP, siendo su mentor yuno de la docena, que se podría considerar agraciada de conocer a fondo, a Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin se situó junto a Maekawa, ambos en _Yöi_ y dijo:

-_Seiza_- todos los alumnos se arrodillaron lenta, pero inmediatamente- _Sensei ni rei_

Todos se inclinaron respetuosamente hacia Maekawa. Durante unos segundos, con el silencio mortal de la sala, los alumnos inclinados y la decoración del _dojo_, Kenshin se sintió en el s. XIX, cuando todos los chicos querían aprender kendo y convertirse en grandes espadachines al servicio del Shogunato o el Emperador.

Pasados unos instantes, los jóvenes se levantaron a la señal de Kenshin y éste volvió a hablar:

-_Shidoin ni rei- _los alumnos realizaron una respetuosa reverencia hacia su persona- _Otagai ni rei- _los jóvenes realizaron un saludo al frente, entre ellos, mientras Kenshin y Maekawa se inclinaban respetuosamente, el unos mirando al otro.

-Bien. Como sabéis, en el día de hoy, se realizaran los exámenes, que servirán como calificación en vuestro boletín de notas. Para dicha práctica, contamos en el día de hoy, con la presencia de una de las mayores leyendas en el mundo del kendo. Kenshin Himura, que ostentó el título de campeón nacional, entre 1987 y 1997, en categoría senior. Todos los años, las pruebas son las mismas, pero, como hay nuevos compañeros, volveré a realizar una demostración junto a Kamiya, para que veáis como ha de hacerse.

Kaoru se dirigió al lugar en el que se encontraba Maekawa y éste se separó de Kenshin. Ambos se colocaron las máscaras y comenzaron un pequeño combate simulado, sin mucha fuerza ni convicción, a los ojos de Kenshin, pero que maravillaba a los dos novatos. Tras unos 40 segundos, Maekawa, recibió un certero golpe de Kaoru en el hombro y Kenshin levantó un brazo, al tiempo que decía "_Yamê_". Cuando se detuvieron, se retiraron las máscaras y se saludaron con una respetuosa reverencia.

-Bien¿alguna duda?

-_Iie, sensei_.

-¿Alguien se presenta voluntario para empezar?

-Yo- exclamó Hidetoshi.

El joven se levantó y se dirigió al centró de la sala, pensando:

-"Ja ja, quizá fuera campeón hace ya tiempo y le haya salvado la vida a Kaoru, pero yo, ahora mismo, soy el mejor con diferencia de ésta escuela. Me cargaré en medio segundo a ese pelirrojo tan presumido y Kaoru se dará cuenta de lo increíblemente bueno que soy. Aquella inoportuna lesión antes del campeonato me fastidió mis planes de dedicarle a ella aquel triunfo, pero seguro que cuando derrote a su héroe pelirrojo, tendré a la chica más guapa del instituto en el bolsillo"- sonrió confiado.

Se detuvo en el centro, mientras Kenshin se intentaba colocar la máscara en la cabeza, pero parecía que no le entraba, así que se la quitó definitivamente y se la entregó a Maekawa.

-Ten, me parece que no me va bien.

-¿Te busco otra?

-No, no te molestes, lo haré así.

-Pero, ya sabes las reglas Kenshin, has de llevarla.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, soy yo el que está peleando, es al otro al que le hacen falta más protecciones.

-Lo que tú quieras, pero después no me eches la culpa a mí.

Kenshin se detuvo en el centro y realizó su reverencia más profunda que su rival, disculpándose por no llevar absolutamente ninguno de los complementos necesarios. Ni los guanteletes, ni el hakama, tan sólo el kimono de Kárate.

Hidetoshi, ofendido ante la pasividad de Kenshin, se lanzó contra él, en el momento en el que Maekawa indicó el comienzo del combate. Ataques descendentes, ascendentes, laterales, frontales y de muchos más tipos, eran descritos por el shinai de Hidetoshi, que no obtenía ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del arma de Kenshin. El joven, aún más enfurecido que antes, por la sencillez con la que Kenshin le esquivaba, se agachó un segundo y le quitó su shinai a otro compañero, luchando con dos armas contra Kenshin, que seguía esquivando las acometidas del joven. Maekawa iba a decir _Yame_, pero Kenshin le lanzó una mirada, acompañada de una media sonrisa, en la que se leía "¿Acaso tienes prisa?". El joven siguió atacando, cada vez más rápidamente, hasta que Kenshin vio un ataque ascendente muy sencillo y realizó un golpe descendente, que dejó la punta del shinai frente a la nariz del joven. Hide dejó caer los shinais al suelo y apretó los puños. El chico, enfadado por su propia pérdida, lanzó un furioso golpe contra las costillas de Kenshin, quien, antes de que el puñetazo se acercara en exceso, se agachó y barrió a Hide con un perfecto giro de piernas.

Con el joven el suelo, apuntó con su shinai a la garganta del chico.

-Bien, Hidetoshi, me gustaría comentarte ciertas cosillas. Respecto a eso de que eres el mejor del _dojo_, me temo que te equivocas. Yutaro, que ojalá se recupere pronto, es bastante mejor que tú y ya, si hablamos de Kaoru-dono, me da la impresión de que se aburriría de dar vueltas a tu alrededor. Y eso de derrotarme para conquistar a Kaoru-dono, me temo que ella no es tan superficial.

El chico, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para enfadarse. Había leído sus pensamientos "Al final va a ser verdad aquello de _Imago Animi Vultus, Indices Oculi_"

Kenshin le tendió una mano y el chico se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el grupo, quedándose de rodillas junto al resto. Justo cuando iba a llamar al siguiente, Enishi entró en la sala.

-Lo siento, Maekawa-sensei- dijo, con una mano detrás de la nuca y la otra con la bolsa de entrenamiento- me quedé dormido y me levanté hace cinco minutos.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Maekawa- prepárate, que ya hemos empezado.

Enishi desapareció por la puerta de los vestuarios e, inmediatamente, reapareció por ella, con todo su equipo ya puesto.

Al instante, se situó en uno de los laterales y le pidió a uno de los chavales que pasara. Maekawa sensei, aprovechó que tanto Kenshin como Enishi ya estaban ocupados para dividir la clase en dos grupos. Los más avanzados le tocarían a Kenshin y los novatos a Enishi, para que cada uno evaluara en consecuencia.

El rato pasó alegremente, hasta que, cuando Enishi acabó, a Kenshin aún le quedaba una persona a la que evaluar: Kaoru.

-Vaya, esto se pone interesante.

Enishi se situó a la izquierda de ellos y Maekawa a la derecha, mientras el resto se apiñaba por conseguir ver aquello: maestro contra alumna, campeón nacional contra campeona local. Aquello prometía.

Ambos se situaron y se colocaron en guardia. Kenshin, sin su _Men-dare_ y su mirada completamente violeta fijada en la chica, daba una sensación de engañosa paz, que ocultaba una tremenda potencia, como ahora iba a demostrar. En cuestión de un segundo, cambió a una guardia aún más inclinada, con una sola mano y la otra atrás, a modo de escudo y un pequeño viento se generó en la sala. Uno de los alumnos se acercó a cerrar una ventana, pero ni Maekawa ni Enishi se molestaron, pues sabían que había sido Kenshin, que estaba dispuesto a luchar de verdad.

Kaoru no se intimidó en ningún momento. Había sido testigo, al igual que Enishi y Maekawa, hacía más tiempo, de la increíble fuerza que ese hombre poseía, pero no se sentía asustada, sino que le daba más energías para luchar. Su _Dô _comenzaba con la victoria sobre ese hombre.

Ninguno de los dos atacó, a pesar de que Maekawa ya había indicado el inicio. Ambos se quedaron estáticos por unos segundos y comenzaron a moverse en círculos, estudiando al otro. En un momento, Kenshin divisó un ligerísima obertura en la guardia de Kaoru que le permitiría atacarla en el hombro y acabar el combate. Se lanzó extremadamente rápido y golpeó, pero Kaoru se había desplazado unos centímetros, causando que éste fallara y ella ya le había dado un certero golpe en el hombro derecho. La clase entera enmudeció. Kaoru había vencido a Kenshin en cuestión de segundos.

Kenshin se apartó y le dijo a Kaoru:

-Enhorabuena, lo has hecho excelentemente bien.

Enishi seguía embelesado tras la resolución del combate, así que Maekawa se levantó y dijo:

-_Yöi_. _Heisoku dachi. __Rei. Seiza. Sensei ni rei. Heisoku dachi. Shinden ni rei. Yöi._ Bien, las calificaciones os serán dadas el lunes, a la vuelta de las clases, aunque hay una que ya todos sabéis- agregó, dirigiendo una mirada hacia Kaoru.

Los jóvenes saludaron una última vez y se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios, mientras que Enishi y Kenshin, que ya se habían duchado y cambiado, conversaban y Maekawa meditaba de rodillas.

-"Hace apenas un año, esto habría sido imposible. Estos dos jóvenes hablando, como si fueran amigos desde siempre y Kenshin sonriendo, bromeando y recibiendo bromas... ya entiendo por qué Seijuro me pidió que le protegiera de todo aquello y por qué se enfadó tanto cuando casi fallamos Kogoro y yo"

Al poco tiempo, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de los vestuarios y siempre se dirigían a Maekawa para despedirse. Se notaba que le habían cogido cariño al viejo gruñón. Tan sólo algunos, se despedían de Kenshin, que se encontraba apoyado contra el morro del H2 y de Enishi, que estaba subido en la moto, con el casco bajo el brazo y charlando con Kenshin acerca de algo relacionado con un karaoke.

Ambos se encontraban platicando amenamente sobre lo que había ocurrido después de la fiesta de Reyes. Según parece, Enishi llegó tarde y apareció cuando ya celebraban la victoria de Katsura. Se disculpó, pero rápidamente se unió a la fiesta, congeniando con todos en general y con alguien en particular: Sayo Amakusa, que, según sus propias palabras, le caía mejor que la otra Sayo, que era demasiado cargante (se refiere a la amiga de Kaoru).

Justo cuando Enishi se retiró, Kaoru apareció por la puerta y saludó muy efusivamente a Kenshin con un fuerte abrazo.

-Venga, vámonos- dijo él, soltándose amablemente y subiendo al vehículo.

Ahora, se dirigían a las molestas clases de piano de Kaoru, en las que la madrastra de ella se había empeñado, pues decía que no podría seguir mucho tiempo sin un buen partido, si sabía tocar algo tan delicado como un piano, no sólo aquel "insufrible y patético" bajo. No llevaba ni media docena de clases y ya tenía claro que quería dejarlo y comenzar a practicar aún más seriamente, el kendo.

Cuando Kaoru se dispuso a montarse en el coche, una masa de pelo y babas se lanzó sobre ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. -Por favor, Koji, sal de encima. Kenshin se apresuró a ayudarla, retirando al pastor alemán de encima suyo. Poco después -Si me rompieras los dedos y me los pusieras bien, no podría tocar el piano. -Hai, pero tampoco el bajo ni hacer kendo nunca mas. Además, yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo así, aunque fuera por tu bien. -Grrr... tiene que haber algo...- Kaoru se inclinó, con la mano en el mentón y Koji aprovechó ese momento para volver a darle un lametón en la cara, pero ella le apartó y le dijo- ya basta, Koji. -Bueno, lo que podrías hacer es tocar verdaderamente mal, para herir su sensibilidad musical. Te aseguro que no durará ni dos lecciones. A que sí, Koji. 

El perro solo miraba al frente entre los dos asientos delanteros, con la lengua fuera y la respiración agitada, como suele ser habitual en los perros.

Al poco rato, llegaron a la casa en cuestión y se pararon frente a ella. Ambos se bajaron y Kenshin dejó a la chica en la puerta con el profesor y se fue con Koji a dar una vuelta.

Se quedó en un parque que había frente al edificio y se entretuvo con el perro. Aquel Koji era, de verdad, un gran apoyo para todos, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos. Siempre sabía exactamente cuando dar un oportuno lametón o lanzarse sobre alguien, incluso el como hacerlo, para levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera.

Tras lanzarle un rato la pelota al perro, optó por sentarse en un banco y relajarse, pues, aunque parezca sencillo, Kenshin acababa de descubrir que jugar con un perro es extremadamente cansino.

La hora ya había pasado y Kenshin levantó la mirada en el preciso instante en el que la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a su querida Kaoru, saliendo del edificio. Ella le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia el coche, al igual que él. Estaba ella todavía a unos cuarenta metros de distancia del coche, cuando un automóvil, Ford Mustang GTO, apareció en escena. En ese preciso instante, Kenshin ató cabos y cambió rápidamente de rumbo. Sacó la Namby y disparó al aire, mientras gritaba

-Corre, Kaoru, corre!

El automóvil ya estaba frente a ella y una puerta se abrió, saliendo de ella dos hombres. Kaoru fue rápida y consiguió darle una patada al primero, haciendo que golpeara al segundo e inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia Kenshin. Este pensó en disparar hacia ellos, pero Kaoru se interponía en la línea de fuego. Cuando ella estaba a sólo 10 metros de él, uno de ellos la alcanzó, la cogió y salió corriendo hacia el coche, dejando a un compañero para que enfrentara a Kenshin. Este no volvió a disparar, siguió y corriendo. El compañero del secuestrador si disparó, pero el balazo que recibió en el hombro no afectó a Kenshin, que, estando a dos metros de él, saltó hacia delante y golpeó con la rodilla, lateralmente, en la garganta del secuestrador y siguió hacia delante. El pelirrojo estaba ya cerca del automóvil en el que habían introducido a una Kaoru, que no dejaba de patalear y gritar, entonces, una metralleta asomó por el asiento del conductor, lanzando una breve ráfaga, de apenas 3 segundos, con la que lanzó unas 20 balas. Kenshin cayó al suelo. Las ruedas mordieron el césped y el coche se perdió rápidamente, al igual que la sangre de Kenshin. Mientras desaparecía, no se paraban de oír los gritos de Kaoru, llamando al pelirrojo.

Apenas podía moverse, los balazos le habían bloqueado el sistema nervioso. Todo era silencio. Kenshin se quedó tendido, esperando ayuda. A través de tal conmoción y semejante dolor, tan sólo albergaba una esperanza: no morir, seguir viviendo. Había oído a Kaoru, en el último momento, gritar su nombre al verle caer. Y no había sido un grito de socorro, sino de angustia.

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas. Anda, parece que se ha liado uan buena... Lo primero, me gustaría agradecer todos los reviews y lamento enormemente no haberlos respondido, pero la web, ahora mismo, no me lo permite. Me he puesto en contacto con los webmasters y me han dicho que en breve se arreglará. Entonces, resolveré todas y cada una de las dudas. Muchos de mis "críticos" me hanpreguntado por el por qué? de lo del Pikachu y esas cosas. En principio, tiene dos motivos. Mostrar a las clase tal y como son ahora, demostrando que esta historia sucede en el mundo real y otra... retratar ligeramente mi clase, que se asemeja bastante a ésta, salvo por unos o dos detalles... como que todossomos chicos o que no hay perro en el colegio. Por último, los nombres de los chavales están sacados casi todos de las mezclas de futbolistas y jugadores de beísbol profesionales y algún que otro artista. Por ejemplo, Kazu Doi, viene de Kazu Miura y Yoichi Doi, ambos futbolistas, al igual que Hidetoshi Okubo, que viene de Hidetoshi Nakata (centrocampista que me encanta)y Yoshito Okubo, que seguramente será conocido por alguno, ya que juega en el R.C.D.Mallorca, de primera División española.

Respecto al vocabulario, aquí os lo explico:

_Kami-sama_: Dios

_Shinai_: La típica espada de bambú

_Yöi_: Foneticamente pronunciado como "Yoe", viene a significar "atentos". Cuando en una clase de artes marciales se da ésta orden, has de ponerte en la fila que te corresponda, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, en paralelo con la cintura y los puños hacia abajo. Es la posición que se usa para empezar la mayoría de las_ katas._

_Seiza: _Indica que has de ponerte de rodillas. Primero rodilla izquierda al suelo, luego la derecha, luego apoyas ya el resto del cuerpo. El pie derecho debe estar bajo el el izquierdo, las manos sobre los muslos y las rodillas ligeramente separadas.

_Sensei ni rei_: Saludo al maestro. Si se realiza desde_ seiza_(que es como ha de hacerse), primero se lleva la mano izquierda al suelo, luego la derecha y luego se tocan las manos con la frente, inclinando la cabeza

_Shidoin ni rei_: "Saludo al ayudante del maestro"

_Otagai ni rei_: "Saludo entre los compañeros"

_Yamê_: "Alto". Se suele usar en combates, para separar a los comatietes e indicar el golpe, para parar los calentamientos o parar un ejercicio

_Imago Animi Vultus, Indices Oculi_: Dicho popular latino, significa "El rostro es el espejo del alma, los ojos sus delatores" Lo dijo Cicerón.

_Men-dare: _La protección de la cabeza en el kendo.

_Dô_: "Camino" Karate-dô: Camino de la mano vacía.

Si se me olvida alguno, indicádmelo y lo pondré en el siguente capítulo.

Bueno, como ahora tenemos una semana de vacaciones, me pondré y actualizaré mis tres fics, incluso con más de un cap si puedo, pero como ahora mismo me estoy leyendo 5 libros... está complicado.

Cuidáos y dejad reviews, bitte, por favor, dozô, please

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


	16. How could this happen to me?

**Notas previas: **Aunque no sea un requisito indispensable, ni mucho menos, conviene que tengáis la canción "Untitled", de los Simple Plan. El cap se puede leer sin escucharla, pero dará más emoción a cierta escena. Sin más que añadir, me despido. Nos vemos abajo, mis queridas/os lectore/as

_**How could this happen to me?**_

Kenshin, realizó un esfuerzo titánico y, en contra de sus propios deseos, abrió los ojos.

No podía ver nada, todo estaba blanco. Ningún ruido llegaba a sus oídos, excepto los pitidos de la máquina junto a él. Poco a poco, la sala se fue tornando visible, pero solo veía el blanco techo, no tenía siquiera fuerza para incorporarse.

En ese momento, alguien se levantó de la silla que estaba junto a él y salió de la habitación. Inmediatamente, alguien más entró en la habitación. Kenshin identificó los pasos como los de Aoshi.

Aún inmóvil, Kenshin intentó en vano moverse. Frustrado su intento, no pudo más que dirigir sus ojos hacia Aoshi, que le contemplaba, serio, pero con un atisbo de preocupación en sus glaciales ojos.

-¿Me oyes, Kenshin?

El pelirrojo, que se seguía recuperando poco a poco de la anestesia, consiguió asentir de manera imperceptible.

-Lo peor ya ha pasado, amigo. Saldrás adelante.

Con siete balas en el pecho, dos en el hombro y cuatro en las rodillas, era un milagro que ese hombre siguiera con vida. Pero no sólo no había muerto, sino que no había caído inconsciente. Estuvo inmóvil, a causa del bloqueo nervioso y la pérdida de sangre, pero nunca perdió el conocimiento, hasta que los médicos le inyectaron anestesia. Aquello era algo insólito.

Kenshin volvió mover, casi imperceptiblemente, la cabeza.

-Me quedaré en Shimojou por unos días. Vendré a verte cuando ya puedas hablar. Descansa todo lo que puedas.

Aoshi se levantó y salió de la sala. En la puerta, se dirigió hacia la enfermera y le preguntó:

-¿Se quedará usted con él?

-Siempre habrá alguien con él- aseguró ella.

Aoshi le dio las gracias a la enfermera y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano con Megumi.

-Tú que has averiguado, Sano?

-Según me han dicho, estamos ante un milagro de verdad. Dicen que su capacidad de recuperación es muy superior a la media. En principio no corre ningún peligro, pero han decidido dejar a alguien con él por si acaso.

Aoshi y el resto se retiraron. Sanosuke y Megumi volvieron a sus casas, pues tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, pero Aoshi se quedó allí. Le dejó el Aoiya a Soujiro y le pidió a Misao que se fuera con los niños a casa de Sanosuke.

Durante dos días, Kenshin no pudo articular una sola palabra y se pasaba casi todo el día reponiendo fuerzas, para recuperarse lo más pronto posible. "Ha de tener unas enormes ganas de vivir" comentó el doctor. Una persona normal, ni siquiera habría abierto los ojos en esas fechas, pero él lo había conseguido y es más, ya hablaba y se podía incorporar levemente. Cuando esa tarde entró Aoshi en la habitación, lo primero que dijo Kenshin fue:

-¿Kaoru?

-Están negociando eso- respondió el ojiazul- está cosas llevan su tiempo, ya lo sabes.

-¿Cómo estoy?

-Bueno, a primera vista pareces una momia- dijo Aoshi para intentar animar el ambiente. Al ver que no había respuesta por parte del pelirrojo, prosiguió- Tienes siete balas en el pecho, dos en el hombro izquierdo y cuatro en las piernas. Trece balas en total. Todas fueron o 9mm o del 32, así que no te quejes. Pocos han sobrevivido a esto y tú lo has conseguido con muchas posibilidades de recuperación, así que no te quejes.

Kenshin escuchó con mucha atención. Se incorporó levemente y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama.

-Al que le di en la garganta... ¿está muerto?

-Sí, murió al instante, dicen que su cuello había desaparecido prácticamente, tras el rodillazo que le diste. No has perdido la forma.

-Sí, sí que lo he hecho. Fui condenadamente lento

-Eran profesionales, Kenshin, no te culpes. Sabían lo que hacían.

-Ya lo sé- respondió Kenshin- y no esperaban mucha resistencia. Lo primero que hicieron fue correr hacia ella, mientras el del volante me esperaba para dispararme. Si hubiera sido el de otros tiempos, le habría liquidado a todos en cuestión de segundos, estaban demasiado confiados.

Aoshi, previendo que su compañero comenzase a auto-culparse y lamentarse, decidió abandonar la habitación.

-Iré a ver al comisario Uramura, a ver si puedo ayudar en algo.

Cuando se levantó, vio algo brillar sobre el pecho de su amigo y se inclinó para observarlo, por curiosidad. Eran la imagen de San Judas, el crucifijo y la katana. Kenshin notó la mirada:

-Ya te lo contaré.

La visita al hogar de los Kamiya, por consejo del comisario, fue todo un fracaso.

Llevó a Sanosuke con él, por no ir sólo, no por otra cosa. Gein, el afamado abogado y su socio, Ettore Balleto, estaban en la casa y daban la impresión de ser los dueños de la situación. Kojiro estaba sentado, en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos, esperando la llamada y su mujer, estaba corriendo de un sitio para otro. Kojiro estaba completamente abatido y destrozado y no paraba de repetir "Kaoru... mi pequeña...".

Al parecer, a la mujer no le preocupaba tanto Kaoru...

-Un alcohólico? Pones a un inmundo borracho a proteger a nuestra hija?

A Kojiro le dolió en el alma, recordó a su mujer, Midori, a la que desde que la conoció había amado con todas sus fuerzas; también a su hija, Kaoru, la única chica que le había hecho feliz de verdad, con una sola sonrisa. El espíritu de su hija, aquella felicidad inacabable que había inundado la casa hasta hacía poco tiempo, era tan sólo un recuerdo. Okina y Shura estaban a un lado, sin decir nada, pero Aoshi, gracias a su ojo experto, notó la enorme pena que sentían, no sólo por Kaoru, sino también por Kenshin, que parecía haber marcado también a aquella familia.

Kikuyo miró con asco a su marido y le dijo:

-Incluso un _boy scout_ cojo lo habría hecho mejor.

Sanosuke fue a protestar, pero Aoshi le silenció levantando la mano.

-Cuando le devuelvan a su hija, se calmará.

Recogieron sus cosas y se fueron.

Aquella noche, en el hospital, un hombre se removió levemente en su cama, rezando y llorando en la oscuridad de su habitación, ambas por primera vez en muchos años, por una persona. Una chica que había conseguido calar hasta en lo más profundo de su alma y cuya sonrisa era el bien más preciado que él poseía y que había perdido.

(Si queréis, más o menos, imaginaros la escena, la canción "Untitled", de los canadienses Simple Plan, viene a las mil maravillas)

No le dijo nada a Kenshin sobre eso y a la semana siguiente, Kenshin ya podía moverse con algo de libertad. Eran increíbles los progresos que había conseguido en aquellos días, pero aún seguía sin poder levantarse y con muchas heridas abiertas que seguían sin cerrar.

Aoshi entró en la habitación y acercó una silla a la cama de Ken.

El pelirrojo, al ver la expresión preocupada de Aoshi, le interrogó con la mirada. El oji-azul no sabía que decir ni por dónde empezar. Finalmente, aparcó sus miedos a un lado y lo dijo directamente, pero con todo el tacto que pudo.

-Está muerta, Kenshin.

Vale, quizás no le salió con demasiado tacto, pero podría haber hecho algo peor.

Kenshin cerró los ojos, volteó la cabeza y los volvió a abrir, fijando una vacía mirada lila en el techo.

Aoshi vaciló un momento y continuó.

-Según parece, fue un accidente. Todo estaba pagado e iban a entregar a la niña en un parque aquella misma noche. No aparecieron y cuando todos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, llegó la noticia de que un almacén había ardido. Nadie le dio la más mínima relación con el caso, pero, dos días más tarde, al entrar en una sala que no estaba completamente quemada encontraron, un cuerpo carbonizado. No estaba hecho ceniza, pero un golpe una viga sobre su rostro lo dejo irreconocible. Junto a él, a unos 5 metros, había una mesa de metal, en la que encontraron algo que parecía muy curioso de estar allí, el señor Kamiya lo vio por casualidad y se derrumbó al instante. Aún no han dicho que era, Kamiya pidió que guardaran silencio, aún no sabemos por qué.

Aoshi finalizó en una voz muy baja y después, se hizo el silencio. Ken preguntó:

-Algo más?

Aoshi se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y permaneció mirando el jardín. A sus espaldas, la voz de Kenshin se preguntó al preguntar de nuevo

-Algo más, Aoshi?

Aoshi se volvió y habló, con más tacto que antes, pues era mucho más delicado el tema presente que el anterior.

-La habían violado... varias veces y suponen que salvajemente.

Aoshi miró a Kenshin a los ojos, pero el contraluz hacía imposible ver nada.

-Cómo lo saben? No se supone que su cuerpo estaba carbonizado?

-Verás... junto a la mesa de metal, había una cama, destrozada por el peso o la fuerza que se usó sobre ella, habían manchas de semen por toda la superficie del colchón, pero no había ningún bello púbico de origen femenino...

-Entonces como...

-Kaoru tenía los brazos partidos y la pelvis completamente desintegrada. El cuerpo de bomberos cree que, con el viento de la explosión, cualquier rastro capilar desapareció.

Otro silencio se formó en la sala.

A lo lejos se oyó el leve tañido del campanario de una iglesia.

Aoshi se acercó a la cama y miró a Kenshin

Su rostro continuaba serio e inexpresivo, perfilado hacia el techo.

A Aoshi casi le da algo cuando vio los ojos de Kenshin.

Al contrario que su rostro no estaban inexpresivos.

Mostraban un brillo completamente ambarino.

Un brillo lleno de odio.

Un brillo que evocaba a la muerte.

Un brillo que se creía desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Aquellos eran los ojos del diablo de la "Vendetta"

Eran los ojos... de _Hittokiri Battousai_

La recuperación fue condenadamente lenta. Kenshin era un buen paciente. Escuchaba con suma atención todo lo que los dos médicos que le trataban le decían y seguía al pie de la letra todas sus instrucciones. Dos semanas después de entrar en el hospital. Ya conseguía caminar, incluso trotar levemente.

El pelirrojo no se impacientó en ningún momento. Sabía que, aunque su cuerpo se recuperara rápido, volver a usar todo su potencial físico, requeriría de mucho tiempo de rehabilitación. Moverse demasiado pronto, habría sido contraproducente.

Dos días después de recuperar un trote ligero, le comenzaron a permitir salir todos los días a andar por el jardín, sin camisa, con el sol tostando su blanquecina piel a través de las vendas.

Kenshin se volvió bastante popular, entre los médicos y los enfermeros. Había demostrado una increíble voluntad de seguir viviendo y había superado la muerte de una persona que, según los rumores que circulaban por el hospital, era considerada por él como su propia hija, incluso, algunos se atrevían a afirmar que habían llegado aún más lejos que la relación de padre-hija.. No sólo eso, sino que también era muy admirado por todas las enfermeras y doctoras, que paraban a muchos pacientes en el pasillo, cuando veían a cierto pelirrojo caminando tranquilo por el jardín del hospital. Además, le habían salvado de la zona más cercana a la muerte jamás vista, aquello le convertía en alguien muy especial.

Le dio dinero a una de las enfermeras, para que le consiguiera los periódicos del día del secuestro y todos los que tuvieran alguna noticia relacionada con ello. Habían comentarios de todo tipo, algunas hablaban desde su tendencia a consumir alcohol, hasta la posibilidad de que él hubiera participado en el secuestro. Además, tenían muchas hipótesis sobre los posibles culpables, desde los Brigadas Rojas o los de Al-Quaeda, hasta unos socios del Presidente de Nigeria, que estaban pasando por crisis económicas. Kenshin no hizo ningún caso a esos rumores y especulaciones y se concentró en datos que fueran verdaderamente interesantes. Por ejemplo, como también pidió, esta vez prestados, los periódicos de meses atrás, que tuvieran relación con similares secuestros, se pudo informar sobre sospechosos potenciales... incluso le pareció reconocer Pidió un cuaderno y lo llenó de anotaciones, en un croquis indescifrable para cualquiera que no hubiera estudiado encriptación en el EDLP, como Aoshi o él mismo. Era un método sencillo, pero a la vez complejo. Consistía en sustituir una letra por la letra que resultara al sustituir la primera, por lo que diera de realizar una división por dos de la cifra reemplazante. Por ese sistema, faltarían la mitad de las letras del abecedario, que quedarían sueltas al ser impares, aquello se solucionó colocando dos puntos sobre la letra que diera prima. Por ese sistema, la A, pasaba a ser Ä; la B pasaba a ser A; la C se convertía en ¨B y así sucesivamente. Era un método que prevenía contra los robos. Si perdías la información, podías tener por seguro que el que la recibiera, tardaría bastante en desencriptar la información. Aoshi y Kenshin, estaban tan acostumbrados a usar ese sistema, que muchas veces les salía automáticamente.

Desde la visita de Aoshi tan sólo tuvo una visita más, la de la Madre Sachiko. Se quedó media hora junto a él, hablaron sobre Kaoru y ella lloró un poco. Kenshin se encontró, de repente, consolando a la Madre Sachiko. De todas las niñas del colegio, decía la directora, tenía que ser Kaoru. Se secó las lágrimas y le miró bondadosamente. Había oído los rumores de que era un falso guardaespaldas y que sólo fue contratado como capricho de Kikuyo Kamiya, pero ella creía saber lo mucho que Kenshin había querida aquella niña, pues no se imaginaba hasta donde había llegado aquel amor. Después, le preguntó:

-Y..., Kenshin-san¿qué piensa hacer ahora?

-Aún no he hecho ningún plan, Madre Sachiko- respondió él, sereno.

-Kenshin-san, espero que no haga usted ninguna locura.

-No se preocupe, Madre Sachiko, el perdón será entre ellos y Dios, yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto...

La Madre Sachiko se sorprendió al encontrarse a un Kenshin tan sereno. Se despidió de él y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kenshin concluyó la frase

-... sólo les facilitaré la entrevista.

Un mes después de haber entrado en el hospital, ya estaba completamente recuperado. Su cuerpo ya le respondía bien. Quizás no estuviera al nivel de Hittokiri Battousai, pero aún tenía muchas cosas por preparar.

El día que fue a abandonar el hospital, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la plantilla del hospital se despidieron de él y le desearon suerte, incluso alguna que otra enfermera que no conocía. Cuando se fue, con la maleta en la mano, muchos sintieron que parte del hospital se iba junto a aquel bajito hombre pelirrojo.

Lo primero que hizo al salir, fue coger un taxi. Le dio la dirección al taxista y éste le llevó allí rápidamente.

Cuando se bajó, pagó al taxista y se quedó un segundo mirando la entrada del sitio al que había ido.

-Hacía mucho que no venía a un lugar como éste- susurró.

Cuando entró por el camino de piedra, intentaba recordar donde estaba lo que había ido a buscar. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pues llamaba la atención sobre todos los demás.

-"Una vez- pensaba Kenshin, mientras se acercaba a lo que estaba buscando- mi padre me dijo que la valía de una persona, se ve por el número de personas que lloran su muerte"

Cuando llegó, vio muchísimas coronas, ramos, cartas, flores sueltas... todo ello, para su Kaoru.

Kenshin llegó y se arrodilló frente a una lápida que rezaba:

_KAORU KAMIYA_

_1989-2006_

_Amada hija y amiga_

Kenshin puso una mano sobre lafría lápida, como siintentara que Kaoru le diera su viveza y energía, pero no consiguió más que pensar:

-"Ella jamás habría deseado algo como la venganza...- de repente otra voz, surgió en su cabeza- pero tampoco habría deseado algo como lo que le pasó"

En el momento en el que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, cualquier tipo de compasión desapareció de su corazón. Imágenes de sucios, asquerosos y mugrientos salvajes tocando a su Kaoru... No, no se merecían ninguna compasión. Habían hecho pasar por algo horrible a la chica más preciosa de la tierra. Puede que Dios, Buda o quien fuera, les castigara en la otra vida, pero él se encargaría de, que lo que les quedaba en ésta, fuera más que un preludio de su futuro.

El dorado se instaló completamente en sus ojos.

Tras un rato frente a la lápida, volviendo a recordar todo lo que aquella preciosa niña le había regalado: sus sonrisas, sus conversaciones, sus sonrojos, los colgantes... todo era perfecto cuando aquella niña formaba parte de ello.

Kenshin se levantó, con evidentes signos de haber llorado, pero con el dorado muy presente en sus ojos.

Cuando salía, alguien le llamó:

-Himura!

Kenshin se volvió, al reconocer la voz y saludó:

-Buenas tardes, Señor Kamiya. Yo ya me iba...

-Espere, Himura. Querría hablar con usted...

-Diga, Señor Kamiya.

Ahora se miraban a los ojos. El dorado de Kenshin, contra el azul de Kojiro, ambos marcados por un mismo dolor.

-Verá... hay algo suyo, que me temo que está en mi poder y creo que sólo usted ha de tener.

Kenshin se sorprendió, pues creía que Aoshi ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias de la casa de los Kamiya.

El pelirrojo abrió completamente los ojos, como platos, cuando Kojiro le tendió el collar con la vaina de Kaoru.

-Pero... _Kojiro-san, _no creo que sea correcto que lo tenga alguien como yo. Pero... ¿si_Kaoru-dono_ siempre lo llevaba, como es que no se derritió en el fuego?

-Esto fue lo que me permitió saber que era ella... además, junto al collar, había algo más que creo que le pertenece, Himura.

De su bolsillo, sacó un anillo. Era el anillo que Kenshin le había dado a Kaoru en el hospital. Al ver que Kojiro no parecía estar enojado con él por lo que ambos objetos significaban,los cogió y le agradeció a Kojiro que se los hubiera entregado.

-Una última cosa, Himura¿aceptaría hacerse cargo de esto?

Le tendió un pequeño cuaderno de tapa rosada en la que ponía _AGENDA / DIARIO 2006, _sobre el título y bajo él, habían dos fotografías que Kenshin conocía muy bien.

-Esto... no creo que yo deba tener esto.

-Yo no puedo tenerlo, Himura-san, quédeselo usted, por favor.

-Está bien- lo guardó en su bolsillo

-Y... ¿qué hará usted ahora?

-Lo que mejor hago. Les mataré a todos ellos. A cualquiera que haya tenido la más mínima influencia en la operación, sea sospechoso, haya sacado provecho o me mire mal.

-Mátelos a todos. Hágalo por mí y por ella- finalizó, mirando la tumba.

Le tendió la mano a Kenshin, que la estrechó y se marchó, dejando a Kenshin solo, de nuevo.

Durante un segundo se quedó estático, mirando el diario. Después fijó su vista al frente. Se despidió de Kaoru con una sonrisa y se marchó, para comenzar con su cometido.

_JIN-CHU_

Kenshin salió tranquilo del cementerio, con el colgante puesto alrededor de su cuello, el anillo en su dedo, curiosamente tiene la misma talla que Kaoru, una mano en el bolsillo y la otra balanceándose junto a su andar.

Al salir, un Chevrolet Tahoe le esperaba. Montó y saludó al conductor.

-Aoshi, necesito que me hagas un favor...

-Ya está hecho- le cortó él- Yukishiro te esperará mañana en el aeropuerto con tu equipaje. Hoy aún tenemos mucho que hablar.

-Sí...- susurró el pelirrojo.

**Notas de Autor: **Muy buenas. Está ha sido una interesante semana para mí. Debido a las vacaciones, tuve tiempo de leer "La Fortaleza Digital" (Sobre el que hay una crítica en mi web), chatear a más no poder, escribir un poco y repasar para esta nueva ronda de éxamenes que se avecina.

Ya sé que dije que subiría caps de El Angel de la Guarda y El Rey Battousai pero, lo siento en el alma, ahora mismo no tengo inspiración con ellos. El de El Rey Battousai ya está casi acabado, pero me salió demasiado corto... veré si consigo algún progreso. Ahora mismo, estoy inmerso en un one-song-shot-fic (nueva palabra), inspirado en "Breathing", de los Yellowcard, ya veremos que tal me queda... Se situará en el auténtico marco histórico de la serie (finales del s. XIX) y será una reflexión de Kenshin con respeto a sus pensamientos y sentimientos por Kaoru. Mañana por la mañana estará subido (en principio)

El título del cap está sacado del subtitulo de la canción de Simple Plan, Untitled. Una preciosa canción, con un vídeo aún mejor, que nos cuenta el dolor no solo es para el que lo recibe, también la familia obtiene su parte, desgraciadamente. Aquí les dejo la letra:

**_I open my eyes_** (Abro los ojos)  
**_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light _**(Trato de ver pero estoy cegado por la luz blanca)  
_**I can't remember how**_ (No puedo recordar cómo)  
**_I can't remember why _**(No puedo recordar por qué)  
**_I'm lying here tonight_** (Estoy tumbado aquí esta noche)

**_And I can't stand the pain _**(Y no puedo soportar esta pena)  
**_And I can't make it go away _**(Y no puedo hacer que se vaya)  
**_No I can't stand the pain _**(No, no puedo soportar la pena)

**_How could this happen to me _**(Cómo pudo esto pasarme a mí)  
**_I made my mistakes _**(Cometí mis errores)  
**_I've got no where to run _**(No tengo donde correr)  
**_The night goes on _**(La noche continúa)  
_**As I'm fading away**_ (Mientras me desvanezco)  
**_I'm sick of this life _**(Estoy harto de esta vida)  
**_I just wanna scream _**(Sólo quiero gritar)  
**_How could this happen to me _**(Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mí)

**_Everybody's screaming (_**Todos están gritando)  
**_I try to make a sound but no one hears me _**(Trato de hacer algún ruido, pero nadie me escucha)  
**_I'm slipping off the edge _**(Me estoy cayendo por el filo)  
**_I'm hanging by a thread (_**Me estoy agarrando a un fino hilo)  
**_I wanna start this over again _**(Quiero empezar esto de nuevo)

**_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered _**(Intento agarrarme a un tiempo en el que nada importaba)  
**_And I can't explain what happened _**(No puedo explicar lo que ocurrió)  
**_And I can't erase the things that I've done _**(No puedo borrar las cosas que hice)  
**_No I can't _**(No, no puedo)

**_How could this happen to me _**(Cómo pudo esto pasarme a mí)  
**_I made my mistakes _**(Cometí mis errores)  
**_I've got no where to run _**(No tengo a donde correr)  
**_The night goes on _**(La noche continúa)  
**_As I'm fading away _**(Mientras me desvanezco)  
**_I'm sick of this life _**(Estoy harto de esta vida)  
**_I just wanna scream _**(Sólo quiero gritar)  
**_How could this happen to me _**(Cómo pudo esto pasarme a mí)

**_I made my mistakes _**(Cometí mis errores)  
**_I've got no where to run _**(No tengo a donde correr)  
**_The night goes on _**(La noche continúa)  
**_As I'm fading away _**(Mientras me desvanezco)  
**_I'm sick of this life _**(Estoy harto de esta vida)  
**_I just wanna scream _**(Sólo quiero gritar)  
**_How could this happen to me _**(Cómo pudo esto pasarme a mí)

(Traducida completamente por michel 8 8 8, sin uso de ningún traductor. En caso de error, por favor, idicádmelo y lo rectificaré en cuanto tenga la oportunidad)

Lo de poner canciones me ha gustado y creo que lo empezaré a usar más, de momento, para alguna de las peleas estoy pensando en usar Naked Heart, de la OST de Rurouni Kenshin, que queda bastante bien.

Después de esta breve declaración de intenciones por parte de Kenshin, ahora queda que recupere la forma y pinte la Vendetta por las calles de Japón y comenzarán a aparecer otros personajes como Saito, Hiko y volveran otros como Enishi, Hannya y compañía. No sólo eso, los malos ya empezaran a aparecer y, entre ellos destacan Shishio, Takeda y alguno que otro más. Quizás queden unos 5 capítulos para que la Vendetta llegue de verdad, pero les aseguro que en esos cinco capítulo peleas (de todo tipo) no faltarán, además de la ya mencionada estelar aparición de Hajime Saito como inspector encargado del caso (esto se pone divertidooooo)

He de reconocer que la parte del cementerio y el hospital, me costaron mucho, porque tenía que conseguir conversaciones marcadas de sentimientos con lógica y que no pasaran por que sí, si no porque los personajes son así y así reaccionan.Además, me temo que la parte buena de Kenshin se va a quedar congelada un buen tiempo.

Me gustaría agradecer a **gabyhyatt, Ane himura, koishi noa, silvi-chan, Monika-dono, aspacia the mileto queen y kaoru luna **los reviews que dejaron. Todos plantean la misma cuestión: Kenshin y Kaoru tienen que vivir (lo segundo ahora está mas complicado). Ya véis como resolví todas las dudas. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, espero vuestras opiniones del siguiente capítulo. Y, sí, está basada en "Man on fire", el libro de A.J. Quinnell, que tuvo su segundaadaptación al cine con una excelente interpretación de Denzel Washington enel filme. (El título de la película se tradujo como "El hombre en llamas" o "El fuego de la venganza", según el país)

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que apoyan este fic, especialmente a ese gran grupo que son las Kazuko. El apoyo que de la mayoría de ellas recibo es muy importante para la continuidad de éste fic, pero especialmente el de...

¿Adivinan quién?

Correcto, como muchas habéis supuesto,la dedicatoria de este cap va especialmente para Monika-dono, una gran amiga a la que "parece ser" que cusé un ligero "desordenemocional temporal".Pero ya está todo completamente arreglado (creo, jaja).Para despedirme, me gustaría decir una última cosa.

VIVAN U2 Y YELLOWCARD Y QUE RAMMSTEIN LES APOYE

Pues, deseándoles lo mejory sintiendo mucho el fin de las vacaciones.

Se despide un servidor

michel 8 8 8


	17. Planes de ¿futuro?

_**Planes de... ¿futuro?**_

Kenshin se sentó en el sillón que Aoshi le había señalado y esperó a que él empezara.

-Tienes un buen aspecto. Te han arreglado muy bien.

-Es verdaderamente bueno ese taller...- le respondió Kenshin y ambos sonrieron.

Después de un almuerzo ligero, durante el que apenas cruzaron unas pocas palabras, volvieron a sus asientos y dieron comienzo a otra conversación:

-Y... cuáles son tus planes?

Kenshin cerró los ojos suspiró y los volvió a abrir, fijando la mirada en los ojos de Aoshi, que sostuvieron su mirada sin ceder un solo segundo.

-Primero, supongo que me concentraré en recuperar mi mejor estado físico, el mismo que tenía antes de lo de Tomoe. Después, recogeré toda la información que pueda de ciertos sospechosos que tengo en mi lista y, por último, haré aquello que siempre se me dio bien. Acabaré con todos ellos. No es cuestión de justicia, ni principios, ni tampoco se trata de un castigo.

Aoshi conocía demasiado bien a Kenshin como para pensar que sus motivos fueran tan enrevesados.

Se trataba lisa y llanamente de vengarse. Ellos habían acabado con la vida de una persona que era muy especial para él. Entonces, él les mataría.

-¿Ojo por ojo?- preguntó Aoshi, tranquilamente.

Kenshin negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Mucho más que eso. Mucho más que un simple ojo. Les despedazaré a todos ellos hasta que no quede de ellos ni el más mínimo recuerdo.

-Entonces querías mucho a Kaoru- era a medias una afirmación y una pregunta, pues él mismo había sido testigo de cuanto quería su amigo a aquella chica.

Kenshin meditó un segundo sus siguientes palabras. Para él era muy importante que Aoshi entendiera lo que ocurría, pero de verdad, hasta el fondo de la cuestión.

-Aoshi, tú me conoces. Hace casi siete meses, estaba sentado en una mesa de Aoiya, bebiendo y tan sólo viendo como el vacío se apoderaba aún más de mí. El único motivo por el que acepté aquel empleo, fue porque era un cobarde que no se atrevía a volarse la tapa de los sesos.

Aoshi le miró sorprendido. Ya lo sospechaba, pero no esperaba que lo admitiera así. Kenshin sonrió amargamente y prosiguió:

-Es cierto, tenía pensado hacerlo. Ya te lo dije, sentía que ya lo había vivido todo y que nada me quedaba por descubrir. Pero aquella chica cambió todos mis esquemas establecidos. No sé cómo. Se fue aferrando a mí y, poco a poco, se metió en mi vida, hasta el punto de repetir algo que jamás que pensé que haría ni una sola vez. Le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella, con una sonrisa, lo aceptó.

Aoshi lo sabía, pues él había estado en el karaoke y, de todas formas, el mismo Kenshin ya se lo había dicho, pero mantuvo silencio, respetando a su amigo:

-Jamás había tenido trato con ningún niño a parte de Enishi y Yahiko, con el que tampoco tuve tanto, seguramente casi no se acuerde de mí. Los niños me molestaban con sus voces agudas y su energía inacabable. Y de pronto, un buen día, llegó ella. Era tan sumamente pura e inocente... Yo me sentía acabado, nada era importante para mí; y entonces empecé a ver el mundo igual que ella. Ya no veía sólo lo negativo, también veía lo bonito de la vida, el poder que tiene una sola sonrisa...

Kenshin volvió a interrumpir su diálogo, sólo para respirar un poco y proseguir.

-Ella me quería, Aoshi¡A mí! Nada más y nada menos que a mí. Un hombre acabado, con un pasado que ni siquiera el mismísimo diablo querría.

Aoshi no dijo nada, por lo que Kenshin continuó:

-Dejé de beber porque ya no era necesario para olvidar. Por las mañanas, cuando desayunaba, ella bajaba radiante las escaleras, con una perfecta sonrisa. Conversaba tranquilamente conmigo y reía para transmitirme su felicidad. En ella no había ni maldad, ni codicia, ni malicia, ni odio...

En el rostro de Kenshin, bastante más relajado que antes, se notaba lo mucho que le costaba usar palabras como aquellas, que le eran casi desconocidas. De pronto preguntó:

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez a Hoobastank?

Aoshi negó con la cabeza

-Es un grupo de _light rock_, como los definen algunos. En una de sus canciones, prácticamente describen mi vida. Dice que no es una persona perfecta, que hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho y que ha encontrado una razón para cambiar. Eso es lo que hizo ella conmigo: me hizo cambiar todo mi mundo de arriba abajo.

Aquellas palabras quizás sonaran incongruentes o estúpidas saliendo de la boca de alguien como Kenshin, pero Aoshi le entendía perfectamente. Él sentía el sufrimiento de su amigo, pues de sólo imaginarse la vida sin Misao... realmente Kenshin era un hombre admirable, él se habría rendido sin pensarlo dos veces, pero Kenshin seguía ahí.

Entonces recordó algo:

-¿Y el crucifijo, la katana y la medalla?

-Me las regaló ella- respondió- la katana por Navidad y el resto por mi cumpleaños. La vaina- levantó esa cuerda, mostrando la vaina que Kojiro le había entregado- se la quedó ella. Dijo que "Juntando ambas, era como estaban mejor"- esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Aoshi se sorprendió al ver como el dorado ambarino no abandonaba sus ojos.

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció y la voz se elevó, áspera:

-Entonces esos cerdos se la llevaron, abusaron de ella, dejaron que muriera abrasada... Es como si lo pudiera ver. Ataron una cinta alrededor de sus ojos, la ataron a una sucia cama y la usaron para distraerse ¡Miserables...!

Todo él era una llama de odio y furia, pero ligeramente controlada, pues se le veía en el rostro que querría haber usado muchos más adjetivos que el simple "miserables".

-¿Entiendes ahora, Aoshi, por qué voy a buscarlos?

Aoshi se sentía realmente conmovido. Había sido testigo del mutuo cariño que se profesaban, pero jamás pensó que llegaría al extremo de comprometerse.

-Sí, Kenshin, claro que te entiendo.

Aoshi se levantó y se dirigió al balcón del piso que tenían allí, regalo de Katsura por la boda de Aoshi. Se apoyó en la barandilla y miró el cielo estrellado. Kenshin, poco después, se situó a su derecha y observó también el cielo antes de añadir:

-Necesito tu ayuda, Aoshi.

Aoshi asintió y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Puedes contar conmigo, Kenshin. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, salvo matar, para ayudarte. Sabes que eres como un hermano para mí.

-Tranquilo, jamás te pediría que matases, soy consciente de que se lo prometiste a Misao. Lo haré yo. Pero ayudarme puede ser muy peligroso.

Aoshi sonrió.

-Y cuándo, amigo mío, no ha sido peligroso ayudarte?

Miró a Kenshin inquisitivamente:

-Ya sabes quién fue?

-Sí, pude verlo bien tanto esa vez, como la otra, en la que sólo la vigilaron. Los que la secuestraron fueron, según he podido averiguar, un tal Henya Kariwa y Senkaku, junto a un pobre novato. Trabajan para un tal Takeda

Sonrió sombríamente.

-Se sienten en la cima del mundo- continuó el pelirrojo- muy seguros en sus fortalezas de Tokio. Declararon que, al producirse los hechos, se encontraban en Hokkaido. Presentaron a más de 15 testigos cada uno.

-Cómo sabes los nombres?

-La policía me mostró un álbum de sospechosos. Los identifiqué enseguida.

-Y no les dijiste nada?

-Qué les habría pasado si les hubiera denunciado? – preguntó- Dímelo, Aoshi

Era una pregunta retórica, pero aún así, Aoshi contestó

-A lo sumo, quizás algunos años de cárcel. Con todas las comodidades, por supuesto. Y luego la condicional, el tercer grado... y a secuestrar de nuevo.

-Correcto, pero esta vez no será así, no habrá sobornos, ni tercer grado.

Aoshi reflexionó un segundo sobre la situación.

-Será sencillo. Jamás se esperarían algo así de alguien a quien creen medio muerto y acabado. Podrás barrerlos y desaparecer. Seguramente, no sepan ni siquiera usar un PSG-1.

-No será así, Aoshi.

-A qué te refieres?

-No quiero sólo a esos dos. Buscaré a todos aquellos que hayan tenido la más mínima influencia hasta los que hayan sacado la más mínima tajada colateral. Destruiré ese inmundo universo de ratas y hormigas. Quemaré sus madrigueras y me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvan a resurgir.

Aoshi le miró atónito y no pudo evitar reír. No reía por incredulidad, pues sabía que Kenshin era capaz de eso y más, pero era asombroso que hubiera tomado aquella decisión. Kenshin le sonrió.

-Ya ves por qué necesito tu ayuda.

-Pero, Ken, sabes de lo que me estás hablando¿Planeas acabar con toda la Yakuza japonesa, una estructura demás de 200 años¿Conoces la organización?

-Lo básico y necesario. El jefe aquí es un tal Kanryu Takeda. Él planeó el secuestro, así que es el tercero de la lista. Luego, Sadojima, Houji en Kyoto, también lo tengo apuntado, pues siempre está metido en todo y, para acabar, Makoto Shishio, el jefe de toda la Yakuza japonesa. Siempre coge un pellizco de todo y, ésta vez, también cogerá de la matanza.

-Pero, cómo te has enterado de tantos datos?

-Entre los periódicos y el gentil policía, que me explicó un poco la situación, creo que tengo lo necesario.

-No está mal. Verificaré la información, seguro que a Katsura no le importa echarnos un cable. Pero venga, no pierdas el tiempo y cuéntame el resto.

Kenshin se levantó y cogió un Chupa-Chups de la mesa, mientras le lanzaba un chicle a Aoshi. "Las tradiciones no se deben romper" susurró el pelirrojo, con una media sonrisa.

Aoshi estaba asombrado. Kenshin había elaborado una estrategia muy cuidadosa. Al acabar, Aoshi tomó nota de los pasajes y alojamientos que habría de conseguir.

-Kenshin- añadió, una vez hubo revisado las notas- tienes la más mínima idea de en lo que te estás metiendo?

-Dímelo.

-Son mucho más poderosos de lo que la gente puede llegar a imaginar. Cuando no desafían a la policía es porque la controlan. Pueden sobornar a todo tipo de políticos, desde ediles insignificantes, hasta al mismísimo Primer Ministro, si quisieran. Hay zonas, en las que incluso ellos son la ley. Muchas veces se ha intentado reducirles, pero jamás se ha conseguido. En la época de los primeros años de Meiji, aún con Yamagata y muchos otros, se consiguió detener su crecimiento, pero una vez concluida la II Guerra Mundial... volvieron y con más fuerza que nunca.

-Pero, Aoshi, sabes por qué Yamagata y el resto les detuvieron, igual que Mussolini hizo con los capos en Italia?

-Pues...

-Porque no usaron a la policía ni a los jueces. Usaron la fuerza y el terror y yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Usaré técnicas que a las justicia le están vedadas, como el miedo, por ejemplo. Esa gente es capaz de usarlo como arma, pero no están acostumbrados a hacerle frente. Además, conforme avance, iré consiguiendo más información, información que la policía jamás conseguiría, porque no usará mis métodos.

Aoshi entendía. Kenshin les obligaría a hablar.

-Aparte, mi objetivo no es, ni mucho menos recoger pruebas para llevárselas a un fiscal. Mi objetivo es simple y llanamente matarlos.

Bajó un poco la voz

-Cuarto, tengo más motivos que cualquier policía. Tengo una motivación que ni un juez ni un policía podrían tener, porque ellos sólo realizan un trabajo. Además, suelen tener una familia o un trabajo en el que pensar, pero yo no, yo les atacaré de una forma que jamás podrían ni haber siquiera soñado en sus peores pesadillas.

Aoshi reflexionó por un segundo, eran ventajas considerables, quizás incluso, llegado el momento, podrían ser cruciales.

-Armas?

Kenshin extrajo un papel del bolsillo

-Donovan todavía opera fuera de Washington?

-Creo que sí, lo puedo confirmar por teléfono.

Tomó el papel que Kenshin tenía en sus manos. Leyó con dificultad la lista, ya que estaba escrita con su característica caligrafía. Al acabar, hizo una bomba con el chicle. Cuando le explotó, no se inmutó de que tenía la boca llena de chicle, estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-Vaya, Kenshin, parece que vas a la guerra. Crees que Donovan tendrá de esto?- mientras se limpiaba los restos de chicle.

-Puede conseguirlo- respondió- estaba ofreciendo más a Rhodesia, Uzbekistán y Kazajstán hace poco. Crees que jugará limpio? Es poca cosa para él.

-Jugará limpio- afirmó Aoshi- Tú le sacaste de aquel lío en Kirguizistán, debería estar agradecido.

-Tal vez, pero es americano y ha ganado una fortuna vendiendo armas, en lugar de usándolas. La riqueza vuelve desconfiada y traidora a la gente. Habrás de tener cuidado.

-Alguna sugerencia?

-Recuérdale lo del "Funeral en Colores"

-Eso será suficiente- sonrió al recordarlo- ¿Para cuando necesitarás esto?

-No antes de un par de meses, lo que tarde en volver a ser el de antes será eso más o menos. Me gustaría recoger el material en Tokio, si es posible. Si no, iré a Washington por él.

-Pero, cómo lo meterás en el país?

Kenshin sonrió, dando a entender que ya lo tenía más que planeado.

-Y al final, será Okinawa?

-Sí- respondió Aoshi- ya me he puesto en contacto con Hannya, dice que no habrán problemas. Todos esperan que vuelvas, tienen mucho que hablar contigo. Aquella visita relámpago a casa de los Kamiya dejó muchas cosas por aclarar. Además, hay alguien más que desea verte.

-No me digas que estará...

-Sí, le trasladaron allí hace 2 años, según parece. Allí coincidió con el resto y así es como me enteré.

Entonces pasaron a hablar del tema económico. Kenshin dijo que él se encargaría de todos los gastos, pero Aoshi le dijo que no. Le dijo que Katsura ya había supuesto algo así y había propuesto financiarlo con las arcas sin fondo del EDLP. Kenshin le dijo que sería un gasto importante, pero Aoshi le respondió que Katsura también zanjado aquello con una frase ingeniosa "Pero desgrava, Aoshi", le había respondido. Kenshin no pudo más que reír, Katsura jamás cambiaría y, mientras no lo hiciera, significaría que el mundo estaría relativamente a salvo.

-Y si no vuelvo?- preguntó Kenshin, verdaderamente serio.

-Pues, no te olvides de nosotros en tu testamento- replicó Aoshi, con una mueca. Para acabar, añadió- igual que yo no me olvido de aquella pantalla de plasma de 60" ni de los altavoces Bang & Olufsen BeoLab 5.

Kenshin sonrió. Aoshi siempre le recordaba la suerte que tenía al poseer aquella increíble pantalla PHILIPS de 60 pulgadas y aquellas "pirámides" tan increíbles.

-Por ahora- dijo Aoshi- lo más importante es que recuperes la forma.

-Sí, la forma necesaria para pelear- dijo sacando el Chupa-Chups y tirando el palo hasta el fregadero, entrando perfectamente.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Ambos se levantaron, se desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Aoshi durmió tranquilamente, pero siempre atento, como todas las noches.

Por su parte, Kenshin pensaba en su habitación recostado contra el cabecero.

-"Si todavía estuvieras viva, la situación sería muy diferente. Yo ya habría movido todos los hilos, legales o ilegales, para meter toda la presión posible para que te liberarán, pero te mataron... ahora, ya se ha ido todo lo que me quedaba. Pero tranquila, mientras tú estás en el cielo, me aseguraré de que ellos se pudran, y bien, en el más profundo agujero del infierno."

Kenshin se sorprendió, acababa de asegurar que Dios, el Diablo, el Infierno y el Cielo existían. El, que sólo se sabía la Biblia de memoria porque Hiko le obligó a estudiarla y nunca rezaba, reconocía que Dios tenía que existir. ¿Una razón? Que alguien tan perfecto como Kaoru no podía ser una creación humana, algo superior tenía que haber interferido en aquella creación, para alcanzar tal grado de perfección.

_Mientras tanto_

_En algún remoto lugar del Japón_

-Señor Shishio, ya está hecho. Queda cerrado el asunto Kagasawa- la voz sonaba fuerte y decidida en la oscuridad del lugar.

-Bien, bien, así me gusta- esta voz era más grave y provenía de dos ojos rojos que se veían sedientos de sangre.

Todo se quedó en silencio y, al ver que su interlocutor no se iba, preguntó:

-Algo más?

-Verá... qué hacemos con el guardaespaldas?

-Quién?

-El de la chica de Kamiya.

-Bah, no es preocupante. Seguramente acabe en un psiquiátrico entre paredes blancas y acolchadas. A unas malas, mandamos Iwanbou, seguro que no le da para más de un minuto. Además, qué puede hacer un hombre sólo contra la Yakuza japonesa? Nada.

Shishio rió maléficamente y su compañero, creyendo las palabras de Makoto, comenzó también a reír.

Pero ignoraban, que no era un hombre quien iría a por ellos. Era la muerte. Y se llamaba Kenshin "Battousai" Himura y tampoco estaría solo. Las armas y sus compañeros le servirían de mucho.

Ya se dijo una vez "Aquel que se cree Dios, es consumido por el Diablo"

**Notas del Autor**: Vale, vale, sé que me salió bastante cortito, pero no pude desarrollarlo más. En resumen, lo que se nos acontece, en los próximos 4 o 5 capítulos, no es más que la recuperación de Kenshin y su vida en la Isla de Okinawa. Habrá de todo, más o menos. Tras ello, unos 10 capítulos que serán la venganza de Kenshin y el final de ésta primera parte de la trilogía. Ahora, lo siento, pero quizás tarde dos semanas o más en el siguiente capítulo, pues me ha salido una vena poética y me gustaría explotarla, además de que me falta acabar la segunda parte de "Breathing", que se titulará "Everywhere". Si sois muy románticos/as, os lo recomiendo, pues parece que por eso ha gustado y, aprovecho para recomendaros al grupo Yellowcard, en mi BIO hay más datos de ellos. Además, la producción poética a la que hice referencia antes, comenzará a ser publicada en la web en breve y me encantaría que me dejárais vuestros comentarios.

Muchísimas gracias a** Ane Himura, gabyhyatt, koishi noa, kaoru-luna, MONIKA-DONO, CINTHIAysilvi-chan** por sus reviews, que ya estamos cerca de los 100

Pues sin más se despide

michel 8 8 8


	18. Retiro en Okinawa

_**Retiro en Okinawa**_

Kenshin despertó a la mañana siguiente y se desperezó tranquilamente. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha. Cuando salió, llevaba una camiseta blanca, sin mangas, claramente se algún equipo de baloncesto, en la que se podía leer perfectamente SIEMENS y unos pantalones de deporte largos y blancos también. Aquella pasión suya por el blanco, hacía que su cabello, rojo completamente, destacara aún más de lo normal.

Se sentó lentamente en una silla y apoyó un brazo en el respaldo, quedando su vista fija en la ventana y, a través de ella, en la ciudad. Ahora, aquella ciudad, para él, estaba vacía, había perdido el corazón.

Se quedó un buen rato en esa posición, absorto, hasta que Aoshi, que se había levantado durante su estado de concentración, le puso una taza de café frente a él, cuyo olor le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, Ken.

-Buenos días, amigo.

Aoshi sacó las rebanadas del tostador y las puso en un plato, junto a una tarrina de mantequilla.

-Ya hablé con Donovan. En dos meses y medio en el puerto de San Antonio, para que le des indicaciones de cómo planeas mandar la mercancía, o si no prefieres que las lleve él en su jet.

-Dile que no, gracias, que ya me encargaré yo... por cierto, hizo falta presionarle?

-Jajaja- rió Aoshi- sólo hasta lo del "Funeral en Colores". A partir de ahí, fue como la seda.

-Lo suponía- contestó Kenshin, mordiendo un poco de su pan.

El desayuno continuó de una manera amena, hasta que Kenshin se retiró y de manera casi inmediata salió de la habitación, con una maleta en el brazo. Fue hacia la entrada y dejó allí la maleta. Tras ello, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se aseó ligeramente, para salir de nuevo y encontrarse con que Aoshi ya había salido y se escuchaba el motor de su inconfundible Tahoe, así que bajó y se subió en el todo terreno que le esperaba y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, donde Kenshin se bajó y se despidió de Aoshi.

Al entrar en la terminal de vuelos nacionales, observó cuan bullicioso era el aeropuerto. Una mujer histérica porque había olvidado el pasaporte; un niño llorando porque la Game Boy estaba sin batería y no podría jugar; un grupo de ancianos que se dirigían a laguna excursión y el equipo de fútbol local, que se dirigía a jugar contra el Tokio Verdy en el que éste último, se jugaba la vuelta a la J-League.

Kenshin se acercó al McDonald's del aeropuerto, donde había quedado con Enishi, se pidió una Coca-Cola y le esperó sentado, tranquilamente.

Enishi se retrasaba, así que Kenshin optó por seguir observando el panorama. Al parecer, a la mujer no se le habían olvidado los pasaportes, tan sólo los había escondido debajo de la camisa que estaba en la bolsa que había metido en la maleta de su marido, bajo una gabardina muy grande; el niño continuó lloriqueando un rato... hasta que su madre le compró una piruleta y el niño sonrió de nuevo, olvidándose de la Game Boy; los ancianos intentaban organizarse lo mejor posible y los del equipo se entretenían dándole toques al balón, pues su vuelo se había retrasado.

Kenshin se lo pasaba verdaderamente bien observando a aquellos chavales, pues pertenecían a esa nueva generación en la que los malabarismos con el balón mejoraban día a día y costaba más mantenerse en la vanguardia técnica.

En uno de esos toques, el balón no fue controlado por uno de ellos y cayó en los pies de Kenshin, que lo paró perfectamente.

(En ese momento, queda bastante bien poner la canción "Mama Loves Mambo" de Perry Como, para lo que viene ahora)

Tras dirigirles una mirada, Kenshin se levantó con el balón bajo su pie y les hizo un gesto para que fueran a por él, si se atrevían.

Los chavales sonrieron entre ellos y le miraron, pensando que el viejo se había vuelto loco, hasta que uno de ellos, cansado de las provocaciones, fue hacia él y se la intentó quitar. Kenshin aprovechó y lanzó el balón, con el tacón, contra el palo de la mesa, haciendo que rebotara y salió con el esférico controlado.

El resto de los presentes no daban crédito y, al ver que nadie le intentaba quitar la bola, comenzó a darle "pataditas" en el aire, con un pierna, la otra, pasando una de ellas por encima... entonces el resto de los del equipo intentaron quitársela, pero él le dio un golpe más fuerte y la pasó por encima de ellos, salió del círculo en el que le tenían encerrado y se la puso tras el cuello, estando él inclinado. La dejó caer hacia atrás mientras se incorporaba y le dio un toque con el tacón, elevándola y, cuando cayó la pisó.

Los jóvenes, que comenzaron a tomarse el juego más enserio fueron hacia él pero el los driblaba igual que Ronaldinho, Zidane o Henry.

(Aquí se acaba la música)

Tras algunos minutos de juego, vio entrar a Enishi corriendo y paró, al darse cuenta de que se había formado un coro a su alrededor observando la exhibición del pelirrojo. La levantó por detrás, con las dos piernas y un golpe de tacón y se la dio al entrenador, que estaba bastante sorprendido, cogió la maleta y se fue a donde Enishi estaba parado, le dio un golpe en el hombro, haciendo que se recuperara de la impresión y se fueron al avión.

Ya montados, Kenshin le explicó la aventura del aeropuerto.

-Jaja, no sabía que te gustara el fútbol, Ken, me has sorprendido.

-No es que sea un súper forofo, pero te aseguro que lloré cuando Brasil nos ganó en la Semifinal y me alegré cuando España les ganó en la Final.

-Jaja, ya, y todo eso que hacías antes?

-Bah- respondió el pelirrojo, restándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano- sólo práctica.

Durante un tiempo más, siguieron hablando, hasta que se oyó la voz del piloto, pidiendo que se abrocharan los cinturones y subieran las mesillas, pues iban a despegar.

-Enishi, por qué te has retrasado?- preguntó Kenshin, que estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados.

-Había una caravana increíble, unos 2 Kms o algo así de retenciones, agradece que no hubiera cogido el microcar...

-Y las ojeras, la camiseta al revés y la mancha de carmín en esa misma camiseta? Una camionera que se te echó encima?

-Ehm... _etô_... Kenshin, te has tomado las pastillas?- realizando un magistral cambio de tema.

-Las del vértigo?- preguntó Ken, abriendo un ojo y observando a Enishi a través de él, ignorando el flagrante cambio de tema de Enishi

-_Hai_

-No. Yo a lo que le tengo miedo es a chocar con una montaña, no creo que una pastilla ayude mucho- concluyó, incorporándose totalmente.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y el resto del viaje se lo pasaron comentando los detalles de la misión.

-Kenshin, eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

-Sí. Que voy a ir a Okinawa, me voy a entrenar y después, voy a erradicar a la Yakuza.

-Ahí está el problema, estamos hablando de una de las organizaciones criminales mejor estructuradas del continente, es como si hablamos de acabar con la mafia siciliana... es casi imposible. Deben de poder controlar a los políticos de los rangos más altos, incluso quien sabe si hasta el mismísimo Emperador no está de su lado... yo no lo creo, pero es posible.

Kenshin siguió mirándole, como esperando a que continuara. Al ver que no seguía, dijo:

-¿Y?

-Cómo que "¿y?" Hay algo de lo que he dicho que no te haya entrado en esa cabezota?

-Lo he entendido todo, pero no me dices nada nuevo.

En ese momento, el comandante anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar y que debían volver a cerrar las mesillas y abrocharse los cinturones.

Cuando ya habían bajado del avión, Kenshin guió a Enishi hasta la cinta para las maletas, donde tuvieron que esperar, porque la maleta de alguien se había abierto y había soltado todo lo que llevaba, así que a los empleados les había tocado recogerlo todo, meterlo en una bolsa y acordarse de la madre de esa persona. Pero no sólo ellos, Enishi también se acordaría de la madre de ese impresentable.

Media hora después, comenzaron a aparecer las maletas.

Kenshin ya tenía cogida la suya y esperaban a la de Enishi, que daba la impresión de ser una de las últimas.

Ya habían salido todas, pero la de Enishi aún no salía y hacía ya 1 hora que estaban esperando, así que optaron por ir a Objetos Perdidos, donde una joven azafata les atendió.

-Disculpe- comenzó el peligris, quitándose sus gafas Emporio Armani (las de cristal grande, que tanto se llevan ahora), que habían sustituido a sus pequeños anteojos- pero mi equipaje no ha aparecido y hace ya casi dos horas que llegó el vuelo.

-Bien, dígame su vuelo, por favor.

Sacó el billete y se lo enseñó.

-Ah, así que usted es Enishi Yukishiro

-Ehm... sí...

La joven sacó una bolsa de plástico, la maleta vacía de Enishi y un pequeño librito.

-Aquí tiene, su equipaje, su maleta y un pequeño manual. Muchas gracias

Enishi guardó la bolsa en la maleta y se dispuso a irse lo más rápido posible, dejando allí el folleto, pero Kenshin se le adelantó, lo cogió y empezó a leerlo.

-""Cómo cerrar una maleta" Asegúrese de que..."

El peligris cogió del cuello de la camisa a Kenshin y se lo llevó fuera a toda velocidad, mientras la dependienta no podía dejar de reír.

Ya fuera, se montaron en el primer taxi que vieron y salieron de allí.

-Verás, Enishi...- dijo Ken un rato después.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Tranquilo, no tiene nada que ver con la maleta.

-Ah, entonces, dispara.

-Si no conocías la ciudad, ni el objetivo de mi visita... como es que te ofreciste voluntario?

-Hmm... pues...

En ese momento, llegaron al edificio y se bajaron, cuando una joven salió a recibirles.

-Enishi-kun, al final has venido, jeje, y yo que pensaba que no vendrías...- dijo Sayo, que se veía bastante emocionada.

-No podía perderme esto, las viejas glorias volviendo a la acción.

Kenshin sonrió. Enishi ya se había olvidado del incidente de la maleta y había dejado claro que, al igual que él, su viaje estaba motivado por una chica, pero en circunstancias diametralmente opuestas.

Sacó las maletas y le lanzó la bolsa y la maleta a Enishi que las cogió sin muchos problemas y los tres se dirigieron al imponente edificio negro que se erigía ante ellos, reflejando el sol del atardecer en sus cristales y con un aspecto normal, sin llamar en exceso la atención, siendo en realidad una de las "sucursales" del EDLP.

Al entrar, se les presentó como otro edificio de empresas normal y corriente, pero una vez entraron al ascensor del fondo todo cambió. Les llevaron a lo que parecía ser un Pentágono en versión japonesa o algo así, un recinto lleno de ordenadores, personas trabajando en revisión de datos, gente comiendo rosquillas y algún que otro jefe husmeante por ahí. Uno de ellos, le llamó la atención a Kenshin, que murmuró...

-_Otô-san_...

Lo hizo en un tono tan bajo, que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes lo escuchó y tampoco tuvieron ocasión de escuchar nada más, pues Shougo se presentó ante ellos.

-Cómo estás, Kenshin?

-Bien, por?

Shougo le miró con una cara extraña, a lo que Kenshin respondió

-Cómo quieres que esté, Shougo? Estoy deseando estar en la forma física suficiente como para poder patearle el culo a esos mal nacidos y enterrar sus sucias cabezas para siempre y dejarles en la nada.

-Vaya... Ven, que aquí hay gente deseosa de verte.

Shougo les acompañó a sus habitaciones, donde dejaron sus cosas y luego les llevó en un pequeño "tour" por las instalaciones.

Primero les llevó a la sala donde antes habían estado y en la que, la mayoría de los presentes, saludó a Kenshin cortésmente.

-Y yo que pensaba que Kenshin siempre había sido un insociable...- murmuró Enishi, que iba un poco por detrás de Kenshin, acompañado de Sayo.

-Jeje, pues no lo era tanto- le respondió la castaña- quizás fuera algo seco, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a echar una mano a quien hiciera falta, hasta lo de tu hermana...

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente entre los jóvenes, mientras que Kenshin y Shougo mantenían una conversación diferente.

-Pero, no crees que deberías usar las del EDLP... Katsura se mostró completamente de acuerdo...

-Lo sé, pero esto es cosa mía... no se trata de eliminar a unos asesinos por que han amenazado al Presidente de Azulejos Nosequé, se trata de hacer desaparecer para siempre a la Yakuza japonesa, porque ellos atacaron todo lo bueno de este mundo. Esto no es trabajo, Shougo, esto es personal.

Por un instante, Shougo sintió compasión de la Yakuza. Era la segunda vez que algo era personal para Kenshin y a juzgar de cómo acabó la primera, con 398 cadáveres en 2 meses, Kenshin iba a ocupar bastantes portadas de periódicos nacionales e internacionales, pero inmediatamente después, ese sentimiento de compasión se desvaneció, igual que les pasaba a todos los que sabían del plan y habían conocido a Kaoru. Ella había sido una persona excelente y personificaba a la inocencia que se le suele atribuir a los ángeles y había sido enviada con su creador tras unas torturas indescriptibles...

A Shougo, desde pequeño, le habían enseñado que no se debía desear la muerte a nadie. Él jamás le había deseado la muerte a ninguna de sus víctima, pero esta vez... rompería esa pequeña regla.

Continuaron caminando y saludando a todos los que se encontraban, incluso alguno de ellos saludó a Enishi, diciéndole que había crecido mucho desde la última vez que le había visto y Enishi no podía más que responder un igualmente, mientras intentaba recordar quien era ese sujeto, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, cuando vivía, con su hermana, en casa de Ken, algunos compañeros del trabajo de éste solían ir de visita, así que, quizás fuera de eso que le conocieran.

Al llegar hasta la única puerta de estilo antiguo del edificio, Kenshin se detuvo:

-Están ahí?- preguntó.

-Sí, así es.

Kenshin abrió la puerta, sobre la que había un cartel que rezaba "DOJO-KUN" y se encontró con unas escaleras de caracol que le hicieran ascender hasta unos vestuarios, que flanqueó lentamente. Al llegar a la puerta corredera, se retiró los zapatos y abrió lentamente la puerta, mientras comenzaba a oírse ruidos de lucha en el interior. al abrirla completamente, las luchas pararon y las cuatro personas presentes se giraron para ver como Kenshin flanqueaba la puerta y hacía una respetuosa referencia hacia la fotografía, sostenida por un estante de madera, que mostraba a un hombre de rodillas con un manuscrito en la mano y varios en el suelo. Bajo la foto, se podía leer Gichin Funakoshi (1868-1956).

Kenshin se acercó a ellos y les abrazó a todos uno por uno, mientras todos le daban un doloroso pésame.

Cuando se separó de ellos, uno habló. Era Shikijo:

-Cómo estás?

-No estoy como antes, de verdad, he perdido demasiado en todos los aspectos... creo que hasta cualquiera de vosotros manco y cojo podría conmigo...

Otro de ellos, el más pequeño, interrumpió:

-Tan mal estás, Ken?

-Créeme, Beshimi, ni siquiera pude con три Пионеры- lo dijo en ruso, para acrecentar el sentimiento de culpa, pues para ellos, los rusos eran los más fáciles de neutralizar, porque casi siempre tenían exceso de confianza y, cuando no la tenían, era porque tenían exceso de exceso de confianza.

-Vaya, eso sí que es grave- afirmó Hannya.

-Pero tranquilo, aquí te pondremos en forma- concluyó Hyottoko.

-Para eso he venido, no?

Hannya le iba a preguntar sobre algunos detalles, pero una idea cruzó por su mente y en lugar de eso, dijo:

-Oye, Kenshin, no sería mejor que fuéramos a tu casa a hablar de esto? El Dojo no me parece el lugar más apropiado para hablar de asesinatos...

Kenshin meditó un segundo y en seguida le encontró lógica a las palabras de Hannya, Fukunishi-sensei se merecía, por lo menos, ese acto de consideración.

-Está bien, le preguntaré a Shougo a ver a dónde nos ha mandado y ya os aviso.

Kenshin situó una barra de incienso en el incensario, rezó una pequeña oración y se fue, dispuesto a comenzar cuanto antes a planear todo lo que iba a acontecer a partir de ese momento, que iba a ser mucho.

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas, que tal?

Vale, vale, sé que he tardado un mes en actualizar (motivo por el cual he recibido bastantes amenazas de muerte, de quemarme la casa y peores) y lo siento, pero he tenido mis razones. Primero, me vi obligado a centrar toda mi atención en un concurso de poesía sobre la Justicia (en el que, por si a alguien le interesa, salí vencedor) y después de ello me vino una época en la que no podía escribir ni un sólo fic, tan sólo me salía poesía... y entonces, cuando inspi volvió para acabar este capítulo, los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para ponernos 7 exámenes en una semana y bueno, después de ello, ya estoy aquí de vuelta, con una disculpa para todos ustedes y deseándoles que disfruten de éste cap.

Este no es más que un simple enlace que conectará, ya de manera directa, con la recuperación y la venganza de Kenshin, mientras Enishi intenta ligar con Sayo y Aoshi intenta conseguir el material para Kenshin.

Respecto a la escena del aeropuerto, se me ocurrió el Viernespor la noche, mientras veía un especial de grandes anuncios y pusieron uno de NIKE, protagonizado por la selección brasileña y en el que jugaban en un aeropuerto, de ahí la idea y la canción viene de otro anuncio de la misma marca, que también salió y era ése en el que Brasil y Portugal jugaban un amistoso y empezaban a correr detrás del balón enel interior del estadio y en el que todo el mundo empezaba "Olé, Ole, Oléee" y que estaba muy bien ( en emule están disponibles, uno se encuentra como "Nike Comercial Airport" y el otro como "Nike Ole") y pensé que a Kenshin le quedaría bien.

Tras mucho intentarlo,he conseguido meter el ruso en un fic, con esas palabras de Kenshin. Con esto le aviso a más de una, porque mas de alguna me había dicho que estaba indignada porque no podía introducir carácteres diferentes a los Occidentales, que en la última remodelación de la web, incluyeron esa reforma lingüistica, pudiéndose incluir carácteres de idiomas con diferente escritura. Lo que dice a Kenshin (три Пионеры), fonéticamente se pronuncia Tri Pianeri(más o menos) y viene a ser "Tres principiantes".

Por último, antes de irme, les comunico que intentaré volver a actualizar la semana que viene y que mis poesías, si a alguien le interesa, están en: www. fictionpress .com / mikun (Sin espacios)

Agradecido por vuestra paciencia y agradeciendo a **Cinthia, Monika-dono** (un abrazo fuerte desde aquí**) Ane Himura, gabyhyatt, kaoru-luna, O.o Kaoru-chan o.**Otodo el apoyo que me brindan con sus reviews, que en breve podré volver a conestar, pues dicen que están saneando la web. Muchas gracias y espero su opinión.

_Se despide un servidor_

_michel 8 8 8_

_Deseándoles paz amor_

_Y un buen bizcocho_

Jajaja


	19. Dar Cera, Recibir Cera

**Notas previas: **En este capítulo, se recomiendan las canciones "Don't Forget Me", de _Red Hot Chilli Peppers_ y "Burning Heart", de _Survivor_, que forma parte de la BSO de Rocky IV. Con el título de la canción se marca el inicio de la misma y con una línea, su final. Les dejo con el cap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dar cera, recibir cera**_

Ya estaban en, como lo había definido Shougo, "la humilde morada de Kenshin". Humilde, lo que es humilde, lo era, ya que, por no tener, no tenía ni ventanas. Todos entraron y se les cambió la cara al ver el interior, pues estaba bastante mejor, con sus 6 habitaciones. Una cocina pequeña, un salón, dos dormitorios, un baño y la sala más grande, llena de aparatos de música.

-Bueno, creo que podré sobrevivir aquí, no?- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras le pedía a sus amigos que se pusieran cómodos en el salón , él se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y al ver que en ella había una maleta abierta y una bolsa de plástico, se dirigió a la otra, sabiendo que aquella estaba ocupada por Enishi. Unos instantes después, bajó.

-Venga, Kenshin- soltó Hannya- explícanoslo, qué piensas hacer?

-Muy sencillo, Hannya- se sentó en un sillón frente a sus compañeros y, con evidente furia en la voz, dijo- matarles.

-Bien, perfecto, no nos interesa el "Qué?" Nos interesan más bien "Quién?" "Dónde?" "Cómo?" y "Cuando?"- respondió.

Kenshin miró sonriente a su amigo.

-De acuerdo. Respecto al cuando, mi idea es empezar en unos dos meses o tres y acabar en un mes más. Respecto al dónde, por todo Japón –en ese momento, sus amigos no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa- Respecto al cómo, con sangre y miedo sería una buena definición y... respecto al quién... mi objetivo son todos los miembros de la Yakuza japonesa que hayan tenido la más mínima relación con todo esto.

Sus amigos estaban todos con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Realmente Kenshin se había vuelto loco, cuando les comentó que sería una venganza personal, todos pensaron que sería contra tres o cuatro individuos y que acabaría en unos días, sin armar revuelo ni nada, pero su amigo había pensado en algo que seguramente pasaría a la historia: quería erradicar a la Yakuza japonesa. No era el primero que lo intentaba, la policía lo hacía todos los días, pero los contactos de la Yakuza, unidos a su increíble fuerza y su capacidad para esfumarse a la más mínima señal de peligro, han hecho que sea imposible para la policía acercarse siquiera a ellos. Lo más que habían conseguido en los últimos 60 años, ha sido detener al hermano del marido del hijo (Sí, es marido, pues el chico en cuestión era un poco... trucha XD) del jefe, al que tuvieron que soltar por falta de pruebas.

-Kenshin, dime, tú fumas? Bebes? Te drogas?- preguntó Beshimi, que miraba en los bolsillos de Kenshin, buscando tabaco y en los brazos, por si era uno de esos veinte o treinta que aún se pinchaban.

-No, Beshimi y te aseguro que estoy completamente lúcido.

-Pues no lo demuestras, amigo. Si vas con esa idea, seguro que te estrellas a la primera.

-Pues... yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo Beshimi- le respondió Hannya- Kenshin ya ha demostrado que no es precisamente una persona normal y, además, tiene una baza a su favor: Es el primero que intenta algo así. Nunca jamás nadie se había planteado algo como esto, que, más que problemas, tan sólo muestra puntos favorables, salvo la diferencia numérica. No tienes que ocultar a muchos hombres, con que se oculte él solo, bastará; no tendrá que proveer de armas a una tropa, ni de alimentos y no se tendrá que preocupar de nadie en el transcurso de la operación. Si es verdad que vas a hacerlo, cuentas con mi apoyo.

Durante una hora más, continuaron con la conversación, hasta que Kenshin se dio cuenta de que ya iba siendo hora de descansar para el día de mañana, así que se despidió de sus amigos y se duchó rápidamente, para irse a su habitación y entonces sacó un pequeño librito de su mesilla de noche y comenzó a leerlo.

(_Don't Forget Me – Red Hot Chilli Peppers)_

_Querido diario _

El día de hoy ha sido increíble, no sólo he conseguido que Kenshin me dirija la palabra, sino que hasta ha llegado a sonreír... ha sido algo maravilloso. Al principio pensé que podría ser hasta un robot, porque nunca sonreía, pero he visto que es humano... y no sólo eso, es encantador.

Kenshin se emocionaba por las palabras que leía del diario de la joven y no podía parar de leer.

_No te lo vas a creer. KENSHIN ME VA A LLEVAR DE PICNIC. Yo prefería algo más recogidito, aquí en casa, pero en cuanto él lo sugirió... no pude rechazarlo. Él y yo, solos, en mitad de la montaña... tiene que ser perfecto, pero para eso tengo que ganar el campeonato... y está muy difícil, porque Yutaro y los demás vienen muy fuerte, pero por un picnic con Kenshin, ganaría hasta el campeonato nacional si hace falta. _

Ha sido increíble, no sólo le gustó mi regalo, sino que hasta se lo puso allí mismo y si le añado que la comida estaba buenísima y el perrito del pastor que nos encontramos era una monada, pues resulta un día perfecto.

_Hace ya bastante que no escribo, pero ya estoy aquí y tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Todo comenzó como cualquier otro día de torneo: llegué pronto, practiqué un poco antes de empezar y entonces me concentré de lleno en la competición y GANAMOS, pero entonces unos amigos de Enishi Yukishiro me secuestraron y me durmieron... cuando desperté, estaba en una sala y sólo escuchaba gritos y golpes, entonces corté las ataduras con un abrecartas y bajé las escaleras, para encontrarme a Kenshin peleando con Enishi. Kenshin estaba en ese momento sobre la barandilla que yo acababa de bajar y entonces saltó y partió la katana de Enishi con la suya y... no recuerdo nada más después de eso, hasta que desperté en el hospital. Después, cuando me dijeron que Kenshin estaba allí y le pedí que pasara. Estaba echo polvo, pero aún así seguía estando guapo y además parecía serio y concentrado... y yo no lo entendía, porque ya había pasado el peligro, pero entonces, después de varias situaciones bastante cómicas, me pidió QUE ME CASARA CON ÉL, Kami-sama, casi me da un infarto, pero rápidamente me repuse y le contesté que sí... aunque eso no fue lo mejor, después de eso ME BESÓ. De verdad te lo aseguro, ha sido el momento más emocionante de mi vida. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kenshin, dejó la pequeña libreta en la mesilla de noche y se dispuso a dormir, ya que si continuaba leyendo, se levantaría en ese mismo instante y cogería el primer avión con destino a Tokio para acabar con todos los desgraciados que estuvieron involucrados en el caso de Kaoru y eso no sería bueno, pues seguramente caería antes incluso de acercarse hasta su fortaleza, así que lo mejor sería ser pacientes, para poder hacerles sufrir más... tal y cómo se merecían.

Rodó un poco por la cama, para que su cuerpo cogiera una postura que le permitiera relajarse y cuando por fin la encontró, alguien entró en la habitación, sin molestarse siquiera en llamar, lo que reveló inmediatamente su identidad, por lo que Kenshin no se molestó en girarse y aún en la oscuridad dijo:

-Qué quieres, Enishi?

-Verás, ya que vamos a estar aquí algún tiempo, había pensado que podríamos salir por ahí de fiesta a pasarlo bien y eso, porque no hace falta que te tortures todo el tiempo, Ken...

Entonces, Kenshin sí se irguió y se apoyó contra la pared, aún estando sobre la cama:

-Verás, Enishi, yo no me torturo pensando en cómo puede estar Kaoru ni nada por el estilo, ya que, de hecho, ni siquiera me torturo, simplemente pienso en la mejor manera de servirle mi venganza a esos mal nacidos.

-Lo que tú digas, Ken

Enishi ya se iba a ir y Ken ya se había recostado de nuevo, cuando el pelirrojo le dijo:

-Por cierto, no deberías salir hasta muy tarde.

-Vale mamá y tranquila, que no traeré amiguitas a casa- respondió Enishi, en tono burlón.

-Tú trae a quien quieras, pero mañana nos vamos a correr a las 6.

-QUÉEEEEEE? Estás de broma, no?- Enishi cada vez retrocedía más lentamente, bastante asustado.

-No. Iremos desde aquí hasta Cúpula de Genbaku y volveremos más o menos... para las 10 de la mañana, después un poco de gimnasio y tras eso comida y siesta . A continuación entrenamiento en el CAR del EDLP y después, si acaso, de 10 a 12 con los colegas y a las y media a dormir, así todos los días. _Oyasumi nasai. _Ah y cierra la puerta, por favor.

-Pero... Kenshin... Quieres que corramos 15 Km a las 6 de la mañana? Estás loco?

-Quién ha dicho 15 Km...?

-"Uf, menos mal, son menos..."- pensó Enishi

-... Es que se te ha olvidado la vuelta?

-QUÉEEEEE? 30KM? Si eso no lo hacen ni siquiera los atletas que han ido al mundial...

-Tranquilo, sólo estamos empezando, así que haremos paradas de 5 minutos cada 5 Km.

-Uf, eso está mejor... UN MOMENTO, 5 KM? Pero tú sabes lo que es eso? Eso son 5 mil metros, 3,1 millas... acaso estás loco?

-No. Aoshi y yo tuvimos que correr 15 Km en el desierto del Sahara sin parar a 45º de temperatura en apenas una hora, eso es de locos, lo que nosotros vamos a hacer es un pequeño... calentamiento.

-Calentamiento?

-Sí, espero poder correr los 30 Km seguidos sin parar.

-"Pero, éste tío está loco de verdad. Si hasta cansaba ver por la tele como corrían en los europeos de Goteborg los 20 Km marcha y eso que yo sólo vi el final que pusieron en los telediarios... Si él es capaz de correr esos 30 Km seguidos, después de correr 30 todos los días... es que no es humano"

Enishi, resignado y consciente de que moriría si corría con resaca, prefirió irse a dormir y esperar que Kenshin se recuperara pronto para poder irse de fiesta de una buena vez, pero justo entonces recordó que no había ido allí solamente para intentar ligar con la hermana de Shougo, también tenía en mente vengar a la única persona capaz de perdonar a alguien que le había amenazado de muerte.

_A la mañana siguiente_

El sol aún no había salido y Enishi aún dormitaba tranquilamente, abrazado a su almohada y vistiendo únicamente unos pantalones cortos de deporte, mientras soñaba...

_**S-U-E-Ñ-O**_

Enishi, ataviado con un traje Gucci de diseño, se encontraba rodeado de 4 mujeres espectaculares, que reían sus chistes tontos.

-Escuchad, ayer llegué yo a mi casa y por la mañana mi madre me preguntó:

_-Hijo, a qué hora llegaste anoche?_

_-A las 3 y 5, okâ-san _

-No mientas, que eran las ocho de la mañana

_-Y 3 y 5 cuánto son? _

Lo sé, el chiste es patético, pero las mujeres se reían y Enishi se decía interiormente que tenía que estar en posesión de algún tipo de imán con las hembras exuberantes, ya que todas acudían a él.

En ese momento una de ellas comenzó a recorrer el contorno de su oreja con su fría y húmeda lengua, cuando súbitamente se detuvo, Enishi se giró, extrañado, pero en ese momento, se percató de que otra de ellas se acercaba a su otra oreja y realizaba la misma acción que su compañera. Tras unos segundos, ésta también se detuvo y una increíble pelirroja se situó frente a él. Enishi, con su mente calenturienta e imaginativa de adolescente, se imaginó lo que iba a hacer esta última cuando... le lanzó un cubo de agua en plena cara, haciendo que se despertara

_**S-U-E-Ñ-O**_

Entonces, Enishi despertó completamente empapado y sintiendo un frío estremecedor, miró a ambos lados, desorientado y en cuanto oyó una ligera risa frente a él, se giró y vio a Kenshin con un cubo en una mano y la otra tapándose la boca. Enishi palpó ligeramente la cama y se dio cuenta de que junto a él tenía dos pequeños hielos. Instantes después, Kenshin se recompuso y ,serio, le dijo:

-Oye, tienes 10 minutos para desayunar, que son las seis menos diez.

Aún desorientado, consiguió levantarse, mientras Ken, sonriendo, le preguntó:

-Por cierto, quiénes son Asuka, Rieko, Misato y Yui?

Enishi se puso tenso inmediatamente, "porqué tengo que hablar en sueños? No podía tener una virtud más interesante como sonambulismo o algo así?"

-Nadie...- contestó, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la cocina

-Pues yo conozco a cuatro chicas de la clase de Kaoru que se llaman así... y no creo que alguien tan cristiano como tú piense cosas tan insanas mientras intenta conseguir una cita con Sayo-chan... porque te aseguro que Shougo te cortará en pequeños pedacitos y te echará a los peces 5 segundos después de enterarse.

-Pero... no se lo dirás, verdad?

-Sayo-chan sigue siendo como una sobrinita para mí y sabes que a un hermano no se le puede engañar...

-Está bien, ya voy a desayunar.

Entró rápidamente en la cocina y en lugar de preparar cualquier tipo de desayuno tradicional, cogió un brick de leche a medio acabar, le echó Nesquik directamente, lo agitó y lo bebió mientras se comía un croissant y cogía dos más para el camino.

-Oye, no es recomendable comer mientras se corre, sólo te digo eso.

-Tú tranquilo, si puedo correr a las 6 de la mañana, puedo comer mientras corro perfectamente.

-Bueno, tú veras, pero no creo que aguantes.

Enishi subió de nuevo, para cambiarse su "pijama" por otros pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta de _running_ sin mangas, mientras se colocaba un iPod en una correa en el brazo y una cinta para el pelo, junto a un cinturón en el que llevaba la bolsa con los croissant y dos botellas de Aquarius de 1 litro cada una.

-Enishi, que vamos a correr, no a una competición para ver quien hace el ridículo más grande ...

-Tranquilo, que sólo llevo lo estrictamente necesario- entonces, al observar a Kenshin, que sólo llevaba la camiseta, los pantalones, las zapatillas y una pequeña botella de mano, le preguntó- como puedes sobrevivir sólo con eso?

-Ups, es cierto

Rápidamente el pelirrojo subió las escaleras y volvió con unas gafas de sol, por si acaso salía el sol cuando volvieran, porque viendo a Enishi, antes de llegar a la cúpula ya estaría medio muerto.

-Venga, vámonos.

Ya en la puerta de la casa, Kenshin y Enishi realizaron unos pequeños estiramientos durante unos minutos y partieron a un rumbo aceptable hacia la famosa cúpula.

(_Burning Heart – Survivor)_

Y comenzaron con un trote ligero y tranquilo, sin darse excesiva prisa mientras volvían a entrar en la zona de la ciudad, ya que la casa estaba en las afueras y proseguían con su camino.

Mientras avanzaban, observaban todo a su alrededor, desde el coche que circulaba a esas horas, hasta las personas que trabajaban en las panaderías y demás y que llevaban ya un rato despiertos y trabajando.

Ya llevaban diez minutos corriendo y con ello, la mitad del trayecto hasta un descanso y a pesar del frío matutino, ambos estaban sudando y aumentando paulatinamente el ritmo, hasta que consiguieron un ritmo que les permitiría cumplir el horario establecido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poco después llegó el primer descanso y mientras Enishi se sentaba en un banco, cansado, Kenshin seguía de pie, sudando y resoplando, pero de pie.

-No deberías sentarte, Enishi.

-Por qué?

-Porque cuando te sientas, tu cuerpo se relaja y no ha de hacer fuerza, motivo por el cual el corazón no necesita bombear la misma cantidad de sangre, así que se relaja, disminuye el riego sanguíneo y a la hora de retomar la actividad aumenta el riesgo de lesiones, tirones o calambres.

-No te preocupes por mí, he sobrevivido a cosas peores.

-Pero te recomiendo que te levantes, porque nos vamos ya, se acabaron los 5 minutos, venga.

Enishi se levantó y se dispuso a continuar con el entrenamiento cuanto antes, porque no le gustaría para nada tener que soportar un calambre o algo así durante 25 Km... no, no era su prioridad, precisamente y mucho menos si después quería acompañar a Kenshin al gimnasio y al CAR, porque esa era una de esas oportunidades que ni loco puedes dejar pasar: iba a entrenar con un mito del Kenjutsu, un ex-miembro de su familia, que a fuerza de sangre había grabado su nombre en la historia del Japón barriobajero moderno, como _Hittokiri Battousai_. De hecho, para muchas personas que habían oído hablar de él, _Battousai_ había sustituido al Coco a la hora de asustar a los niños. Lo típico, es asustar al niño diciéndole "Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene el Coco y te comerá" o algo así, pero Enishi había oído que, al igual que en la zona de los Países Bajos había ocurrido con el Conde Duque de Olivares, había gente que había cambiado el nombre al monstruo verde y feo, por un demonio pelirrojo sediento de sangre.

_Un tiempo después_

A Enishi le había costado, pero finalmente había conseguido acabar la caminata y ahora mismo se encontraba junto a Kenshin en la puerta del gimnasio, dispuesto a entrar en él para fortalecerse un poquito más aún.

-Pero... Kenshin, tú sabrás que el gimnasio sólo sirve para coger volumen en los músculos, no? La fuerza se consigue con trabajo...

-No Enishi, eso no es del todo cierto. Es verdad que da volumen – decía Ken mientras dejaba su bolsa en su taquilla, cogía su toalla y salía para las máquinas- pero también se consigue bastante fuerza. Además, yo no vengo aquí a ponerme como un Schwarzeneger, yo vengo aquí a ponerme más o menos... como Bruce Lee, que te aseguro que le da un puñetazo a "Chuache" y lo tumba en 5 segundos.

Justo cuando entraron, un hombre de 2 metros y hecho una montaña de músculos, dejaba una máquina de brazos (esa en la que los juntas frente a la cara), bastante cansado y Kenshin aprovechó para cogerla

Se colocó y mientras el gigante se reía, diciendo "No tiene fe, el pitufín" y entonces Ken realizo el ejercicio, con bastante facilidad y, extrañado, al igual que el gigante, miró el indicador de peso y vio que tenía la manija colocada en 80Kg, entonces, como si nada, la cambió y la subió a 100, haciendo que la montaña de músculos que estaba enfrente suyo se extrañara y se sorprendiera aún más si cabe. Kenshin realizó el ejercicio, ésta vez con algo más de esfuerzo y, sonriendo, continúo realizando el ejercicio, mientras la montaña se retiraba cabizbaja, ya que una zanahoria enana era más fuerte que él...

Enishi, mientras tanto, se había colocado en la barras horizontales, había colocado sus pies en la 10ª barra y estaba realizando abdominales... mientras observaba atentamente a la profesora de aeróbic... hay algunos que no tienen remedio.

Mientras Kenshin seguía en la misma máquina... pero imaginando que en el momento en el que juntaba sus brazos aplastaba la cabeza del desgraciado que había matado a Kaoru... deseando tener en breve la oportunidad de hacerlo realidad.

**Notas del Autor: **Hola (esquivo una lechuga), qué tal? (dos tomates y una zanahoria, junto a tres huevos se dirigen hacia mí, pero también los esquivo)

Vale, de acuerdo, sé que he tardado mucho en este cap, pero como habéis visto, os he dejado 2 fics nuevos y también 7 one-shots y un fic en forma de poema, tampoco está mal... no es que me haya muerto ni nada por el estilo, ha sido que tener que reescribir 4 veces el cap completo y en esta versión escribirla 3 veces... he tardado un poco, porque, como os dije en las notas de autor del 2ª cap de "Derrotado", he tenido muchas cosas que hacer...

Ahora, hablando de otras cosas, me gustaría comentarles una verdad humana universal: Todas, sin excepción, las personas del mundo son capaces de ilusionarte y desilusionarte en la misma proporción y si es un ídolo famoso, aumentan las posibilidades de lo 2º

Un ejemplo muy claro de los varios que me han pasado a mí: Bono, el tío siempre defendiendo los Derechos Humanos y todo eso y va y se gasta 1700$ en un vuelo de 1ª clase para su sombrero favorito, porque se le había olvidado en su casa, "Pero tú tienes idea de a cuantas familias se podría alimentar con eso? Y luego tienes la jeta de pedir billones de dolares a los EEUU?" Ejemplos más claros os podría dar con amigos míos que me han dado la puñalada pero que alguien que con tanta estoicidad y vehemencia defiende unos derechos, se los salte así como así... me enseña que nadie en ese mundo del famoseo es verdadero, todo son cubiertas estúpidas y sonrisas falsas, menos mal que aún no me ha defraudado como cantante.

Y antes de pasar a los reviews me gustaría comentarles que espero poder poner YO la música al fic a partir del cap 20... que estará en breve, ya que planeo subir uno el día 29, cuando este fic cumple... 1 AÑO, quién me lo iba a decir snif snif, mi bebe está creciendo...

Ahora, los reviews:

**gabyhyatt: **Pues muchas gracias por el review y es una lástima que sientas compasión por la yakuza... porque caerás en una depresión cuando Ken se los cargué a todos lenta y dolorosamente... jaja. Espero que te guste este cap

**Megek: **Pues gracias por el review, jeje. Me temo que mi pasión por la pelota me pudo a la hora de escribir ese cap XD. Y el reencuentro con Kao... me parece que como la mayoría de aquí os oléis, todavía queda mucho, si es que decido que viva, claro, jeje, pero ya veré como lo hago para cumplir con los deseos de todos, jaja. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que te guste el cap.

**Ane Himura: **Pues muchas gracias por el review, pero me parece que todavia quedan dos o tres caps para la sangre... es que todavia tienen que ocurrir dos cosas importantes en el fic (Una es que aparezca Hiko, la otra... ya la descubriréis, jeje) así que habrá que esperar con la recuperación de Ken, que en el libro en el que se basa este fic fue mucho más larga... ocupaba una de las 3 partes del libro ella sola... Pues muchas gracias por el review y espero que este también te guste tanto como el anterior.

**Iskra revoir: **Enhorabuena! Eres mi reviewer nª 100, jeje (llegaré al 200, quien sabe) Muchísimas gracias por tu review y todo lo que dice en él espero que se mantenga así hasta el final... jeje Y sí, hay algo que Ken no sabe hacer... pero no os lo voy a contar aún, perdería la gracia. Y respecto al final feliz... ya veremos. Muchas gracias por el review

**Monika-Dono**: Anda, sigue viva! Pues sí, lo siento, no tardé una semana, pero dije "intentaré", no siempre se consigue lo que se intenta. Muchas gracias por tu review y a ver si coincidimos más en el MSN ,jaja

Pues bien, con esto me despido, hasta el día 29 o 30, cuando espero actualizar.

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


	20. Granitos De Arena

_**Granitos De Arena**_

Kenshin llevaba un día verdaderamente agotador y ya empezaba a notar las primeras molestias musculares debido a ese esfuerzo, pero las ignoró completamente y como única precaución cogió el bote de Reflex que tenía en el botiquín y unas vendas que se colocó en las manos, para evitar las típicas y molestas rozaduras de la espada.

En cuanto estuvo listo, salió al pasillo y le dijo a Enishi que se despertara, que ya eran las 3 de la tarde y tenían que ir a entrenar al CAR.

-Pero... qué dices?- le respondió Enishi, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se desperezaba.

-Pues que nos vamos. Ya has tenido tu horita de siesta.

-De acuerdo, espera un segundo que me lave la cara y nos vamos.

-Tranquilo, Sayo no estará hoy, ha tenido que ir a Tokio con su hermano.

-Entonces nos vamos ya.

Salieron de la casa y se montaron en el Alfa 156 que Katsura les había prestado para que utilizaran en sus desplazamientos y se dirigieron directamente al edificio en cuestión.

Durante el trayecto, en un semáforo, Enishi, que aún no se daba por vencido, volvió a sacar a relucir el tema de la venganza de Ken.

-Pero no te parece un poco excesivo todo esto? Tanta preparación... no sería más fácil dejárselo a la policía? Al fin y al cabo, se dedican a esto.

-Sí, lo sé, se dedican a estas cosas, pero en el mundo actual, en todas las grandes capitales hay tal número de efectivos que no se puede saber quién está corrupto y quién no, por ello no me puedo arriesgar, ya que, en cuanto sepan que yo tengo planes de realizar la más mínima acción en su contra, ellos moverán un dedo y acabarán conmigo ya que, en este momento, yo sólo soy una persona normal...

-Muy fuerte- le interrumpió Enishi, recordando el "incidente"con el culturista del gimnasio.

-De acuerdo, muy fuerte- Ken se reincorporó al tráfico y prosiguió- pero normal y corriente al fin y al cabo y no me podría defender si me atacaran más de tres personas, sin embargo, si recupero al _Hittokiri Battousai_ que una vez fui, ni siquiera veinte personas podrían pararme.

-Pero, eso no te servirá para nada, porque cuando acabes con ellos, otros surgirán de sus cenizas y así sucesivamente. La Mafia no es más que un reflejo del ave Fénix.

-Ah... entiendo. Tú crees que esto es por un intento de _Si vis pacem, para bellum_. Pues no, mi idea a partir de esto no es la paz mundial, esto no es más que la reacción de los hombres "buenos" ante el mal, pues ya lo dijo Edmund Burke, "Para que exista el mal, sólo hace falta que los hombres buenos no hagan nada" y no me estoy poniendo de santo ni nada por el estilo, ya que yo he matado como el que más, pero aún así, si yo muero haciendo esto o sobrevivo después de conseguirlo, puede... cabe la posibilidad... o mejor dicho, espero que algún político o persona en general se de cuenta de que la justicia ha de estar regida por un código moral muy amplio y no por uno legal muy estricto. Por ello mis métodos en este "Jinchu" serán muy sencillos. Con la información que ya tengo, cogeré a un pez chico y usando mis métodos obtendré la información que necesito para avanzar hasta el siguiente escalón y que la policía por sus interrogatorios de niño pequeño es incapaz de conseguir, así hasta llegar al jefe. Fin.

-Sí, claro- y Enishi se metió una parte del dedo pulgar en la boca y simulando que lo chupaba, miró a Ken, con un claro mensaje en sus ojos "Ya... y yo me chupo el dedo, no?"

-Qué? Ya ni siquiera puedo bromear? Esto y ahora en serio, a pesar de que lo sabes muy bien, será así: Me pondré en forma, usando la información que ya tengo, avanzaré poco a poco, reuniendo información sobre el terreno y después llegaré hasta el jefe, a quien le diré varias cositas muy claras y después... desapareceré.

Enishi se moría de ganas por preguntarle si acaso se había vuelto loco, que en caso de que lograra su objetivo, desaparecer sería imposible y de ello se encargarían los _paparazzi_, el FBI y las propias cenizas de la _Yakuza_, pues todos los que habían tenido contacto con la _Yakuza,_ sabían que Antoni Barone tenía excelentes relaciones con su homólogo nipón y que en caso de que éste muriera, Antoni tomaría medidas contra el causante, medidas… drásticas. Pero justo cuando el peligris iba a abrir la boca, Kenshin frenó, le enseñó su DNI al guardia de la entrada, quien, con un saludo afectuoso, le permitió la entrada al parking del imponente edificio del EDLP y bajó hasta la 3ª planta subterránea, la privada.

Kenshin avanzó entre las hileras de coches, hasta llegar al final del mismo, junto a la salida de emergencia, donde había tenido su plaza hasta que lo dejó y allí seguía su placa con su nombre inscrito:

_Plaza Reservada _

Oficial K. Himura

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo mientras recordaba todas las ocasiones en las que se había peleado con Katsura por aquella placa, ya que Kenshin siempre insistía en que a él le bastaba una plaza normal y corriente, que le gustaba eso de llegar y tener que buscar un sitio, pero Katsura siempre le respondía que si cualquier día tenía prisa por encontrar plaza y el parking general estaba lleno, qué haría? Y a pesar de ser un argumento estúpido y que Kenshin rebatiría rápidamente, diciéndole que si ellos eran 79 personas en total, era imposible que un parking de 200 plazas se llenase, pero Katsura siempre encontraba una excusa para quitarse de en medio y el pobre Ken se quedaba con la palabra en la boca, hasta que finalmente se acostumbró a su plaza y la verdad era que le gustaba mucho tener esa plaquita tan bonita con su nombre en ella… le hacía sentir bien e importante, porque claro, tenía apenas 19 años y aquello, para un chaval como él, era igual que un juguete nuevo para un bebé.

Muy lentamente introdujo el coche en su plaza y lo aparcó perfectamente. Se bajó, cogió su mochila del maletero, mientras Enishi hacía lo mismo.

-Y… cuál es el _planning _para nuestra estancia aquí?

-Pues practicar deportes de contacto, más que nada, el _Kenjutsu _y eso.

-Pero, si estás a un gran nivel… recuerda que me derrotaste

-Ya, pero eso fue antes del ataque… - Ken abrió la puerta de Emergencia y le dejó paso a Enishi, a quien siguió rápidamente- además, en aquel momento estaba bastante lejos del nivel de _Battousai_, por lo menos al principio y si con sólo un ataque de rabia puedo recuperar el nivel que me dio la fama que poseo en este momento, pues no me imagino lo que podría hacer con un ataque como ese si estoy a mi máximo nivel… por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, a ti te dio un ataque parecido, no?

-Ah, eso… me pasa desde pequeño, cuando me emociono, se me nubla la vista y pierdo el sentido

Kenshin abrió la puerta de entrada que estaba frente a ellos y entraron directamente en la 4ª plantan donde se encontraba la zona de despachos y operadoras de respuesta rápida, de un aspecto muy similar al de los servicios de emergencias, con sus "despachos" pequeños y eso, que se encargaban de mandar los equipos de máxima urgencia. Uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en las operadoras, al ver la cabellera de Kenshin por encima de su panel separador, se levanté y, al verle, le llamó:

-Ken!

Al reconocer la voz, Kenshin se giró y miró fijamente a quien le había llamado:

-Shoji…- murmuró por lo bajo.

Aquel joven sobrino de Misao, que tan buenos ratos había pasado junto a Enishi cuando eran pequeños y que había entrado en el EDLP por admiración a Ken y Aoshi y que Katsura protegía tanto, colocándole en la zona de operadoras.

Cuando el chico llegó a su altura, le dio la mano y le dijo:

-Cuanto has crecido, la última vez que te vi, acababas de empezar primaria…

-Así es y ahora ya tengo 20 años y un trabajo que me gusta.

-Ah, ahora que me acuerdo… este es Enishi, te acuerdas de él, verdad?

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzó y en ese instante, una especie de conexión psíquica se creó entre ambos y al mismo tiempo les vinieron a la memoria recuerdos de aquellos felices días que pasaron juntos, recordando cuando iban con la bicicleta de ruedines por el parque o cuando jugaban en la zona infantil, imaginando que eran grandes piratas que asaltaban a los barcos de la Marina Real Inglesa, como en la película de Barbanegra que Kenshin les había puesto el día anterior y que les había maravillado.

-Cuanto tiempo, tío- dijo Enishi, mientras estrechaba la mano que Shoji le tendía, tal y como hacen los jóvenes "enrollaos" como ellos, con su correspondiente "abrazo de machotes"

-Sí, y que lo digas. Cómo te va? Oí que Kenshin casi te mata

-Jaja, es verdad. Una pelea estúpida, pero ya está todo arreglado.

-Me alegro

-Y tú, cómo lo llevas?

-Pues… mi novia está embarazada y mis padres y mis tíos me han dado un buen rapapolvo, pero no estoy mal.

-Jaja. Pues no estaría mal que nos hicieras una visita, verdad Ken?

Al girarse, se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo ya había partido y ahora le tocaba correr si pretendía entrenar con él.

-Bueno, ya nos vemos, eh?- se despidió Enishi, mientras comenzaba a correr

-Hasta otra

Shoji fue a sentarse tranquilamente, mientras Enishi corría hacia el ascensor y justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, un hombre bastante alto se interpuso en su camino y ambos cayeron al suelo tras el fuerte choque.

Tras reincorporarse, al igual que el hombretón, Enishi le encaró y le dijo:

-Mira por donde vas!

El hombre, sin inmutarse, le contestó:

-Deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto por tus mayores, mocoso

Enishi se montó en el ascensor refunfuñando, mientras el hombretón seguía su camino.

Mientras canturreaba alguna canción punk de las suyas, el ascensor llegó a su destino y Enishi se bajó y se dirigió rápidamente al _Dojo_, del que Kenshin le había hablado. El peligris entró en los vestuarios que estaban junto al _Dojo _y se sorprendió al ver a Kenshin esperándolo, ya cambiado con su kimono blanco arremangado hasta los codos, que debía de quedarle pequeño, porque le marcaba mucho el pecho y su cinturón negro.

-Llegas tarde, Enishi.

-Lo siento, lo siento…

Enishi se puso su kimono negro con su cinturón rojo, se puso una cinta roja en la cabeza y mientras salían hacia la puerta del gimnasio, Kenshin le preguntó:

-De dónde has sacado esa cinta?

-Me la regaló Sanosuke, hace tiempo… bastante tiempo.

Corrieron la puerta de papel y allí estaban Hannya, Hyottoko, Beshimi y Shikijo, esperándoles, junto a alguien más…

-_Otô-san…_-susurró Kenshin por lo bajo

Sin embargo, la reacción de Enishi fue bien distinta

-TÚUUU!- exclamó señalándole con el dedo

-Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo a un desconocido- le contestó, seco y serio

-Tranquilo, _otô-san _es Enishi Yukishiro, es de confianza.

-Pues parece un enclenque, no creo que este sea el "famoso" Enishi Yukishiro, que logró plantarte cara

-_Otô-san _sabe de sobra que no estoy igual de fuerte que hace 8 años, además, Enishi es bastante fuerte y muy rápido, por cierto.

-Aunque me pongas todas las excusas del mundo, _baka-deshi_ te aseguro que es imposible que alguien tan enclenque sea capaz de plantarle cara a alguien que domina el _Hitten _como lo dominas tú.

-Yo también puedo parecer enclenque a primera vista, pero igualmente tengo la fama de ser el asesino más peligroso de todo Japón.

-Lo que tú digas, pero este chico no tiene pinta de poder aguantar una sesión…

-Ponme a prueba, viejo

En ese instante, todos se quedaron blancos y con las manos en las mejillas, alguien había insultado a Seijuro Hiko… Más le valía a Enishi disculparse rápido o moriría en los próximos minutos…

-Hm… parece que tenemos un graciosillo en el grupo. Bien empezaremos por lo básico, _baka deshi, _combate 3-1, sin armas. Shikijo, Beshimi, Hannya…

Al instante, los tres hombres perfectamente uniformados, se situaron a los lados de Kenshin, formando un triángulo y se prepararon, mientras Kenshin sólo esperaba.

-Cuando queráis- dijo Hiko, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Enishi y Hyottoko se sentaron y esperaron, hasta que por fin alguien se decidió a moverse.

Shikijo, aprovechando que estaba fuera de la vista de Kenshin, le atacó por la espalda, como se haría en cualquier combate callejero, pero Kenshin ya estaba acostumbrado y al notar el movimiento, se agachó y barrió a Shikijo y como, al estar en el suelo estaba indefenso, Hannya y Beshimi se propinaron sendas patadas, esquivando una de ellas, pero la de Hannya le golpeó en la cara y le hizo un pequeño corte sangrante en el labio. Kenshin, lejos de enfurecerse, se lo lamió ligeramente y escupió a la papelera que el propio Kenshin colocara allí años antes.

Miró fijamente a sus rivales y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, con el pie izquierdo de puntillas y por delante, con las manos en una posición intermedia entre Kung Fu y Kárate. Cuando estuvo a apenas unos 2 metros de ellos, sacó una patada giratoria con la pierna trasera, que, debido a sus reflejos, los tres evitaron echando el cuerpo atrás y que Kenshin aprovechó para dar una segunda, una tercera y una cuarta, que les dejó fuera de combate y le permitió a Kenshin finiquitar la contienda y hacerle una seña con la mano para que se uniera y tras tres horas de entrenamiento con Hiko, en las que hubieron golpes y mucho más, por fin el sensei les concedió un descanso.

Kenshin se veía cansado y se dirigió al banco que había para sentarse a descansar, o eso creyó Enishi, hasta que vio que se retiraba la parte alta del kimono y dejaba al descubierto un chaleco de peso, de color negro y que estaba bien sujeto a su pecho.

-Para qué usas eso?

-Pues para lo que sirve, para fortalecerme más.

-Y… de cuánto es?

-Pues este es de 30 Kg, aunque los llegué a llevar de 60 Kg y también muñequeras y tobilleras de 7,5Kg cada una, así que he llegado a llevar 90 Kg encima, que es más de lo que yo mismo peso, espero que eso lo diga todo acerca de los métodos de entrenamiento del Hitten.

-Pues sí… y ese viejo también es capaz de moverse a la misma velocidad que tú? Pero si es una montaña…

-Pues quizás no sea tan rápido como yo, pero aún así, es verdaderamente rápido y respecto a fuerza física es muy superior a mí, así que imagínate la afición que conseguiría si hiciera demostraciones en los gimnasios como yo jaja.

Enishi se sorprendió, pero sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que había frente a él. Kenshin y Hiko frente a frente, a unos 5 metros de distancia, en guardia y listos para atacarse.

Ambos estaban congelados en guardia atrasada, sin siquiera parpadear, mientras sus compañeros, sentados en la otra esquina del _Dojo _estaban ansiosos por ver si Kenshin estaba al nivel de su maestro… y enseguida lo adivinarían.

Pero seguían pasando los segundos y ninguno de los dos se movía, hasta que en apenas centésimas de segundo, rompieron el _ma-ai _que les separaba y cruzaron sus espadas, haciendo leves cortes en las hombreras del otro. Envainaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Kenshin, aún te falta demasiado.

-Soy consciente de ello y precisamente para eso he venido aquí, para que me ayudes.

-Pues si estás tan mal, tendré que poner un régimen más duro para ti y supongo que para Yukishiro también, no?

-Por supuesto- respondió él, rápidamente

-Muy bien, pues en ese caso… hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, _otô-san_

Kenshin y los demás salieron hacia los vestuarios, donde comenzaron a ducharse y cambiarse.

-Ey, vamos luego a tomar algo por ahí?

-Por mí vale- respondió Enishi al ofrecimiento de Shikijo.

-No veo por qué no- contestó Kenshin, mientras se ataba la coleta

Tras un rato esperando a que Beshimi terminara, todos salieron, se montaron en sus coches y se dirigieron a un bar en el centro de la ciudad, del que eran clientes habituales.

Al llegar, se dirigieron directamente a la barra, ignorando completamente las mesas de billar o los dardos, pues su única intención era pasar un buen rato.

Beshimi y Hyottoko, se pidieron sendos Jack Daniel's con hielo, mientras que Hannya y Shikijo, pidieron una botella de vodka para compartir.

Enishi, que no quedaría quedarse atrás, se pidió un Baileys, que causó la risa entre sus compañeros:

-Jaja, eso es lo que se piden las niñas! Jaja, nenaza!

Pero a Enishi le daba igual, él estaba muy contento con su Baileys y nadie le iba a decir lo contrario, mientras que Ken estaba separado de ellos por un taburete y ya había comenzado con su cerveza.

_(Discovering The Waterfront – Silverstein)_

Kenshin llevó tranquilamente la cerveza a su boca y dio un pequeño sorbo, para volver a dejar el botellín sobre la barra, mientras sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio… en sus recuerdos.

_-Kenshin, quiénes eran los Jacobinos?_

_Kaoru y Kenshin estaban en la habitación de Kaoru, mientras que ésta hacía sus deberes en su mesa de estudio, Kenshin estaba junto a ella en una silla._

_-Pues, más o menos, eran unos extremistas de izquierdas del siglo XVIII y XIX, que tomaron parte en la revolución francesa junto a los Girondinos, y que guillotinaron a estos últimos tras acusarlos de traición. Su presidente más famoso creo que fue Robespierre y fue el que dirigió al país en la época de "El Terror", si no recuerdo mal._

_-Vale…- Kaoru apuntó y se volvió hacia Ken- tienes novia Kenshin?_

_-Qué?_

_-Sé que eres arisco, insociable y…_

_-Vaya, me tienes en un altar, eh?_

_-Sí, jeje. Pues que aún así, supongo que alguien debe de haber en tu vida, no?_

_-Pues me temo que no, pero, no se supone que estamos estudiando historia?_

_-Sí y esto es historia_

_-En serio?_

_-Sí, es historia de Kenshin._

_Y Kaoru le sonrió, perdiendo Kenshin las ganas de seguir con la discusión._

-Ey, tío- le dijo Enishi, mientras le daba un toque en el hombro- a qué viene ese careto?

-Nada, nada.

Y así Kenshin volvió a meterse en la conversación, para no seguir pensando en el pasado y cometer alguna estupidez.

_En algún lugar oculto de Japón_

-Señor Shishio

-Dime, Houji- respondió el hombre, que a la sombra tenía un auténtico aspecto de demonio, gracias al puro que tenía en la boca y sus brillantes ojos rojos.

-Verá, desde el asunto de la chica Kamiya no hemos vuelto a realizar ningún tipo de movimiento y nuestros hombres se están impacientando y piden algo de actividad.

-Tranquilo, la semana que viene te permitiré que se realice otra operación, pero hasta entonces no quiero ningún tipo de actividad. Ese estúpido de Saito no deja de seguirnos y es condenadamente listo, no conviene darle ningún tipo de información.

-Pero, señor, qué puede hacer la policía contra nosotros, si hasta el mismísimo superintendente de la policía de Tokio es miembro de "La Hermandad", no hay ningún tipo de peligro.

-Houji, más nos vale no tentar a la suerte. Fíjate en América, todos creían que nadie pillaría a Nixon por lo del Watergate y dos personas y la presión popular hicieron que el presidente del país más poderoso del mundo se hubiera de retirar del cargo. Nosotros podemos controlar a la mayor parte de la policía, pero como haya una sola filtración fuera de ella que nos meta en problemas, caeremos, porque le podemos hacer frente a la policía, incluso podríamos hacer algo con el ejército, pero las agencias de espionaje secretas son infranqueables a estas alturas y si a ellas les sumamos el poder de todos los otros millones de personas de Japón… se podría declarar una Ley Marcial que nos dejaría en la cuneta enseguida. Más nos vale cubrirnos el culo, Houji.

-Sí, señor.

Al ver que Houji no se retiraba, preguntó:

-Algo más?

-Que hacemos con la chiquilla?

-Muerta no nos sirve de nada, mantenedla con vida hasta que nos pueda servir como moneda de cambio.

-Sí, señor.

_Poco después_

_En alguna parte del edificio_

Un hombre vestido de militar se acercó a una puerta metálica, cerrada y abrió una ventanilla pequeña, echando un plato de puré de patatas y un botellín de agua y volvió a cerrar.

Mientras, dentro de la celda, un pequeño cuerpo se acurrucaba en el suelo, sosteniendo entre sus manos un crucifijo, lo único que le habían permitido quedarse, habiéndola despojado de su preciado collar y su aún más preciado anillo y en lugar de rezar por ella, tan sólo murmuraba:

-Por favor Kenshin, no te mueras…

_Mientras tanto_

_En la oficina general de la policía, en Tokio_

Un hombre, de unos 40 años, estaba sentado en el escritorio de su despacho lleno de trofeos y de menciones de honor, con un bastón apoyado en el lateral de su escritorio.

Le comenzaban a aparecer las primeras canas y su barba de tres días era más bien blanquecina, pero aún así, su característico flequillo, sus ojos extremadamente rasgados y sus ojos amarillos y heladores lo acompañaban aún y daban una inexplicable sensación de seguridad si estabas de su parte o mucho miedo si estabas en su contra.

Estaba ojeando unos informes, cuando su puerta se abrió y no se molestó en dirigirle siquiera una palabra simplemente esperó a que su subordinado hablara, pero al ver que no era así, le preguntó:

-Ocurre algo, Chô?

-Verá, señor Saito, hemos recibido unos informes que indican que es posible que se produzca un atentado en Yokohama, con motivo de la visita del Canciller Alemán a Japón.

-Y? Yo no soy la criada la de los de Artificieros.

-Pero, señor Saito, somos los de Homicidios también entra dentro de nuestra jurisdicción, no?

-Tu ves algún muerto en ese informe?

-Pues no…

-Entonces no es asunto nuestro, déjaselo a ellos, la fiesta es suya.

-Sí, señor.

Así era Hajime Saito. Tras estudiar medicina, en lugar de meterse como forense, entró en la policía como detective y así había seguido hasta el día de hoy, marcando con su sarcasmo y su mal humor a todos los delincuentes que interrogaba. Muchas veces, Chô le llamaba "Dr. Gregory Saito", en referencia a una serie de televisión cuyo protagonista se asimilaba bastante a Saito: Una pierna fastidiada, barbita, mal humor y adicción a la vicodina, además de ser un genio, igual que lo era el doctor de la televisión, pero el resto de la comisaría jamás se atrevían a hablar mal de él, por dos razones: era imposible encontrar una mancha en su expediente y seguramente acabaría con la vida del pobrecito que se pasase en lo más mínimo. Chô era el único que parecía ser soportado por Saito, ya que no le dirigía miradas tan frías como al resto, aunque a cambio… le martirizaba en su trabajo.

Y nadie podía imaginarse todo lo que tendrían que pasar juntos aquellos dos detectives en los próximos meses…

**Notas del Autor: **Ey, qué tal? Snif snif, mi pequeño bebe se está haciendo mayor y ya ha cumplido un añito...

Bueno, tonterías aparte, ya véis que os he colocado buenas sorpresas, como la "resurrección" de Kaoru o la aparición estelar de Saito, al que he modificado "un poquito" para que se parezaca algo más a House, pero ya sabréis en próximos capítulos por qué he elegido a House.

Luego, estoy bastante cabreado con la web, porque no me han dejado subir el capítulo hasta hoy viernes, por tonterías de exceso de tráfico web y esas cosas, a mí que más me da? Sólo sé que es el aniversario de mi fic y nada más, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, no?

Ahora a los reviews:

**gabyhyatt: **Muchas gracias por el review y tienes toda la razón, estoy consiguiendo que Enishi parezca buena persona, jeje.

**Arcasdrea: **Muchas gracias por el review y tranquila que no pienso dejar el fic. Y eso de que los viejos escritores (viejas glorias XD) lo dejamos, es porque comenzamos con mucho entusiasmo y eso y al final se nos amontonan otras actividades y tenemos que ir dejándolo apartado poco a poco hasta dejarlo, pero yo no pienso hacer eso, porque mi abuela se enfadaría demasiado, ya que siempre me está diciendo "No empieces lo que no puedas terminar" y como ya me ha pasado varias veces, no pienso volver a hacerlo ahora. Siento la espera y hasta la próxima

**Satsuki Haru: **Muchas gracias por el review. Muchas gracias también por las felicitaciones. Respecto a lo de los personajes admirados... yo no admiro tanto a Juan Pablo II por sus últimos años, ya que se veía claramente que era una marioneta (no hay más que ver sus constantes idas y venidas al hospital, su preocupante Parkinson...) Además de él, a quien también admiro bastante es a Juan XXIII o al pobre Pío XII o Winston Churchill, que les tocó hacer frente a la II Guerra Mundial. Aunque, sin embargo, me temo que las personas que admiro de verdad no son las que hacen cosas desde arriba (que también está bien) sino que empezando desde abajo, consiguen cambiar una situación, como la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, Ghandi o Martin Luther King Jr. Y respecto a los problemas, a mí ya me da igual, sé que la naturaleza humana es así y por eso yo cierro bastante mi círculo de amistades y, para demostrar lo podrida de la sociedad, también he tenido que "depurar" a gente de ese grupo por cosas bastante... dejémoslo mejor en puntos suspensivos, si no, me pasaría demasiado. Respecto a si vale la pena la gente y ya que hemos hablado antes de los Papas, hay gente que debe de valer la pena, simple y sencillamente, porque Jesús se jugó el cuello por nosotros y eso ya es una pista y que no quieres creer en Jesús, pos vale, supongo que si te comento que hemos evolucionado en dos mil años lo mismo que podría hacerlo cualquier otro animal en dos mil millones de años y ha sido gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo y capacidad de sacrificio, significa que hay gente que merece la pena y es por esa gente por la que seguimos aquí, no por los políticos de boquilla o los famosos "solidarios", es gracias a esa gente que se parte el pecho por los demás. Y respecto a eso de la crueldad, vale, las mujeres seréis todo lo crueles del mundo, no lo discuto (después de semejante afirmación más de una me va a querer matar...) pero hay muchos hombres que se lo buscan y conozco casos, que no hablo por hablar (que también me gusta, pero no es el caso).

Y especial no sé si soy, pero sensible... me temo que demasiado para mi gusto, jeje. Y de los compañeros, lo que deberías hacer es olvidarte, simple y sencillamente, porque si te sigues preocupando de todas y cada una de las cosas que dicen "que ésta ha hecho tal cosa... o tal otra..." al final acabarás medio loca, que quieren hablar, que hablen (pero hasta un límite, claro, que digan lo que quieran de mí, pero de mi familia... cht, eso no se toca) pero tu podrás estar contenta contigo misma y si te intentan colar un marrón (follón o problema) del que no tienes ninguna culpa no te dejes pisotear y ha plantar cara es lo que siempre me han dicho, pero a mí ya me da igual, yo tengo claro por donde he de seguir hasta sacarme mi carrera de Psicología, así que, estos años me dan completamente igual los compañeros, tengo los típicos 5 o 6 amigos para toda la vida y al resto, que les den, así de simple.

Y la gente de aquí suele ser de confianza (recalco el "suele") sobretodo porque pueden opinar desde un punto de vista neutral y no suelen (vuelvo a recalcar el "suelen") conocerte en persona, lo que aporta más neutralidad al asunto. Y como siempre se ha dicho "Perdona, pero no olvides" y si ellas/os te han hecho una trastada, tu les perdonas, pero en cuanto tengas la oportunidad se les devuelve y punto.

Y la gente me suele escribir reviews largos porque me temo que ya se me empieza a notar mi capacidad de psicoanálisis y quieren que les haga un análisis gratis XD jaja.

Y por supuesto que seguiré Derrotado", como adelanto, te puedo decir que el siguiente cap se llama "_Hittokiri Niñera Battousai"_ y que todavía quedan muchos más, serán unos 30 caps, más o menos. Y gracias por los elogios, pero me temo que tampoco es para tanto.

Anda, la primera portuguesa de la web y claro que soy español 100 x 100. De la parte de abajo, de un pueblo de Málaga, jaja.

Y muchas gracias por todo.

**Monika-Dono: **Muchas gracias por el review y yo no estoy muerto ni mucho menos, lo que pasa es que ahora mismo, el PC que tengo es portatil (y viejo) y no lo puedo tener hasta tan tarde encendido, porque hace mucho ruido y la familia se me enfada. Y tú tranquila, que Ken tendrá mucha pena... aunque más bien será rabia, pero bueno, también vale. Y me temo que no estoy muy tostadito, porque me volvió la dermatitis y apenas puedo ir a la playa, solo por la noche... qué se le va a hacer. Hatsa otra.

**MegEk: **Muchas gracias por el review y no te preocupes, soy más rápido que Neo y lo que no pare, lo corto con mi espada, jeje. Lamento la demora, pero creo que ya expliqué mis motivos... Y romance habrá, pero queda demasiado para él, lo más próximo, seguramente sea la sangre que no sé si en el siguiente cap o en el otro, comenzará, porque no sé cuanto me ocuparás dos escenas que quiero poner en el fic a toda costa. Muchas gracias.

Y bueno, después de tanto tiempo, mi fic acaba de cumplir un año... ya me diréis que os parece este especial Aniversario.

Muchas gracias

Hatsa otra


	21. Adieu

_**Las Canciones:**_

Tears in Heaven- Unplugged - Eric Clapton

Adieu- Enter Shikari

**_

* * *

_**

**_Adieu_**

-Otra, otra, otra- unas 20 personas estaban reunidas en torno a Enishi y Beshimi, que estaban sentados solos en una mesa, con muchos vasos cortos a su alrededor. Cuando bebieron uno más, todos gritaron- UUUEEEEEHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras, justo fuera del círculo, estaba el dueño del bar, que, en una pizarra, apuntaba una rayita más a cada uno de ellos, no porque le interesara quien ganara, era porque luego se lo pagarían... y ya iban por la trigésima ronda y ninguno paraba... esa noche iba a ser muy productiva, sí señor.

Apartados del grupo estaban Hiko, que llegó cuando Enishi y Beshimi empezaban, y Kenshin, conversando:

-Así que has hecho todo eso en este tiempo... parece que no lo has tirado a la basura.

-No, padre.

-Y ahora, supongo que irás a buscar venganza, no?

-Sí. Ellos hicieron algo que no debían haber hecho, ahora yo haré lo que debió hacerse hace mucho tiempo.

-Y también supongo que sabrás que tu venganza no generará más que otra venganza, no?

-No padre. Seré una sombra y acabaré con todos ellos para que, en mucho tiempo, no haya venganzas ni más actividades similares. Después, desapareceré. No será muy difícil, simplemente cobraré algunos favores.

-Vaya, jamás esperé que pudieras concebir un plan que pudiera salir bien.

-Es un cumplido?- Kenshin ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras acababa la cerveza.

-Tómalo como quieras, pero sólo una cosa más, por muy bueno que sea tu plan, ten mucho cuidado con Makoto Shishio. No es el típico Yakuza normal y corriente. Tiene los contactos suficientes como para poder ser la versión en Yakuza de Katsura.

Si su padre pensaba que ese tipo era peligroso, lo más seguro era tomar precauciones extra.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

-Y... tienes ya algún orden? O irás andando por la calle hasta que te encuentres a alguien?

-Jaja, no. Primero, iré a por los policías corruptos que falsificaron pruebas. Ya tengo a los tres importantes. Luego, iré a por los 4 cabezas de la organización de Shishio y luego, iré a por Makoto. Y hay dos personas más, que mataré con mis propias manos...

Kenshin comenzó a apretar demasiado la botella, que empezaba a resquebrajarse, así que, Hiko se la quitó de las manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos, cuando Battousai le encaró.

-No es a mí, ni a una botella a quien debes dar miedo, sino a otros. Así que guarda tu furia y, por tu bien, consérvala, para así no flaquear y poder salir adelante hasta el final.

Kenshin volvió rápidamente en sí y volvió a quedarse cabizbajo unos momentos, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y agarraba la cadena que llevaba.

-No flaquearé padre. Sólo había algo que me ataba a la cordura y ha desaparecido. Como ya te dije, antes de conocer a Kaoru había pensado seriamente en el suicidio y también lo pensaba al poco de conocerla, pero en cuanto empecé a tratar con ella me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Recordé que, antes, yo luchaba por gente como ella; que yo, si me sacrifiqué, o eso creía, en su momento, fue para que gente como ella pudiera tener un mundo mejor, así que, aproveché la oportunidad y miré el mundo desde su perspectiva. Ya no me fijaba tanto en las posibles amenazas, sino en el amor que veía en las parejas, en la tranquilidad de unos pájaros en una rama... ella cambió mi mundo y no sólo eso, se convirtió en mi mundo y si ellos, que no son más que unos mafiosos son capaces de destruir a una persona, créeme, yo también soy capaz.

En ese momento, Seijuro se limitó a mirar fijamente a Kenshin.

-(Pues sí que le ha calado hondo la chica...)

Mientras, Beshimi y Enishi estaban inconscientes en el suelo, rodeados de vasos cortos, mientras que Hannya y los demás intentaban despertarlos, porque al parecer habían acabado con todas las existencias de whisky del local y alguien tendría que pagar. Por supuesto nadie quería ni siquiera mirar el recibo... había suficiente con dos personas desmayadas.

A Kenshin y a Hiko aquello les daba igual, uno estaba concentrado en su futuro, mientras que el otro... el otro meditaba exactamente en lo mismo, pero lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa. Le había dado la impresión, por el tono de voz de Kenshin, que su idea no era volver. Lo disfrazaba todo bajo una falsa sonrisa y animaba a todo el mundo, pero sólo hablaba de sí mismo en pasado... aquello no era buena señal para Ken y menos para los otros. Si la idea de Kenshin era luchar porque no tenía nada que perder ni defender, seguro que acaba con todos los Yakuza que se le pongan por delante pero... también sería muy fácil acabar con él, simplemente, formarían con guardaespaldas, alguien podría dispararle (aunque sea improbable, podría pasar) y se acabó. Como dijo algún filósofo antiguo: "Si esperas que algo sea la último que hagas, fracasarás". Durante 40 años le había dado vueltas a eso, hasta que ahora, por fin, lo comprendió. Para que tu lucha sea real, has de hacerla por algo tangible, no por algo perdido, pues si es por algo perdido, no es un castigo ni una lucha, sino una venganza y, las venganzas siempre acaban con todos muertos; siempre.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en semanas, que pasaron hasta la víspera de la marcha de Kenshin. 

Si hubiera partido un mes antes, no habría pasado nada, estaría casi en las mismas condiciones físicas que ahora, sólo que Donovan no tendría listas sus armas, ni la yakuza estaría tan desprevenida como ahora. Además, también necesitaba tiempo para recabar información sobre sus objetivos.

-Toma, Himura, el billete de ida a Tottori, ya desde ahí, Aoshi ha reservado todos los hoteles que le has pedido bajo el nombre de Toshio Nakazawa – Katsura rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un pasaporte – aquí tienes los documentos.

Kenshin le echó un vistazo y la verdad es que no entendía a que venía eso, pero si Katsura decía que serviría, pues lo usaría.

-Muchas gracias por todo Katsura, de verdad.

-Tranquilo, sólo espero que te salga bien.

-Descuida.

Kenshin le extendió la mano y Katsura aceptó el apretón a modo de despedida.

Kenshin ya se había despedido de todos, salvo de Enishi, que iba a acompañarle hasta el final, según las propias palabras del chico, así que se fue a su casa dispuesto a descansar por última vez.

Por el camino, intentaba concentrarse en Kaoru una última vez, de manera racional, por si acaso era la última vez que lo hacía de ese modo.

_(Tears in Heaven )_

Poco a poco, imágenes de momentos con ella pasaron por la mente de Kenshin. Cuando se pelearon con la mangueras mientras "lavaban" (o ensuciaban, según se mire) el Hummer… cuando iban hacia las clases de piano y Kaoru se cayó al tropezar con una piedra suelta y mientras él reía y seguía avanzando dos pasos más, se resbaló con un charco y se cayó aparatosamente, siendo él ahora el objetivo de las risas… cuando, al principio, la madre de una de las amigas de Kaoru, al verlos juntos, le dijo a Kaoru que tenía un novio muy guapo, haciendo que ella se riera, mientras él, serio, fingía no haber escuchado nada… cuando le regaló los colgantes… la cara de felicidad de ella al recibir el bajo… cuando bailaron en Navidad… todos los momentos que pasaron juntos…

* * *

Una persona normal, comenzaría a lamentarse y a haber deseado pasar más tiempo con esa persona, pero¿de qué serviría? De nada, absolutamente de nada, así que Kenshin se concentró en los momentos que sí había pasado con ella y se fue a su casa, con todo listo para irse al día siguiente hacia Tottori, donde Aoshi le estaría esperando para darle en persona todas las indicaciones y aparatos no militares que le había conseguido y al día siguiente, al puerto de Tottori, donde Donovan, tal y como acordaron la semana pasada, le esperaría en el almacén Nº 5 del muelle principal, para darle todo lo que le había encargado. 

Sí… por fin había llegado el momento de saldar cuentas. Había esperado más de lo que al principio tenía en mente, pero había merecido la pena, ya que desde el día de mañana… las cosas comenzaran a volver a ser como fueron hace millones de años: tranquilas y pacíficas.

Una vez en la casa, no le sorprendió ver a Enishi tocando la batería en el sótano, y es que al poco de llegar, mientras hablaba con Sayo, le dijo a la chica que él era un gran batería… sin saber que ella era una buena pianista y también tocaba otros instrumentos, entre los que se encontraba la batería y cuando ella le retó a un "pique", él se buscó la primera excusa que encontró: "que allí en Okinawa no tenía batería", pero al instante se dio cuenta de que era un grave error, ya que si ella tocaba también… ella también tendría, pero tuvo suerte y resultó que la que ella tenía la había vendido y estaba esperando una nueva, de un famoso Luthier austriaco, así que quedaron para el pique en casa de ella para cuando le llegara la nueva, así que desde entonces, todos los días le dedicaba tres horas a la batería que Kenshin había dejado en el sótano junto con dos guitarras, todo ello regalo del hermano de su padre, un comisario de Tokio.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- le preguntó a su compañero

-Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que ella lleva desde los 6 años con la música y que desde los trece le da a la batería… supongo que tengo alguna posibilidad de aguantar.

Kenshin sonrió para sus adentros, ya que Enishi, a pesar de estar muriéndose de ganas, no le decía nada sobre lo que pasaría mañana, ya que no quería provocar una discusión justo en ese momento…

-¿Te hecho una mano? – y a decir verdad, Kenshin sabía que el último recuerdo que Enishi iba a tener de él no iba a ser el mejor, así que, mejor darle también unos buenos momentos antes de irse.

-Venga.

Kenshin cogió una de las guitarras, la afinó rápidamente.

-Yo te doy ritmos y tú te sacas la batería¿ok?

-Venga.

Esa era su última noche y entre ritmos de todos los tipos, se despedía de aquella isla.

Tras varias horas de música y acercándose ya la medianoche, ambos salieron al porche a beber algo antes de irse a dormir.

_(Adieu-Enter Shikari)_

-Lo siento- murmuró Kenshin.

Después de arropar a Enishi, salió de la habitación, cogió las maletas y se fue, en la puerta, su padre le esperaba.

-¿Ya le has drogado?

-Sí, no se despertará hasta mañana por la tarde. Cuida de él, como hiciste conmigo.

-Descuida.

Con un apretón de manos, se despidieron.

Kenshin metió las maletas en el coche de su padre y se fue, mientras su padre entraba en la casa.

Por el camino hasta el aeropuerto, mientras conducía, se permitió algo que pocas veces hacía: lloró. Y lo hizo por última vez, porque en el momento en el que se bajó del coche, sus ojos dorados no eran los de antes, antes infundían miedo, ahora, eran inexpresivos, ya que, como todo el mundo sabe, un muerto no puede expresar emociones.

Su rostro todavía conservaba los rastros de las lágrimas, pero ya no había nada por lo que llorar, porque en su mente ya no había nada, aparte de una palabra… MUERTE.

_Mientras tanto_

_En Tokio_

-Sr. Saito, el comisario desea hablar con usted.

Malhumorado, como siempre, cogió su bastón y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe.

Al llegar, se encontró con que su jefe estaba hablando por teléfono, así que, en lugar de entrar, como una persona normal… entró gritando.

-Buenas tardes jefe¿qué se le ofrece?

-Te dejo, Sei. Hasta pronto.

Una vez colgó, miró fijamente a Saito y, sabiendo que dijera lo que dijera, él le iba a contestar con alguna estupidez, fue directo al grano.

-Verás, quisiera que me entregaras tu arma durante una semana.

-Por? Yo no tuve nada que ver con lo de aquel carrito de los helados…

-Saito, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil..

A regañadientes, le dio su pistola al comisario y salió del despacho, para encerrarse en el suyo y fumarse un cigarrillo.

-Necesito un caso ya…

Como siempre se ha dicho: ten cuidado con lo que deseas…

**Continuará**

Lo siento... sé que he tardado... UN AÑO en actualizar, pero es que no he podido hacerlo antes, lo siento. Por lo menos he subido otros fics mientras tanto...

He dejado varios cabos sueltos por ahí... ya que todavía queda bastante.

A los reviews:

**koishi HIWATARI: **Muchas gracias por todo y espero que te siga gustando. Lo siento pero no habrán muchas más lecciones de historia XD, y tendría que haber dicho esto hace un año, pero gracias por la felicitación.

**Monika-Dono: **Muchas gracias y lamento comunicar que no hará falta un año para leer el final... ha hecho falta un año para leer el siguiente cap... espero que también te guste y recuerdos desde aquí.

**KalaChan120:** Muchas gracias, espero que te guste y lamento mucho la espera. Espero que nos veamos pronto en el MSN.

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O: Muchas gracias por todo y lo siento por la espera.

aome-Inuyasha19:Muchas gracias y lo siento por la espera.

Hasta pronto, espero tardar menos en el siguiente. Espero que os guste y vuestros reviews

Bye


End file.
